


Happy Life...?

by roxasnaminexx, Snyxie1993



Series: Happy Life...? [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, gaylovestory, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 175,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasnaminexx/pseuds/roxasnaminexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyxie1993/pseuds/Snyxie1993
Summary: What happens to Rai who is in a band and goes to college thanks to a talent scout? What happens to Sterben who is quiet and kind but also completely mysterious? What happens when they meet???? Well, you will find out when the two males get together at the first show. I'm excited to bring this roleplay to life so you all can enjoy it just as much as we did writing it!!! Anyways thank you, roxasnaminexx, for being my lovely co-writer!!  NSFW M/M fun





	1. Introduction & Meeting the Babies

**Author's Note:**

> The character's mentioned in the story are our OWN we thought them up and gave them their stories all on our own times. Anyway please enjoy this because if I'm right there will be three different "books/works" this is the first of the series please enjoy we had a blast writing this and tears fell as well. There is a little bit of everything in this story. Thank you for reading ^^

This is a roleplay that we decided upon, and I wanted to see if anyone would like it. So, here it is. This is a male on male love story and is not safe for work. There is also drugs, alcohol, sexual situations, kidnapping, and rape just to name a few triggers and feels. There will also be character death natural and suicide but we assure it was only for the story. The use of time skips and such are common and honestly only because we wanted a change or just wanted to advance some time. There are some things in this story that are well, you will see if you continue on... We love our babies!!!! Anyways I want to thank roxasnaminexx for writing with me because this was one of our great pieces, in my opinion, but we love you all and thanks for reading. OH before I forget, the character's are our original characters or OC, so yeah. Anywho shall we start? The first thing I want to do is talk about the main two babies. Railynn and Sterben. This is the main couple that everything revolves around so keep them in mind.

Name: Railynn Whisper

Nickname: Rai

Age: 24

Birthday: October 31

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, Prefers Males

Occupation: Student, Guitarist/Vocalist for Hell's Angels

Position: Depends

Personality: Rai is very happy-go-lucky kinda guy. He is a fun seeker and tries to keep people close to him happy. He is a slight, well ok, major flirt but sometimes knows when to be a good boy. After his cherry is popped well let's just say major sex fiend and a list of kinks to boot. He loves kids and is kind and gentle when needs to be.

Appearance: He has shoulder length red hair that matches his red eyes. He has a tribal tattoo on his arm and a guitar pick on the underside of his wrist with his mother's name, Lyra, and Oct. 31 as a reminder. He is 5'8 and lean, he has a little bit of muscle from moving around the band's equipment, tearing down and setting up.

Bio: Railynn was an only child, his mom took care of him very well... Everything was fine until he turned 15; while he was at school the day of Halloween, and his birthday, his parents perished in a car accident while going to get the decorations and presents for his surprise party that night. Since then he really didn't celebrate and really disliked his birthday and Halloween altogether. But nevertheless, his bandmates always helped him celebrate, even if he didn't want to... From 15 to present he has been alone, he lived on the streets did jobs when he could. Hell, he even did programs to at least obtain his GED. His band, Hell's Angels, was doing great! They formed shortly after the death of his parents. The name kinda fits huh? Anyways, it was going great, new town, fresh start all thanks to a musical scholarship.

Name: Sterben Gottfried

Age: 28

Sexuality: Demisexual

Position: Seke

Personality: He is a very quiet, reserved person, with no real friends or goals in life. He is living his life aimlessly, searching for purpose, without finding one as of yet. He is very kind, however, despite the lack of his expressions, he loves deeply and cares a lot about others.

Occupation: Works part time as a bartender, part time as a babysitter. Parents usually don't trust him because he is rather frightening, but he loves kids and is very good with them.

Appearance: Sterben is very tall, about 6'2", and a lean, yet slightly muscular build. His face is usually kept hidden under a mess of red hair that reaches to his shoulders, and his bangs are well beyond his nose. However, at his job, he typically has it slightly pulled back into a ponytail, revealing more of his face and his blue eyes. He is pale skinned, and typically wears t-shirts and slacks... whatever feels best.

Bio: Sterben grew up in Germany, in a very poor family. His father left, and his mother was abusive towards him. It was this, coupled with a few mental problems he was born with, including the ability (or curse) to see the devil appear before him and tell him to kill people, including his mother, or himself. He killed her at the young age of 8 and went to a mental institution for several years in America. It was only when they found he was a stable citizen at the age of 23 that he was released. However, he still sees hallucinations and is a very depressed individual.

Alright, now that meeting the two babies has concluded let's get on with the story ^^!!!!!!


	2. Railynn Meets Sterben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be at the bottom of the chapters and if they are wrong its as close as we could get it without changing meaning. So apologies in advance for the actual German speakers out there!! ((I took German 2 years straight but that was 9 years ago so I'm rusty. Google Translate was best friend XD))

Railynn was just getting out of the shower. He had only an hour before his performance. Drying his hair quickly he dressed in a black tank, under a fishnet long-sleeved shirt. Revealing a couple of his tattoos. Then he slipped on his jeans and his black converse before putting on his eyeliner. Once he was all done, he grabbed his guitar case and his wallet then grabbing his key he headed to his bike. Once on his bike, he headed to the bar to meet up with his band.

Sterben got up a lot less quickly. He was... slow. Nothing wrong with it, he just didn't go about his life quickly. He woke up early, lie in bed for a little while, before finally getting up, taking a long shower, sitting down in the tub and letting the water rush over his form. His naked body was covered in scars from times past when he gave into the voices in his head... finally, after quite a while, he goes to get dressed, getting ready for work... even though it was a few hours away. To kill time, he cleans his apartment, which was so incredibly tiny it was a real shamble, but he kept it nice and clean. He then finally heads out, his long red hair kept tied up by a ponytail band, his hair clipped back on one side, wearing a vest atop his white button up shirt and tie, as well as his black slacks. It was beginning to get dark out, and he walks to the bar which, luckily, was rather close to where he lived. He cleans up the bar, getting ready for customers, knowing a band was meeting here early to get setup or something... he really knew nothing about bands or anything of the sort.

Railynn had just parked in the lot. The band hadn't shown up yet, so he made his way inside. Walking over to the stage he put his guitar case on the floor and then walked back over to the bar. "Coke, please. To start..." He said softly, he hadn't really been looking at the barkeep, his mind was racing he was always a little nervous before performing.

Sterben watches as Railynn comes in, brushing his hair out of his face, and he nods his head softly. "Coming up." He says, his voice surprisingly soft for such a large man, and he makes him a coke, handing it to him. "Are um... you performing tonight?" He asks, his voice with a hint of a German accent.

Railynn flashed a smile and handed over a card to keep the tab open. Once he received his drink he drank some and sighed. Then hearing his question and his accent he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'm the guitarist." He said with a smile.

Sterben nods his head, taking the card, looking at it, before handing it back. "You can have free drinks. Just don't tell anyone." He says softly. "Good luck tonight." He tells him, still little change in his voice.

Rai chuckled as he took his card back. "Thank you." He said as he sat down at the bar. "Your accent, it's German right?" He asked curiously as he drank some more coke.

Sterben nods his head, leaning against the bar slightly, "Yes... I grew up in Germany when I was a child... but I guess the accent stayed." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see." Rai said as he looked over to the door, hearing the loud mouth bass player he groaned. "Time to set up. I guess..." He said softly. "One more coke?" He asked. He was racing his mind trying to remember the German he had learned over his high school days.

Sterben nods his head, grabbing him another drink and handing it to him, giving the smallest, smallest smile to ever grace someone's lips. "Have a good show." He says quietly.

Rai nodded. Then with a smirk, he replied. "Danke schön!" Before taking the coke, leaving the empty coke on the bar and walking towards the stage. Placing his coke on the amp that was brought in he began setting up.

Sterben blinks in surprise as he hears the other speak German, and he says in return. "Bitte." As he watches him leave. He watches him, the bar not open yet, and... he was interesting. He wanted to know a little more about him. "You could just go over there and kill him, right now." The voice started again. And then, there he was, the creature in question. Sterben looks away, not looking in his direction. "Who are you kidding? you're a murderer. You should just live that life." Sterben closes his eyes, trying to ignore the speaking.

Railynn was busy setting up, he had long ago finished his coke. They were about to start playing but he jumped down and walked over to the bar. "Jack and coke, please..." He told him before hearing the bassist begin the song. He started to play even if he wasn't hooked to the amp that way once back on stage he could just plug in and pick up where he had stopped.

Sterben sort of jolts out of his dazed state, opening his eyes to look to Railynn. "Oh sorry, yes... coming right up-" He says, getting the drink for him, just as others were beginning to come into the bar.

Rai smiled and took his drink back up to the stage, he hated how rude he was but he had to jump back into the performance... Getting up on stage he quickly drank his drink, plugged in, and jumped right back into the song. Belting out the lyrics.

Sterben watches, eyes wide, enamored by the guitarist with a wonderful voice, who seemed to know German. He was... pretty incredible. He smiles softly to himself, having to get drinks for people quite frequently.

Railynn smiled and continued to sing. He finished up the song and held up his glass. Quickly while they played the intro he spoke into the microphone. "Überrasch mich?" He spoke before setting the cup down and playing the next song.

Sterben looks surprised, having a moment to himself, no one wanting a drink at the time, and he makes Railynn a drink, mixing a cocktail, and finally coming to the stage, putting the drink on the amp, and taking the other cup, shyly trying to get out of the way of the stage.

Rai nodded his thanks and continued playing. When he got the chance he took a drink and smiled over to the bartender. He continued the second song. After the song, he drank some more of the drink and went into the third song.

Sterben watches the show, still mixing drinks for people. People seemed to like him a bit, because he was so silent and mysterious, especially with that accent, people flocked to him. He didn't notice or care... this was just a job, he didn't intend on making friends or relationships... he was afraid of that. He sees Railynn was nearly done with his drink, and makes him a different one, making sure to tone the alcohol down, not wanting it to ruin his gig.

Rai finished up the third song and drank the rest of the drink. Leaving it empty and on the amp. Then they went into the final song. It was the last one, I mean other than the encore they had saved in case it was wanted. He tipped his head to his glass wondering if the barkeep noticed.

Sterben had been staring, so of course, he noticed. He runs up with the drink, looking shy as some people tell him to get out of the way. He runs out of the way, blushing, going back to his station.

Railynn smiled at him and thanked him. Taking his drink he drank some and then went back to playing. When he heard someone tell him to get out of the way he got upset. "Hey hey, y'all behave. He's doing a damn good job serving up drinks. Let him be..." He spoke through the microphone. Finishing up the song he smiled and stretched. "Ready? Encore boys." He said as they started it up.

Sterben smiles softly and he nods his head to the other as a way of thanking him, and he goes back to the bar, as they finish up the set. He applauds softly when they are done.

Once done with their set, Rai begins to undo his guitar and put it in its case. Then he let the band tear down and take his guitar back to the dorms so he could go and get another drink. Wanting to talk with the interesting barkeep.

Sterben watches as Rai comes over to the bar, and he nods his head. "Another drink? You did a really good show." He says, obviously sincere.

"Thank you!" Rai said happily. He eyes were lit up from the performance and he was breathing hard still. Then nodding his head he smiled. "Please." He told him.

Sterben hands him another mixed drink, smiling a little. "Are you playing at any other bars soon?" He asks curiously.

"No, we just moved here, the first gig. Plus we just needed to play to pay for the dorm but we are really taking a break to focus on school." Rai said softly. "What brings you out here?" He asked curiously as he took the drink.

Sterben frowns slightly. "It's a long story... but where were you living before here?" He asks, his accent seems to be slightly stronger when he got a little upset... he couldn't talk about his past. The voices already were telling him to kill him...

Railynn nodded. "I understand." Then hearing him he smiled. "Austin, Texas." He said with a smile. "Bist du sicher, dass du mir kostenlose Getränke gibst?" He asked him with a smirk.

Sterben smiles a little when he hears him speak in German again. "Ja, gerade nicht weitersagen. Sie können kostenlose Getränke, wann immer Sie kommen." He says in perfect German, the words seeming to be soft and not quite so rough as when most people spoke German.

Rai chuckled. "Thank you." He told him with a smile. He looked over his shoulder and saw the band was leaving and waved them off. "So how long do you have to work?" He asked him curiously.

Sterben shrugs. "Just another thirty minutes. Why?" He asks, looking honestly confused as he cleans down the bar once again, obviously one for cleanliness.

"I guess I better drink up?" Rai asked him with a chuckle. He finished the glass and handed it over. He popped his fingers and rested his head on his fist. His red eyes looking over the other. 'He is cute... Hmm....' He thought as he waited for another drink. "Do you go to school? Or just bartend?" He asked him curiously.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "As long as you stay safe going home tonight." He says softly, making him another glass. He shakes his head no to the question. "I bartend and do some babysitting... I've never finished school." He says softly. "Are you just in a band?" He asks, cocking his head slightly.

Rai chuckled. "I'll be fine. Not even buzzed yet." He smiled and nodded thanks to the drink. "Babysitting and bartending?" He laughed. "So you babysit kids and then come and babysit drunk adults... Seems like decent pay. I think you've got a system going..." He laughed out. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I'm just in the band I start college Monday though. Going to school to be a music teacher." He said with a smile.

Sterben smiles slightly at hearing this. "I guess. I make enough to pay rent, and that's all that matters." He says, brushing a strand of red hair out of his face. "You want to be a music teacher? That's a really noble position. I know piano, but not much else." He says, before being called over by someone else, and he looks apologetic to Rai, running off quickly.

Railynn chuckled. "I'm struggling to pay dorm expenses..." He laughed out. Then he blushed. "It's not noble... I just love music." He said softly. Then hearing him about piano he smiled. "We should...-" He stopped as he had been called away. He took the time to drink his drink that was given to him.

Sterben finishes up getting the drinks for the others, before coming back and nodding his head to Rai. "Sorry, what were you saying?" He says, cocking his head.

"That we should get together and collaborate on something. The band wants to have me play an acoustic song... But it would be even better with a talented pianist." Rai said as he passed over the empty glass. "Just coke." He said as he relaxed in the stool.

Sterben blushes slightly, the red matching the red in his hair. "Collaborate? I don't know... I'm not very good in front of an audience." He says, blushing a little more. "I'm not great at piano either... I don't know if you'd want me to play." He says with a shy smile, getting his drink for him.

Seeing Sterben blush Rai chuckled. "I'm sure we could try something?" He asked him. Then he watched him get his drink. Once he had it he took a drink. "You gotta be thirsty? Drink with me?"

Sterben bites his lower lip. "I shouldn't drink on the job... um... I'm sure you have somewhere else you'd rather be than here waiting for me, right?" He says. "If not... I guess I can after my shift."

"I just moved here... So I don't know anybody. I wouldn't mind having a friend?" Rai asked as he chuckled. "I can wait, I didn't mean alcohol... Just meant have a soda with me." He said with a smile.

Sterben blinks, before finally nodding his head, smiling slightly. "That sounds nice." He says, getting himself a cup of a drink. "I um... don't have many friends either."

Rai smiled. "Well, hope I can be in the small amount of them?" He asked with a smile. "I'd be happy to have you as my first friend here..." He said as he watched him make a drink for himself. "So sind Sie wirklich nicht, mich bezahlen zu lassen?" He asked him with a chuckle.

Sterben shyly nods his head, hiding behind his hair. When he hears him, he smiles slightly, shaking his head. "Nein." He says simply, hearing his replacement for the night come in, and he waves to them, before leaving the bar area.

"Erlauben Sie mir, das Abendessen zu kaufen? Ich bin am Verhungern, es sei denn, Sie haben andere Pläne?" Rai asked him. As he watched him walk around, from behind the bar.

Sterben continues to blush softly, and he nods his head. "Um... j-ja." He says finally, smiling. "Das ist in Ordnung." ays, shyly shoving his hands in his pockets, undoing his tie a little. He clears his throat, not good with talking to people at all.

Rai chuckled and nodded. Finishing his coke he looked over at him. "Where to? Did you walk or drive?" He asked him softly.

"I walked. I'm okay with eating anywhere, I'm not picky." Sterben smiles a little, watching him, before shyly pulling his hair out of the ponytail, his hair falling messily into his face, hiding his eyes.

Rai nodded. "Alright, I'm on my bike..." He said as he headed towards his bike. He got on and started it before looking over to the other.

Sterben looks confused, eyebrows furrowed together. "You want me to ride with you?" He asks his cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

Railynn chuckled. "It would be rude if I rode and you had to walk..." He said then stretching he popped his neck. "We could both walk if you don't wanna ride."

Sterben shakes his head no. "It's okay. I've just never ridden a motorcycle before." He says softly, getting behind Rai, and shyly placing his hands on the other's waist. "Is this okay?"

Rai nodded. "I'll be gentle..." He said then blushed at how it sounded. Then feeling him wrap his arms around his waist, his body trembled. "That's perfect..." He said as he started it up and pulled out of the lot. "Any good places to eat?"

Sterben gasps as they start going and he nuzzles his face into the other's shoulder, holding on tightly. "Um... anywhere... sorry, it feels like I could fall..." He mumbles.

Railynn chuckled. "It's OK. Um, is there a good diner nearby?" He asked him. He started to drive into town and looked for a good place to eat.

Sterben doesn't look up from where he is hiding in Railynn's shoulder, and he simply nods his head. "Yeah, um... down the street. It's hard to miss, checkerboard design..." He says, grasping him tightly.

Rai nods and heads towards the diner. Finally seeing the design described he pulled into the lot and parked. Letting the other get off first, he turned off the bike and waited before he got off as well.

Sterben finally gets off, his legs shaky, and he blushes a little, hiding under his hair. "Sorry... um... let's go in?" He offers, beginning to head inside, embarrassed at his own fear of falling off... and the voice in his head wasn't helping either.

Railynn smiled and chuckled. "It's OK." He followed him inside and saw a table in the back, and went to it sitting down. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Sterben sits down across from him, looking over the menu thoughtfully, looking cute as he sticks his lower lip out a little. "Um... so... sorry, not good at this."

Railynn smiled at him. "It's OK." He then thought a moment. "Wäre es einfacher, wenn wir in Ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen?" He asked him softly.

Sterben looks up from the menu when he hears the other speaking German, and he smiles just ever so slightly. "Wenn du mithalten kannst?" He says with a little wider smile, though it was still very slight.

Rai looked at him and chuckled. "Oh, ich kann mithalten." Then he looked over the menu, "Pasta!!" He said happily. Then looking at him he smiled. "Wie lange hast du hier gelebt?"

Sterben looks over the menu once more, deciding on a hamburger, and finally, he responds to Rai. "Etwa fünf Jahren." He smiles a little. "It's okay if we speak in English if that is easier for you."

Rai nodded. "Whatever is better for you?" He said with a smile. He ordered pasta for himself and a coke.

Sterben nods his head with a soft smile. "This is fine. How long have you lived here?" He asks after ordering his food. "You seem like a popular guy who could get friends quickly."

"Just moved in this week..." Rai said softly. "The band and I were traveling but we needed to get scholarships so we came here..." He told him. "Naw, it's just cuz the stage... I'm actually quite Uh, well, shy." He said. "But you seem like good company."

Sterben nods his head. "You seem like good company too. I don't spend much time around others so... I appreciate that." He shyly brushes some long hair out of his face.

Rai nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad I have a friend... I have no clue where everything is." He said with a chuckle as the drinks arrived.

Sterben nods his head, taking his water from the waitress with a shy smile. "I will be glad to help you find everything if you want." He says softly, sipping his drink.

Rai flashed him a smile and drank some of his coke. "I'd appreciate it..." He said happily. Then he looked towards the counter to see if their food was ready, it wasn't. He groaned as his stomach growled.

Sterben looks to the counter as well. "It'll be here soon. I'm sure you need something to eat after all of that alcohol." He says with a small smile.

Rai chuckled. "That wasn't even close to what I drink..." He laughed out. He sat back waiting for the food. "So what made you choose to live here?"

Sterben's smile fades slightly when he hears the question about what made him choose to live here, and he looks down, brushing hair from his face. "Ah... um... it wasn't a choice, really. Oh! The food." He says as the waitress brings out their food, just in time for him to avoid the question altogether.

Hearing him Rai raised a brow but completely disregarded it as he heard food. "Food!" Rai said happily as the waitress set it down.

Sterben takes a bite of his food hungrily, his stomach grumbling. "Mmh..." He moans, rubbing his stomach. "This was a good choice." He says with a small smile, hoping the conversation wouldn't go back to that... He was no good at lying, at all.

"This was an excellent choice. I'll have to eat here often." Rai said as he ate some of his pasta.

Sterben nods his head, smiling softly. "Yes, you will. It's so delicious." He says, taking another bite of his food, thinking of what to say... which he, admittedly, was not doing a very good job at.

Rai chuckled and ate his food, he finished and rested against the back of the booth. "Dessert?" He asked him. Then smiling he looked at him. "So besides the bar what is fun to do here?"

Sterben nods his head, smiling softly. "Yes, they have good milkshakes here..." He says softly, before hearing his next question. "Well... I don't go out much but... there's a bowling alley... skating rink... arcade... um... a lot of bars and clubs." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Bowling and skating. I haven't done that in a long time!!" Rai said excitedly. Then nodding. "Milkshakes sound great." He said with a smile.

Sterben smiles softly, looking down at the ground. The smile fades as the voice starts all over again. He was sitting next to him, telling him to murder Rai, to strangle him or stab him with his knife... he rubs his head, eyes closed tightly.

Seeing Sterben's demeanor change Rai looked at him. "Everything alright?" He asked softly as the waiter came by he ordered a milkshake.

Sterben was going to reply before the waitress comes back, and he doesn't order a dessert... he felt sick. "I'm alright. Sorry. Um... a headache." He says softly, holding his hands together and tapping his fingers together.

"My milkshake to go...." Rai told her. Then he looked at him. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked him not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

Sterben shrugs. "I don't want to ruin your night. I'm sorry." He says, sighing. "I-I should get home anyway." He says, getting his wallet. "I will pay for dinner."

Rai chuckled and watched as he pulled out his wallet. "Nien, you gave me free drinks... I'll get dinner. It's our first friend date." He said with a chuckle. "Bro date? Friend outing? Whatever I got it." He told him as he stood up and went to get his milkshake and headed towards the counter to pay and leave a tip.

Sterben was going to argue before he already leaves. He sighs, sitting at the booth, trying to silence the voices. They were louder than they had been in some time...

Rai paid and then headed back to the booth. "Let me drive you home?" He asked him as he stood by the booth. Not really in a rush to get to the dorm.

Sterben looks surprised, but after a moment of thought, he nods his head. "Okay... I'll give you directions on the way..." He says, heading out to the bike with him. He gets on behind Rai, and he holds on tightly, only watching to be able to give him directions. He lived in a tiny apartment in a big building. It was on the bad side of town, but the only window not broken up was Sterben's. "Well... here I am. Thank you for the ride..."

Railynn smiled and drank his milkshake on the way to his bike. Then once on he took a few more sips before handing it to the other asking him to hold it. Then once they got going he drove to the apartment and once there he nodded. "Welcome. Need a walk up?" He asked him as he looked around taking the milkshake back.

Sterben holds the milkshake for him, and when they get there he smiles a little, shaking his head, "No, I mean... unless you want?" He offers. "My apartment is very small." He says shyly, brushing hair out of his face, a nervous tick of his.

Rai tilted his head and turned off the bike. "If I'm not intruding..." He said with a smile as he drinks the rest of his milkshake. "My dorm is small... Yours has to be bigger." He told him as he slipped his bike key in his pocket.

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah, it's fine." He says, leading him upstairs, past a few dilapidated apartments, up to his. He gets his key and opens the door. One would expect that inside it would be terrible and dirty... but it was very nice, albeit very small. He didn't have any pictures on the wall, but he obviously had some sense for interior decorating, in his one bedroom apartment. "Here we are... um, you can make yourself comfortable." He says, sometimes going back to a thicker accent, being more formal when he was nervous.

Rai followed him up and once inside he looked around. "It's nice. Bigger than my dorm room!" He said with a smile. Then hearing him he nodded. "Thank you..." He told him as he took his shoes off before walking over to the couch sitting down. "It's a very nice place..." He said as he finished his milkshake.

Sterben smiles. "Thank you. Do you want something to drink or eat? I mean... I guess we just got done eating but... it's only polite to ask." He shrugs his shoulders, getting himself a glass of water in the tiny kitchen that really was too small for any real cooking.

"I'll take a drink? Whatever is fine." Rai told him as he looked over to the kitchen. "Wish my dorm had a kitchen, I'd cook all the time..." He said as he sighed and relaxed on the couch.

Sterben nods his head, getting him a soda and bringing it back to the couch. "I never cook. I don't really know how to, to be honest..." He sits beside him, thinking.

Taking the soda Rai smiled. "It's easy." He said with a chuckle. "If I wasn't in the band I would be going to culinary..."

Sterben smiles a little. "You could do both. No reason why you should limit yourself." He says, their legs gently rubbing against each other.

"That's true, you should be a guidance counselor..." Rai told him as he took a sip of the soda. Feeling their legs brush against the other he looked at him.

Sterben actually chuckles a little. "I guess I have a lot of experience with that." He says, not noticing their legs touching until Rai looks at him. He looks back, raising an eyebrow, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Rai chuckled. "Seems you have a knack for advice... Maybe coming to you a lot..." He told him truthfully. Then seeing the blush he looked down and moved his leg away, unsure if the other even liked guys for that matter. Clearing his throat he smiled at him. "As long as I'm not intruding that is..." He said with a nod and sip of his coke.

Sterben blushes as Railynn pulls his leg away, and he smiles a little, "I don't mind. You're not intruding." He says as he brushes his hair out of his face.

"I'm glad." Then Rai nuzzled into the couch, it was comfy... He glanced over at him and he set his coke on the table. "So, do you work every day?"

Sterben shakes his head no. "No, I don't. I have Sundays off unless I want to babysit on Sundays." He says with a nod of his head. "What about you?"

"Well, I have class Tuesday's and Thursday's I'm free all the others." Rai said as he looked over at him.

Sterben nods his head, smiling. "Well, we should hang out whenever you have free time! Isn't that what people in America call it?" He asks with a little smile, pulling his hair back in a ponytail.

Rai chuckled and nodded. "Definitely, want my number? So you can call or text when you have time to get together?" He asked him as he watched him pull back his hair. He ran his fingers through his own. He nods his head with a smile. "I-if you don't mind." He says, hands in his pockets shyly.

Sterben nods his head. "I don't mind..." He said with a smile. He pulled out his phone. "What's your number I'll text you."

Rai nods his head, giving the other his number, humming softly as he waits for the text.

Here are the translations:

"Danke schön!" - "Thank you!"

"Bitte." - "You're welcome."

"Überrasch mich?" - "Surprise me?"

"Bist du sicher, dass du mir kostenlose Getränke gibst?" - "Are you sure that you can give me free drinks?"

"Ja, gerade nicht weitersagen. Sie können kostenlose Getränke, wann immer Sie kommen." - "Yeah, just don't tell anyone. You can have free drinks each time you come."

"So sind Sie wirklich nicht, mich bezahlen zu lassen?" - "So you really aren't going to let me pay?"

"Nein." - "No."

"Erlauben Sie mir, das Abendessen zu kaufen? Ich bin am Verhungern, es sei denn, Sie haben andere Pläne?" - "Allow me to buy dinner? I'm starving unless you have other plans?"

J-ja - Y-ya

"Das ist in Ordnung." "That's fine."

"Wäre es einfacher, wenn wir in Ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen?" - "Would it be easier if we talked in your native language?"

"Wenn du mithalten kannst?" - "If you can keep up?"

"Oh, ich kann mithalten." - "Oh I can keep up."

"Wie lange hast du hier gelebt?" - "How long have you lived here?"

"Etwa fünf Jahren." - "About five years."

I know I know the end of chapter one. but don't worry I will be updating the chapters as I go. The work is completed I just have to finish editing and proof-reading it before it is posted. Thank you all and please thoughts comments? just please no flames.


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end of chapter ^^

1 Month Later

Railynn was sitting in class his mind racing. Sterben and Rai had been hanging out more and more and steadily Railynn was developing a crush... Watching the teacher he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the text messages. Finding Sterben's name he clicked it and began to type a message:"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date? Bowling tonight?" Then he sent it and bit his lip. Checking the time he sighed, 'Probably isn't awake yet...' He thought to himself.

Sterben was actually awake, cleaning up his apartment and rearranging things, something he did whenever the voices in his head got too loud. When he hears his phone, he checks it, and the message he gets makes him blush dark, hiding under his hair. A date....? He'd never been on a date before. He goes to sit down on the couch, blushing, before finally responding. "That sounds nice. What time?" 

Rai feels his phone vibrate and he checks it. Seeing the message he smiles big and thinks. "How about 9? We can do bowling and dinner?" He asked him and put his phone back in his pocket as he went to his next class.

Sterben had kept his phone in his hand this whole time, ready to text back, his heart pounding. When he gets the text, he smiles widely. He quickly messages back. "Alright. Do you wanna meet at my apartment? If that's okay... I don't have any transportation." He couldn't help but smile widely, excited.

Feeling his phone vibrate Rai grabbed it and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8 for dinner? The same diner?" He sent the message and went and took his seat in the back. This class was music theory so he didn't pay much attention.

Sterben smiles when he gets the text, quickly answering back. "Sure. I am paying this time. I will see you then." He was already thinking about dressing up, blushing brightly at the thought of going on... a date.

Railynn chuckled as he read the message. "If you insist... :)" He sent him as he looked back up at the board. He began writing the meaningless notes, thankful this was his last class. He would be able to get to his dorm by 3 and then get ready.

Sterben gets the message and he smiles softly. "I'll see you here then!" He writes, sending it before lying down on his couch, blushing brightly. He was... excited. For the first time in so long.

Railynn was finally through with this damn class... He hustled to his dorm and sat down for a little bit, just to unwind and relax before his date. He was so excited. Grabbing his phone he smiled at the message. "Just got to the dorm I'll see you soon..." He sent and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sterben goes to get dressed, humming softly to himself, but... that voice. "He's not going to like you when he learns what you did. Who you are." He freezes, hands tightening into fists. "He'll think you're a freak like everyone else. And you'll kill him because you can't deal with losing people you care about." He shakes his head, going to take a shower instead, to calm his mind, spending too long in the shower and losing track of time.

********** **

Railynn sighed as he sat on the couch. He was about to doze off when he jumped up quickly and got in the shower. Feeling terrible that he had almost forgotten about the date... After showering he dressed up in his jeans and a nice shirt. He slipped his shoes on and dialed Sterben's number. He waited as it rang.

********** **

Sterben was still in the shower when he hears the phone ring, and he curses to himself, standing out of the bath tub and tripping on the way to his phone, grabbing it and answering it quickly. "Hello? Hey sorry I just got out of the shower I-I kind of dozed off for a second..." He says as he dries himself off quickly.

********** **

Rai chuckled and grabbed his keys. "It's alright. I did too, well almost did..." He said truthfully. "I'm leaving my dorm now I'll be there soon." He told him, as he got on his bike and went to Sterben's place, having memorized it by now.

********** **

Sterben nods his head as if the other could see him. "See you here in a bit!" He says with a smile, hanging up and finishing getting ready in a hurry, putting on a nice dress shirt and pants, pulling his hair back into a ponytail, revealing the majority of his face for once.

********** **

Railynn drove to his place and parked in his usual place before heading up to his apartment. Knocking he waited patiently, finally nervous...

********** **

Sterben hears the door and he smiles, excited, and he takes a deep breath before going to the door, opening it. "Hey. How are you?" He asks with a smile, blushing slightly.

********** **

Rai smiles as Sterben answers. His own cheeks tinted red. "I'm great... How are you?" He asked him as he moved to the side in case he was ready to go.

********** **

Sterben nods his head softly. "I'm okay... are you ready to go?" He asks, fixing his shirt. He hesitates before reaching out and taking Rai's hand.

********** **

Rai nodded. "That's good. I'm ready if you are..." He said then feeling his hand in his own he looked at him smiling more. He led his way to his bike he got on and held it steady for him to get on.

********** **

Sterben walks with him, holding his hand, and when they get to the bike, he sits behind him, a little more used to riding on the bike with him now. He holds onto him tightly, nuzzled against his shoulder

********** **

Rai smiled and rubbed his hand over the others softly before turning on the bike and heading to the diner, where they usually went on a regular basis.

********** **

Sterben holds onto him, smiling softly. When they get there, he steps off, brushing hair out of his face. "Um... I'm sorry if I'm very nervous... I've never been on a date before..."

********** **

Rai smiled at him. "It's OK... I'm nervous too." He told him with a smile as he turned off the bike and got off holding out his hand and grasping Sterben's. "Shall we eat?"

********** **

Sterben gasps as the other takes his hand, and he smiles a little, holding his hand in his own. "Yeah. Sounds good. I'm starving." He walks with him inside, holding the door open for him.

********** **

Rai smiled and walked in with him. Going to the back booth they had sat at multiple times and began, though not needing to, looking through the menu.

********** **

Sterben sits down across him, holding his hand shyly. "So how was class today?" He asks with a small smile, that voice still continuing to talk to him...

********** **

Rai chuckled. "It was very boring... But someone I know was keeping me company and got me excited about tonight." He said with a smile.

********** **

Sterben blinks, confusion on his face. "Really? Who was it?" He asks, cocking his head to the side, totally unaware of the fact he was talking about him.

********** **

"You." Rai said with a chuckle. Then he looked through the menu some more. "Pasta or Burger? I can never decide..." He said as he ran his free hand through his hair.

********** **

Sterben blushes a bit darker, looking down shyly. "Oh... well... glad to hear that." He says with a smile, thinking, before answering. "Pasta I think. I'm going to get pancakes... I like American breakfasts." He says with a small smile.

********** **

Rai smiled at the blush and chuckled. "We were just going over stuff I taught myself along time ago." He said to him to reassure he didn't miss out on classwork. Then hearing him he nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said as he put the menu to the side.

********** **

Sterben nods his head, smiling softly. "It's good you're staying in school though. If I had money I would go back to school too." He says, sighing softly before the waitress comes by. He gets himself some pancakes and coffee, before looking back to the other.

********** **

"What would you major in?" Rai asked curiously then he chuckled at him. "I got lucky, a talent scout was at a performance... He offered to either give me a deal solo or send me to college... I didn't want to get a deal without the guys so tada here I am." He said with a smile.

********** **

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know... childcare maybe? Or nursing." He smiles softly, stirring his coffee. "I just want to help people. But I'm glad you're here."

********** **

Rai nods. "You'd be a hot nurse..." He said with a chuckle. Then he smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too..." He said with a smile, he reached over and held out his hand just as the food came.

********** **

Sterben blushes a bit brighter, shyly brushing hair behind his ear. "Um... thank you." He says, before looking to the waitress when the food comes with a smile. "Thank you." He says finally, beginning to pour syrup on his pancakes. "So... how long have you had feelings...? If you don't mind me asking..."

********** **

Rai chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. Nodding to the waitress he began to fix his pasta and eat. Hearing his question he shrugged. "A week or two... I finally worked up the courage..."

********** **

Sterben smiles softly. "Well, I mean... I have felt this way for a while too... I'm glad you got the courage." He takes a bite of his pancakes, his stomach grumbling.

********** **

Railynn smiled. "I'm glad I did too." He told him as he started to eat. He took some sips of his coke and ate some more. Not really worried about time...

********** **

Sterben eats his food, looking up at Railynn with a smile. He reaches over, gently nudging his foot with his own. "So... um... I think I might look for another job... my manager at the bar keeps saying I need to talk more and be more... friendly. I am friendly, it's not that..." He sighs.

********** **

"But if you're not at the bar... Who will I be playing for?" Rai asked him softly before nudging his foot back with a smirk. "I can see if we need guidance counselors... You can help me miss boring classes..." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, just teasing.

********** **

Sterben smiles, a true, honest smile, looking quite handsome. "Just because I'm not working there doesn't mean I won't go see you." He says, before chuckling a little at what he says about being a guidance counselor, something he hardly ever did. "Wow... I don't know about that..."

********** **

"You gonna come watch me play?" Rai asked him with a smile. Then hearing him he chuckled. "You did really good with helping me... I'm taking culinary classes now too but it doesn't start till next semester." He said with a nod as he finished up his pasta.

********** **

Sterben nods his head in return. "I can see you working in a restaurant and working in a band on the weekends..." He smiles a little, before hearing the voice... again... louder. He clenches his fist, trying to hide his obvious discomfort.

********** **

Rai chuckled. "I'd make a sexy chef and a sexy nurse as a boyfriend. Shit, we'd be the hottest couple!! I could feed you and you can tend my show wounds." He said with a smile. Then seeing him clench his fist he looked at him concerned. "You alright? Feeling sick, we don't have to go bowling. We can just relax at your apartment..." He told him softly.

********** **

Sterben nods his head. "I'm fine." He says, letting out a sigh, letting his hand relax as he looks back up at Railynn. "Um... are we... 'boyfriends'?" He asks softly, hiding his eyes under messy bangs.

********** **

"If you'll have me?" Rai asked him softly. "I mean I really do like you..." He told him smiling as he reached over and moved the hair out of his face. "Much better... I like being able to look into your eyes..." He told him softly.

********** **

Sterben smiles kindly, looking down slightly. "Y-Yes. I will. But um... there's something you should know about me... I just..." He sighs, pulling away a little, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know how to say it...

********** **

"Hey, Hey, it's OK. You can tell me later..." Rai said softly. He smiled and caressed his hand gently with his thumb. "You want to split dessert?"

********** **

Sterben smiles a little, squeezing his hand back. "Yes... thank you. That sounds good." He says softly, brushing strands of hair from his face.

********** **

Rai smiled and started looking through. "Molten lava cake ice cream thing?" He asked him curiously.

********** **

Sterben cocks his head. "I've never had that... but it sounds good." He nods his head softly, gently rubbing the other's foot with his own. "How about this? We ask each other questions and we have to answer them... that way... we can learn more about each other... does that sound good? I saw it on a television show once." He says with a little chuckle.

********** **

"Shouldn't we do this at a bar? With drinks?" Rai laughed but nodded his head. When the waitress came by he ordered it and smiled at him. "Your idea wanna start?"

********** **

Sterben chuckles softly. "I guess we probably should... but I don't drink very much." He says, before hearing him say it was his turn, and he sighs, nodding his head. "Um... do you have any siblings?" He asks with a small smile.

********** **

"No, I actually have no family left..." Rai told him truthfully. Then he tapped his fingers on his chin. "Do you have any family close by?"

********** **

Sterben looks surprised when he hears the other say he had no family, and he nods his head. "I'm sorry... I don't have any family either. My... family... I never knew. Other than my mother, for a short while." He bites his lower lip, his heart pounding as the memories all came flooding back... "Um... what got you into music?"

********** **

Rai looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "My condolences... I know what it feels like. Ironically their death is the reason I got into music..." He told him as he held the other's hand. "When they passed it was in a car accident on their way getting supplies for a surprise birthday for me... I was just about to be 16." He said as he thought about it. He shook his head and sighed. "I played music on the street on cans until I had received a guitar from a buddy of mine. Then I found a place on my own and met up with some buddies at a bar for open mic. Then we formed our band that night."

********** **

Sterben listens to his story, smiling softly, sadly. "Well... it's amazing you have overcome so much and accomplished so much as well. It's amazing. And your band is amazing." He says with a wide smile.

********** **

Rai blushed deeply and looked down. "Just hope I'm doing something right..." He said softly. Clearing his throat he looked at him. "What are your hobbies besides taking care of people." He asked him as the waitress brought dessert.

********** **

Sterben smiles a little. "You're doing a lot of things right, I know. I can tell." He hears the other question and he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't do much... cleaning helps to clear my mind... I do some painting from time to time..." He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm pretty boring."

********** **

"Painting is an amazing talent..." Rai told him as he placed some ice cream on a spoon and extended his hand over. "Say Ahh." He told him with a smile.

********** **

Sterben smiles and opens his mouth, saying ahh as he was asked, and at tasting the ice cream he moans in pleasure. "This is so good... but so sweet.." He shivers slightly, taking a bite of the cake for Rai to try too, putting it up to his lips.

********** **

Rai chuckled and took the bite as well. He ate and swallowed before licking his lips. "That's alright. I'm more of an ice cream person though..." He said with a chuckle.

********** **

Sterben nods his head softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." He gets a bite of ice cream for him, placing it to his lips, leaning forward slightly so that his own lips were close to Rai's. Just as he's about to put it into the other's lips... he licks it instead, giving a wide grin.

********** **

Rai smiled and prepared for a bite but when Sterben's lips were so close he blushed darkly but never broke away. Then when he sees the other steal the bite he looked at him and bit his lip. "Ich denke, das war die heißeste Art, wie ein Biss jemals gestohlen worden ist... Aber ich glaube, du schuldest mir etwas für eine Show so?" He raised a brow teasing him.

********** **

Sterben clears his throat, his own cheeks bright red, almost as bright as his hair. "Ah... people are here though... In Germany, this sort of thing would get you very dirty looks o-or worse and um..." He looks down shyly, before suddenly reaching over and kissing him, his own lips pressed gently, and quickly, against Railynn's.

********** **

Rai listened to him and was about to say that he was kidding before he felt the other's lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed him back softly. When he pulled away he licked his lips and his face was as red as the others.

********** **

Sterben looks to him with a soft smile, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Um... ready to go?" He asks, standing up out of the booth.

********** **

Rai nodded and got up. He licked his lips again and held his hand out to grasp the others and headed to the counter. Paying and leaving a tip he led him back to his bike. "Still have no clue where the bowling alley is..." He said with a chuckle as he got on the bike and started it.

********** **

Sterben huffs. "I said I was going to pay..." He says, obviously a little upset, but it was too late. When they get onto the bike, he holds on tightly, nuzzling close. "I don't know either... I'm okay with doing anything you want." He says with a smile before suddenly the wind blows through his hair as they drive.

********** **

"I'm sorry... I'm used to paying." Rai chuckled. Driving around just cruising. "Whatever? You wanna go to the beach?" He asked him as he headed through town.

********** **

Sterben grins slightly. "Beach sounds nice. I've never really just /gone/ to the beach." He says, holding onto him, nuzzled against his back, the wind whipping through his hair.

********** **

Rai smiled. "I like driving there at night.... It calms me..." He told him as he drove to the beach.

********** **

Sterben smiles softly. "It is nice... I've finally gotten over my fear of riding on your motorcycle... for the most part." He laughs a little, sighing and staying close to him.

********** **

"That's good. Sorry, it was scary when I first started too..." Rai said softly. After driving down a ways he parked and let him get off before turning off the bike and getting off as well. He reached out and held the other's hand and started to walk along the beach with him.

********** **

Sterben nods his head softly, getting off the bike and stretching out, only to have his hand taken by Railynn. He chuckles softly, blushing, and walking along the beach with him. "This was a great idea..."

********** **

Rai smiled and walked alongside him. He looked up at the stars. "This was, wasn't it?" He asked him as he walked over towards the water. Taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants to his knees. "Shall we walk in the water?" He asked him as he stood back up.

********** **

Sterben nods his head, looking up at the stars as well, before hearing him offer to go in the water. He grins a little, running to the water and taking his shoes off, before stepping in, a shiver running down his spine. "It's cold..." He says, sighing.

********** **

"Maybe I should warm you up..." Rai said softly as he pulled him into a hug, before gripping his chin softly, pulling him down as well as standing on his tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. His legs ankle deep in the water a shiver running down his own spine.

********** **

Sterben gasps as the other kisses him, and he closes his eyes, kissing him right back. He wraps his arms around him, feeling warm in the other's embrace.

********** **

Rai moaned as his hands wrapped around the small of his back and continues to kiss him softly. His eyes closed and just enjoying the embrace. Pulling away he was breathing hard and blushing deeply.

********** **

Sterben pulls away, breathing heavily as well, and he smiles softly, blushing. He nuzzles close, hands grasping the other's shirt. "Thank you for today. This has been... the best day I've had in a long time."

********** **

"I'd drink to that..." Rai told him with a smile. Then he held him close and continued to walk with him in the water. "What are you doing tomorrow? I'm free..."

********** **

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not doing anything... just staying at home... going to do some cleaning." He says, smiling softly, still staying close to the other. "Would you like to come over, maybe?"

********** **

"Want me to come over and make breakfast?" Rai asked him as he held him close not wanting the night to end.

********** **

Sterben blushes the brightest shade of red at hearing this, and he pulls away a little. "Like... stay the night? I um... my apartment is very small..." He says, his voice getting more German-sounding when he was nervous. "I... er... I mean... y-yes, I guess if you want?"

********** **

"I, uh, just meant in the morning early to come over... But if you don't mind me staying over we can stop by the dorm and you can see my crappy place so I can get my clothes." Rai said with a chuckle.

********** **

Sterben blushes. "Oh... um... right. I just thought, y'know, I sleep kinda late... and I wouldn't want to miss when you come to my place so uh..." He looks down shyly. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

********** **

"No, it's fine... It was a cute way of asking me to stay the night.." Rai told him with a chuckle. He continued walking and breathed in the sea air. "What do you wanna do now?"

********** **

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "We can do anything you want. I'm good with whatever." He says, looking out at the horizon, the wind blowing his hair back. "Maybe a movie or something? It is getting quite late, though..."

********** **

"Wanna head to my dorm and then just watch a movie at your place? I'll make snacks?" Rai asked him. "That way I can kiss you whenever I want... Wait that didn't come out right..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

********** **

Sterben blushes at what the other said, before smiling softly, leaning over and kissing the other on the cheek. "I'd like that. Let's go then." He says, tugging the other's hand, heading back to the bike.

********** **

Rai chuckled. "Me too." He said as he headed back to his shoes and slipping them on before heading to his bike. Getting on and holding it steady he waited for Sterben.

********** **

Sterben puts his own shoes on quickly, nearly tripping from going so fast, and he runs to the bike, hopping on behind him and holding on tight. He smiles a little softly, thinking about the fact they were going back to his apartment to watch a movie and then... spend the night. It made him blush.

********** **

Rai smiled and turned his head to kiss him softly before heading to his dorm room. It was a peaceful ride there the stars above and the night air crisp as he drove to his dorm. Getting to his dorm he turned off his bike and waited for him to get off. Getting off after him he held his hand and led him to his room.

********** **

Sterben gets off the bike as soon as Railynn does, yawning sleepily, and he takes the other's hand as they walk inside. "It's a really nice night tonight." He says with a small smile.

********** **

"It is isn't it?" Rai told him as he led him to his dorm. Unlocking the door he let him in. "Make yourself comfy, I just need to grab my clothes..." He told him with a smile. It was a very small room. Only a bed, a desk, and a bathroom.

********** **

Sterben nods his head, looking around the tiny room. "It's actually very nice." He says with a small smile, sitting down on the bed, looking around. "Makes me wish I had gone to college too." He says softly, before laying back on the bed, yawning.

********** **

"Never too late..." Rai said as he packed up his clothes. "Just want a kitchen..." He laughed out. Then looking at him he smiled. "Ready?"

********** **

Sterben nods his head, smiling a little. "Yeah, I'm ready." He says, standing up. He looks to him, biting his lower lip, before suddenly pulling him into a kiss, closing his eyes and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

********** **

Rai was about to walk out the door when he felt Sterben pull him into a kiss. He dropped his bag in shock and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head.

********** **

Sterben moans softly into the kiss, holding onto Railynn's shirt, and he feels his heart skip a beat. He hadn't... felt this way before. This close to someone. He pulls away suddenly, breathing a little heavily, his cheeks red.

********** **

Hearing him moan his body shivered. When Rai pulled away he was panting and his heart was racing in his chest. His cheeks tinted and he looked at him with soft eyes. "That was... Unlike anything..." He said softly.

********** **

Sterben smiles a little shyly, threading his fingers through his hair, and he moves his hand up to hold Rai's cheek, gently in his palm. "It was... I um..." He pauses. That voice. That /voice/...it wouldn't stop. "Shut /UP/!" He suddenly says loudly, though he's not looking at Railynn. He looks up after a moment, his eyes huge. "S-Shit... I am... I am so sorry... I... that wasn't to you..."

********** **

Railynn leaned into the touch but hearing the outburst he looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't really know what happened and he was really curious about it now. How angry Sterben had gotten he wanted to know what happened...

********** **

Sterben has... tears in his eyes. Such a tall, strong looking German man with tears in his eyes. He sighs, rubbing at his eyes, looking away. "Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry. I um... I can walk home. I understand if you want nothing to do with me." He says, quickly walking to the door.

********** **

Hearing him Rai shook his head and reached out grasping his hand and pulling him back to him in a tight hug. "I thought I was making you breakfast?" He said as he held him close. "I don't mind what just happened. I'm worried and concerned but it's nothing to break up over..." He told him softly.

********** **

Sterben bites his lower lip as the other hugs him, and he looks at him with big eyes, not sure what to do. "I um... thank you... I just... I'm really strange... see... the devil himself is always with me and no one else can see or hear him... he tells me to do things and... I went to a hospital for a long time to get rid of it... but..." He pauses. "It didn't help. Nothing helped."

********** **

Rai listened to him and rubbed his back as he talked. "That's rough, how long has he been with you?" He asked him softly as he picked up his bag off the floor.

********** **

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "As long as I can remember. I um... I know I'm really fucked up..." He says softly, looking down nervously. He was obviously very worried and scared, never having told anyone about this.

********** **

"You aren't fucked up, at least not to me... Doesn't bother me one bit..." Rai said softly. "I still like you..." He told him with a smile. "Ready?"

********** **

Sterben smiles softly. "Thank you... that... means a lot." He says, nodding his head and holding the other's hand tightly, hiding under his hair once again.

********** **

Rai smiled and before heading out he reached over with his free hand and tilted his chin down, kissing him deeply.

********** **

Sterben gasps as the other kisses him, eyes wide, and he blushes brightly, holding onto him tightly. This felt... right like nothing could hurt him.

********** **

Rai held him close and pulled away. "I'm excited." He said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've gotten to cook." He said with a smile.

********** **

Sterben smiles faintly. "I'm glad you get to cook, then. What movie do you want to watch when we get back?" He asks, walking out the apartment with him, his heart still pounding in his chest. He felt like crying and not stopping...

********** **

Rai smiled. "You can pick the movie I pick the food." He said with a chuckle.

********** **

Sterben nods his head, smiling faintly. "Okay. Thank you." He says, getting on the bike right after Railynn, and holding onto him silently, hiding his face in the other's back.

********** **

Rai smiled and headed over, his pack wrapped to the handlebars and sitting on the tank. Once there he undid it and waited for Sterben to get off. Once he did he got off and held his hand on the way up to the other's apartment.

********** **

Sterben gets off the bike, walking up to his small apartment without any words, not knowing what to say. His mind was full and he couldn't stop thinking. He opens the door and goes inside, "Make yourself at home. I'll be just a minute... going to my room for a moment." He says, leaving to close the door. Once on the other side, he falls to the ground, holding his head, hands entangling in his hair.

********** **

Rai nodded and placed his bag on the couch. Then hearing him he looked at him concerned before just letting him be. He sat down on the couch and undid his shoes. Worried about the other he fought with himself. Half of him wanted him to get up and go to him. The other half was telling him to let him be... He didn't know which half to listen to.

********** **

Sterben comes back out in a while, looking a bit disheveled, but otherwise, he was back to being emotionless. "Sorry about that. Do you want any food?" He asks, going to the small kitchen to make himself a drink. "Or a cocktail? I won't charge you. As usual."

********** **

Rai looked at him with worried eyes. "Everything ok babe?" He asked and blushed realizing he called him babe and they haven't even dated a full day yet... Then hearing him about the drink he raised a brow. "You make the drinks I'll make some finger foods?" He asked him.

********** **

Sterben blushes a little as he hears the name, and he smiles slightly. "Do all Americans call each other pet names so quickly?" He asks, pulling out the liquor. "That is fine. It might be a little crowded in here." He says, not answering the question about whether he was fine or not.

********** **

"It was a slip of the tongue. Usually, it takes a bit but I'm so comfortable with you..." Rai told him truthfully. Then hearing him he chuckled. "We can make it work." He said as he got up and looked through the items. "Hmm... Mozzarella sticks?"

********** **

Sterben nods his head. "Sure, that's fine." He smiles slightly, his face hidden underneath his bangs. "Thank you." He says, softly, not saying why... because honestly, he didn't know why himself.

********** **

Rai smiled and pulled him into a hug in the tight kitchen. He chuckled and kissed his cheek. "No more hiding your face from me... If you do you won't get anymore kisses..." He said teasing of course. Then he started to prepare for the sticks.

********** **

Sterben smiles as the other hugs him and kisses his cheek, and he looks into his eyes for a moment, nodding. "Okay." He says quietly, watching him make the food. "Um... this might be presumptuous and I understand if you don't want to but... will you sleep with me? In um... bed. Not like... sexually." He says, coughing nervously, his face a dark shade of red.

********** **

Hearing him Rai smiled and nodded. "Good." But when he heard him about sleeping with him he raised a brow. "I will if you want me too..." He told him sweetly. "Anytime you want me to too..." He told him. "Just let me know." He said as he placed them in the oven.

********** **

His blush turns even darker if that was possible, and Sterben looks down, clearing his throat again. "Um... alright... th-thank you." He says softly, finishing making their drinks, setting them on the kitchen counter. "I'll uh... get the movie." He says, quickly running to the living room.

********** **

Rai smiled and watched his reaction. Then nodding he waited for the oven to finish baking. Once they were done he served them with ranch dressing and brought them over to the table. "Voila." He said happily.

********** **

Sterben had put the movie on, waiting for Railynn to finish with the food. When he is, he smiles. "We can eat on the couch, it's fine. I put on a sci-fi movie." He says, sitting down and taking a stick, while also sipping on his drink. "Thank you for the food." He says to him softly.

********** **

"Thank you for the drink..." Rai told him as he took a drink and smiled. "This is an art!!!" He told him. Then smirking he looked at him. "We are the perfect pair, drink maker and chef... We'd be unstoppable if we opened our own bar or something..."

********** **

Sterben laughs a little. "I would like that, actually." He says, smiling softly, leaning against the couch and eating the cheese sticks. He looks over to him, hesitant, before wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder, holding him close.

********** **

"Really? Maybe that is what you could come to school for? Business management..." Rai said sweetly. Then when he felt the other hold him he blushed and nuzzled into him. It felt nice...

********** **

Sterben chuckles a little. "I wouldn't be good at it, I think. I'm too... gentle and soft spoken. On television, the people are always so mean and loud when they own a business..."

********** **

"That's the TV version... And I could be the mean side if needed... You could be the gentle host that brings everyone in and serves drinks while looking sexy... And I'm the angry chef that yells at people looking sexy..." Rai said with a laugh. "TV versions are usually fake..."

********** **

Sterben chuckles softly, still blushing. "I am far from sexy." He says quietly, resting against the other's shoulder. "I have no doubt you could be sexy when you yell either." He says, still blushing slightly, and he hides his face in the other's shoulder.

********** **

"I hope you're just cuddling and not hiding..." Rai teased. Then laughing he shook his head. "I've been told I'm down right scary..."

********** **

Sterben looks up at him, gently kissing the other's cheek. "You're not scary. Not that I've seen at least. I'm German. I know scary." he laughs softly, a real laugh. "I've been called scary myself many times."

********** **

"Do you miss Germany?" Rai asked softly as he ate another cheese stick. He drank some of his drink and nuzzled closer to him.

********** **

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Somewhat. Germany will always hold more bad memories than good ones for me, though." He sighs, shaking his head. "Here I can... somewhat start over."

********** **

"Start over?" Rai asked confused a little bit. But nodding he looked up to the other and smiled. "Whatever you wish to tell me..." He told him.

********** **

Sterben nods his head. "I'll... well. Maybe I'll tell you one day. I don't know if you like me well enough to be able to handle it." He says softly, his face turning sad again, turning back to watch the movie.

********** **

Rai nodded. "Just take your time..." He told him as he leaned back against him and laced his fingers with the others.

********** **

Sterben smiles softly, tightening the grip on the other's hand, and he nuzzles against him, closing his eyes and just... relaxing. Being in the other's grip made him feel safe.

********** **

Rai smiled and finished off his drink. Then cuddling him he kissed his cheek softly as he went to watching the movie. This was so nice... He liked it. He liked it a lot.

********** **

Sterben actually falls asleep halfway through the movie, having been dozing for a while and finally, he just passed out. He was still cuddled up next to Railynn, mouth opened slightly as he breathes.

********** **

Railynn was trying his best to stay awake, to be a nice date and all that but damn he had a long night the night before. Slowly he had completely passed out but slept for only a little bit before waking back up. Nudging him softly he smiled. "Ready for bed?" He asks him softly.

********** **

Sterben yawns as the other wakes him up, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up slightly. "Huh...? Oh... yeah. Sorry I um.... tired." He says, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to sleep with me...? You don't have to if you don't want..."

********** **

"Lead the way..." Rai told him softly. "Well if you want me too anyways." He said as he got up with a stretch. "I just sleep in boxers is that OK?" He asked him. "If not I can sleep in something."

********** **

Sterben gets up, nodding his head softly. "Yes, that's fine... I um... usually sleep with nothing on but... I will sleep with boxers." He says with a nervous smile, blushing as he pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body... with some scars over his form. He then takes his pants off, having just plain black boxers on.

********** **

Railynn nodded. "You can sleep how you feel comfortable. Don't worry about me." He told him. Seeing him strip down his face flushed and he looked at his torso and licked his lips before taking off his own shirt and pants.

********** **

Sterben blushes. "The thing is I wouldn't be comfortable being naked with you... n-not yet anyway." When he sees the other looking over his body, he shyly looks away, going to lie down in bed, getting under the blankets.

********** **

Rai nodded. "That I understand." He told him as he stripped down to his blue plaid boxers and went to the bed laying down on top of the blankets.

********** **

Sterben looks over to him as he lies atop the blankets, and he hesitates, before moving to lie atop of them too, so that he can shyly wrap his arms around the other. "Goodnight..." He says softly, closing his eyes, his cheeks still red.

********** **

Rai had his eyes closed and was relaxing into the bed when he felt the other's arms wrap around him. He smiled and slowly nuzzled closer before settling in his arms. "Night." He said with a yawn as he drifted off to sleep.

********** **

Sterben falls asleep next to him, sleeping soundly... something he wasn't able to do for a very long time... until now. He sleeps like a rock too, and in the morning he doesn't wake up, passed out cold.

********** **

Here are the translations like before:

********** **

"Ich denke, das war die heißeste Art, wie ein Biss jemals gestohlen worden ist... Aber ich glaube, du schuldest mir etwas für eine Show so?" - "I think that was the hottest way a bite has ever been stolen... But I think you owe me something for a show like that?" 

********** **

This is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it and of course thanks for reading and such love yall Chapter 4 coming soon!!!!

********** **


	4. Babysitting & Date #2

Railynn woke up as soon as the light hit him. Sadly he couldn't sleep in if he wanted to. So slowly he crawled out of bed and started to look and see what to prepare for breakfast. "Crap, I don't know what he eats, well he did say American breakfasts...." Then shrugging he decided on omelets.

Sterben wakes a little while later after Railynn gets up, and he stands out of bed, yawning sleepily, rubbing his eyes and walking into the kitchen. "Morning..." Sterben mumbles, still wearing only his boxers, which were riding low on his form, revealing a little bit of hair from his belly button down.

Rai was just finishing up preparing for the omelets when he heard Sterben wake up. "Good morning." Rai said with a smile. "Omelettes will be ready in just a few." Rai told him as he shifted on his feet.

Sterben smiles softly. "Alright... thank you. You didn't have to make me anything." Sterben says honestly, blushing softly. Sterben looks down, seeing he was still only in his boxers, and quickly goes to change.

Rai smiled and turned to look at him. "I told you I would. I enjoy cooking." Rai told him. Then Rai turned around and flipped the first omelet.

Sterben comes back out with a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants, and Sterben gently wraps his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling into his touch. "Mmh..." Sterben mumbles, still sleepy.

Rai had just pulled the first omelet off the pan and had poured in the second when Rai felt the other wrap his arms around him. Rai leaned back into the touch. "Morning..." Rai told him again with a chuckle. "Yours is finished."

Sterben nods his head, giving a yawn and nuzzling close. "Thank you..." Sterben whispers, smiling softly and pulling away, grabbing the plate, his stomach grumbling. "What are your plans for today?" Sterben asks, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Well, honestly I'm free. No work no band and no school." Rai said with a chuckle. "You?" Rai asked him as he flipped his omelet.

Sterben chuckles, blushing a little. "If you want, you can stay. I have a mother who drops her kid off here when she goes to work, and she doesn't mind if someone else is here." Sterben says, smiling fondly. "I hope I get to try all your food at some time..."

Rai turned around and with a smirk, he looked over at him. "We can see how well we work together to take care of a kid." Rai said with a wink just wanting to tease him. Then Rai nodded. "It's hard with me having no kitchen. But I will definitely make something new every time I come over."

Sterben shivers slightly as he hears the other, and he smiles, shyly brushing hair behind his ear. "I wouldn't mind that. I enjoy your cooking. I don't eat home cooked meals often." Sterben smiles, "I never did growing up, and it's much healthier." Sterben goes to sit down on the couch, taking more bites of his food.

Rai smiled and finished up his omelet serving himself and taking it to the couch sitting next to him. "What do you want to do all day?" Rai asked as he took a couple bites himself.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I don't mind. I just want... to be with you." Sterben blushes, smiling shyly, and Sterben stays close to the other, while still finishing up his omelet.

"I don't mind staying in." Rai said with a blush of his own. "We could stay in bed all day." Rai said with a yawn. Even though he couldn't go back to sleep for some reason Rai thought if they went to lay back down, he very well could fall asleep. Being with Sterben, Rai felt so relaxed.

Sterben smiles faintly. "That doesn't sound too bad." Sterben says softly, gently leaning against the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Rai smiled and when he felt him wrap his arm around him Rai smiled wider and immediately nuzzled close. "Sounds like a plan." Rai said as Rai leaned against him and kissed his chin.

Sterben smiles, blushing as the other kissed his chin, and Sterben shivers slightly, resting against him. Sterben flips on the television, not really knowing what they would watch, but wanting a little background sound.

Rai yawned and nuzzled closer to him. His eyes closed not really caring what was on either. Rai reached up and pulled a strand of Sterben's hair down so Rai could run his fingers through it.

Sterben shivers as the other plays with his hair... Sterben wouldn't admit it, but having his hair played with turned him on a bit. Sterben hides his face in the other's shoulder, blushing darker.

Rai continued to run his fingers through the other's hair, softly not wanting to pull it. Rai stretched and scooted up to where their hips were touching and he settled back down and rested his head in the crook of the other's neck.

Sterben crosses his legs, relaxing a little when Railynn decides to nuzzle against his neck. Sterben takes a moment, trying to ignore the erection gently nuzzled against his pants. "Um... wanna... go anywhere?"

Rai was nuzzled comfortably and running his fingers through his hair. But when Rai heard the question he stopped and looked at him. "Oh, uh, do you want to?" Rai asked him as Rai sat up.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I-I don't care. Sorry um..." Sterben squeezes his legs together more. "We can just stay here that's fine too... um..."

Rai looked at him curiously. "You alright?" Rai asked him innocently. "I really don't want to go anywhere but we can." Rai said softly.

Sterben blushes darker, nodding his head. "Yeah... we can stay... sorry um... I'm gonna take a shower, I probably smell or something..." Sterben says, quickly getting up, his erection obvious for a moment as Sterben runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sterben turns on the water and gets undressed, quickly standing under it, though his erection wouldn't go away... Sterben would have to handle it himself.

Rai watches as he got up and he saw for only a second saw that the other had a hard on and Rai blushed deeply. Looking down Rai just went and laid on the bed as Rai waited for him to get out. 'I wonder why he got hard?' Rai asked himself as Rai started to think about everything they were doing.

Sterben stands under the water, rubbing his erection, moaning softly as Sterben does so, hoping he wasn't heard. It doesn't take long for him to cum, and when Sterben does, Sterben finally finishes his shower, getting out and drying off. Sterben pulls his clothes on, going out into the bedroom, surprised to see Rai lying there. "Oh-um... sorry." Sterben says softly.

Rai could've sworn he had heard some moans but chose to ignore them, though Rai couldn't help but grow hard himself. Quickly Rai flipped over onto his stomach and groaned into the mattress. Rai closed his eyes tightly and willed it away. Soon it did and just as it went away, Sterben had come out of the shower. Rai smiled up to him and shook his head. "Don't be sorry..." Rai told him.

Sterben smiles a little shyly, going to sit beside him. "Um... so... Railynn. Why are you going out with me? I mean... honestly, someone like you who is so talented and attractive should have a lot of choices..." Sterben says finally, brushing hair into his face.

"Well anyone that has gone out with me only wanted to have the publicity which I don't understand because we are only local, underground. We aren't big. Or they wanted my money... But with you, you seem to not care about that, and you are the first one I feel a connection with..." Rai said with a deep blush.

Sterben blushes a little, smiling softly. "You're right. I... don't care about that. I-I mean I do! I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy but..." Sterben sighs. "Sorry, that came out wrong... I didn't even know you had a lot of money?" Sterben asks, cocking his head.

Rai chuckled watching him get frazzled. He sat up and leaned over kissing him on the lips softly. "That's the funny thing I have some money, what my parents left me and what my portion is from the band. But I don't flaunt that I have money. Hell, I'm going to school for free because I got a grant with talent scouts..." Rai said as Rai leaned against him.

Sterben nods his head. "I didn't know that about you... I don't know a lot about you; so it seems..." Sterben says, sighing softly, gently kissing him on the lips as well. "I hope I learn more about you." Sterben says with a soft smile.

Rai smiled at him. "Whatever you want to know you just gotta ask." He told him as he nuzzled under his chin. "Watch movies in bed until the kid arrives? Well, that and until we are hungry and I'll cook again." He said with a chuckle.

Sterben chuckles, nodding his head and nuzzling back. "That sounds amazing. What kind of movies do you like?" He asks, going ahead and asking questions of his new... boyfriend. That seemed so weird to say. He lies back in bed, flipping the television on once again.

"Well to be completely honest I don't have time to watch movies or TV so I watch whatever I can when I can. Um, I guess comedy is my all time favorite genre but I like them all..." Rai said as he waited for him get comfy before he scooted closer and cuddled up to him.

Sterben nods his head. "I understand... I'll put on some funny movie then." He says with a soft smile, turning the channels until he finds something to watch, and he cuddles up to Railynn in return, yawning.

Rai smiled and nuzzled up to him and started to watch the movie he found. Though he was trying he really was so comfy that he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sterben rests against Rai, noticing he had started to go to sleep, so he just holds him there, not wanting to wake him. After a little while, he hears a knock on the door. He kisses his boyfriend, and he stands up, lying him down on the bed, and he goes to the door. "Hey, sorry... how are you today?" He asks the mother, letting her in, and he smiles down to the little boy, who walks in with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Sterben!! Whatchya doing?" The boy asks.

The mother just smiled and waved them off before leaving.

Hoshi, the boy in question, was a small boy, tiny and thin, with a mess of brown hair atop his head and two big blue eyes... and tons of bandages and bruises all over his pale body.

Rai slowly wakes up and notices that Sterben wasn't in bed. He slowly got up and slipped on some shorts before walking out to see a small boy. "Oh hey." He said with a smile

Hoshi looks up at the other man, and he holds onto Sterben's pant leg, blushing a little. "Hi..." He says quietly, hiding behind Sterben's leg.

Sterben chuckles softly, picking up the little boy and holding him in his arms. "Hey, Hoshi, this is Rai. My um... boyfriend." He says softly.

Rai smiled at Hoshi and then to Sterben. "What's up little man?" He asked him softly as he held out his hand to shake. He smiled at Sterben. "How old are you?" He asked curiously.

Hoshi shyly reaches out to take the other's hand, smiling a little, his hand soft but covered in band-aids and bruises. "I'm six years old... so you and Sterben are in love?" He asks with a big smile.

Sterben blushes bright red, brushing hair out of Hoshi's face.

Rai smiled and shook it softly. Seeing his band-aids and such he raised a brow to Sterben. Hearing his question he winked and chuckled. "Maybe, but only time will tell, huh?" He asked him.

Sterben bites his lower lip at the look, and just sighs, not saying anything in response.

Hoshi giggles a little. "I guess so! What are we gonna do today? Sterben, can we go to the park?" He asks happily, jumping and swinging around Sterben.

Sterben who chuckles softly looking relaxed around him. "Of course we can. If it's okay with Rai?" He asks, looking to the other.

Rai nodded. "Sure we can go to the park. Play on the playground." Then his stomach growled. "Is anyone hungry before we go?" He asked them as he stretched and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hoshi nods his head with a big smile. "Let's have a picnic! With sandwiches and cake and chips!" He says with a grin, holding his arms out to Rai.

Rai nodded. "Finger delectables coming up. Wanna help me make them?" He asked Hoshi softly. Then he looked over to Sterben. "What kind of cake?"

Hoshi grins, nodding his head. "Yeah!" He happily runs to the kitchen.

Sterben chuckles softly. "Anything is fine. Chocolate?" He smiles. "He's a little enthusiastic."

"Chocolate sounds great to me." Then seeing Hoshi run to the kitchen Rai chuckled. "That's a good thing right?" Rai asked as he began pulling down the items they would need.

Sterben nods his head, smiling a little and following.

Hoshi was excited to help, and he specifically asked to use the knife...

Which was when Sterben intervened. "Hoshi, your mother asked me to make sure you don't play with the knife..."

Hoshi pouts. "I wasn't going to use it on myself! Just the food. Grown ups are so mean." He pouts, crossing his arms.

Seeing him ask and reach for the knife and ask to use it he was about to tell him we weren't using the knife when he heard the other. "Hey if you pout you can't help make the cake." Rai told him as he picked him up and sat him on the counter next to the bowl with the cake batter.

Hoshi's eyes light up a little. "I wanna help mix!" He says happily, kicking his legs a little, seeming to forget about the knife entirely. "Can I help decorate too?" He asks, smiling up at Sterben and Rai.

Sterben who just smiles softly, nodding his head much to Hoshi's pleasure.

Rai chuckled. "Sure you can. Now I'll add the wet stuff and you mix slowly. Alright." He said as he added in the other ingredients. Smiling and looking over to Sterben. "What kind of sandwiches should we take?"

Sterben shrugs his shoulders, "Anything is fine. Something easy." he says with a small smile.

Hoshi grins up at them, mixing the bowl and sticking his tongue out as he does so. "This is really fun~!"

"Ham and cheese?" Rai asked as he watched the batter. "Alright now let's pour it in a pan." He said as he got one out. Then helping Hoshi pour it into the pan he placed it in the oven. "Alright now let's make those sandwiches."

Sterben shrugs, thinking. "That's fine." he says softly, beginning to get out things to make the sandwiches.

Hoshi looks excited as he stares at the cake in the oven. "I can't wait! This is gonna be so great!" he says happily, skipping around, before falling, hitting his face on the bottom of the cabinet... which hurt. Well, it would have hurt anyone else but Hoshi, but he had no response to it at all. He just sits up, rubs his chin that had begun to bleed, shivers a little... and he stands up properly.

Rai watched him and gasped as he fell. "Hoshi?!" But when he saw him have no response he looked at him and picked him up, doctoring the wound. "Gotta be careful little man." He told him as he cleaned it up.

Hoshi pouts, pulling away from him as he tries to fix the wound. "I don't want you to touch it! Just leave it. It feels good." He says, sticking his lower lip out, pouting.

Sterben sighs softly, leaning down and picking Hoshi up in his arms instead, wiping the blood away. "Okay. We will. Why don't you go play in the living room while we finish making the picnic?" He offers, smiling softly.

Hoshi nods his head, running into the living room to look through things.

Rai pulled back not wanting to make him upset and just watched as Sterben picked him up. "Sorry, I well it's new to me..." He said softly as he watched Hoshi run off he checked the cake and started to make the small sandwiches.

Sterben shakes his head no, "It's not your fault. He's a very... unique child, for sure." He says softly, helping the other make the sandwiches, staying close to him. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He says with a sad smile.

"That's fine." Rai told him softly. "Just took me by surprise..." He said as he pulled Sterben into a hug and stole a quick kiss. Then chuckling he looked at him. "Aww, but the picnic could be date number 2?" He asked him with a smile.

Sterben gasps as he is kissed before relaxing into it, smiling as Rai pulls back. "Date number two...sounds good." He says with a soft smile.

Rai smiles and nuzzles him before scooting over so Sterben could come and help make the sandwiches with him.

Sterben helps him make the sandwiches, keeping their bodies close enough to touch. When they're done, he goes to get Hoshi. "Having fun?" He asks the boy who was making a fort out of pillows.

Rai smiled as they continued to touch each other once they were done he loaded them into a basket and checked on the cake. Smiling he pulled it out and set it on the cooling rack.

Hoshi runs into the kitchen, jumping onto the counter, smelling the cake. "It smells really good!! Can I have a piece?" He asks with a wide smile.

Sterben chuckles softly. "We have to let it cool first and then frost it, silly."

Rai chuckled with Sterben. "Save it for the picnic. It'll taste better." He said with a smile. After loading the sandwiches and chips the cake was ready to be frosted. "Hoshi wanna help?" He asked him as he hands him the frosting.

Hoshi grins and nods his head, taking the frosting and beginning to frost the cake, humming as he does so and kicking his legs slightly.

Sterben watches, smile on his face as he watches the child.

Rai chuckled as he helped even out the frosting as Hoshi placed it on. Once everything was done he placed the cake in a container and carried the big basket out. "Oh, well I don't think the three of us could be on the bike..." He said softly.

Hoshi runs outside, holding onto Railynn's hand, and when he hears Rai he grins. "It's okay! It's really close." He smiles, skipping ahead of them, swinging his arms.

Sterben watches, letting out a sigh, holding Rai's hand.

Rai smiled and held both their hands. He leaned against Sterben as they walked to the park. "Hoshi, we going to eat first or are we gonna play?"

Hoshi grins widely. "Play first!! You guys can eat if you want. I'm gonna go slide!" He says happily, running to the playground ahead of them.

Sterben watching as he runs, smiling softly.

"Shall we eat first? Or you wanna play too?" Rai asked him with a chuckle. Setting the stuff on a table then he looked at Sterben.

Sterben chuckles a little, nodding his head. "We can eat..." He says with a soft sigh.

"Sterben! Come play with me like always!" Hoshi yells with a wide smile.

Sterben blushes. "In a minute..." He says with a smile to Rai before running to the playground to play with the boy.

Rai chuckled and was starting to set everything up before hearing Hoshi. Then with a laugh and big smile, he went over with Sterben. He smiled and went to sit on a swing as he watched the other two.

Sterben and Hoshi play together a lot, and it seems that Sterben was truly, truly happy. He played with Hoshi, running after him, until finally going to sit next to Rai, breathing a little labored. "I'm tired..." He says with a little laugh.

Rai chuckled and looked at him as he held out his hand to Sterben. "Y'all have been playing hard." He said with a chuckle. "That means it's my turn?" He asked him with a smile as he watched Hoshi.

Sterben smiles a little. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He says with a sigh, swinging in the swing.

Hoshi runs over to them, grinning ear to ear. "Come on! Let's play some more!" He says happily, and it was obvious Sterben was very tired.

Sterben shakes his head. "Play by yourself for right now, I'm going to take a break, okay?"

Rai chuckled and got up. Kissing Sterben softly. "I'll play Hoshi!" He told him as he headed over to the little man. "What are we playing?"

Hoshi grins, taking Rai by the hand and running off with him. "We'll play pirates!" He says happily, squeezing his hand in his own. "I'll be the good pirate and you be the bad pirate!" He says happily, running around with the other and talking in a 'pirate' voice.

Sterben watches, smiling faintly.

Rai chuckled. "Argh, I see me a pirate ship to plunder!!" He yelled as he started to climb on the jungle gym towards Hoshi. "Are ye going to stop me?" He asked him.

Hoshi giggles happily, and he pretends to have a sword, holding it out to Rai. "You'll never set foot on me boat!" He says with a laugh, beginning to sword fight with him.

Sterben watches, thinking to himself, a faint sad smile on his lips.

"You can't stop me! En guard!" Rai said as he began to sword fight back. Laughing and playing with Hoshi.

Hoshi stops playing after a bit, breathing heavily. He hops up in Rai's arms, smiling. "Can we eat now?"

Rai nodded. "Sure let's go set up." He said with a smile as he walked over to Sterben and held out his hand to the other. "Little man here is ready to eat, you ready?" He asked him.

Sterben smiles softly. "I'm ready. C'mere." He holds his hands out for Hoshi, picking him up and holding him close, rustling his hair.

Hoshi giggles, hugging Sterben back. It was obvious the two were very close.

They go to sit at the table, and Sterben places the little boy down, getting all the food they would need out.

Rai nodded and followed him over before helping set up the food. He was starving himself. "I think date #2 is going great." He said with a smile.

Sterben smiles fondly. "I think so too... I'm having a great day." He says.

Hoshi grins up at them, taking big bites of the sandwich. "I am too!! This is the best day ever! Thank you Sterben, and Rai!" He giggles, kicking his feet slightly.

Rai chuckled and leaned over kissing Sterben softly. He really couldn't get enough of those lips. Then he smiled and looked down at Hoshi. "Anytime little man." He said with a big smile.

Sterben moans softly into the kiss, unable to get enough of the other either... god, he was so warm and sweet and... thoughts pop into his head. Thoughts he hadn't thought of with anyone else... at least not recently. Sexual things. He looks down, shyly brushing hair into his face.

Hoshi interrupts. "You guys kissed! That's so yucky." He giggles, sticking his tongue out. "You're gonna get cooties."

"I'll take cooties from him anytime..." Rai teased the little boy. "Besides I happen to like his cooties." He said as he shifted on his feet, hearing the moan that had slipped from the other's lips had given him a hard on as well as cause his body to shiver.

Hoshi giggles. "Ew, grossss~! Is that what it's like to be grown up, you have to kiss people and get cooties?" He asks, pouting.

Sterben avoids eye contact, unable to fight the fact that he was hard in his pants as well from such a simple interaction. He crosses his legs, coughing shyly. "Um... this is really good, Rai." He says finally.

"Midnight snack is going to be better..." Rai said without hesitation and he blushed deeply. Sitting down he started to eat, trying to will away his erection, then he got an idea. Smirking he looked at Sterben and lifted his foot and raised it to gently caress the other's shin.

Sterben looks over at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to that... what /could/ he say to that? He just opens his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it again as he feels Rai's foot on his shin. He shivers, slowly rubbing the other's foot as well with his own.

Hoshi watches them, though doesn't seem that interested. "Can we have cake now? I finished my sandwich!"

Rai smirked and when he felt the other rub back he raised a brow and lifted a little higher, to rub right around his knee. Then hearing Hoshi he nodded. "Sure..." He said as he pulled the cake out. Serving all three a slice he stuck his finger in the icing and licked it. "I'll have to use this on another cake... It's delicious..." He said looking at Sterben.

Hoshi takes the cake happily, grinning widely and taking a big bite of the cake. "Are we having another cake? I wanna help make it! What flavor?" He asks, giggling, his mouth covered in frosting.

Sterben wasn't even paying attention, his eyes were focused on Rai, watching him lick the frosting off his finger... feeling him rub against his knee... He shivers, biting his lower lip. "Ah, i-it's um... a grown up cake..." He begins, causing Hoshi to huff, pouting.

"Besides its mixed flavors, it's going to take a LONG time to make." Rai said as he rubbed his leg even higher. He started to eat his cake though he really wanted something much sweeter. He locked his eyes with Sterben before licking his lips. "This cake isn't enough... I've got a really bad sweet tooth..." He told him. He blushes and looks down his member twitching in his pants with need. "What time does little man here get picked up?" He asked softly.

Sterben moans softly, unable to help but let it slip out, and he bites his lower lip as soon as he hears it, unable to look away. "Oh, fu-" He begins.

Before being interrupted by Hoshi. "I gotta leave at 7! So that's..." He takes Sterben's phone from the table and looks it over. "Like, ten minutes? Aw man... I don't wanna leave! Mommy never pays attention." He says, crossing his arms with a sigh.

Hearing the moan Rai shivered and looked at him, his intense red eyes staring wanting... Then he heard Hoshi. "10 minutes?" He said a little more happy than he wanted and quickly changed his tone. "Hey don't worry, next time you come we will have a baking day. We will make cookies, ice cream, cakes, and banana splits." He told him as he ruffled his hair. He placed his free arm over his member and shifted wondering how hard Sterben was he lifted his foot all the way and placed it at the others member. He shivered feeling him as hard as he was.

Hoshi grins a little. "Really? And will you be there too? Cause I love Sterben but when you're with him he seems so much happier!" He says with a wide smile.

Sterben blushes, pulling away and feeling his member rub against Rai's foot. "I'm always happy to be with you, Hoshi." He says with a smile, needing to get rid of his erection, quickly. "We should head home so that we can meet her there. Ready?" He asks, and Hoshi grins, nodding his head and standing up. Sterben slowly follows, having willed what he could of it away.

Rai followed suit and stood loading up everything to take back to the apartment placing the basket in front of him strategically. Then he held out his hand for Sterben and held his hand tightly as they walked to Sterben's apartment.

Sterben holds Rai's hand in his own, nuzzled close to him, his other hand holding Hoshi's.

When they get back to the apartment, Hoshi runs in, skipping slightly as he does so. "I love this place~! Thank you for a great day." He says with a wide smile.

Sterben just smiles faintly, erection gone now. "You're welcome..."

Rai smiled and when they finally reach the other's apartment his hard on was gone. He placed the basket on the counter and went to sit on the couch. Patiently waiting for Hoshi's mother.

Sterben sits down next to Rai, resting his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. It was then that there is a knock at the door, and Sterben quickly stands up, going to answer it...

Hoshi is too quick. He gets there first, grinning up to his mother. "Mommy!" He says happily, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling close.

It was strange, that Sterben lived in such a dump of an apartment, but this woman, Hoshi's mother, looked like she lived a very well off life...her limo was even parked outside the apartment building. "Thank you for watching him today, Sterben." She says, smiling and leaning over, kissing his cheek softly, her lips lingering well too long.

Sterben smiles awkwardly, waving to Hoshi, giving him a little high five. "See you later Hoshi." He says.

Hoshi looks up at Rai with a grin. "Hug?" He asks, holding his arms out.

Rai watched as the woman kissed Sterben's cheek and he had to admit it he got jealous... Standing up he walked over and nodded. "Sure thing little man!!" He said as he wrapped him up in a big hug.

Hoshi hugs him back tightly, grinning widely. "I hope I see you again soon! Mommy, they were kissing just like you and Sterben like to do sometimes!" He says with a grin.

The woman feels the heat flood from her face. She looks away, scoffing, pulling Hoshi out of the room, much to Hoshi's crying and throwing a fit.

Sterben stands there, his eyes not... afraid, so much, as they were sad.

Rai raised a brow at that but looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. After they left he closed the door. "Hey, why are you sad?" He asked him softly. He led him to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

Sterben goes to sit down on the bed, laughing shyly. "I'm always sad, Rai." he says, before just looking away, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a long story. I um... well. Yeah..." He doesn't know how to say it.

Rai looked at him and hugged him close. "I don't want you to be sad anymore... I like the way you look when you're happy and having fun." He said softly. "If you want to tell me about it I'm here. If not and you just want to cuddle I'm here for that too. And if, if, you want to do something other than cuddle I'm here for you too..." He told him wanting to make him laugh or at least smile.

Sterben looks up at him as he hears this, biting his lower lip and relaxing into the other's touch. He doesn't smile, but he does finally speak. "Hoshi is my son." He says softly, closing his eyes, not looking at him. "Um... I don't want you to think of me as... any less when I tell you this but... i-it's not in my upbringing to hit a woman... and... she was at the bar a while back, and... got really drunk, and I told her I'd help her find her way home... and... well..." He sighs. "She told me that if I didn't... you know... she would tell everyone I raped her."

"She lured you into a trap...?" Rai asked him as he watched him tell the story. "I'm sorry, that really must hurt you... And Hoshi can't know right?" He asked curiously. "I don't think any less of you. Hoshi is so adorable. He has a witch for a mother but..." He said softly as he caressed his cheek. "Don't worry though. That doesn't make me like you any less. I actually think it was kinda, kinda, heroic. Even though she baited you..."

Sterben nods his head. "I don't want him to know... he doesn't need to have any more issues to worry about." He pauses. "He has something wrong with him too. He um... likes pain. A lot. His mother has basically been ignoring it up until now but-" He pauses when he hears the other say that he was heroic, and he blushes a bit. "Thank you. I'm just... very gullible." He says with a small sad sigh.

"Wait, pain? So when he fell earlier and I tried to fix it?" Rai asked curiously. "No I don't think you're gullible but I'm glad you told me..." He said with a smile. "Now I can't get too jealous when she kisses you..." He said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Sterben nods his head. "Yes... I asked him about it once, he just said it feels really good to him." He sighs. "I miss him." He mumbles, before feeling rai hold onto him and he smiles up at him. "You're the only one I've ever felt this way about."

"Well, I hope it's a good feeling?" Rai teased as he kissed his neck softly. While he held him he ran his fingers through the others silky hair just liking the feel of it through his fingers.

Sterben blushes as the other kisses him and strokes his hair, his hair still being a turn on for him and he begins to get hard. He hides his face in the other's shoulder shyly.

Rai held him closely and continued to run his fingers through his silky locks. He nuzzled into his neck and sighed softly. "I've never felt like this with anyone before either..." He said softly against his neck.

Sterben smiles a little, pulling back to look in Rai's eyes. "I'm glad... I'm the person you feel this way about." He says with a soft smile, letting out a moan at the gentlest touch to his hair.

"Me too." Rai smiled but hearing him moan he shivered and he looked at him. "I didn't do anything... Yet..." He said with a chuckle as he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming soon.... Next chapter to be precise! Comments thoughts? Please enjoy!!


	5. Sexy Time!

Warnings: For those that do not want to read about the sexy time please skip to the bottom. Please and thank you ^^ If you want to read go ahead and follow along hope it's to you guy's liking!!!

Sterben smiles shyly, blushing, and he nuzzles close, moving to sit on the other's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Having Sterben sit on his lap Rai shivered and wrapped his arms around his lower back. Pulling him closer having him rub against his shaft that was growing harder. Rai nuzzled into his neck and kissed at it.

Sterben moans softly as he rubs against the others member, and he slowly works his hands up his shirt, his own hands warm. "Feels good..." He mumbles.

Feeling Sterben's hands in his shirt his body shivered and Rai arched to his touches. "Mhmm..." Rai agreed with him as he mimicked him and slid his hands under the other's shirt and ran his fingers over his torso.

Sterben shivers, his chest very sensitive, especially his nipples. He seemed to be totally submissive, at least right now, a moan escaping his lips at every touch.

"I still have my sweet tooth..." Rai murmured out as he began kissing the other's neck sucking on it gently as his fingers roamed towards his upper chest, tweaking each nipple in his fingers tentatively.

Sterben closes his eyes, moaning softly as he feels the other play with his nipples, yet finally, he opens his eyes, looking down at the other. He sighs, suddenly pushing Rai down on his back, with Sterben over him, holding his hands above his head. "I'm sorry, we were going too slow... is this okay?" He asks, leaning down to kiss his neck, biting and sucking at it while removing his own shirt quickly.

Rai gasped as he was pushed onto his back. Being pinned down he moaned and looked up at him with hungry eyes. "This is definitely okay... I didn't know how fast or slow..." He said softly. Tilting his head up moans escaping his lips as his neck was attacked.

Sterben smiles a little down at him, and he kisses him deeply on the lips while taking the other's shirt off quickly. He explores Rai's chest with his fingers, his fingers going up and down his chest and stomach, before going down to his pants, where he begins to take them off.

Rai moaned softly as his fingers explored his torso. When he felt him start working at his pants he rocked his hips up creating some friction and moaning out lowly in his throat.

Sterben moans as he feels the other rubbing against him. He closes his eyes, rubbing back against Railynn and relaxing into the other's touch. He soon has Rai's pants off, and he reveals his member. He looks up at him. "Is this okay?" He asks, blushing.

Rai moans as he feels the other rub against him. When his pants are finally off and hearing his question he smirked. "I think someone has too many clothes on..." He whispered huskily as he lifted his hands up to Sterben's pants and began to undo his them.

Sterben looks surprised, but he smiles softly in return, putting his own hands over Rai's and undoing his pants with him. "I agree." He says, pulling his pants down and revealing... his quite large member. It was already hard, and he seemed pretty embarrassed, blushing slightly.

Rai saw his member and reached down as he licked his lips grasping it in his hands. Caressing it as he looked up at him. He leaned up and claimed his lips with his own. His face tinted red.

Sterben smiles a little shyly, licking his own lips as he sees the other hold his member. He kisses him back, closing his eyes, and he takes the other's member into his hand as well, stroking it softly.

Rai moaned into the kiss as the other started to stroke his member. He slowly began to speed up the pace his body getting heated up from the other stroking him.

Sterben moans softly as he feels the other stroke him, and he looks up at him, licking his lips. "Can... I... um..." He blushes. "Maybe touch you here?" He asks, motioning down to the other's ass.

Rai nodded and laid down so he could do as he wished. "Yeah..." He told him as looked up at him as he reached out to grab the other's hair, pulling it to pull him down to kiss hungrily.

Sterben lets out a moan as he pulls his hair, arching his back and kissing him. His fingers begin to trail down to his bottom, rubbing gently as if treasuring it.

Rai watched him as he arched. He tugged his hair a little rougher as he shivered, feeling the other at his bottom. "Sterben..."

Sterben looks up at him, slowly pulling away from the kiss to move his face between his thighs. He looks a little hesitant, not because he didn't want to do this, but because he was worried about Rai. "If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

Rai watched him as he nuzzled in between his thighs. Then hearing him he nodded and tangled his hands in the other's hair. "Is stop going to be the safe word or should we have something more fun?" He asked him with a chuckle as his member twitched.

Sterben smiles a little softly as he hears this, "Anything you want." He tells him, leaning between his thighs... and it looks as if he was going to lick his member... but instead, he goes for his hole, licking it softly, slipping his tongue inside, watching his every reaction as best he can.

Watching him Rai licked his lips. Hearing him he smirked and looked down at him. "I can't think of....-" Rai was cut off by a low moan as he felt Sterben slip his tongue inside of his hole. "Nnnghh... good...." He moaned out as he lifted his hips slightly.

Sterben smiles up at him. "'Stop' is fine, Rai. You taste good." He says softly, his accent thick as he goes back to licking and sucking at his hole, moaning and causing vibrations against his sac, while his hand goes up to stroke his member.

Rai hissed and closed his eyes in pleasure as he let Sterben have his way with him. He spread his legs for the other wanting more of him.

Sterben moans softly as he moves his head up and down a bit, tasting the other. He closes his eyes, focusing on what he was doing. Sterben finally pulls away, licking his lips, and sliding a finger inside of his hole, eyes opening to watch and make sure he was okay.

Feeling Sterben pull away a whine escaped his throat before Rai felt a finger slide inside of his tight hole. Moaning loudly Rai laid completely back against the bed. He reached down ran his fingers through his hair and rocked his hips atop the finger.

Sterben looks up into the other's eyes, smiling shyly. "Feel good?" He asks, wanting to make sure, as he was always afraid that he would hurt the person he cared for. He slowly moves the finger in and out of him, adding a second after a while, spreading them inside his lover.

Rai moaned louder in response to his question. "Very..." He moaned as his hole clenched around the other's finger before feeling the second slide in. Feeling that he groaned even louder and looked down at him. "More...." He panted out, not knowing if he could take much more of just his fingers...

Sterben smirks a little, leaning down to kiss his neck, adding a third finger inside of him. "Like this?" He asks, going agonizingly slowly, yet apparently not knowing he was being a tease.

Rai moaned as the other began kissing his neck, but when he felt the third finger added he bucked off the bed and a throaty moan left him. "Sterben...." He gasped out as he rocked his hips atop the others fingers. He reached down and began to stroke his lover's member. Feeling him go slow he arched and bit his lover's neck. "Faster...." He moaned against his flesh.

Sterben gasps as the other begins to stroke him, and he nuzzles close, panting a little. "O-Okay." He whispers, giving a moan as Rai bites his neck. He finally pulls his fingers out of him, and he grabs the lube out of a bedside table. He begins to coat his member in the warmed liquid, not wanting to hurt him. "Are you sure?" He asks, panting a little.

Rai nodded and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. "Yeah... I'm sure..." He panted out as he reached up and caressed his cheek. Pulling him into a deep kiss as he guided the other inside of him.

Sterben kisses him back, moaning into the kiss as he closes his eyes. He slowly pushes himself into Rai, being so huge and opening him up around his member. He holds Rai's hand in one of his, the other holding his hip. He pulls away from the kiss to breathe just as he thrusts all the way inside of him.

Rai moaned as he was entered. Feeling the huge member he gasped and relaxed. He was fine, it felt good... he felt full. Then he couldn't help but clench the other's hand as he thrust fully inside. He had never been stretched that much before... He clenched around the others member and once he was relaxed and adjusted he rocked his hips downwards letting him know it was ok.

Sterben waits for the other to give him some sort of indication that it was okay before he begins to thrust inside of him. He rocks his hips back and forth, the bed rocking gently under them. He squeezes his hand back, his hair hanging messily in his face, hiding his eyes.

Rai's moans escaped his lips as the other thrust into him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other but saw that his hair was covering his eyes. He reached up with his free hand and tangled it in his bangs as he pulled them to the side. Panting he leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Sterben moans softly and he nuzzles close, loving when his hair was touched and played with. He kisses him back, beginning to go faster, harder, angling his hips to find that space inside the other.

Rai slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, rolling it against the other's tongue as he tightened his grip around his waist. When he started to go faster and harder he pulled back and moaned loudly. Arching himself he cried out and tugged his lover's hair. "There!!" He gasped as he let his body go kind of limp as Sterben thrust into him. He felt so good... so amazing inside of him.

Sterben watches him with loving eyes, mouth open as he breathes heavily, moaning as well. He begins to whisper sweet nothings, yet instead of in English... they're in German. And he says he loves him. Without noticing it, seemingly. He leans down, kissing his neck and sucking at his skin, leaving red marks everywhere.

Rai loved hearing the sweet nothings come from the other. Hearing them in German actually turned him on even more... his eyes were closed and he was close to cumming already when he heard him. His heart raced and skipped a beat all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around his neck and replied without missing a beat. "I love you too..." He didn't bother saying it in German. He knew he would hear either way... feeling him suck and kiss his neck leaving his marks on him he moaned louder and his member began to twitch as his hole clenched and unclenched. He felt the familiar knot begin to form and he leaned his head to the side and began to repeat the favor. Sucking kissing nipping his lover's neck. Running his fingers through his silky hair.

Sterben looks surprised as he hears the other say it back, and he feels a smile form on his lips. He kisses his neck softly, lovingly while feeling he was close to climax as well. "Rai..." He whispers, biting down on his neck as he suddenly gives a final thrust, right into the other's spot, and cums hard, filling him with his seed.

Rai continued moaning as his lover kept kissing his neck and thrusting his sweet spot. Then when he felt the other bite down on his neck he cried out and arched as he felt the other cum he quickly followed suit. "Sterben...." He panted out as he finished his orgasm. Feeling the hot liquid inside of him his body shivered and he held him close. Not ever wanting to let go.

Sterben holds onto Rai as well, nuzzling close to him, closing his eyes and relaxing, still deep within his lover. "Rai..." He says, smiling a little to him, and resting their foreheads together. "Thank you." He says quietly, holding his hand in his own, gently tracing the back of it with his thumb.

Rai smiled and cuddled up to his lover. As he heard his name he opened his eyes and looked into Sterben's with a soft smile. Feeling their foreheads pressed together he puckered his lips and kissed him softly. When he heard him say thanks he raised a brow. "You're welcome but for what?" He asked him as he rubbed his lover's back gently with his free hand.

Sterben smiles softly, blushing. "For being here. With me. I know I am very... messed up. But I appreciate everything you do for me." He says with a shy smile, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips once again. "I'm tired..." He says with a little chuckle.

"Hey, you're not messed up. Misunderstood but not messed up. Well in my eyes anyway." Rai told him with a smile. Holding him close he sighed and when he heard him he chuckled. "You did do a lot of work..." He said with a smirk.

Sterben chuckles softly, smiling up at him. "I guess. Thank you. I um... meant it. I love you." He says quietly, lying down next to him and slowly sliding his member out of him. "Let's get some sleep..."

Rai smiled. "I meant it too... I love you." He said softly as he cuddled up to him. "Yeah let's. I have class tomorrow afternoon..." He groaned. "I wish my boyfriend was the guidance counselor... get me out of class for fun things..." He teased as he got comfortable.

Sterben chuckles softly. "Your schooling is important. You have given up a lot for it." He says, pulling blankets up over them. "Goodnight, Rai." He says with a soft sigh, closing his eyes.


	6. Moving In?

Warning smut is in this chapter, there is a warning as to where it starts and ends thanks guys ^^

\---Time Skip---

4 Months Later

Rai sighed and got up. He had to attend the last class before his summer break. He decided he would ask Sterben if he could move in officially with him since he stays almost every night with him anyway. Speaking of he rubbed his ass. "Glad I'm going on break after today... then you can really break me..." He teased as he dressed for school and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I'll be back as soon as class is out." He told him with a smile. "Love you..." He told him as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

Sterben was sleeping soundly, collapsed on the bed and snoring slightly, yet he quiets when he feels Rai get up. He cracks an eye open, looking up at the other with a soft smile. "Alright... bye." He says with a yawn, not used to sleeping so long, and he sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes cutely, laying totally naked in bed, his hair a mess. "Love you too." He says, stretching his arms out with a slight crack.

Rai chuckled as he watched his lover stretch. "You make it so HARD to leave..." He groaned as he left for school with yet another hard on. Thankfully it was gone by the time he got to school. He took his seat and began doing nothing as it was a free day. After an hour and a half it was time for his next class and he headed over. Sitting down he sighed and began to continue the work he forgot to finish yesterday... he was a little preoccupied.

Sterben smiles slightly, watching the other go, and he missed him as well. He sighs softly, finally getting up and making himself some lunch, before getting ready to do his own job. He only worked a few hours a day, but at the moment he was working as a barista at a coffee shop. It wasn't the best job, but he wanted to have nights free to spend time with Rai when he could. So he worked just enough to get food and pay rent and his bills... but otherwise, the rest of the money he was saving for a special occasion. He texts him as he goes into work, saying. "I'll see you after school? Going to work now. I miss you." Before putting his phone up to start work.

Rai was busy working when he felt his phone go off. He smiled and pulled it out and reading the text. He smiled and quickly replied. "I miss you more... and yeah, I have a question for you when I get there." Rai messaged before putting his phone away and turning in the work. Another hour and a half pass and he goes to his dorm and grabs more clothes and shoes before he slings the bag on his back. Slowly he had started moving his clothes over, at the time it had been just so he could spend as much time with Sterben as possible but now he was glad because this was the last bag of clothes. He also had a slip of paper. One that you fill out when you are moving off campus and out of your dorm. He hoped Sterben would say yes... Walking out he got on his bike and headed over.

Sterben smiles when he sees the text, and he finishes up his work, and he cleans up what he was doing, going to the apartment, totally unsure of what Rai was going to ask. He hums softly, looking up at the sky, his heart feeling happy. He hadn't felt this happy... ever. He goes into his apartment, hands in his pocket, before finally he gets there, waiting there for his lover.

Rai drives over and parks in his usual spot before getting off and walking up. Smiling he knocked on his lover's door and waited for him to open it. He was beginning to get excited but nervous at the same time. He shifted on his feet and bit his lip, running his hand through his hair that had grown longer...

Sterben answers the door, smiling widely when he sees Rai there, and he hugs him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Welcome home." He says, before realizing this wasn't really his home... and he blushes a little, nervously brushing hair out of his face. "Um... where were you all this time?"

Rai returned the kiss and smiled as he heard him say welcome home. It made his heart skip a beat and he bit his lip again. "I was at my dorm... that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." He set his bag down and pulled out the form showing Sterben. "I was wondering if I could move in?" He asked him in a hurried breath.

Sterben looks surprised, taking the paper in his hand and looking it over, raising an eyebrow. "This is... a paper for you to move here off campus, officially?" He asks, before a deep red blush forms on his cheeks. "Considering I said 'welcome home' when you came here... I'd say... that's more than acceptable." He says, smiling widely. "I'd love that." He says quietly, nuzzling close.

Rai nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to not be with you... I'm here all the time anyway and instead of paying the school for an empty room I could pay some stuff here..." He said. Then when he heard his response he jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Knocking him on top of the table.

***WARNING SMUT AHEAD***

Sterben gasps as he is put on the table, and he looks up at him with big eyes, kissing him back with a moan, arms wrapping around his waist. He clings onto his shirt, panting a little as he pulls away, a small smile on his lips.

Rai moaned into the kiss and he nipped his lips. His hands sliding into his lover's shirt tracing his torso. Then smirking he leaned down and began kissing and biting his neck while he brought one hand out and barely ran through his lover's hair. Figuring out that it turned him on a while ago he used it to tell him how badly he wanted him. "Thought... about... you... all... day..." He told him between kisses to his neck.

Sterben gasps as the other kisses his neck and strokes his chest and hair, causing him to almost immediately get hard, straining against his pants that were now getting tight. He kisses Rai's neck as well in return, sucking his neck and leaving more red marks in addition to the ones he had left the night previously. "Rai... fuck..." He moans, nuzzling close, resting his head in the crook of the other's shoulder.

"I want you to yes..." Rai moaned as he rocked his hips against the other creating delicious friction. He slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor then he helped Sterben slip off his shirt. Soon bit by bit he took off all their clothes and smirked. "But this time... it's a little different." He said huskily as he sat up slightly before sliding himself down on Sterben's member. Moaning loud as he fully sheathed his member inside. The table creaking beneath them.

Sterben moans softly as he feels the other remove his clothes and he makes quick work of his pants as well, wanting to relieve the tension that was building up. When Rai says it was going to be different, he looks up at him, confused... before feeling him lower himself onto his member. He moans, arching his back, and biting his lower lip, the act of arching his back forcing his member deeper inside. "This... cannot be... sturdy." He says, panting a little, hands moving to rest on Rai's hips.

Feeling Sterben arch and thrust deep inside Rai cried out and reached his other hand down to grasp his chest tightly his nails digging in. The other hand tangled in his lover's hair. Then he began to rock atop him. Riding him and having him deeper inside of him. He hit his sweet spot every move and he closed his eyes in pleasure. "I'll get you a new table... if we break it..." He moaned out as he continued to rock atop him, picking up his pace. The table creaking louder beneath them.

Sterben chuckles a little, kissing his neck and holding him close. "I love you..." He whispers, hands holding his thighs, rocking him down atop of him. "You know what I like..." He whispers, at feeling Rai tug at his hair, making him moan in pleasure.

Rai moaned feeling him kiss his neck. He continued to rock harder atop him and pulled his hair rougher in his hand. "I love you too..." He panted out as he drove his lover's shaft deep within himself. "I do know what you like... we can go shopping together..." He told him as he picked up the pace once more. He heard the table begin to break and he chuckled. "To break or not to break, that is the question~..."

Sterben chuckles darkly, rocking his hips up inside of Rai, the table squeaking a bit more... before suddenly collapsing, sending Sterben to the ground on his ass with a groan of pain. He is left panting heavily, looking back at the table with wide eyes.

Rai was in the moment. Pleasure coursing through his body, so when the table collapsed beneath them he ain't gonna lie, he squeaked and clenched himself with fear for a couple seconds. But when they landed on the floor the impact shoved Sterben deeper than ever before and Rai came instantly with an erotic cry. He clenched tight around his lover rocking his hips atop him.

Sterben moans as the other tightens around his member, and he holds onto him tightly, nuzzling against his shoulder and suddenly cumming as well, filling him up with his hot seed. He is left panting for breath, fingers clinging to the other's hair.

Rai cried out as he felt Sterben cum deep inside of him. Panting heavily he nuzzled his lover and began to leave love bites on his neck. Adding to the small collection there but tiny compared to the marks Rai wore proudly every day. Pulling away he looked at him. "Fuck babe... that was amazing... let's just get cheap tables from now on..." He teased just playing as his hole still quivered around his shaft.

Sterben smiles a little and he nods his head. "Agreed..." He holds Rai close, kissing his neck once more. "I love you." He whispers, hands clinging to his hair, before finally pulling out of him. "I want to cuddle on the couch with you... if that's okay?" He asks, smiling shyly.

He moaned softly as his neck was kissed. Nodding his head he smiles. "I love you too." He said after he felt him pull out. Then he tried to get up but his legs were jello... he just rolled off his lover and began crawling to the couch.

***End Smut***

Sterben chuckles softly, picking him up and setting him on the couch, sitting next to him. He pulls blankets over both of them, since they were both still naked, and he flips on the television, one arm wrapped around the other.

Rai was still panting and when he gets picked up he nuzzles close to the other. Then once on the couch, he cuddles under the blanket and to the warm lover next to him and kisses his neck softly before watching TV.

Sterben rests against him, watching TV for a little while... before he begins to drift to sleep, eyes closed under his mess of hair.

Rai sighed and soon fell asleep. His hands tangled in his lover's hair. Sterben's heartbeat a lullaby and he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness Filler....

The next day approaches, as Sterben and Rai had slept on the couch cuddled together. Sterben wakes up early, groaning as he was rather uncomfortable, his bones aching with each movement. He looks down at Rai and smiles faintly, kissing his forehead.

Rai moaned and groaned as he was woken up. Smiling he kissed him back. "Morning baby." He said with a smile. Stretching he got up. "Shall I make breakfast?" He asked him with a groan as he stood.

Sterben frowns as he sees the other wake up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks, standing up as well. "Breakfast sounds lovely. Thank you." He smiles softly at him, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna shower." He says, heading to the bathroom.

Rai looked at the other as he headed to the bathroom. "Gonna shower without me babe?" He asked with a chuckle. Teasing him. He looked to see what they would eat today.

Sterben blushes, turning back around. "You can postpone breakfast if you want and shower with me?" He offers, before going to the bathroom, leaving it open revealing his toned body for the other, stepping into the shower.

Rai chuckled and ran to the shower getting in. Sighing as the water hits him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in. "I'm so happy I'm living with you..." He told him as he kissed his neck.

Sterben moans softly as the warm water hits him, and he nuzzles close to Rai under the water, closing his eyes. "I'm happy I'm living with you too..." He opens his eyes, looking down at him and kissing his cheek. "Ever since you came into my life... my demons have been so much quieter... it's like you've cured me... Thank you." He says, his voice sounding like he might cry.

Rai smiled and held him close. Hearing him he looked up at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You don't know how much I love you... I'm glad I could help you, baby..." He told him with tears in his eyes.

Sterben smiles up at him and nods his head. "Thank you..." He nuzzles close, before sighing. "We should finish showering, yes?" He asks with a little chuckle.

Rai smiled. "I think so." He said with a chuckle. He leaned his lover into the water and began to run his hands through his hair. Washing his hair for him.

Sterben shivers as he feels the other wash his hair. He blushes a little. "I love when you touch my hair like this..." He closes his eyes, relaxing into his touch.

"I know you do..." Rai said as he continued to wash it then rinse his hair. Then grabbing the body wash he began to wash his lover's body. "Is your back sore from yesterday?" He asked him.

Sterben blushes so red his ears turn a light pink and he nods his head. "Y-you're the only one who knows that." He begins, before hearing the question and he nods his head. "A little. I'm alright, honey." He says quietly, not using pet names a lot... but when he did, they always made him smile a little.

Rai chuckled and held him close after he washed his body letting the water rinse them off he sighed and began to wash himself. He made sure to wash himself thoroughly hole and all. He was proud of his hygiene plus he had to keep it clean for other activities.

Sterben helps the other wash himself, humming softly as he does so, his voice low and deep as he hums. He kisses the top of his head when he was done, smiling down at him. "You are so beautiful."

Rai blushed deeply at the others compliment and leaned against him. "Not me..." He said. "Just average." He told him as he licked his neck before stretching. His stomach growls and he laughs. "Breakfast? What shall we have today?"

Sterben giggles a little, blushing softly. "Anything is good, you know me, darling." He says, getting out of the shower and drying off, shaking his hair of the water before tying it up into a ponytail.

"Bacon eggs and toast?" Rai asked with a laugh as he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking to the kitchen he started to pull out everything he needed to cook with.

Sterben follows after him, still totally naked, though dry now. He wraps his arms around him from behind and gives him a soft kiss on the neck. "Do you need help?" He asks quietly.

Rai smiled and leaned into his kiss and touch. "If you want baby." He said with a smile as he began to cook the eggs. "Wanna do the bacon?" He asked him.

Sterben smiles and nods his head. "Yeah. That sounds good." He says, beginning to heat up the bacon, humming softly to himself and moving his hips. "What would you like to do today?" He asks the other.

"Table shopping." Rai said with a chuckle. "Maybe get the rest of my things from the dorm." He said as he served the eggs and started the toast. "Coffee or juice?"

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Um... juice." He says with a little smile, putting the bacon on their plates. "I can't believe we broke my table..." He says with a little laugh, laughing something he didn't do often.

Rai smirked. "It was really fun though..." He told him as he got out the orange juice and served two cups. Then he took the plates and went to the couch. "What do you want to do today love?" He asked.

Sterben goes to sit on the couch too, nuzzling close to the other with a yawn. "I don't care... I just want to be with you..." He smiles, eating his toast absent mindedly.

Rai smiled and started to eat his food. "I'm really happy I moved here..." He told him.

Sterben rests his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm happy too..." He says as he nuzzles close, eating his food. "I love you." He says quietly.


	8. Preparing For The Question

Warning there is a masturbation/sexting bit in here there is a warning before it starts and at the end so if you don't like it just skip the section. Carry on lovelies!!! Translations at the end of Chapter.

\----Time Skip----

A Few Months Later

Rai woke up with a groan and stretched. He kissed his lover. "Morning baby... I'll be back later. I've got early classes for graduation..." He told him with a smile. Getting out of bed he ran his fingers through his long hair and began to get dressed. "Hoshi coming over today?" He asked him. He had grown really close to his little buddy.

Sterben groans as he is kissed, waking up slowly, as he was never one to wake up in a good mood. "Mmh... dunno... too tired to think..." He grumbles, rolling over in bed where Rai was lying where the bed was warm. "Mmh... yeah... he is... I think..." He holds his arms out for the other to kiss him, eyes still closed most of the way.

Rai chuckled and after getting dressed he crawled back in bed and kissed him deeply. "I'll be home around one. Want me to pick up lunch?" He asked.

Sterben smiles a little shyly. "I actually have plans to make something for you for lunch. So when you get home you'll have... more than one surprise." He says, blushing brightly. "I love you." He tells him, kissing his cheek softly. He knew he had to do it today.

Rai smiled wide. "Do I get to come home to my naked sexy chef?" He asked him as he nuzzled him licking down his neck before gripping some of his hair roughly and biting his neck. Then he got up and grabbed his bike key and wallet.

Sterben chuckles softly, a red blush covering his cheeks and to his ears. "I don't know, ma-ahhh!" He moans as the other bites his neck and pulls on his hair, his eyes closed tightly. He whimpers as the other pulls away, and he looks up at him, glaring. "You're a jerk." He says in a joking manner, blushing still.

Rai smirked and blew a kiss to him. "I love you too. I'll continue once I get home I promise." He said as he walked out down to his bike and getting on and driving off to class.

Sterben huffs as the other leaves, and he is left half-hard, and very aroused. He stands up, deciding he didn't want to deal with the erection right now, and he goes to shower, wanting to look nice for when Rai got home. He didn't have work today, he had called off because he wanted... to do this. He gets dressed in a nice button-up shirt and a vest and slacks, similar to what he had worn at the bar. He begins to cook some lunch, having gone through a lot of recipes and cooked in his off time to practice so he could make something that tasted somewhat good.

***Warning Sexting & Masturbation***

Rai went through the school day aroused because he had wanted to tease his lover. Smirking during a class he went to the bathroom and pulled his phone out. He texts his lover. "Was machst du Baby?" Rai asked him.

Sterben was preparing lunch when he feels his phone go off, and he looks to see the text. He smirks a little, knowing that when Rai texted in German or talked in German... he wanted things to get sexual. Which he was fine with him... it was sexy as hell. He leans against the counter. "Nicht viel, ich vermisse dich..." Sterben sends initially, before writing. "Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Rai went into a stall and put the lid down and sat down. "Ich vermisse dich auch." Then Rai unbuttoned his pants and took a picture. "Aber ich würde lieber etwas anderes machen..." Rai text back. Then as he waited for the response he began to caress himself.

Sterben had been waiting for the text, having stopped what he was doing, and when he sees the picture, he feels heat rush to his groin. He blushes brightly, and quickly unbuttons his own pants, pulling his member out of his boxers. He begins to stroke himself, shivering in pleasure as he does so, getting himself hard, before taking a picture. "Ich tue etwas anderes... Warum machst du mich so?"

Rai had been caressing himself and stroking his shaft when he received the picture. Groaning in need he hastily texts his lover. "Du machst mich wollen jetzt nach Hause zu kommen..." Rai replied as he closed his eyes and began to stroke faster missing his love very much, wanting him, needing him at the moment. "Ich kann nicht warten, bis ich nach Hause komme. Ich will dich so sehr..." Rai sent him and held his phone close as he stroked himself faster.

Sterben gets the text, and a shiver goes down his spine. He quickly replies in return. "Ich werde reißen Sie öffnen, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen..." Sterben writes, feeling himself already getting close to completion as he writes that, and as he sends it, he gives himself a few more strokes, sending him over the edge. He takes a picture of his member after it was covered in his own semen, before lying back on the couch, breathing heavily.

Rai was so close and when his phone went off again he looked at the picture and actually moaned out, biting his lip he stroked himself faster as he came all over his hand and shaft. Taking the picture of his shaft and sending it to his lover. "Ich möchte Sie mich zu brechen..." Rai sent him as he cleaned himself up and stood adjusting himself and washing his hands.

Sterben had cleaned himself up by this point, cleaning off his hands and the couch and going to start lunch again, and when he gets the picture and sees what he says, he blushes brighter. "Du machst es so schwer für mich, nicht zu deiner Schule zu gehen und dich jetzt zu ficken..." Sterben sends, blushing a little at how rough he was being, not used to acting this way, and he finishes up the lunch for them, knowing Rai would be home soon.

***End Masturbation***

Rai felt his phone go off and on his way to his last class he read it and laughed. "Warum gehst du nicht? Ich werde ein Auto für uns machen..." Rai sent his lover and shivered because his lover was being very aggressive. It was such a turn on... He checked the time and smiled. "One more hour." He told himself.

Sterben sees the other's text, and he blushes a little, smiling shyly. "Ich kann das nicht tun... Ich bin zu schüchtern . Ich werde uns bald ein Auto zu bekommen." Sterben sighs, going to relax and his heart was pounding, knowing what would happen in just one hour...

Seeing the text Rai smiled and took his seat in class. He sat there for 15 minutes before another teacher walked in and explained that the class was canceled the professor had an emergency. He pulled out his phone and called his love. "Hey meine Liebe, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause früh Klasse abgebrochen wurde." He told him as he headed to his bike.

Sterben was actually drifting off to sleep when he gets a phone call, and he slowly answers it, yawning sleepily and rubbing at his eyes... before hearing him and his heart stops. "Shit! Um... alright, see you in a minute! Love you!" He says before hanging up, needing to finish setting things up. He gets lunch set, and he gets flower petals over the table they had bought, leading them into the bedroom, where he quickly gets a bath going in the bathroom, with scented candles... all things he had read about being very romantic... and he wanted to give off this air right now.

Rai raised a brow at his lover's reaction but just smiled. "Love you too see you soon." He said softly as he slipped the phone in his pocket. Starting up his bike he headed to the apartment. Once there he parked and got off, then headed up to his home. Opening the door he set his stuff down and called out to his lover. "Baby I'm home." He said with a smile.

Sterben was in the dining room, setting up the finishing touches when he comes home. He smiles at him, going over to him and hugging him tightly. "Hey. Welcome home." He says with a wide smile.

Rai smiled and held him tightly. "That was really hot earlier... we have to do that more..." He told him with a smirk. Kissing him deeply he smiled as he pulled back. "I'm happy to be home."

Sterben blushes at the mention of this, nodding his head. "It was hot." He says, before taking the other's hand and leading him to the dining room, where food was set for them, and candles had been lit. "Um... I made us lunch. I hope it tastes okay, I've been practicing." He says with a small smile.

Rai smiled and followed him, finally looking at his lover and he noticed his lover was all dressed up. "Baby, you're so sexy... I'm under dressed..." He said before looking at the candlelit dinner and he smiled bigger, honestly close to tearing up. "This is so romantic baby!!!" He said as he looked at him, kissing him once again.

Sterben smiles, kissing his neck. "You look beautiful, my love. I'm glad you like it." He was blushing brightly, a little nervous about the whole thing... he didn't know if he was doing it too soon, or too late, or what...

Rai smiles and wraps his arms around his lover's neck, feeling him kiss his neck he kissed his lover's slightly. "I'm sure it's amazing!" He said as his stomach growled and he blushed looking down at his stomach, feeling bad, thinking it ruined the moment. Chuckling sheepishly he kissed the other on the lips. "Shall we eat?"

Translations!!

"Was machst du Baby?" - "What are you doing baby?"

"Nicht viel, ich vermisse dich..." - "Not much, I miss you..."

"Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?" - "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ich vermisse dich auch." - "I miss you too."

"Aber ich würde lieber etwas anderes machen..." - "But I'd rather do something else..."

"Ich tue etwas anderes... Warum machst du mich so?" - "I'm doing something else... Why you tease me so?"

"Du machst mich wollen jetzt nach Hause zu kommen..." - "You make me want to come home now..."

"Ich kann nicht warten, bis ich nach Hause komme. Ich will dich so sehr..." - "I can not wait until I get home. I want you so much..."

"Ich werde reißen Sie öffnen, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen..." - "I'll tear you open when you get home..."

"Ich möchte Sie mich zu brechen..." - "I want you to break me..."

"Du machst es so schwer für mich, nicht zu deiner Schule zu gehen und dich jetzt zu ficken..." - "You make it so hard for me not to go to your school and fuck you now..."

"Warum gehst du nicht? Ich werde ein Auto für uns machen..." - "Why don't you? I will work on getting a car for us..."

"Ich kann das nicht tun... Ich bin zu schüchtern . Ich werde uns bald ein Auto zu bekommen." - "I can not do that... I'm too shy... I'll get a car soon..."

"Hey meine Liebe, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause früh Klasse abgebrochen wurde." - "Hey my love, I'm on my way home early class was canceled."


	9. Popping The Question

Warning Smut ahead in Chapter obviously after popping the question right? Warnings before the sexiness and after so if you don't like it skip ahead. Translations will be provided at the bottom Continue on Lovelies!!

Sterben chuckles kissing him back. "Of course my love." He pulls the chair out for Rai, and he sits down himself, getting all their food on the plates. "Enjoy." He says with a shy smile, sipping from a glass of wine.

Rai smiled and took his glass of wine and lifted it up as he sat down. Taking a drink he smiled and began to eat. "This is delicious baby." He said happily.

Sterben smiles shyly up at him. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe I'll be the one cooking from now on." He says with a little chuckle, sipping his own wine once more, before beginning to eat, pretty impressed with himself. He eats a little before he couldn't wait any longer. He stands up, going over to Rai, and gently kissing his cheek. "Rai... I um... I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, and now that we're living together and... are really serious and... just..." He pauses, looking down, before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small silver ring, with a few rubies surrounding a diamond in the middle. "Willst du mich heiraten?"

Rai smiled and laughed at his lover comments. Then as he took another bite he watched as Sterben stood and walked over. Blushing at the kiss he looked at his lover with wide eyes. Hearing his words the blush darkened and when he pulled out the ring he teared up and nodded his head, afraid if he spoke he would cry from happiness. He held out his hand to his love to place the ring.

Sterben smiles softly and he leans in, kissing him deeply on the lips as he slides the ring on, not breaking the kiss for a moment before he feels tears dripping down his cheeks. He doesn't pull away, but the kiss does get wet as he cries softly.

Rai kisses him back and he feels his tears flowing from his eyes. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. After the ring was put on he slipped his hands up and around his neck, tangling in his hair gently. Pulling away for a brief moment he looked into his eyes. "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, du wirst mich immer für immer haben..." Before going back to kiss him again. While he was kissing his lover his stomach began to feel very unsettled and he pulled back. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I think I'm so happy, I made myself queasy...." He said softly.

Sterben pulls away after they kiss to wipe away his tears, and he blushes brightly as he hears the other say this. He nods his head, kissing him once again, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Are you alright my love?" He asks, gently petting his hair. "Maybe it's the food?" He asks, a little worried that he might have made his love sick.

"No no it wasn't the food baby. I'm fine." Rai said as he smiled at him, caressing his cheek. He looked down at the ring and admired it. "It's beautiful." He told him as he started to eat again.

Sterben smiles shyly. "I'm glad you like it. It's not as impressive as I would have liked but... it'll do." He says with a little chuckle. "No ring could ever compare to your beauty... or... um..." He blushes brightly at how embarrassing that was for him to say, and he goes back to eating as well.

Hearing Sterben Rai smiled and continued to eat, but when he heard the compliment he stopped eating and walked over to him. Straddling his hips. "Erzähl mir mehr?" He asked him with a deep blush on his face.

Sterben looks surprised as the other comes to sit on his lap, and he smiles a little, still blushing. "Um... Sie sind das Licht meines Lebens, mein Grund dafür." He is blushing bright red, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Rai smiles and holds his lover close. He kisses his neck and rubs his back. The blush darkening on his face. "Really?" He asked him as he lifted his lover's chin so he could look into his eyes.

Sterben nods his head softly, smiling with a soft blush. "Yes, really... I love you... so much. I can't believe I'm going to marry you." He says with a wider smile.

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" Rai said with a big smile, kissing him deeply. "What else did you have planned baby?" He asked as he noticed the flower petals.

Sterben blushes darker at the other asking this and he smiles at him shyly. "Um... well finish eating and I'll show you." He smiles, eating his own food.

Rai smiled and crawled off his lap after giving him a kiss and went to eat his food, that he long had forgotten. But soon he finished it and looked at his lover.

Sterben smiles softly, finishing his own food as well. "Ready?" He asks, taking him by the hand and leading him down the hall to the bathroom. It was beautiful, and despite being a small bathroom, Sterben did his all to make it look larger. There were candles around the bath and petals on the bath water. There were truffles and a bottle of wine sitting next to the bath. "Dessert?" He asks with a smile.

Rai nodded and took his lover's hand. Following him to the bathroom, he smiled at the scene. Seeing the wine and truffles he licked his lips. "I would love some..." Then with a smirk, he looked at his lover. "Solange ich es von dir essen kann..." He said as he began to strip down.

Sterben blushes a bit as he hears the other, and he shyly brushes hair out of his face, nodding his head, unable to find words. He undresses, revealing his lean body, and he was already a little hard. "After you?" He asks, smiling at him.

Rai slipped into the tub and immediately relaxed into the water. "Love, this feels amazing." He said softly as he waited for his lover to get in.

Sterben watches his fiance before getting in the water as well, sitting behind him with Rai in his arms. He holds him close, kissing his neck softly. "I love you..."

Leaning back against his love Rai sighed and tilted his head gladly accepting the kisses to his neck. Moaning softly at his kisses, he ran his hand up and to the back of his lover's neck, tangling it in his lover's hair. "I love you too..." He said softly.

Sterben shivers as he feels the other tangle fingers in his hair, and he closes his eyes, nuzzling against the other. He just rests there a while, fingers gently tracing designs into his skin on his stomach, before finally, he reaches over, grabbing a truffle and placing it to Rai's lips.

Rai was busy relaxing letting his lover trace on his skin. Then when he felt the truffle at his lips he smiled and closed his eyes, opening his lips slightly to welcome the truffle.

Sterben feeds him the chocolate, loving the way Rai's lips and tongue gently touched his fingers as he fed him. "God, you're perfect." He whispers to him, kissing his neck softly, biting down on his skin just gently.

Letting his tongue dance on his lover's fingers Rai smiled and tilted his head a little more when he felt the kiss. Feeling the bite he moaned out softly as he arched a bit.

Sterben kisses and bites softly at the other's neck everywhere he could, leaving red marks everywhere in his wake while whispering sweet nothings to the other in German. Compliments, admissions of love... everything. His hands gently holding the other's stomach, rubbing it gently, making tiny designs.

Rai smiled as he heard his lover's words. It was so special this whole thing was so romantic and for his lover to do all this for him he smiled wider. Turning his head he began to plant kisses on his lover's collarbone and working to wherever he could reach with his mouth.

Sterben moans softly as the other kisses at his skin, and he kisses him back, locking their lips together. He pulls out another truffle, and he breaks the kiss to put it on his own lips. There is a light blush on his cheeks as he leans in, with the intention of Rai taking it out of his mouth.

Rai turned his body as he continued to kiss his lover. Soon he was straddling him and when Sterben leaned in with the truffle Rai instantly closed the gap and dipped tongue inside his lover's mouth taking the truffle and biting it in half leaving the other half for his lover.

Sterben moans as the other takes the truffle, and he swallows his own half of it, before kissing Rai on the lips. "You taste like chocolate." He says with a little chuckle, rubbing up against the other slightly.

Rai moaned as he felt his lover rub against him. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck he began to rock his hips atop his love. Smirking he looked at him. "I do? You do too..." He said as he grabbed one and placed it on his lover's collarbone. Licking down his neck around the truffle then to his torso before licking back up and biting his collarbone taking the truffle into his mouth.

***Warning Smut Ahead***

Sterben moans as he feels the other kiss and suck at his collarbone, and he arches his back slightly, mouth open in pleasure. "F-Fuck..." He moans, fingernails digging into the other's skin slightly.

Rai moans as he feels his lover digging his nails into his flesh. He continued to bite and suck as he rocked his hips against the other, moaning as his shaft rubbed against the others.

Sterben moans softly as he feels the other rocking against him, and he holds him close, gently tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him close. "I love you..." He whispers, one hand moving to spread the other's legs slightly, to get his hole above his own member.

Rai moaned out as his lover pulled his hair. "I love you too..." He said as he claimed his lips with his own and feeling the tip of his shaft at his hole he moaned and began to lower himself on his lover's shaft.

Sterben moans as the other lowers himself on his shaft. He arches his back, holding onto him tightly, mouth left open in pleasure. He thrusts inside him, member going so deep inside him. The water splashes around them both, going out of the bathtub.

Feeling his lover thrust deep inside of him Rai moaned loudly and arched as he began rocking harder atop his lover. Tangling his hands in his lover's hair tugging roughly.

Sterben groans as he feels the other around him, and he thrusts up inside of him, rocking him against the bath. He leans in to kiss him, fingers holding the others back tightly. "Fuck... Rai..." He whispers, the water splashing around them.

Rai shivered and arched his back, his spot thrust against continuously moans leaving his lips. But when he kissed him he kissed back, slipping his tongue against the others.

Sterben holds him close as he can, thrusting harder and faster. He kisses him back, moaning into the kiss, while one hand moves to stroke him lovingly.

"So close baby..." Rai moaned as he felt his lover stroke him. His member throbbed in his lover's hand. He continued to bounce harder atop him. He leaned down and bit his love's neck roughly.

Sterben groans as he hears the others words, and he whispers in his ear. "I want you to cum, baby..." He says in a dark voice, with a strong German accent, while he gives a particularly hard thrust against his spot.

Rai nodded as he heard his lover. He was going to say something but when he felt him thrust hard against his spot he gasped and came hard as he rocked atop his lover, riding out his orgasm. "Baby..." He panted out.

Sterben groans as he feels Rai tighten around him, and he holds him close, panting hard as he too cums, filling up his lover with white hot seed.

Rai moaned as he felt him cum inside. He claimed his lips with his own and kissed him deeply. Still clenching around his lover's member.

Sterben moans softly as he feels the other clench around him, and he holds onto Rai close, kissing his neck sleepily. "God I love you so much..." He whispers, smiling up at him.

Rai nuzzled against him and kissed his neck. "I love you too baby." He said with the biggest smile he thinks he ever had. Pulling off him slowly he stretched and caressed his cheek softly.

***End Smut***

Sterben shivers as the other pulls off of him, and he smiles down at him softly, nuzzling close. "We should probably get out, huh? Hoshi should be here pretty soon and-" It was just as he says this that there's a knock at the door. He curses. "B-Be there in a minute!" He yells as he gets properly out of the bath, quickly drying off.

Rai was about to reply when he heard the knock. Seeing his lover rush he chuckled and followed suit. Cleaning up the mess they had made. Placing the flower petals on the bed for later. Then he dressed up in sweats and a shirt adjusting the ring on his finger before looking to Sterben to see if he was ready to answer the door.

Sterben quickly gets dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and he runs to the door, blushing. "Hey, I-I'm sorry it took me a while..." He says to Hoshi's mother who just gives a little nod, not saying anything about it, obviously annoyed.

She kneels down, brushing her fingers through Hoshi's hair. "Be good. I'll see you in a few hours." She tells him, before getting up and leaving, going to the limo waiting outside for her.

Hoshi smiles up at Sterben, hugging his legs. "Hi! What took so long? Usually, you answer like super fast!"

Rai smiled at Hoshi after the mother left and walked over to him. Hugging him tightly he smiled big. "Hey, little man!! He was helping me I had gotten sick and he gave me medicine so I could be ready to play with ya today." He told him as he smirked at Sterben. Then he stretched and let go of Hoshi going to sit on the couch. "What are we doing today little man?" He asks him.

Hoshi grins up at him. "Hiya! You're always here." He says with a giggle, not knowing they were living together now. He goes to the couch after Rai, hopping on his lap. "I'm happy with anything!" He holds onto Rai's hands, before seeing the ring on his finger. "What's this?" He asks, cocking his head.

Sterben comes to sit next to Rai, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Of course I'm always here... I told ya I'd never miss hanging out with ya!" Rai said with a smile. When he came and sat on his lap he chuckled and looked at him. "Movie day?" He asked Hoshi as he nuzzled into his lover's arm. "This? It's a present from someone I love very much. It's a sign of love." He said softly.

Hoshi giggles at the other's words, cuddling with Rai happily. "Movies sound fun! Can we make popcorn?" He says happily, before hearing the other answer his question about the ring. "Someone, you love? Is it... Sterben?" He asks with a smile, "Sterben said he was going to ask you to marry him soon! You were busy and he told me not to tell you." He giggles, looking over to Sterben who was blushing bright red.

"Movie day it is!! How else can we have movie day without popcorn?!" Rai said happily but when he heard him about the proposal he looked at Sterben. "Baby? Was I really busy these last few weeks? I'm sorry..." He said as he leaned up and kissed his chin softly.

Sterben smiles a little shyly. "It's okay. I just... wanted to ask him about it." He says with a smile, kissing Rai's cheek back.

Hoshi giggles softly. "I hope I marry someone that I love as much as you guys love each other!! I hope he's super pretty!!" He says with a grin, lying down so that he was lying on both Sterben and Rai.

Rai raised a brow at Hoshi's statement. He looked at Sterben and shrugged. "I hope so too little man. Love is a wonderful thing." He said as he picked up Hoshi so he could go and make the popcorn. As the popcorn was popping his stomach flipped and he went to the bathroom closing the door behind him so he didn't worry anyone. After throwing up he sighed and rinsed his mouth out and washed his face. Walking out he went to get the popcorn and brought it out to them.

However, Sterben did see him run to the bathroom, and he sighs softly, holding onto Hoshi as he puts in the movie to watch, a cartoon. He watches as Rai sits down, frowning. "You okay babe?" He asks softly.

Rai relaxed against his lover and smiled holding Hoshi in front of him. "I'm fine my love." He said softly as he kissed his chin and laid his head on his lover's chest.

Hoshi nuzzles back against Rai as they watch the movie, eating popcorn and not seeming to notice the others behind him.

Sterben frowns softly, but nods his head, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "We're going to the doctor tomorrow. I hate to see you sick."

Rai relaxed completely against his lover and when he heard him he looked up at him. "Do I have to?" He asked as he kissed his neck right next to his jawline.

Sterben nods his head firmly, kissing his neck. "Yes. You have to. I'll go with you, love." He tells him.

Hoshi looks around and shushes them. "I wanna watch the movie!!" He says with a huff, crossing his arms, causing Sterben to chuckle and softly apologize.

Rai nods and nuzzles against him. "Alright baby." He said before chuckling. "I'm sorry Hoshi." He said as he started to eat some popcorn. "Hoshi have you ever tried popcorn with pickle juice?"

Hoshi stares at him, his face contorted in confusion and disgust, "Popcorn and pickle juice? That sounds soooo yucky!" He says with a little giggle, hugging Rai. "You're so weird."

"It's really good to want to try it?" Rai asked him as he went to go get the juice. Coming back he grabbed a little bit and drizzled the juice on it before popping it in his mouth.

Sterben's eyebrows furrow as he hears this, noticing the other had been having... weird cravings lately. "That sounds really gross... Are you sure it's a good idea to eat that right now? I don't want you to get sick, love." He says, frowning.

Hoshi shakes his head as the other asks him to try it, and he snuggles against Sterben since Rai had gotten up.

"It is really good though," Rai said with a chuckle as continued to eat the popcorn and pickle juice. "I won't get sick..." He said as he nuzzled up to the other.

Sterben just sighs and he holds onto him tightly, kissing his cheek and nuzzling close. "I love you." He tells him softly, in just barely a whisper, so that Hoshi couldn't hear, too wrapped up in the movie.

"I love you too. After class tomorrow I'll go... I'll pick you up then we can head out." Rai whispered back eating the rest of his popcorn. Rubbing his stomach as he started to feel a little nauseous but he ignored it and just rubbed as he watched the movie.

Hoshi watches the television with a smile, humming along to some of the songs, and moving over to sit in Rai's lap, nuzzling against his chest happily.

Sterben watches the two with a sad smile on his face, reaching over to gently pet Rai's hair, leaning on his shoulder.

Rai shifts a little as Hoshi sits on him, before lifting him up and setting him on his side. "Sorry Hoshi, the stomach isn't doing to good right now..." He told him as he yawned and relaxed his head against his lovers head and sighed as his hair was pet.

Hoshi looks up at him with big eyes, tears forming in them, but he finally nods his head, going to sit on Sterben's lap again, huffing. "You should go to the doctor... Being sick is bad!" He says, worried.

Sterben gently kisses the top of his head. "Kiddo, we will... It might just be a 24-hour stomach flu but... it has been going on for a while, right?"

Rai smiled and ran a hand through Hoshi's hair. "Hey, I'm alright, just a little sick. Going to the doctor tomorrow." He said with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I've had this damn bug a couple of weeks now... I think something's going round at school." He said softly.

Sterben frowns as he hears this, eyebrows furrowed together before finally he stands up. "I'll be right back. Watch Hoshi, will you Rai?" He asks, kissing Rai's forehead.

Hoshi looks back at him with big eyes. "Oh! Okay! Bye bye!" He says with a wide smile, as Sterben leaves the house, leaving the two of them alone.

Rai raised his brows in confusion but nodded. "Alright love." He said softly. "Be safe..." He said as he watched his lover leave. He looked down to Hoshi and laid on the couch pulling Hoshi close but not to his stomach. Continuing to watch the movie.

Hoshi lies down with Rai, looking worried about the other. He lies there a while, before running out of the room, and he comes back with a warm damp washcloth and a bucket, putting it down next to Rai, and placing the rag on his forehead. He then covers him up with a blanket, and kisses his cheek with a smile, showing off some of his missing teeth. "There! Now you can get better." He says happily, sitting down on the ground beside Rai so that he wasn't taking up space next to him.

Rai was about to go after him but when he saw him come back with a bucket and washcloth he laughed. "Hoshi I don't...." He stopped himself as he felt the rag on his forehead and the blanket. "Are you my doctor?" He asked him with a chuckle. He ran his hands through the little boy's hair and smiled. "I hope I get better. Being sick isn't fun..." He said as he watched the movie.

Hoshi sighs as he feels the other rub his hair, and he closes his eyes, relaxing into the touch. Finally, he looks back, eyes wide. "I could be your doctor and help you feel better!! What helps me feel better is sneaking into the kitchen and using a knife." He grins widely. "Do you want me to show you?" He asks, cocking his head, so innocent about that statement.

Rai listened to Hoshi and raised a brow. "Well, doctor. Your patient will try anything to feel better. So why don't you show me... just don't hurt yourself I don't want Sterben upset... but you can show me." He told him as he sat up a little.

Hoshi nods his head with a wide smile, running into the kitchen and grabbing a sharp, thin knife. He brings it back, blushing a little. "Sterben never lets me do this to myself and I have to hide it from Mommy..." He says, huffing. "A-Are you really going to let me show you?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah you can show me, but do it to me... I don't want you to do it to yourself, but when I say it's done we are done ok?" Rai asked him as he sat up. Curious as to how Hoshi makes himself feel better.

Hoshi was obviously excited, wanting to show someone else his world. He sits next to Rai, gently taking his arm in his own and smiling up at him shyly. He takes his knife, and he cuts on his upper arm a shallow cut, at first, watching him the whole time. It makes a little blood, but it was nothing compared to the cuts Hoshi himself had all over his body. "I-I just keep doing this all over my body... but... they get a little harder too!" He says, blushing as he digs the knife in a little bit harder.

Rai nodded as he held his arm out to the other. When he felt the first cut he just looked at it. But when he heard the other he raised a brow. "How often do you have to make yourself feel good?" He asks him as he bit his lip from the knife digging in harder. He shivered and looked at Hoshi and nodded. 'Where is Sterben?' He asked himself as he shifted on the couch. He sighed and smiled at Hoshi. "What time is your mom picking you up?" He asked him.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "I used to do it only every once in a while... but now I do it every day... 'cause mommy is... well..." He sighs. "She's not being very nice to me." He says, looking down at the knife, tears welling up in his eyes. He gives a little sniffle, his hand shaking a little, and he suddenly cuts his own wrist, a bit deeper than he probably should have, just as Sterben comes in the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late I had to-" Sterben was holding a bag as he comes into the living room, and seeing them both bleeding, Hoshi's arm bleeding profusely, his eyes widen. He runs to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit, and he begins to put pressure on both their wounds, not knowing what to say or do at this point. In the bag, a package of pregnancy tests falls out.

Rai listened to the other and before he could stop it Hoshi had cut his wrist. His eyes went wide and he started to apply pressure while his love had gone to get the first aid. "Hoshi I told you... not to yourself... you're better than this..." He said softly as he began to use the washcloth on his forehead to clean up the blood. It was after he had Hoshi taken care of that he sees the pregnancy tests and he looks at his lover. "You want me to take one?" He asked softly.

Hoshi feels tears drip down his cheeks as he lets the others clean up the blood and take care of both him and Rai, feeling guilty and bad... which made him want to cut himself again. "I-It just feels good... I'm sorry..." He whispers, looking down at the ground.

Sterben doesn't say anything, but he simply picks up Hoshi, giving a nod to Rai, and takes him into the other room, sitting with him on his lap and softly talking to him.

Hoshi holds onto Sterben's shirt, sniffling and sucking his thumb, something he had grown out of but... since he couldn't cut himself at this moment, this felt the best to him.

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean you should do it... I'll try and figure out something we can do to replace this..." Rai said softly as he watched Sterben pick him up and take him to the other room. Then seeing the pregnancy tests he grabbed the box and went to the bathroom. Taking the test he stayed in the bathroom and waited for the result...

Hoshi finally calms down a little, and after enough talking, he falls asleep, curled up on the bed next to Sterben, resting under the blankets.

Sterben smiles sadly and leaves him there, going to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Hey, it's me. Hoshi's asleep. Can I come in?" he asks him softly.

Rai was pacing the bathroom as he waited for the test. Hearing the knock he opened the door and glanced at the test again. He stopped and looked at it... staring.... "Ster..... ben..... I'm...." He couldn't speak he just kept looking at the positive markings...

Sterben comes into the bathroom, before seeing the test, hearing how scared and freaked out Rai was... but he takes a while... all before grinning. "Th-this is great! Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" He grins, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, never... having seemed this happy in general.

Hearing his lover's reaction Rai let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and just nuzzled into his lover's arms. "Guess I still have to go to the doctor tomorrow..." He said as he rubbed the other's back. "I'm... I can't believe it..." He said softly

Sterben grins widely. "It's amazing! Oh my god... you and me, having a kid... I mean..." He takes a deep breath, seeing the other wasn't as excited as him about it. "A-Are you okay? I mean... do you want to have this kid...?"

Hearing him Rai smiled big. "Oh, baby... I didn't mean that. Of course, I want it... I'm just really shocked right now. I drank wine today... what if?" He trailed off and just kissed his lover. Then he smirked. "Hey baby when does Hoshi go home?" He asked him softly.

Sterben shakes his head. "I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, it was just one time. And the child is so small right now it shouldn't do much damage if anything, anyway." He says, not seeming too worried about it, before hearing his question, and he raises an eyebrow. "Ah, in probably thirty minutes. She's been really weird about picking him up lately... either really early or really late so, who knows." He shrugs his shoulders. "He is asleep though, love."

"Well Hoshi kinda gave me a problem and I want to see if it's the same with you... think we can play?" Rai asked him. "I had forgotten that I used to be a lot like Hoshi growing up and well you'll see..." He said softly as he nipped his lover's neck.

Sterben looks surprised as he hears this, eyebrows furrowed together before he shakes his head. "I-If you're talking about the knife thing... no... I'm... I'm sorry I just... I can't." He says, his voice a little shaky. "I know... you're probably turned on and such right now but... I cannot do that. I'm sorry." He looks down, feeling a little ashamed in his failings as a lover that he couldn't do that for Rai.

Rai looked at his lover surprised as the mood changed and he caressed his cheek softly giving gentle kisses to his lips. "Hey... hey... we don't have to love. It's alright..." He told him. "Can you tell me about it?" He asked him as he walks him out to the living room and sits on the couch with him.

Sterben looks away, sitting down on the couch, keeping his distance. "I-I'm afraid you'll leave me if I do. Which I would understand... I just..." He looks down, kicking his feet. "When I was Hoshi's age. My mother was abusive. Physically would beat me and hurt me and starve me... and... it was around that time that my hallucinations started... they told me terrible things and... they... they um... well, it wasn't them. It was me. It was all me. I killed my mother. Stabbed her. The police found me and...for the next ten years I didn't speak at all when I was in that asylum. I..." He looks away, tears dripping down his cheeks, giving a soft sob.

Rai listened to the other and when it finally ended he looked at him and crawled over. Picking his chin up and wiping away his tears. "Forgive me if this upsets you but that bitch deserved it... just like I want to adopt Hoshi... he told me he has started cutting a lot more recently... I don't want him to cut something extreme... I did I almost died." He told him. "But I would never leave you for your past, my love." He told him as he kissed his lips softly. "I can't imagine what it was like for you... I'm so sorry my love." He told him as he continued to wipe away his tears.

Sterben is surprised to feel the other wipe away his tears, yet they wouldn't stop coming as he hears Rai. He wraps his arms around him, nuzzling close. "It's not your fault, sweetheart... you didn't do that... you didn't do those things. I'm worried about Hoshi too... I can't lose someone else like that... His mother reminds me a lot of my mother too..." He shrugs his shoulders, hearing a knock at the door. He sighs, standing up and wiping his tears away hastily, answering the door.

The woman in question comes in, sees Rai, and looks right away from him.

While Sterben runs to get Hoshi. He picks him up, holding him in his arms, and she sees the wound on his arm.

"What did you let him do? Sterben, I bring him over here so that he won't hurt himself like he always seems to do at my home, and yet here he is. I don't really /appreciate/ the things you are teaching my son, so perhaps it would be better if I stop bringing him over here." she says with a huff, picking up Hoshi.

Sterben feels his heart shatter. "I-I... but... he's my son too..."

She scoffs. "Remember what I told you? You try and pull that shit with me and I will tell the police you raped me. Now, I think it's better if Hoshi gets the professional help he needs anyway. Be seeing you." She says, walking out the door.

Rai couldn't help it... anger raised in the pit of his stomach. "Sterben takes better care of Hoshi than you do you bitch... he gets hurt at your house? Where are you when it happens? Or do you just not fucking care? Using Hoshi as a weapon in your fucking game makes me sick that's the first incident I've seen since I've been here..." He growled at her. "I'd like to see you try and use that he raped me bullshit because I have been recording since Sterben answered the door. I'm real sick of your bullshit have a nice night with Hoshi because come tomorrow he will be in our custody..." He told her before looking at Sterben apologetically not realizing he really did just go off.... he dropped his gaze to the floor as his breathing came in short pants.

Hoshi struggles a little in his sleep as he hears the others fighting, letting out a little groan, rubbing his eyes, yet not waking up.

Sterben stares at Rai with huge eyes, unable to believe what he heard... yet... some part of him was glad he did it.

She stares at the both of them, scoffing. "You both are just... faggots." She growls, turning away, holding Hoshi and walking out the door with him, slamming the door behind her.

Sterben feels his heart pound in his chest, and he doesn't say anything other than. "Thank you."

Rai growled at her as she left. "Just make sure to actually kiss him goodnight tonight..." He yelled at her before the door was shut. Then when he heard Sterben thank him he raised a brow. "You aren't upset with me?" He asked him. As he glanced back up at him his heart hammering in his chest.

Sterben shakes his head. "No, I'm not... I just... I'm worried she might do something drastic now, like move... or... god knows what." He sighs, rubbing his head. "I'm worried about Hoshi... I..." He closes his eyes. "I need a drink." He says, despite being a bartender, he hardly ever drank alcohol himself... especially when it came to being depressed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have popped off but I hate women that do that with their kids... using them as weapons against the other." When Rai heard him about the drink he looked at his lover. "Baby, you sure you want to?" He asked him softly, walking with him to the kitchen.

Sterben hesitates as he hears the other, and he just shrugs his shoulder. "I... um... fuck, you can't drink... I would feel bad... um..." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I just... um... I'm gonna go to bed I think... you gonna come to bed too?"

Rai nodded. "Let's go to bed baby." He told him with a yawn as he turned off everything and made his way to their room. He chuckled seeing the flower petals. "I moved them here for later." He said softly.

Sterben nods his head, going to bed with his lover. As he sees the flower petals he frowns. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood..." He says with a sad laugh, going to sit on the bed after moving the flowers.

Rai looked at him. "You didn't ruin it, baby. I understand." He gathered the petals, placed them on the floor, and cuddled next to him after stripping down. "I love you." He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled. "I can't believe it, baby, we are pregnant..." He said softly

Sterben smiles and kisses him back, lying down next to him. He puts his own hand on the other's stomach and rubs it gently. "Do you want to get married before or after the baby?" He asks with a smile.

Rai smiled and looked at him. "I don't want to be fat going down the aisle..." He said with a chuckle.

Sterben frowns when he hears this. "You won't be fat. You'll be pregnant with our child... I think you'll be very beautiful..." He blushes darker, leaning down to kiss the other's stomach.

Rai blushed and chuckled. "Well, in that case, it really doesn't matter. But I think I'd prefer before so the baby could have your last name..." He said with a smile as he watched his lover kiss his stomach.

Sterben smiles a little. "Little baby Gottfried? That sounds cute." He chuckles, yawning and stretching his back a little. "I'm gonna fall asleep..." He mumbles, his eyes feeling heavy.

Rai chuckled and turned so he was cuddled into him. "Me too baby." He said with a yawn. His eyes closing and drifting off to sleep.

Sterben smiles and holds him close, falling asleep with his lover in his arms... his fiance, love of his life, mother of his child. He sleeps like a rock, keeping a hold of Rai as if afraid he would be hurt if he let go.

Rai smiled in his sleep and cuddled as close as he could... soon he was practically laying atop his lover. 

Translations:

"Willst du mich hieraten?" - "Will you marry me?"

"Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, du wirst mich immer für immer haben..." - "I love you more than anything, you will always have me forever..."

"Erzähl mir mehr?" - "Tell me more?"

"Um... Sie sind das Licht meines Lebens, mein Grund dafür." - "Um... You are the light of my life, my reason for it."

"Solange ich es von dir essen kann..." - "As long as I can eat it off you..."


	10. Doctor & Hoshi Helps His Mom?

Morning came and Rai groaned as his stomach did flips. He maneuvered out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up.

Sterben stirs as the other wakes up to run to the bathroom and throw up. He sighs softly, standing and going to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "I'm going to make an appointment to take you to the doctor today, babe..."

"We've got one at 9." Rai said with a groan as he finished throwing up. Getting up he smiled at him and stretched rubbing his stomach.

Sterben frowns and he moves forward to gently rub the other's stomach. "I'm sorry love... I wish I knew how to help... do you have class today?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah after the appointment I have to go back." Rai said with a smile. "Wanna shower?" He asked him as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Sterben nods his head with a faint smile. "Yeah, sounds good." He gently kisses the other before beginning to undress, turning the warm water on. He gets under the shower head, holding a hand out for the other to join him.

Rai smiled taking his hand and relaxed against his lover. Sighing under the water flow. He tilted his head and kissed and sucked at his neck affectionately.

Sterben moans as the other kisses his neck, and he leans down, kissing and gently sucking at his earlobe. "Sweetheart... you are so beautiful... I can't wait to spend every moment of my life with you... and our little one... s." He adds the s at the end, thinking of Hoshi.

Rai blushed deeply hearing his lover talk like that and smiled. "I can't wait either... I am very excited we will have to start planning maybe just do a justice of the peace thing?" He asked. "I hope Hoshi is alright.... I can't stand his mother, I can't wait to be Hoshi's mother..." He said with a smile as he turned to face his lover.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever you want, love. But don't worry about money, I'll figure it out. I want our wedding day to be perfect." He says with a smile, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong boy... he loves you so much... you are such a good model for him..." He says, looking into his lover's eyes without saying anything... just holding so much love and adoration in his eyes.

Rai smiles and nods his head. "We have some time to decide, at least what four months before I get fat?" He asked with a chuckle. "Well, I love Hoshi... I love him like he was my own." He said with a smile as he leaned up and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Sterben kisses him back, moaning softly into the kiss, closing his eyes, relaxing into it fully. His heart ached with how much he loved the man in his arms right now... he didn't know what to do with such an intense feeling. He pulls away finally, breathing a little heavily. "Rai... um... we're gonna be late." He says, his voice a little dazed.

Rai shivered at hearing his lover moan. He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more until he felt his lover pull back. "I know... I know..." He said softly as he began to wash off.

Sterben washes his lover off for him, being gentle and careful and washing every inch of him he could. He kisses his neck, whispering a soft, 'I love you' before pulling away to wash himself off quickly.

Rai smiled as he felt his lover wash him and kiss his neck. Then he returned the favor and washed his lover. "I love you too." He told him as he stepped out and began to dry off.

Sterben dries himself off as well when he was done, yawning, still a little sleepy. "I need to get a car... so we can drive with the baby when it comes time... and so we, as in us and Hoshi, won't have to walk everywhere." He says, gently kissing the other on the lips, before going to get dressed into a t-shirt and jeans

"But for now we can still enjoy the bike." Rai said with a smile as he walked to the room to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a shirt he combed his hair and slipped on his shoes waiting for his lover.

Sterben gets dressed and makes himself look presentable in the mirror before joining his lover, taking his hand. "Ready?" He asks with a smile.

Rai nodded. "Very." He said as he led the way out of the apartment down to his bike. Getting on and starting it he waited for his lover.

Sterben gets behind his lover, holding onto him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't know if we should ride this when you get very pregnant... what if we get into an accident?" He asks, kissing the other's neck as they speed off.

"That's why gotta get a car soon baby. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this!" Rai said with a smile as he sped off to the appointment.

Sterben holds onto the other tightly, hiding his face in the other's back. "Still not used to this..." He says, his voice a little fearful, shaky, and he is honestly glad when they get there.

Rai chuckled and just drove. Once there he got off the bike and walked in to check in. Where he sat patiently waiting for the doctor.

Sterben holds onto the other tightly, until they get there. When they do, he holds onto his lover's hand, walking into the building and waiting to be called back.

Rai smiled and nuzzled against his love. Finally, he was called back and he smiled at the doctor. "I'm pregnant..." He told him.

The doctor looked at the two in front of him. "I need to do a blood test just to be positive. Follow me please." He told them as he walked out of the room towards the lab room.

Sterben holds his love's hand during this whole time, following him back to the lab room, though he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he couldn't exactly say why... he hoped it wasn't due to the pregnancy.

Rai smiled and held his hand while they drew blood. After that, he stood and rubbed at the bandage before looking at his lover.

The doctor took them back to the room. "It will be a few minutes for the results I will confirm the test when it comes in." He said before leaving the two.

Sterben nods his head to the doctor, letting Rai squeeze his hand if he wished as they take the blood. He kisses his cheek. "I love you. I'm sure you are pregnant... how else could we explain how you throw up all the time?" He asks with a little chuckle.

Rai smiled and leaned into his lover. "No idea." He said with a chuckle. "We know we are pregnant. I couldn't be happier." He said with a smile. He waited patiently for the doctor to come back.

After a little while, the doctor came back and nodded his head. "You are indeed pregnant." He said as he handed them some pamphlets and brochures.

Sterben smiles to the doctor. "That's great! Thank you so much..." He squeezes the other's hand, kissing his neck softly. "So should we schedule an appointment for a check up or something?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rai smiled and took the information from the doctor. "Awesome. Babe, we are pregnant!!!" He said excitedly.

The doctor chuckled. "All the information you need is in there. You need to find an ob-gyn doctor and schedule an appointment soon, to find out exactly how far you are as well as medicines and vitamins if you need any." He said before shaking their hands and leaving the room.

Sterben grins widely as he hears this, hugging the other tightly. "I'm so excited, baby... thank you, sir." He says to the doctor, smiling at him. Back in the past, he would never smile, especially to strangers... but since meeting Rai, he is much different... happier. "Ready to go, honey? I gotta get you back to class, and tonight you and I can celebrate!"

Rai smiled big and grabbed the stuff before heading to his bike and getting on. "I'm so excited!!!" He said as he started the bike. "You wanna drive the bike? Then you can get me after class?" He asks him as he waited for his love.

Sterben nods his head with a smile, before hearing him offer to let him drive the bike, and he shakes his head. "I don't know if I should... I've only done it in the driveway... um..." He thinks about it, before sitting on the bike in the front, looking around. "Um... alright..."

Rai smiled and climbed off letting the other get on. "I love you, baby, see you later." He said as he kissed him deeply before going into school to get to his culinary class.

Sterben smiles as he watches him leave, before speeding down the road, still a little nervous, but he had gotten the hang of it. He was already home, heading inside when he gets a phone call from a very nervous Hoshi.

"S-S-Sterben? Mommy... M-Mommy isn't w-waking up..." Hoshi says, his voice broken with sobs.

Sterben pauses, listening to him. "What happened, Hoshi? Is she asleep?" He asks.

Hoshi sobs. "N-No! She was yelling at me and... I thought she would be happy if I used a knife... but... she just... sc-screamed and now... she isn't moving... there's blood eve-everywhere..." He says, hiccuping.

Sterben feels his heart sink into his stomach, and he quickly gets on the bike. "Hoshi, did you tell anyone else? Where are you right now?" He asks.

Hoshi sniffles. "At home... I-I didn't tell anyone else but the maid will be here soon... s-should I call 911?" He asks.

Sterben quickly says. "No! Hoshi, do not leave. Stay right there, I'm on my way." He tells him, as he speeds down the road to Hoshi's home, which was a huge mansion on the east side of town. "Hoshi, it's going to be okay. I promise." He tells him, staying on the line with him until he gets there. He runs in and is met with a sight of a lot of blood... it brought back memories... so many memories. But he keeps them back, taking care of Hoshi. He picks him up in his arms, knowing they didn't have time, and he takes him outside to the bike, hopping on with Hoshi in front of him, holding him close. "We need to get out of here for a little while." He tells him, driving out of town.

Rai went through his classes like normal. Looking through the information not caring who saw. He was graduating soon anyways... Then he went on to his next two classes, he scheduled his appointment for next week and was now finished with his classes. He went outside and had expected to see his love outside with his bike but no such luck. Grabbing his phone he called, listening to the rings as he waited for an answer.

Sterben hears the phone, now that they were at a hotel away from the city, and Hoshi was sitting in his lap, rocking back and forth, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Sterben sees who it was on the caller id, and his heart aches. "Hello.... Um... I'm sorry I'm not there right now... we had a problem... come to the hotel right off the highway out of town... room 116..." He tells him. "Get a taxi... or something else... I'm sorry... goodbye." He tells him before hanging up, without another word.

Hearing Sterben Rai smiled but became extremely worried at his tone as well as where he was. Calling a cab he waited and then got in once it arrived. Telling the cabbie the address he anxiously waited to get to his lover. Finally, they arrived and he found the room. Knocking on the door softly. "Baby, ich bin es." He said softly.

Sterben didn't know what to do to calm down Hoshi any longer, so he just held him, singing softly to him in German, before hearing Rai at the door. He picks Hoshi up, holding him in his arms, and he goes to answer it, pulling Rai in quickly without opening the door much. Hoshi is still crying, and at seeing Rai he holds his arms out for the other to hold him.

Rai gasped as he was whisked into the room. Then seeing Hoshi and Sterben he raised a brow but immediately hugged them both. Seeing how shook up Hoshi was he began to soothe him running his hands through his hair and rubbing his back softly.

Hoshi holds onto Rai, his little hands shaking as he clings to his shirt, making his shirt wet with his tears. "M-Mommy... I-I... k-k-killed mommy..." He whispers, hiccuping, before sobbing all again.

Sterben watches them, his own eyes red from tears as well.

Rai heard Hoshi and he gasped as he held him tightly. He kissed the top of his head and lay with him on the bed. "It's alright... it's alright..." He cooed as he held onto him. He looked at his lover and saw that he was crying and held out a hand for him. "We are gonna be alright..." He said softly trying to reassure them.

Hoshi just sniffles, crying softly into his shirt, not pulling his face away from the other's chest.

Sterben takes his hand hesitantly, squeezing it. "Yeah... of course, we're gonna be alright." He says, trying to be reassuring for Hoshi... but eh didn't really feel that way at all.

Rai nodded and just held Hoshi. "I can finish my school online and graduate on time... we can find a place." He said with a smile.

Hoshi sniffles, hiccuping and sucking his thumb, feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over him.

"Babe, you don't have to do that..." Sterben tells him, kissing his cheek.

"I don't have to but I want to... I don't mind, the school will give me a laptop to work from home." Rai said with a smile. "I can do some shows and earn up some money so we can find a place." He told him. He laid down on the bed with Hoshi and wanted to comfort him but his stomach flipped and with a groan he reluctantly let Hoshi go and went to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Hoshi sobs as he is set down, wanting to be held.

Sterben goes to him, lying down on the bed and holding him close, though he also wanted to help Rai... he knew he would be okay. He holds him, and soon Hoshi falls asleep. He lies him on the bed, tucking him in, before going to the bathroom. "You okay?" He asks softly. "Hoshi's asleep."

Rai had just finished throwing up as Sterben came in. He smiled at him and flushed before brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine... What happened with Hoshi?" He asked him softly. "I mean if you want to talk about it..." He said as he hopped up on the counter wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "His mother was upset with him... and he tried to cheer her up with... cutting her and..." He pauses, looking down. "I don't know exactly what happened, but that's what Hoshi told me." He says nuzzling close to Rai.

"Ahh, so he accidentally cut too much?" Rai asked him as he held his lover close. "It's ok, we will keep him safe..." He told him. "I promise..." He said as he rubbed his stomach softly. "Shall we order some delivery? I'm starving." He said with a laugh.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders himself. "I know... I... will protect him no matter what." He says quietly. "I'm not hungry... I'm just gonna lay down with Hoshi I think." He says quietly, lying down next to the little boy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

Rai nodded and followed him out of the bathroom and he kissed his lover's cheek. "I'll be right back. Gonna grab something from the vending machine." He said as he grabbed the room key.

Sterben lies there, motionless, silent, and when Rai comes back it would seem he is asleep, holding Hoshi close to his chest, not letting him go whatsoever.

Rai came back in and saw the two asleep. After eating he locked up and crawled into bed with them, cuddling close.

In the morning, Hoshi is awake already, sitting at the foot of the bed and watching television, staring at it blankly and sipping a cup of water.

Sterben doesn't wake up, curling up under blankets with a groan.

Rai wakes up and groans as he sits up and smiles towards Hoshi. He moved out of bed and kissed the top of his head. "Morning Hoshi." He said with a smile.

Hoshi moves close to the other, snuggling in his arms, holding onto his shirt tightly. "'M hungry..." He mumbles, his stomach rumbling as he says this.

Rai smiled. "I'm hungry too. Why don't I go see what breakfast they have lined up?" He asked him before leaning back and kissing Sterben softly. "Hey baby, gonna check out breakfast then I gotta call the school. I will be right back." He told him softly as he got up and stretched.

Hoshi looks up with huge eyes. "I-I wanna come with you, please?" He asks, lower lip sticking out slightly.

Yet at hearing Hoshi, Sterben wakes up, pulling Hoshi back to bed. "Hoshi, you can't leave this room, do you understand?" He tells him firmly, causing tears to well up in the boy's eyes.

Rai looked at him with sad eyes. "Stay here and babysit Sterben for me?" He asked with a chuckle. Then he grabbed the key and walked out locking up behind himself as he headed towards the breakfast area. Grabbing plates of everything he then headed up to the room and carefully opened up the door. "Breakfast is here..." He said with a smile.

Hoshi stays in Sterben's arms, who didn't seem to want him to leave his embrace, just watching television, until Rai comes back with food. He hops out of the other's arms, looking up at Rai with a faint smile. "Thank you..." He says, taking a plate of eggs and diving into them hungrily, his stomach grumbling.

Sterben watches them for a moment, before turning over in bed, silently.

Rai set down his and his lovers plate on the bedside table and he crawled into bed behind his lover. "Hey, you alright?" He asked him softly. Rubbing his back softly.

Sterben just nods his head softly, not looking back at the other, "I'm fine... I'm sorry. Don't worry." He tells him, his eyes closed.

Hoshi watches the two of them, before crawling on the bed with Rai, hopping up in his lap, eating a piece of toast. "Is he sad 'cause of me?" He asks, his voice quivering.

Sterben just shakes his head no. "I am not sad, Hoshi. Especially not because of you. I love you, okay?" He smiles back at him, though it is a faint smile. "You should finish eating."

Rai nodded his head and grabbed his plate. "Your breakfast is going to get cold baby." He told him softly. He started to eat his own maneuvering around Hoshi that now occupied his lap. After eating he leaned back against the headboard then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the school and explained that he needed to switch to online only and they agreed without much question and told him to pick up the laptop at his earliest convenience.

Hoshi looks over at Sterben as he stops moving so much, and he pokes his back gently, not seeing any movement. When Rai is done talking on the phone, he looks up at him. "I think he's asleep again... D-Did I do something wrong?" He asks, confused and hurt.

Hearing Sterben question Rai looked down at him and sighed. "Don't worry Hoshi... we are just overwhelmed right now. We found out some exciting news and now we will have an even bigger family. But you didn't do anything wrong... it's ok Hoshi." He told him softly. He rustled his hair and his free hand rested on his stomach. "What do you want to play today? I have to pick up my laptop I can grab some games." He said with a smile.

Hoshi is obviously hung up on the family aspect, eyes widening. "A bigger family...? Like..." He pauses. "Am I going to have a little brother or sister?" He asks with a big grin, seeming happy again. "That's awesome! I just really wish they were my brother or sister and not just pretend." He says, nuzzling back against him, finished with eating. He hadn't been told that Sterben was actually his father.

Rai chuckled as he saw his demeanor change. "Yep, I'm well, I'm pregnant." He said with a smile. Then he bit his lip and looked at Sterben. He ate some more food and rested against the headboard. "So what kind of games do you want to play?" He asked him.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "Any kind! I don't mind." He pauses, "Since he's asleep can I sneak out with you? I don't wanna be in here anymore..." He huffs.

Rai looks at his love and back at Hoshi then he smiles. "How about this... I'll make you a deal. You sit in here and be good watch TV and as soon as I get back I'll take you for a spin on the bike?" He asked him. "I just gotta pick up my work from school I can't take you there..." He said softly.

Hoshi grins widely. "O-Okay! Thank you." He says with a smile, sitting down on the bed properly and watching cartoons, curling up under the blankets so he can be next to Sterben, letting Rai go to his school.

"Alright, it will only be an hour. Then we will go for a ride alright?" Rai asked as he grabbed his bike key.

Hoshi nods his head, holding onto Sterben's hand, even though he was asleep once again. "Okay. Be safe, please..." He says with a soft smile, looking up at Rai and waving goodbye.

Rai nods his head and kisses the top of Hoshi's. "I will. Be back in just a bit." He said before kissing his lover's forehead and then leaving the room, locking up and taking off to his bike. He went to school and picked up his bag and laptop, along with his guitar. Then he made his way to the store to grab some food and drinks as well as some awesome board games. Then he placed everything on him and the bike as he headed back to the hotel. Once there he shuffled everything into his arms and knocked on the door since he couldn't open it.

While Rai was gone, Hoshi watched TV, until an ad caught him off-guard. It was an ad asking if anyone had seen a young boy named Hoshi who is thought to be kidnapped by... his father. Sterben Gottfried. It had a picture and gave a number to call if anyone had seen them. Hoshi stares at the television, before looking back at Sterben, who was still asleep. He hugs the other man tightly, nuzzling into his chest, his hands shaking slightly, before hearing the knock on the door. Hoshi gets on a chair, stepping up to see the little peephole, seeing it was Rai. He opens the door quickly, letting Rai in. "I-I can't go on the trip with you." He says, biting his lower lip.

Sterben was glad when the door was opened and he unloaded everything and plopped down on the bed. Then hearing him he looked at Hoshi and rustling his hair. "What? Why? Thought you wanted to go?" He asked him softly.

Hoshi frowns. "I did want to go... but... I just saw something on TV... it said... that I was kidnapped by my daddy... Sterben." He says, looking back at him. "And people should call the police if they see me. I-If anyone sees me I'll be taken away from you guys forever!"

"I'll never let anyone take you away..." Rai said as he hugged him close. "Don't worry. Now, what shall we play first?" He asked softly.

Hoshi hugs him back, nuzzling his face into the other's chest, his little hands shaking slightly. When he pulls back he smiles softly. "Anything! I just wanna play with you." He says, before hearing Sterben begin to move. He looks back to him with big eyes, seeing him slowly stand up, go to the bathroom and close the door behind him.

"Alright..." Rai said with a smile. When he saw his lover stand and go to the bathroom he stood and headed over to the door. "Hoshi go ahead and set up whatever. Maybe Monopoly?" He asked as he knocked on the door. "Baby, you alright?"

Hoshi nods his head softly, looking worried about Sterben, but he just goes to set up the game for them.

Sterben is silent a moment, before he opens the door for the bathroom, letting Rai inside. His hands are shaking a little, and tears are in his eyes. "Rai... I can't. I don't know how to do this... how to be a parent... I have nothing. I can't go home. I don't have any money... I've... ruined Hoshi's life. I should just go into the police and confess and let them take Hoshi to another family..."

Seeing Sterben in distress Rai wrapped him up in his arms and held him close. "Yes you can do this... we can do this... you aren't doing this alone. Besides Hoshi knows... he saw the news broadcast. You are a much better person than his mother. We can do this baby but you have to think it through. If you confess Hoshi will be with someone who won't understand... and then me and our baby will be without you too... we can get through this. I have a job offer, it's not much but it's right here at the hotel." He told him as he rubbed his lover's back.

Sterben holds onto Rai tightly, burrowing his head into his shoulder, fingers grasping at his shirt tightly. He is silent for a while, though the other's shirt does get wet with his tears. Finally, he pulls away with a sniffle, wiping his tears away. "Y-You went out and got a job offer and I just slept all day... I'm sorry baby... this just... this all made me have flashbacks to my mom... but that's no excuse... I should be there to protect you and him..." He sighs, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't go out to get one. I came back with my guitar and the manager asked me to play in the lounge. I'll get paid and also get whatever tips I make... and I hear they need a bartender. I just so happened to know a very sexy, very German, and very happily taken man that may be interested? He could watch me play again. And Hoshi can sit up on stage with me." Rai said with a chuckle wanting to cheer his lover up.

Sterben smiles a little softly at the thought of that, taking the other's hand and gently brushing his lips against the back of it. "You are too good for me, darling." He whispers.

Rai just chuckled. "We are good to each other." He said then smiling he kissed his lover's cheek. "I think they will even house employees until they get a place of their own or whatever. Can we find out later on? Oh, and we are playing monopoly I'm the banker." He said with a smile.

Sterben nods his head with a small blush on his cheeks, still hiding his face under his hair a bit. He holds the other's hand and walks out of the bathroom with him, seeing Hoshi had set up... kind of. All the pieces were randomly placed on the board that was set up on the bed.

"St-..." Rai pauses. "Daddy...? Are you okay?" He asks him softly.

Sterben pauses, not knowing what to say at first in reply, and Hoshi looks worried... before Sterben smiles, walking over to him and gently petting his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm fine, Hoshi. Thank you... for helping keep me safe as I slept." He says with a little smile.

Making Hoshi smile widely, nodding his head. "Yeah! Of course! I just watched TV." He says with a soft giggle. "Let's play! I wanna be the car!"

Rai smiled as he heard Hoshi. He looked at him with a smile as he started to fix the game. He dealt out the money and picked the dog and placed the car as well as the dog on go. Letting Sterben pick his token. "Alright, who's ready to play? Then we gotta shower and get ready." He said with a smile

Sterben picks out a piece as well, sitting down next to Rai and gently leaning against him. As the game goes on, it gets a little intense, and Sterben lets Hoshi win, not wanting to upset him.

Hoshi is ecstatic when he wins, cheering himself and grinning widely.

Rai chuckled as they neared the end and then following suit he let Hoshi win, then he kissed Sterben softly. "Alright shower time, we gotta get ready." He said with a smile.

Sterben smiles softly. "Guess so. Shower with me?" He asks Rai, before hearing Hoshi butt in with a grin.

"Can I shower with you?? Please?" Hoshi asks with a wide grin.

Rai smirked and licked his lips, but hearing Hoshi he looked down and then back to Sterben. "Later...." He mouthed to his love.

Sterben smiles faintly and nods his head, picking up Hoshi. "Do you want to take a bath with me, Hoshi?" He asks.

Hoshi grins. "Yeah! Bath time with daddy! And Rai?" He asks the other, looking up at him with big eyes.

"All of us?" Rai looked to Sterben unsure. "Sure. That sounds fine to me..." He said softly.

Sterben was a little worried about it, but it would seem Hoshi really wanted to. So finally he just smiles faintly and nods his head, picking Hoshi up and taking him to the bath. It was hardly big enough for two of them, let alone all three. "Hoshi, I don't think we'll all fit. Why don't you take a bath and we'll play with you?" He offers.

Hoshi just gives a frown, but nods his head softly, turning on the water.

Rai chuckled and went to the bags, grabbing some water toys he had gotten and brought them back. "Look what I got for you." He said with a smile.

Hoshi was already undressed and in the tub, and when Rai comes back he grins, taking the toys and splashing around with them.

Sterben watches, face hidden under his hair, a sad smile on his lips.

Rai smiled as Hoshi played, seeing his love hide his face he ducked his head under his lover's hair and kissed him softly. "Was ist falsch, meine Liebe?" He asked him softly.

Sterben looks down at Rai with a faint smile. "Ich bin nervös über den neuen Job." He says softly, cupping the other's cheek and kissing him softly on the lips.

Hoshi is still playing happily, yet watches them kiss with a soft giggle.

"Es geht dir gut, du bist ein ausgezeichneter Barkeeper." Rai told him with a smile as he kissed him back, a little more needy than normal. He leaned against him and rested against him, kissing his neck.

Sterben smiles softly, nuzzling against his love with a simple smile, kissing his neck. "You are too good for me, my love." He tells him, closing his eyes.

Translations:

"Baby, ich bin es." - "Baby, it's me."

"Was ist falsch, meine Liebe?" - "What is wrong, my love?"

"Ich bin nervös über den neuen Job." - "I'm nervous about the new job."

"Es geht dir gut, du bist ein ausgezeichneter Barkeeper." - "You will be fine, you're an excellent barkeeper."


	11. Finally Alone Again....

\----Time Skip----

7 Months Pregnant

Warnings for smut in chapter at the beginning and end of the smut, translations at the end

Rai smiled and kissed his love at the bar before waddling onto the stage. Hoshi had already grabbed Rai's guitar and a chair since he was seven months now... He was a lot bigger now than he was earlier. He graduated on time and his diploma was delivered to him through the mail. Which was hung in their room. Hoshi had his own room with a crib and small nursery for the baby boy they were expecting. Rai had a big smile on his face as he began to play. His eyes never leaving his husband's.

Hoshi was so excited to have a little brother. He now had a whole new family... and while he was still sad about his mom, he hardly thought about it anymore. As he helps Rai onto the stage, he smiles and says. "Good luck mommy." Before hopping off the stage and going to play with his toys in the corner. He was seven now, a big kid, as he thought of himself. And he hid where he would hurt himself from Sterben and Rai... he didn't want them to worry.

Sterben smiles as he watches his lover, before hearing someone call for him, and he quickly goes to get them their drink.

Rai smiled at Hoshi and continued to play. He made good money that night even though throughout the songs he was being kicked hard enough to cough, but other than that the set went great. After gathering the money he waddled off stage to his love and grabbed his water. "Baby wann können wir nach Hause gehen... ich brauche dich..." He whispered as he grew heated. His eyes glazed over, they hadn't had alone time in a while with Hoshi but hopefully now that they finally finished the nursery they could have some time...

Sterben was pulled from his work as he hears the other, and he shivers a little at his tone and the look in his eyes. "How could I say no to that? I have five minutes left on my shift, hang on baby." He tells him softly, smirking a little as he finishes mixing a drink.

Hoshi grins and runs over to Rai. "Good job with your songs!" He says happily.

Rai smiles and nods to his lover. Then finishing his water he kinda lifts Hoshi into a hug and smiles big kissing his cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. I can't wait to go home, I'm tired..." He told him. "Aren't you excited about your new room?" He asked.

Hoshi hugs Rai tightly, or as tight as he could without hurting him or the baby, and he smiles widely. "I am so excited! I wanna decorate it with posters and all my stuffed animals!" He says happily.

Sterben comes back over to them, leaving the barside. "I'm finished. Ready to go?" He asks, only to feel a guy at the bar slap his ass. He shivers, a blush on his cheeks, before he quickly goes to leave. It was no secret that a lot of guys came to this hotel bar specifically to see Sterben... he was quite popular.

Rai smiled at Hoshi and chuckled. "You can decorate all you want..." He smiled and nodded to Sterben, "Ya I'm ready...-" He said as he was cut off seeing the slap. He glared at the man and pulled Sterben into a kiss. Squeezing his ass and holding him close. After pulling away he smirked. "Mine..." He said as he walked out, feeling bad about acting that way but he couldn't help it... His hormones were going nuts.

The man just gives a little growl but he looks away, annoyed. Sterben blushes brightly as the other kisses him and grabs his ass, a shiver going down his spine.

Hoshi watches them with big eyes, cocking his head. "Can we go now? I wanna go home! I'll race you!" He giggles, running ahead to the elevator.

Rai chuckled and looked at Hoshi. "I'm sorry sweetheart... Yeah let's go!!" He said as he sort of ran and sort of waddled to the elevator looking over his shoulder for his lover. He couldn't wait to get to the room....

Hoshi presses the button and waits for his new family, smiling back at them. When they finally get to the elevator, he presses the button, loving to be in charge of this now.

Sterben holds Rai's hand, squeezing it and whispering in his ear. "Was willst du mich zu dir zu tun?" He asks softly, grinning.

Rai smiled and got in squeezing his loves hand. Hearing his words he shivered and licked his lips. "Hmm, ich möchte, dass du mich brechen und mich wieder machen willst ... Daddy ...." He said as he leaned over and nipped his lover's neck.

Sterben shivers as he hears this, and was about to speak, before finally the door opens for the elevator.

Hoshi runs out, skipping, and he runs to their hotel, opening it with a key they let him keep now. He goes into his room, looking around at everything with big eyes. "Wow! My own bed!" He says happily.

Sterben catches up to him, chuckling softly at what he says. "Yup, your own bed, Hoshi... your own room, your own everything..." He hugs him. "You're such a big boy now..."

Rai smiled at how excited Hoshi was but sadly was a little too, well, distracted, to pay full attention, so he kissed and hugged Hoshi before walking to their room right next door. "Ich werde auf dich warten, nimm nicht zu lange..."

Sterben smirks at his lover before he attends to Hoshi, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

Hoshi begs for a story, and Sterben tells him one, an old folktale from his own childhood in Germany.

Sterben then says goodnight, and goes to his bedroom. He sighs, undoing his tie he wore for his uniform.

***Warning Smut Ahead***

When Sterben finally came into the room he would find him sprawled out on the bed, naked waiting for him. Rai licked his lips as he watched his lover take off his tie. "Braucht Daddy Hilfe?" He asked him as he got on all fours crawling to the edge of their bed.

Sterben shivers at the sight, his eyes going wide. He doesn't know what to say, he just nods his head, a little dumbfounded. He was already a little hard from the sight of him on his hands and knees alone... and his face was nearly as red as his hair.

Rai motioned for him to come closer so he could begin stripping him down, once he was shirtless he began placing sweet loving kisses to his jawline, down his neck. Reaching his torso the kisses grew rougher and he began to bite down to his nipples. "Ich will dich Baby... Fick mich, bis ich zu brechen."

Sterben watches as his lover does away with his shirt, and he smirks down at him, threading his fingers through his hair. "Mmh... was ein guter Junge..." He mumbles as he watches him kiss down his neck, and he shivers as the other bites his nipples. "Ah...shit..." He whispers, a small smirk forming on his lips as he hears him. "Hände und Knie, wie die Schlampe du bist."

Hearing him Rai shivered and bit him one last time on each nipple before doing as instructed. "Was ist Daddy Planung für seine kleine Schlampe?"

Sterben smirks a little, and he shushes him by placing his lips against Rai's, slapping his ass. "I think you might need some discipline, my darling... acting so overly protective at the bar... do you not trust me?" He asks, trying his best to sound cold.

Rai moaned as his ass was slapped, hearing his words he looked at his lover. "Baby... I trust you... I don't trust them. I can't help it. You're incredibly sexy, I can't have people touching what's mine..." He said softly.

Sterben chuckles darkly. "I wouldn't say that I'm sexy... you're the one who is sexy." He says with a little smirk, his hands moving over his form. "Look at you... pregnant with my child... you're glowing..."

"Du denkst, ich bin sexy Baby? Ich bin glühender? Es ist, weil ich dich so sehr will... Wir haben in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zeit für uns..." Rai spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply.

Sterben chuckles a little, leaning down and biting his neck, wrapping his own arms around him and holding him close. "God I love you..." He whispers, nuzzling close. "Ich liebe dich..." He kisses up to his neck, up his jawline, to his lips.

Rai shivered and tilted his head up letting his lover kiss his body as he pleases. Then he chuckled as their son decided to start moving around. "Someone wants to say hi to Daddy..." He said with a smile. "But he has the worst timing..." He teased as he rubbed his belly.

Sterben chuckles softly. "He knows when his daddy is close. My little boy..." He rubs the others stomach, kissing the bare skin softly. "I hope you take after your mother... beautiful and sweet and intelligent..." He whispers, smiling softly.

Rai smiled and nodded. "That he does." He said as he laid flat on his back. Hearing his lover he blushed. "Baby. He's gotta have your sexy hair... and eyes." He told him. The he tangled his hands in his long hair and pulled him to him. Tugging his hair roughly. "Daddy...." He whispered in his ear.

Sterben chuckles a little, blushing, and at hearing him whisper that in his ear he shivers. He kisses up the others throat, his own breath warm on his skin, before whispering in his ear in return. "Maybe he shouldn't look like you... because if he does, when he grows up people won't be able to keep their-" He grabs his ass, squeezing it in his fingers, leaving a red mark. "Hands off of him..." He smirks, pulling the other into his lap, cradling him close.

"We will have to teach him how to...-" Rai moaned as the other grabbed his ass and straddled his lover the best he could. "-To defend himself..." He chuckled as he shifted his hips atop the other, planting kisses down his jawline to his ear then to his neck.

Sterben moans softly as the other gets atop him, and he smirks slightly, kissing at the other's neck as well, before pressing a finger to the other's lips, asking him to suck them for him. "Remember when you thought you would have to be the dominate one in our relationship? But you're just a pillow princess~" He says with a little chuckle.

Rai tilted his neck for the other, then feeling his fingers at his lips he greedily sucked on them. He nodded his head. "I do remember, that was a fun night..." He said as he pulled off his lover's fingers. Then smirking he kissed him deeply and pulled back once again. "I love being your pillow princess..." He told him.

Sterben chuckles softly, gently pressing his fingers against the others hole. "Mmh... I know you do... my pampered boy... daddy loves you..." He whispers as he thrusts a finger inside of him, slowly easing it in all the way.

"I love..." He moaned low in his throat his hole tight around his finger. "Ahh! You Daddy..." He gasped out as he felt him bury his finger inside.

Sterben smiles a little, taking his sweet time as he thrusts his finger in and out, and finally he adds a second, thrusting it in and out of him. "Feel good, baby?" He asks him with a slight smirk.

Rai moaned and clenched his lover's shoulders tightly. Then he started to rock against his lover. Moaning out. "Yeah baby..." He gasped.

Sterben smirks, slowly adding a third finger inside of him, scissoring them apart. "Tell me what you want... I wanna hear you moan..." He whispers, chuckling with a dark glimmer in his eye.

"I want you... Daddy..." Rai said as he rocked atop his lover's fingers. He closed his eyes in bliss as he rocked hard hitting his spot.

Sterben chuckles, and he slowly pulls his fingers out, and he looks into the other's eyes as he licks them off, slowly, one by one, moaning at the taste. He grabs the other's hips with his free hand, while he suddenly thrusts into him, his member going deep inside of his lover.

Rai watched as his lover licked his fingers clean. He licked his lips and was about to lick them off too when he felt his lover thrust inside. He cried out and dug his nails into his lover's shoulders. His shaft resting against his spot. He moaned low in his throat.

Sterben smirks. "Shhh... Hoshi is just in the other room darling..." He whispers, as he begins to thrust, not going slow or gentle... but thrusting hard inside of him. "Wouldn't want to be interrupted, would we?"

"The door is locked.... he's old enough to know..." Rai gasped out as he arched feeling his lover thrust hard and deep inside of him. "Außerdem weißt du, dass ich schreie..." He told him with a smirk.

Sterben smirks back slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. "H-He's only seven and... ah!" He groans as he feels the other tighten around his member, and he closes his eyes, resting his face against the other's shoulder. He goes harder, faster, the bed squeaking under them.

Rai gasped as he felt the other go faster into him. He smirked and pushed his lover down on the bed and began riding his lover hard. His swollen stomach giving him more weight taking his lover deeper than ever.

Sterben gasps as he is pushed down, and he looks up at him, moaning softly. "Babe... god you look so... sexy like that." He whispers, arms wrapped around him tightly, yet being gentle of his stomach. He pulls him down slightly to kiss him, closing his eyes and moving his hips up in time with his thrusts.

Rai blushed deeply and gripped his lover's chest moaning out as he felt him thrust in time with himself. "You think so baby?" He asked him as he continued to rock, his lips greeting his lips eagerly.

Sterben nods his head, rocking his hips up inside of him, growling at how good it felt to be inside of his lover. "Shit... I love you..." He mumbles. Sterben cums first, giving a hard thrust up inside of him as he cums.

Rai smiled down at his lover and feeling him cum inside he moaned loud and arched as he came hard splattering on his lovers torso. "I love you too." He panted.

Sterben holds onto him tightly, slowly pulling out of his tight heat, and he collapses on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily, keeping his arms protectively wrapped around him.

Rai gasped as his lover pulled out then he laid on the bed and knocked out instantly. Panting out as he drifted to sleep.

***End of Smut***

Sterben holds Rai close, rubbing his back, and watching him sleep for a while... before finally he falls asleep too, his own chest rising and falling evenly.

Unaware that in his room, Hoshi had woken up to their sounds, and was too nervous to go get them about it... so he took his new opportunity being alone to cut himself.

Translations:

"Baby wann können wir nach Hause gehen...? ich brauche dich..." - "Baby when can we go home...? I need you..."

"Was willst du mich zu dir zu tun?" - "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Hmm, ich möchte, dass du mich brechen und mich wieder machen willst ... Daddy ...." - "I want you to break me and make me yours again... Daddy..."

"Ich werde auf dich warten, nimm nicht zu lange..." - "I'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long..."

"Braucht Daddy Hilfe?" - "Does Daddy need help?"

"Ich will dich Baby... Fick mich, bis ich zu brechen." - "I want you baby... Fuck me til I break."

"Mmh... was ein guter Junge..." - "Mmh... What a good boy..."

"Hände und Knie, wie die Schlampe du bist." - "Hands and knees, like the slut you are."

"Was ist Daddy Planung für seine kleine Schlampe?" - "What is Daddy planning for his little bitch?" 

"Du denkst, ich bin sexy Baby? Ich bin glühender? Es ist, weil ich dich so sehr will... Wir haben in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zeit für uns..." - "You think I'm sexy? That I'm glowing? It's because I want you so much... We have not had much time for us lately..." 

"Ich liebe dich..." - "I love you..." 

"Außerdem weißt du, dass ich schreie..." - "Besiseds, you know I scream."


	12. Car, Beach, & Twins

Warning Smut in chapter and translations at the bottom thank ya'll keep reading

Rai slept soundly throughout the night, until he had to piss, plus the little one decided to wake him up with a swift kick to his ribs causing him to cough. Groaning he sat up and went to pee, rubbing his stomach. Running a hand through his hair as he pissed he sighed and finished up.

Hoshi hadn't slept long, before hearing movement in the other room. He wakes up, going over to the door and trying to open it...but to no avail. He had changed into a long-sleeve shirt to hide the marks on his upper arms. He knocks on the door. "R-Rai? Can I come sleep with you?" He asks, rubbing his eyes, despite it being already early morning.

Sterben was passed out, however, lying almost half-off the bed.

Rai was drinking some water when he heard Hoshi and he chuckled. "Sure sweetheart, just hold on." He said as he went over to let him in. Then seeing the long-sleeved shirt he looked at Hoshi with a raised brow. "Hoshi?" He asked him as he crossed his arms over his chest, well as best he could. "I told you to come talk to me..." He told him softly as he caressed his cheek.

Hoshi frowns, biting his lower lip and looking down. "You and daddy were being loud and... I didn't want to bother you..." He says softly, holding his arms. "Can I snuggle you?" He looks up at him with big eyes.

Rai blushed and he looked down at him, carefully he picked him up and held him close. "Hoshi don't ever think that we won't stop whatever is going on to talk with you..." He told him as he nuzzled him close. "So what upset you?" He asked as he went to the kitchen of their suite and started to pull down stuff for breakfast.

Hoshi looks up at him and he smiles softly, sadly. "Okay... thank you... I just had a bad dream about my other mommy is all..." He says, hopping up onto the counter and helping to get things for Rai. "I have bad dreams like that every day..." He says, sighing softly.

"In time they will go away." Rai told him softly. "What are you hungry for?" He asked him as he pulled down some skillets.

Hoshi nods his head softly, kicking his feet. "I hope so... and anything!" He smiles a little. "Let's make daddy's favorite pancakes maybe?" He asks, wanting to help him.

"Sure baby." Rai said with a smile. "We can surprise him!!" He said as he pulled down the ingredients. "Wanna grab the mix?"

Hoshi giggles softly, nodding his head. He grabs the things and hands them to Rai, hopping off the counter and beginning to help Rai mix, humming softly as he works.

Rai smiled. "My big young man. Look at you cooking." He said with a smile as he prepared the pan. Then waited for Hoshi to add the mix. "While I'm fixing them want to serve the coffee and juice?"

Hoshi blushes, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Thank you... I can do that!" He says happily, getting some juice from the mini fridge and some coffee out, knowing how to make it now.

Sterben begins to wake, hearing the other, and he sits up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with a groan.

Rai smiled watching Hoshi. Then hearing his lover wake up he smiled bigger and served everything onto a spread. Once Hoshi was finished they brought everything over to the bed. Rai smiled and kissed his lover's lips. "Morning baby. Hoshi and I made breakfast in bed..." He said softly.

Hoshi hops in the bed with Sterben, nuzzling close to his side with a smile. "I helped mix and I helped make the coffee!" He says happily, holding onto him.

Sterben blinks sleepily and he kisses Rai back, sighing softly, content. "Thank you..." He says with a soft smile to Hoshi and Rai, seeing the Hoshi's long sleeved shirt, but saying nothing about it.

Rai smiled and got set up on the bed rubbing his swollen belly. "I honestly can't wait to get him out..." He said as he started to eat. He looked at Hoshi. "Eat up sweetie." He said.

Sterben chuckles softly. "I can't imagine... this is really good, by the way. Good job you two." He says with a soft smile.

Hoshi yawns and he smiles back, blushing slightly. "Thank you .. it is yummy!" He says, taking a big bite.

Rai chuckled and looked over to his lover. "Thanks baby. What did we want to do today?" He asked as he turned on the weather channel. "It's a bright sunny day."

Sterben shrugs his shoulders, leaning against Rai slightly. "Anything is good. I want to take a shower..." He says.

Hoshi climbed onto his lap and settling down there, still eating his own pancakes. "I wanna go play outside or something!!"

Rai chuckled. "First showers then we need to go car shopping I think we saved up enough right?" He asked as he leaned against his lover. "Maybe even go to the beach?"

 

Sterben smiles a little. "We have saved up enough... it'll be a while after we get a car that we can get an apartment though..." He says, kissing Rai's cheek, finishing his pancakes.

Hoshi grins. "I wanna go to the beach!" He says happily, hopping out of bed, "I'll go get my swim suit on!" And before anyone could stop him he runs into his room to get dressed.

Sterben chuckles softly, smiling fondly.

"Hey! Hoshi shower first!!!" Rai called out hoping it didn't fall on deaf ears. Then he looked at Sterben. "Last night was amazing baby..." He said with a chuckle.

Sterben chuckles a little as he hears Hoshi 's voice from the other room.

"Okay..." And Hoshi's shower is turned on.

Sterben looks to Rai, blushing a bit at what he says. "Yeah it was baby..." He says quietly, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his neck. "I want to keep you pregnant all the time... you're so sexy like this."

"I'm sure we could.... but I think I would get a little more cranky each go..." Rai said with a chuckle. "I like it though knowing I'm gonna give birth to a baby boy is amazing..." He said with a smile. He kissed him deeply. "Can't wait to get my body back though..."

Sterben chuckles a little. "He's going to be pretty big... you look like you're already nine months pregnant, baby." He says, stroking the other's stomach fondly, pressing a kiss to the bellybutton. "Should we shower? Hoshi will be done soon and he'll want to leave right away." He says with a little smile.

"Maybe we can schedule an appointment soon? I feel a lot bigger than I should be..." Rai said softly. Then hearing him he chuckled. "Baby after last night I really need a shower... but maybe we can clean another way..." He whispered in his ear nipping it softly. Obviously having one of his "good" mornings.

Sterben smirks a little, his cheeks light pink with blush, and he turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "What were you thinking?" He asks, one hand resting on his stomach, the other cupping his lover's cheek.

"Well, I know that I still am a little hungry... maybe some dessert?" Rai asked him as he licked his lips. "Mit diesem Extragewicht wette ich, dass deine Zunge sich wirklich gut fühlen würde..." He said huskily.

Sterben shivers as he hears him say this, the blush traveling to... other places. "Babe... Hoshi could come in at any time... and besides, that's not dessert for you, just for me... not that I have a problem with that."

Rai nodded at his lover and smiled at him. "You're right baby... I'm sorry I can't help myself sometimes... maybe we can sign Hoshi up for a summer camp or daycare, so my hormones don't make me crazy..." He said as he kissed his cheek. "I'm just gonna change and wipe down. I don't even think I have beach clothes anymore..." He said looking through the closet.

Sterben smiles a little. "I dunno how well he'll do there... he's never played with other children... but he should." He shrugs his shoulders, kissing him on the lips. "I love you baby. Just wear some shorts. Or some cute panties..."

Rai nodded and kissed him back. "Maybe he can start. He will have to once the baby is here..." He said as he leaned against him. Then smiling he started looking through some of his clothes. "I love you too. Why not both?" He asked as he slipping on some panties and a pair of shorts. Then a shirt that was a little too tight...

Sterben stands up, stretching out his arms with a yawn, and he grabs a swimsuit, just a pair of shorts that, admittedly, he didn't use very often. He slides them on, blushing as he sees what the other was wearing. "You look... really good." He says, wearing just a tanktop and his shorts, usually not showing this much skin as it showed his pale skin that had faint scars on his wrists from cigarettes being put out there.

Rai smirks and turns to look at his lover. "You look good." He said with a blush. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. "I look like a fucking beachball...." He said softly.

Sterben smiles a little, coming from behind his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist. "A sexy beachball who I love." He says before his cheeks turn about as red as his hair, and he pulls away.

Hoshi opened the door. "Let's go!! I wanna go swim in the water and play with fishies!" He says with a grin, wearing just his swim trunks and holding a bunch of toys, some of which were not suited to bring to the beach.

"You know just what to say to make me happy..." Rai said as he kissed his lover's cheek. Then hearing Hoshi he chuckled. "Sorry honey mommy was having a wardrobe issue..." He said as he smiled. "Let's call a cab to get the car first."

Hoshi pouts, crossing his arms. "I wanna swim first..." He says, before feeling Sterben rustle his messy brown hair.

Sterben chuckles softly. "It won't take too long. If you're good, I'll get you some ice cream at the beach okay? And you can help pick out a color for the car."

Hoshi thinks for a moment, before nodding his head, smiling softly.

Rai chuckled. "That's my good boy." He said as he leaned over to kiss his head. Then he groaned as he was kicked. "Two more months..." He repeated to himself almost like a mantra. He smiled and picked up the phone to call the cab. "Alright my loves it will be here in ten." He said as he headed out the door.

Hoshi giggles as he is kissed, only to frown as he hears the other groan. He places a hand on the other's tummy, rubbing it softly, "Stop being so mean!" He tells his little brother, before taking Rai's hand, heading outside with him with a smile.

Sterben sighs, following after them, grabbing his wallet and a few towels and such.

Rai chuckled. "Hoshi he doesn't know any better." He said. "But thanks for trying." He held his hand as they waited for Sterben and then he held out his free hand for his husband's hand. "Ready baby?"

Sterben nods his head, holding the other's hand and walking out with him. "Ready." He smiles, kissing his cheek just as the taxi pulls up.

Hoshi runs ahead, putting all his toys in the backseat of the taxi, and hopping in himself.

Sterben chuckles and holds the door open for Rai, helping him in.

Rai chuckles and watched as Hoshi loaded in. Then having help from Sterben made him blush. "It's bad how much help I need to do simple things.... But the car dealership please..." He said as Sterben got in.

Sterben smiles a little and rubs the back of the other's hand with his thumb, sitting next to him in the taxi as it sets off to the dealership. "You know I don't mind." He says with a soft smile, squeezing his hand.

As soon as they get there, Hoshi is the first one out, grabbing all his things too, and he looks around at all the cars with big eyes. "We should get a pink one." He says with a big grin, looking back at Sterben who seemed... to not like that idea much.

"Sweetie I'm not much of a pink person... I like the darker colors..." Rai said as he got out and began looking at them. Finding a black little Outlander he smiled. "Plenty of trunk space for trips. And third row seating in case we expand more..."

Hoshi runs over to the car that Rai was looking at, frowning a little. "This one's boring though! We should paint flames on it." He says.

Sterben chuckles a little. "Might have been a bad idea saying you could help pick the colors, kiddo. Look, this one has space for you and your little brother... and..." He pauses. "How many more kids are you wanting, anyway?" He asks with a little smile, kissing his neck.

"As many as we can...?" Rai teased. "I don't know baby. We will only see later... but I like the style. It can haul the bike too. Which means it can haul a boat." He said happily. "Summer should be pretty fun..." He said with a smirk as he leaned into his lover. "Maybe even some pets?"

Sterben chuckles softly as the other says they should get a boat too, and get some pets. "I think we should focus on getting an apartment first, baby." He says, squeezing his hand, and nodding his head. "Do you want to test it out and get it?" He asks with a smile,

Hoshi wandered off to look at other cars.

"Yeah, let's test it Hoshi can be backseat driver." Rai said as he continued to look at the car. "Want to find someone baby? I'll wait here?" He asked him.

Sterben nods his head with a smile. "Be back soon. Hoshi, look after your mom okay?"

Hoshi looks up from where he was, nodding his head. "Okay, daddy!" He runs over to be with Rai, holding his hand.

Sterben goes to find the dealer, who soon has them behind the wheel of the car.

Rai smiled and held Hoshi's hand. When they were finally in the car Rai figured to let his lover drive so he could see what all it had inside. It was nice. The AC felt great, there was warmers on the seats. Even Bluetooth and aux compatible. "Baby it's nice." He said with a smile. "Plenty of room..." He said as he turned slowly to look in the back to Hoshi. "So sweetheart what do you think?"

Sterben nods his head, the car drove well and he felt comfortable driving it... but it really did send home the whole 'parent of two' thing... which felt weird.

Hoshi grins at Rai. "Lots of room to put all my toys so I like it. We should buy it!" He says happily.

Sterben looks over to the other two quickly and he smiles faintly. "Alright. Let's do it."

Rai smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Let's sign the papers. Hoshi you can go ahead and put your toys in alright?" He asked as he slowly and carefully got out. Then he followed his love to sign the stuff and soon they were given the keys. And after much talking some disposable mats since they were going to the beach.

Sterben nods his head, smiling a little as he goes out with Rai to sign papers, and soon they were all on the way to the beach, in their new car... with substantially less money in their bank accounts.

Hoshi was playing in the backseat, playing with the toys he brought before he finally sees the beach out the window. He grins widely. "I wish my baby brother was out and he could see this! It's so blue and pretty."

Sterben smiles back at him fondly. "He'll see it plenty of times when he's here, Hoshi. This is just some time for the three of us!"

Rai smiled. "You bet sweetheart." Then hearing Sterben he smiled bigger. "You said it baby. Now let's park so we can play." He said getting just as excited as Hoshi was. Once they parked he got out and sighed as the beach air caressed his cheek.

Sterben chuckles at how excited they were and he parks somewhere close, grabbing their things and getting out of the car.

Hoshi hops out, looking at the ocean with huge eyes. "Wow! It's beautiful." He says with a wide smile, looking back to the others. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He grins, running ahead, and Sterben follows after him with a small laugh.

Rai chuckled and waddled excitedly to the waterfront. Clearly behind the other two but that was ok. Once there he smiled and sat in the sand to slip off his shoes and shorts. Wanting to be in his panties, after that he got up and went to the water.

Hoshi runs into the water with a wide grin, giving a little yelp at how cold it was. "Ah! Cold..." He says, shivering a little, but slowly getting used to it.

Sterben gathers their toys and such and finds a place to set them down, before going to Rai, smiling a little. "You look so cute..." He mumbles, blushing.

Rai chuckled and laced his fingers with his lovers. "Thanks, baby. Shall we get in?" He asked him as he headed to the water. Shivering a little as the water hit his feet. "Damn that's cold..."

Sterben nods and follows after his lover, gasping at the cool water. "Ahh..." he shivers, looking to Rai, then to Hoshi, before diving in.

Hoshi giggles, swimming over to Sterben as he comes up for air. "Wow! You're a fish!" He says with a big grin, showing a few missing teeth.

Rai chuckled and sat down in the water just relaxing with it resting against his stomach. Watching his lover swim around he smiled and looked up at the blue sky.

Sterben looks back to Rai, smiling a little to him, and he waves... before being tackled by Hoshi with a little laugh. "Ah!" He says, hugging Hoshi and tickling him before the two of them go swimming back over to Rai. "Hey, you alright baby?" Sterben asks him.

"I'm fine baby. He likes the water... he's calm right now." Rai told him happily as he rubbed his stomach. "May be spending more time in the pool or bathtub." He said.

Sterben chuckles a little. "That's good to hear. Hoshi likes the water too, it seems." He smiles fondly at his son who was playing with some floaties. "I hope he gets along well with other kids..."

Rai smiled. "Hoshi is a good boy, I'm sure he will do just fine." He told him as he leaned against his lover. "But go swim play with our handsome young man, I'm gonna relax here a while." He told him as he tilted his head back to let the water lap against his hair.

Sterben nods his head, smiling to the other and kissing his forehead. "I love you, Rai." He says before going off to swim with Hoshi, splashing him and the two play for quite some time before finally, Hoshi gets tired.

Hoshi climbs on Sterben's shoulders, yawning. "I want ice cream now... mommy! Let's go get ice cream at the place on the beach!"

Rai smiled and watched them play. After a while, he got out and laid on the shore under their umbrella. Then hearing Hoshi he smiled. "Alright, sweetie. Shall we walk or drive?" He asked as he slowly stood and slid on his shorts.

Hoshi grins. "I wanna walk! Or is it gonna be too hard for you with your big tummy?" He asks with a worried look, honestly concerned about it.

Sterben just chuckles, rustling his hair. "You guys can go. I'll stay with our stuff? Unless you're ready to go home, Hoshi?" He asks.

Hoshi sleepily rubs his eyes. "I think maybe..."

Rai rubbed his stomach and smiled. He yawns and looks at his lover. "Shall we head home?" He asked as he started to gather their stuff.

Hoshi pouts. "Ice cream first!" He says, grabbing his toys and holding them close.

Sterben chuckles. "We'll stop by somewhere on the way home, okay buddy?"

Hoshi just nods his head. "Okay..." And he heads with the others to the car.

Rai smiled and headed to the car. Getting in he slowly began shifting in his seat. The baby moving around a lot... "Fuck...." He hissed as he closed his door. He smiled at Hoshi. "What flavor do you want?" He asked.

Hoshi hears Rai curse, and he frowns. "Are you okay?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Sterben just rustles his hair. "He's okay. It's just the baby." He gets in the front seat, starting up the car.

Hoshi nods his head. "Okay... I want chocolate please!"

Rai smiled. "I'm fine sweetheart. He's just moving around a lot..." He said softly. "Baby, maybe after ice cream lets go to the doctor. I'm not feeling too well..." He asked him.

Sterben nods his head softly, placing a hand on the other's stomach and gently rubbing it. "I'm sorry babe..." He tells him, kissing his neck softly, before driving off, still keeping a hand on him protectively. They drive up to a little ice cream shop, with a drive thru, and Sterben orders them all something, though his mind was on how worried he was about Rai.

Rai smiled and tilted his head. "Thanks, baby." He said as he rubbed his stomach. "I love you..." He waited til he got his ice cream and started to eat it on the way to the doctor. Once there he got out and went to sign in so he could get seen.

Sterben drives to the doctor, and when they get there, Hoshi is already half-asleep, his mouth a mess with ice cream. Sterben chuckles softly and he wipes his mouth off, picking him up and carrying him inside with Rai. He sits down in the waiting room, holding onto Hoshi in his lap, one hand holding Rai's. Finally they are allowed to go back to the doctor despite it being late, and Sterben walks back with Rai, biting his lower lip, Hoshi having fallen asleep.

Rai sighed as he patiently waited for the doctor to see them. Once in the room he looked at him and told him what was going on.

The doctor nodded and had him lay down on the table for a sonogram. Then he began to turn the screen so Rai and Sterben could see. Then the doctor looked at the screen and sighed. "I need to apologize to you both. It's not a male... You are having twins, one male and one female. You can see here..." He said as he showed each baby.

Rai gasped as he took in the information. "No wonder I've been feeling this way..." He said as he looked at Sterben.

Then the doctor nodded. "And it seems you are very close to popping. Just take it easy and let's plan to see you in two weeks to check on them if you don't go into labor first."

Sterben gently lays Hoshi down in a chair, gently brushing his fingers through his hair and smiling at him, before joining Rai at the table, holding his hand as they do the tests. As he sees the doctor show them the twins, his own eyes widen. "Seriously? Wow... Twins..." He smiles a little to his lover, kissing his lips, "Thank you, doctor... We probably shouldn't have done so much moving around today, huh...?" He says, hugging Rai. "I can't believe we're going to have two little babies... we'll need to buy some more clothes..." He bites his lower lip, knowing that meant it would take a bit longer to get out of the hotel.

"Baby steps baby...." Rai said calmly with a smile. "We can still do this. I can play more and earn more..." He said with a smile. "Alright then, let's go home." He said as he eased himself up so he could get off the table. Once off he smiled and kissed his lover softly. Then he grabbed the sonogram pictures and smiled. "I'm gonna frame them in the room." He said happily.

Sterben nods his head with a small smile, kissing the other softly, before going to get Hoshi, holding him close. He begins to wake, so Sterben brushes hair out of his face, whispering. "Guess who's having a little brother /and/ sister?" He asks.

Hoshi yawns, rubbing his eyes. "Me?"

Sterben chuckles. "That's right. Let's go home and get you in bed."

Rai smiled and headed to the car. "I think I'm ready for bed too..." He said with a yawn as he looked at Hoshi. "I can't believe it... twins..." He said as he reclined the seat and relaxed.

Sterben smiles softly. "I can't believe it either, baby..." He says, placing a hand on the other's stomach while he drives, his own ice cream sitting in their new cupholder, waiting to be eaten. When they get back to the hotel, he gets out, helping Hoshi out of the car before helping Rai, holding his arm gently, and unlocking the door.

Hoshi runs inside happily, before holding the door open for Rai, grinning wide.

Rai walked inside and sat on the bed, slipping off his shoes. "Now I really need a shower..." He said as he stood up and grabbed some more water to drink. "Sweetheart, did you have fun?" He asked Hoshi.

Hoshi nods his head with a big grin. "I had a great time! Thank you guys for taking me." He smiles sweetly, running over to Rai and hugging his legs. "I love you." He tells him, looking up at him with such love and adoration in his eyes.

***Warning Smut***

Rai smiled down at Hoshi and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you too." He said with a smile. "Now mommy is going to shower. You be a good boy and watch a movie in your room...." Then he looked at Sterben. "Schließe dich mir an?"

Hoshi nods his head with a wide smile, running into his room through the connecting doors, and he sits down on the bed, turning on the television to watch something while he plays.

Sterben shivers as he hears the other's voice and tone, and he smirks slightly, nodding his head and undressing the rest of the way, going to the bathroom with him. "Sie wissen, wie jede Situation sexuelle meine Liebe zu drehen..."

"It's not my fault..." Rai said softly as he made his way into the bathroom and stripped out of his shirt and shorts. Then feeling sexy he slowly hooked his fingers into the hips of his panties and began sliding them off slowly for his lover to watch.

Sterben watches with wide eyes, feeling as if his mouth were going to water. He licks his lips, and he steps forward, grabbing a handful of his ass. "Mmmh... god you're so sexy, baby... if you weren't pregnant I'd shove you against the wall and fuck you so hard you couldn't move..."

"Was hält dich an, ich will dich ficken mich so hart Ich breche..." Rai moaned out as he arched against his lover's hands. Bringing his hands up he tangled them in his lover's hair and tugged it roughly.

Sterben growls softly as he is pulled down by his hair, holding his arms around him tightly. "Fuck babe..." He grumbles, looking into his eyes. "Was ist mit den Zwillingen?" He asks, a little worried about it, but finally he pushes Rai against the wall on his back, and he gives in, kissing down his neck, biting and sucking at his skin roughly. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein..."

Rai shivered hearing his lover growl, he was really wet already and so aching for his lover he hurt. Then nodding he kissed him before he tilted his neck for his lover soft moans escaping him. "Fuck babe...." He moaned softly.

Sterben groans and he nuzzles close, his stomach between them keeping them further apart, sadly. He moves a hand down to the other's bottom, slapping it once and sliding a finger inside of his tight hole.

Feeling too far away from his lover Rai smirked and was about to saunter off to the bed to be on his knees but the slap caught him off guard and he cried out. Then feeling his finger he moaned and his body shivered. "Baby... let's go to the bed, I can't be close to you like this..."

Sterben smirks a little and he slowly pulls his finger out of him, nodding his head. He turns the water off and he helps the other into the bedroom, helping him lie down on the bed. "I love you..." He whispers, straddling him.

Rai laid down and looked up at his lover. "I love you too baby." He said as he tried to reach his lover's ass but couldn't... he groaned out and slowly felt like his mood was slipping though his hole was aching for his lover badly.

Sterben saw how the other seemed disheartened and he frowns, gently leaning down and kissing him softly. "Hey. It's alright. Maybe... it would work better like... this~?" He asks, as he grabs the other's legs and forces them apart, to wrap around Sterben's stomach.

Rai smiled and kissed him back softly. "Thanks, baby..." He said happily as he shifted his hips letting his hole rub against his lover's member.

Sterben moans as he feels the other rub against his member, and he bites onto the other's neck, sucking it and leaving a red mark on his skin. "I love you..." He whispers, before thrusting hard into him, filling him with his huge member once more.

"I lo....-" Was all Rai got out before he closed his eyes and arched gasping out being filled by his lover once more. "Fuck baby..." He moaned out as he clenched around his lover's member.

Sterben holds onto Rai, kissing his neck, and holding his hip, while rocking his hips, thrusting into him. He is quiet other than a few groans and the slight rocking of the bed. One hand wraps around Rai's member, stroking it, the other still holding his hip.

Rai was a panting mess, his chest swelled with pressure and milk so much he was lactating all over. "Ster.... please..." He gasped as he hoped his lover knew what he wanted. Feeling his hand around his member he gasped out louder and hooked his ankles behind his lover pulling him even deeper within.

Sterben looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, seeing the other's chest leaking, and he smirks a little. He leans down, licking the other's chest, before wrapping his lips around his nipple, closing his eyes. He continues to stroke him while thrusting into him, stimulation coming from three different points, wanting to give his lover as much pleasure as possible.

Feeling his lover at his chest Rai moaned low and almost came right then and there. His body was a shuddering mess. He was writhing on the bed, all this pleasure coursing through him he felt so good...

Sterben moans as he tastes the warm milk in his mouth, and he closes his eyes, bobbing his head slightly. He goes even faster inside him, thrusting and rocking his hips. He pulls back from one nipple, changing to the other, looking up at him with a smirk.

Rai moans as his lover pleases him, feeling him switch to the other he gasped and tangled his hands in his lover's hair. Pulling roughly. His walls quivered as he grew extremely close.

Sterben pulls away, licking his lips and looking into the other's eyes. "Cum baby... I want to taste it..." He says before suddenly wrapping his lips around his lover's member

Hearing Sterben's words Rai's body shuddered. Feeling him at his tip he moaned out and arched hard cumming into his lover's mouth. Panting roughly his heart pounding.

Sterben gasps when he tastes the other's cum go down his throat, and he sits up, swallowing it down with a moan. "Mmh... baby... that's delicious..." He says, continuing to thrust into him, and after a few more thrusts, he cums hard inside of his lover.

Rai moaned out feeling the other cum deep inside and he laid out on the bed. Just relaxing with his lover's shaft inside him. His heart still racing and he was trying his damnedest to control his breathing.

Sterben slowly pulls out of him, smiling down at his lover and gently kissing his stomach. "You're so beautiful, love... I can't wait to have our little twins with you." He smiles happily, kissing him on the lips deeply.

Rai moaned feeling him pull out. Panting he smiled at him and relaxed against the bed. "I can't wait either..." He said softly, as he kissed him back.

***End Smut***

Sterben yawns, nodding his head and smiling, nuzzling close. He closes his eyes, relaxing, before falling asleep, resting on the other's shoulder.

Rai slips into a blissful sleep until he has to piss... and is hungry.... "Dammit...." He said as he slowly eased out of bed.

Sterben groans as he feels the other get out of bed, rolling over and rubbing at his eyes, before looking up. "Hey... you okay?" He asks the other as Rai walks to the bathroom.

"Mhmm, just hungry and gotta piss." Rai laughed out. "They're sitting on my bladder." He said as he peed and walked to the kitchen.

Sterben chuckles softly, yawning and standing up, going to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling close from behind.

Translations:

"Mit diesem Extragewicht wette ich, dass deine Zunge sich wirklich gut fühlen würde..." - "With this extra weight I bet your tongue would feel really good...."

"Schließe dich mir an?" - "Join me?"

"Sie wissen, wie jede Situation sexuelle meine Liebe zu drehen..." - "You know how to turn any situation sexual my love..."

"Was hält dich an, ich will dich ficken mich so hart Ich breche..." - "What's stopping you? I want you to fuck me so hard I break..."

"Was ist mit den Zwillingen?" - "What about the twins?"

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein..." - "I will be careful..."


	13. Hoshi's Accident & Baby Time!

\----Time Skip----

Baby Time!

Warnings there is a bit of feels in the chapter and yes this spoils it but i do need to put that there is a stillborn baby in the chapter and some heartbreak. Anyways carry on reading and apologies in advance on the tears that may come

Rai was laying in bed, annoyed. Two weeks had passed and he wasn't allowed to do anything at this point. No sex, no walking, no anything... He was busy rubbing his stomach as the babies were moving around quite a bit today. His lover was on his way to drop off Hoshi at the daycare he had started. Slowly he drifted off to sleep again with his hands rested on his stomach.

Hoshi hated school. He'd only been going for two weeks but he hated it. He felt like no one liked him which wasn't far from the truth. "Daddy, I don't wanna go! I wanna help you take care of mommy! Please don't make me go..." He says, tears in his eyes.

Sterben sighs softly. "I know, Hoshi. But you have to. It's good for you to play with other children!" They pull up to the school.

Hoshi pouts. "Daddy... please..." He mumbles, looking at Sterben with sad eyes.

The older man just shakes his head, going to get him from his car seat. "You'll be fine. I'll pick you up later, okay?" Sterben walks in with him to the school and drops him off, before heading home.

Rai was fast asleep the twins having finally settled down. After a bit he woke up and started to get out of bed so he could make something to eat. He bit his lip and finally, though it seemed to take forever... he finally got up and began to make him some breakfast. Waiting for his lover to get home.

Sterben finally makes it home. "I'm sorry it took me a while love, Hoshi... didn't want to go at all. I almost brought him home..." He sighs, going into the kitchen. "You shouldn't be up... go lie down, I'll make breakfast for you." He smiles softly, helping his lover walk to bed.

Rai smiled. "Hoshi wants to be here to help right?" He asked with a chuckle as he cracked some eggs into the pan. "Baby... I'm so tired of just lying there... I feel completely lazy..." He said with a huff as he was walked to the bed.

Sterben nods his head. "I know baby. I'm sorry. You'll be giving birth soon! Then you can walk around all you want with two little kids in your arms." He smiles a little and he helps him lie down.

Rai laid down and chuckled. "Two. Two little shits...." He said. "But that's alright. They are our little shits." He said as he rubbed his stomach. "Warten Sie, Baby haben wir das Haus für uns?" He asked him as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at his lover cooking. "Wo ist meine sexy Köchin?"

Sterben looks over to the other with a smirk. "Doctor said no sex right now, Hase." He finishes up breakfast, and brings it to him on a tray in bed, smiling softly. "Hungry?" He asks him, gently rubbing his belly.

Rai chuckled. "But...." He began to protest but the smell of food shut him up. He nodded hastily. "Starving..." He said as he smiled at him.

 

Sterben smiles and sits next to him, getting a bite on his fork and holding it up to his lips for him, smiling. He begins to feed him, wrapping an arm gently around him. Though his mind goes to Hoshi... he felt like something was wrong.

Rai smiled and began to eat from his love. "You know I'm tired of being pregnant... but being pampered will never grow old." He chuckled out as he felt one of the twins kick him good.

 

Sterben is shaken out of his mind and he chuckles. "I will always pamper you no matter if you're pregnant or not, my love." He tells him, kissing his forehead. "You do look beautiful like this though..." He tells him softly.

Rai chuckled and sat up to kiss him softly. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked him.

Sterben smiles a little. "Maybe once or twice." He teases him, brushing hair behind his ear for him. He hadn't been this happy... ever. This was his life now. Nothing but happiness. His phone rings. He groans. "I'll be back, love." He tells him, standing up and grabbing his phone, answering it. "Hello?" He says, and his face falls. The color drains from his face and he feels his heart sink down to his feet. He says nothing, hanging up the phone, his hand shaking slightly. He looks at his phone, before back at Rai, before suddenly he grabs his shoes, putting them on quickly and grabbing his wallet. "Hoshi..." He tells Rai, grabbing his hand in an attempt to help him up... as quickly as he could.

Rai was about to reply before he heard the phone. He waited as he finished eating for his love to come back. When he did he heard the one word and his heart sank. "Alright baby let's go..." He said as he used his hand to get up. Once up he slid on the sandals he had gotten and walked to the door. "Ready."

Sterben waits for him, not wanting to take any more time than he had to, so eventually he just picks him up, holding him bridal style and carrying him out to the car. There were tears stinging in his eyes, visible, but not overflowing. He was silent as he puts him in the passenger seat and drives in the direction of the hospital, holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

Rai could see his love crying but there's nothing he could do or say right now because he didn't even know what happened... he just placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed softly. He bit his lip as his heart pounded in his chest. The babies were unusually still and he felt like they were lower than normal but he ignored it and focused on his son.... 'What could have happened?' He thought to himself.

Sterben doesn't even feel the other's hand on his thigh. He just drives. He drives to the hospital, and when they get there, he parks, getting out of the car and picking up Rai again, holding him close. Once inside, the nurses get Rai into a wheelchair, thinking he was giving birth, but Sterben tells them that he was here to see his son, Hoshi... and automatically their faces turn white. They lead them back down the hallway, Sterben pushing Rai in the wheelchair just to be quicker and less painful for him. They take him into a back room, where Hoshi was lying on a hospital bed. He was pale as a ghost and nearly as white as his sheet... and had bandages over his arms and on one eye, covering it totally from view.

The nurse says. "I'm sorry... he's very weak right now. We... think he will make it through the night. But we can't really find out if there was brain damage until he wakes up..." Before leaving.

Rai took a seat in the wheelchair gratefully and let him push him. Once they got to Hoshi's room he saw him and he stood up. He waddled over and caressed his arm softly. "My little man...." He said completely in shock he didn't even feel the warmth and wetness on his legs. He was focused on his little boy. Tears trailing down his face.

Sterben walks over with him, his own hand shaking slightly as he brushes hair out of his face for him. He didn't cry.. .but God he felt like he would.

The nurse clears her throat and says behind them. "Um, sir...? Did your water just break?" She asks them.

Sterben looks down at Rai, his eyes widening. "O-Oh my god, Rai..." He says, not knowing what to do.

Rai was so hypnotized by his son lying there he didn't even hear the nurse. Then finally Sterben snapped him out of it and he looked down seeing the liquid. "Um baby...." He said softly. Then he turned to the nurse. "Yeah. Yeah it did..." He said before he held his side. "Ouch...." He said as he clenched his hand.

The nurse quickly helps Rai into a wheelchair.

Sterben goes with Rai as the nurse wheels him down a bit, looking back at Hoshi, his heart aching. "W-... Hoshi... I..." He looks back at Rai, his heart aching. What did he do? Hoshi... was unconscious... would be for a while, right? "Will someone stay with him, please?" He asks the nurse, who just nods her head, though Sterben knew it was unlikely... and they head into the maternity ward.

Rai was breathing heavily as he was wheeled to the labor section. Then he was prepped and given the epidural. After that he felt so much better and looked up to his lover. "One of them is going to be older by a few minutes..." He said with a smile. Then another contraction hit.

Sterben tries to smile as he hears his lover, and it works... a little. "That's true, love... they will be..." He gently squeezes the other's hand, helping him through the contractions, his heart hurting.

After a little while Rai started to push. He pushed the boy out with little to no effort. The girl was a little harder to do so... he ended up pushing so much and so hard he ended up passing out from the exertion.

Sterben grins when he sees the little boy, feeling joy once again as he sees the little boy begin to cry and be bundled up by the doctors... yet when his lover passes out from overworking himself, and the girl doesn't come yet... he begins to panic. "Wh-what's happening? Help him!" He tells the doctors.

They just nod their heads. "He's alright, he's just exhausted. We will have to finish it with a c-section." He tells them, and as they cut into the other, they pull the baby out... who was blue and lifeless.

The joy that Sterben felt was totally gone now. They try to bring her back to life, but to no avail. Nothing. He sits there, silent, one hand holding Rai's, his heart aching. He is silent as the doctors apologize, and they stitch Rai back up before taking him to another room to recover... and the only thing that Sterben says is. "Bring our other son in here." In a monotone voice.

The doctors look at each other, before finally abiding, bringing Hoshi in, who was still unconscious. The little boy is also brought in a little while later, small and adorable.

Sterben stands up, picking the small boy up and holding him close... and as the baby reaches out aimlessly... Sterben cries. Tears drip down his cheeks and fall onto the baby's tiny face, and he cries for a long time.

Rai wakes up a while later. Glancing around trying to figure out where he was. The last he remembered was giving birth. Then he looked around and saw Hoshi, and his lover with a little bundle. He looked around for the second bundle. "Hey..." He said hoarsely as he eased himself up, wincing as he felt pain in his stomach. "The hell?" He asked as he lifted the gown.

Sterben looks up, wiping his eyes quickly, his eyes red. "Rai..." He says quietly, taking a moment, before saying, his own voice hoarse. "Sie hat es nicht geschafft..." Before his voice cracks, and he hides his face under his hair, to hide the tears that suddenly broke loose... before calming himself enough to look back to his lover. He gently hands him his little boy, who was asleep now.

Rai words echoed in his mind but he couldn't bring himself to understand. After taking the little boy he looked at his lover. "My stomach?" He asked not even able to talk in German like he wanted to... hell he couldn't even think.... He nuzzled his son and kissed his cheek. "Was he fed?"

Sterben shakes his head. "They... had to do a c-section in order to try and get...h-her out." He says quietly, before nodding his head at the question of him being fed. "A few hours ago... but... he probably needs fed again..."

Rai nodded and listened to his lover. "Wow..." He said still in shock. Then hearing him about the feeding he nodded and pulled his gown down so he could have his son latch on. "Did you name him love?" He asked curiously.

Sterben shakes his head no. "Not yet... I waited for you." He tells him, slowly standing up, going over to Hoshi, trying his best to be strong for his lover... who seemed to still not really register.

Rai fed their little one and took a deep breath. Then it finally clicked. "Oh god baby...." He said as he looked down at their son. "I can't believe it."

Sterben nods his head, looking over at him and going back to his side, gently hugging him, nuzzling against his neck. "I know... I'm sorry, baby..." He whispers, brushing his fingers through the other's hair.

Rai leaned against his lover as everything sank in. His heart shattered but he couldn't.... he couldn't let go... they had Hoshi and this new little one.... But he couldn't keep it up... he broke and just held the little one until he finished eating.

 

Sterben gently rubs the others back, letting him cry and do everything he needed. When the little boy is done, he gently picks him up, taking him to lie down in his bed.

 

After his lover takes their little boy Rai rolls onto his side and cries. Soon the tears run out and he just sobs. "I can't believe she didn't make it..." He whispered. Then he sat up and shook himself. He wasn't going to let this get to him. "Can we have a service for her?" He asked as he stumbled and shuffled over to Hoshi. "I'm here now little man..." He said softly.

 

Sterben goes over to his lovers side and holds him as he cries, trying not to cry himself. Yet when he asks the question he nods his head. "Of course we can... I think that sounds good." He stares at Rai as he gets up and shakes his head. "Love, go lay back down... you need rest right now..."

"Baby... I need to get up..." He said softly. "I'll just wallow if I lay there..." Rai said softly. "How's Hoshi?" He asked as he nuzzled against Hoshi softly.

 

Sterben sighs softly. "Okay... Honey, at least sit in a chair or something, okay?" He says, brushing his fingers through his lover's hair. "He... hasn't woken up yet... I'm worried he..." He pauses, shaking his head. "H-He'll be fine."

Rai nodded. "Alright love I'll sit in the chair." He said as he eased into the chair. "Has he been asleep since I was in labor?"

 

Sterben nods his head. "Yes... he's been asleep for hours now... he hasn't woken up once." He says softly, sitting in a chair next to his lover, taking his hand in his own. He felt like all this... everything that happened was his fault.

After a few minutes, Hoshi begins to stir, turning back and forth, groaning softly in his sleep. His eye is closed, but tears begin to stream from his one eye left.

Sterben stands quickly, taking Hoshi's hand and kissing his forehead. "Hoshi... it's okay... we're here..."

Rai holds his lovers hand and just watched Hoshi. When he started to wake up and cry he tried to stand but he couldn't so he just held onto Hoshi's hand. "Hoshi... shh. It's alright little man." He said softly.

 

Hoshi opens his eye slowly, looking around. "W-What... happened? It... hurts... not good either just... h-hurts..." He says, his small hand cold, still not one hundred percent yet.

Sterben gently kisses his forehead. "Hoshi... the teacher called us and said... some kids were being mean to you... so... you... hurt yourself." He tells him, gently stroking his cheek. "You cut your eye out and cut up your wrists..." He tells him.

Hoshi blinks, slowly raising a hand to where his eye used to be, seeing the cuts on his arm. "I.... I..." His voice cracks, and tears start flowing again. "S-S-Sorry..."

Rai listened to Sterben and looked at Hoshi. "Sweetheart I had no idea you were being bullied..." He said softly. "My strong little man." He told him as he caressed his cheek gently. "Don't be sorry sweetheart...." He said softly. "We will...." He looked to Sterben as he drew a blank on what to say and rubbed his stomach. "I'll be back love. I need to get a nurse... my stomach is killing me."

Sterben bites his lower lip softly as he hears the other not know what to say, but when he said his stomach was killing him, he gently helps him up. "Go lay down. Please. I'll get a nurse, okay?" He tells him, gently rubbing his back and helping him walk back to bed. He then runs outside to ask a nurse to come back in.

Hoshi was still crying softly, not looking at either of them, in pain that, for the first time, didn't feel good. It... hurt. And he didn't like it.

Rai nodded and went to lay down on the bed. He glanced at Hoshi and sighed softly. He was still on bedrest.... He scoffed. He started to rub his belly. He propped himself up and as the nurse came in he asked for some pain meds.

The nurse gives Rai some pain medicine, and sees that Hoshi was awake. She calls for the doctor, before leaving... only to be stopped by Hoshi who was still crying.

"C-Can y-you make this feeling go away...? It feels bad..." Hoshi says, hiccuping.

The nurse bites her lower lip, looking to Sterben who gives a little nod of okay, and the nurse goes over and starts an IV of pain medicine. Within just a few minutes, Hoshi is calmer, relaxing into the bed, eye open and staring at the ceiling... only to have more doctors come in. "We have to run more tests on him, make sure there is no brain damage and... check for mental stability." They tell the two of them.

Rai sighs as the medicine kicks in. Then he looked over to Hoshi and once the iv was placed for Hoshi he smiled as Hoshi calmed down. Then hearing the nurse he nodded and looked to Sterben.

Sterben was obviously worried that they were taking Hoshi for tests, and finally he just nods his head. "Um... okay." He tells them, and they wheel Hoshi away, he looks to them, scared. Sterben stands up, walking with them. "You'll be back in just a minute okay? I love you, Hoshi. You'll be fine." He tells him, gently petting his hair, and Hoshi seems to understand, or be too drugged to care, and he nods his head, before Sterben goes back into the other room.

Rai smiled. "Love I'll be fine. Go with him." He said softly. "I think I'll take a nap." He told him as he kissed his lover's hand. "Go be with Hoshi. He's just a little one going to get tests done."

Sterben listens to Rai, not wanting to leave him, but not wanting to leave Hoshi either. "Love... I..." He pauses, before hugging him. "Think of a name while I'm gone. I love you." He says before running off to be with Hoshi, following them to the room. The whole time he gets tests done, he holds his hand, sitting right beside him.

Rai nodded and thought about the name. He thought about it as much as he could before the meds kicked in... He figured Jasper... but he really liked Jack too.... Well he could just call himself J.J.... He groaned in his sleep

When Sterben comes back, Hoshi is wheeled in with him, awake but sleepy, looking disoriented. Sterben sits down beside the two beds, in between them, and he takes the little baby in his arms, showing him to Hoshi.

Hoshi looks at the baby and he smiles, gently taking the baby's hand in his own, knowing what happened with the other now... but he was too drugged out to really think much about it.

Rai was fast asleep not even realizing his love and Hoshi had come back. When he awoke a little while later he sat up with a groan. Looking at his lover he smiled. "Was haben sie gesagt?" He asked him as he looked to Hoshi.

 

Sterben frowns, biting his lower lip as he hears his lover, gently taking the child and laid him back down. "Sie wollen für ein paar Wochen zur Beobachtung ihn in eine psychiatrische Anstalt zu übertragen..." He tells him softly, his eyes sad.

Hoshi looks up at the two of them with his one large eye, looking confused and curious.Rai became very upset..... "So warden sie ihn wie ein Verbrecher oder jemand mit einer Storung zu behandeln, anstatt ein Opfer... Die Kinder? Sind Kosten gedruckt warden?" He asked as he sat up more on the bed, taking deep breaths as his machine started to beep. 

Sterben shakes his head no, looking away. "Nein. Nichts wird zu diesen Kindern geschehen. Sie riefen Hoshi Namen, die keine Gründe für ihre polizeilichen Ermittlungen ist sie sagten." He says with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

Hoshi finally pouts. "I hate when you guys talk in German so I can't understand you! What are you talking about?" He asks, the medicine starting to wear off a bit... yet he was still exhausted.

 

Rai growled low and cussed under his breath. "Was ist ein Grund?! Die Kinder Konned auch haben dies selbst getan!!!! Namen und Mobbing bis hin zur Selbstbeschadigung Aufruf ist genung fur mich zu gehren zu wollen, und die Eltern Hintern treten!!!!" He growled out seething from the news. He was pissed to high hell.

Hoshi listens, not sure what they were talking about, but he begins to cry, tears dripping down his chubby cheek. "Don't yell mommy please..." He says softly.

Sterben was going to reply to Rai before seeing Hoshi cry, and he goes over to him. "Hey, it's okay Hoshi... He's not angry with you... we'll stop talking about it, okay?" He tells him, gently brushing his hair out of his face for him.

"Oh baby..." Rai said softly. "I'm not yelling at you or Daddy..." He said. "I just got a little upset." He said as he looked at his little one and Hoshi. "Come Hoshi. Come here..." He said softly.

Hoshi sniffles and slowly stands up, going to Rai. He brings his IV with him and he lies down next to him, nuzzling close to his side.

Sterben watches with a sad smile, picking up the baby and holding him close. "Did you think of a name, darling?"

"I'm stuck between Jack and Jasper...." Rai said as he nuzzled Hoshi. He smiled and looked up to his lover. "I'm so sleepy..." He said softly.

Sterben smiles a little. "I like Jasper... little Jasper Gottfried." He tells him, before hearing him say he was tired and he kisses his neck. "Get some sleep, Rai. You deserve it. I love you." He smiles.

Hoshi yawns sleepily, causing Sterben to kiss his forehead.

"You two should get some sleep." Sterben said softly.

"We all need sleep.... and to go home...." Rai said softly. "I am through being here..." He said as he cuddled up with Hoshi holding him close... so pissed that this happened to his little boy. While he slept his thoughts raced to his baby girl though... He clenched onto Hoshi as his chest tightened... He shook himself wanting to not think about it anymore... there was nothing that could be done anyways...

 

Sterben nods his head softly. "Get some sleep, my loves. I will be here when you wake up." He smiles softly, his heart aching still. He was happy both seemed to be okay, physically at least, but... he thought of his little daughter... he thought of Hoshi having to go to an insane asylum for a few weeks without the two of them... that would mess him up even more... he eventually falls asleep, curled up on two chairs in the corner.

Hoshi, however, wakes up as Rai holds him tighter, giving a little groan of pain. "M-Mommy?" He asks, opening his eyes to see Rai there. He gently touches his face. "Mom, it's okay..." He tells him quietly.

Rai calmed down as he felt Hoshi touch his cheek and call out to him. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mommy is alright baby... Did I wake you?" He asked as he nuzzled him close and rubbed his back softly. "Hey sweetheart. Can I ask you something?" He asked as he looked at him.

 

Hoshi shakes his head softly. "You did, but it's okay... I think I was gonna wake up anyway." He tells him, yawning softly and rubbing his eyes. He nuzzles close, yet looks up at him as he is asked this question. "Yeah, of course! We gotta be quiet, daddy's sleeping... he looks really uncomfortable..." He says, pointing to Sterben on the chairs.

Rai smiled and kissed his forehead. "How long have those kids been bullying you? And did you tell the teacher when it started?" He whispered as he glanced over at his lover. "Poor thing he does look uncomfortable..." He said softly.

 

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders, looking away. "I dunno... since I started I think." He tells him, tears welling up in his eye. "I didn't want to tell you guys about it... the teacher told me to try and stick up for myself... b-but... I told them to stop being mean to me and they wouldn't listen... I-I didn't know what else to do." He pauses, sucking on his thumb. "They said I was a freak... th-that I would die alone..."

"Oh baby... that's not true at all... and believe me your father and I will have some words with the teacher... that was wrong of her. She should've alerted the parents to the bullying." Rai said as he caressed his cheek, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry baby, you won't die alone... I'm a lot like you and look how happy I am. I have you and daddy. And now little Jasper."

 

Hoshi's eye lights up a little, but it's still full of tears. "I hope I can find someone I love like you and Daddy love each other..." He says, wiping his tears away. "I feel bad too c-cause... it felt really good when I cut my eye out... b-but now... I'll look even more like a freak..." He says, giving a little hiccup, rubbing his eye.

Rai shushed him and held him close. "You will never be a freak and you never were. You'll find someone so special to you as you are to them and it's the best feeling in the world. Take it from me..." He said with a smile as he kissed his bandage. "Now let's go back to sleep... the more we sleep the quicker we get home." He said.

 

Hoshi smiles a little sadly as he hears this, and he kisses Rai's cheek softly. "I heard the doctors talking before... I'm gonna have to go to a special place so they... they can do more tests on me." He says, looking down. "It's okay though. Let's go back to sleep." He says, holding Rai's hand in his own and nuzzling close, eye closed as if he was sleeping... but he was petrified. Though he wouldn't 'wake up' no matter what Rai did... he wanted Rai to sleep well.

Rai looked at him. "Don't worry love. They did it to me too... but don't tell anyone." He said as he held him close. Then sleep took him and he was out. Nothing woke him the following morning.

 

Hoshi finally falls asleep a few hours later, only sleeping for an hour or so, before doctors come to check his vitals. They want to move him to his other bed, but he refuses, and they agree to let him stay there... and tell him he would have to go to another place later that day. Since hearing that, he wasn't able to sleep again.

Sterben was gone as he gets that news, only to soon come back, holding a cup of coffee, huge bags under his eyes, looking exhausted.

Rai slept as soundly as he could and started to stir at the smell of coffee. "Mmm babe please tell me I can have some..." He groaned out. "Also I think it's feeding time..." He said as he sat up and winced as a staple caught the gown. "Fuck.... that ouch...." He mumbled.

 

Sterben smiles a little. "I brought it for you, babe." He says... which wasn't true. But Rai needed it more than he did. He hands it to him, before hearing him curse, and he gasps. "Oh ha-hang on..." He says, helping to adjust the gown for him.

Hoshi had been quiet this whole time, flipping through channels on the muted television, sitting next to Rai, snuggled against him.

Sterben gets the little child and hands him to Rai. "Are you alright, love? Did you sleep well? What about you, Hoshi?" He asks.

Hoshi nods his head, staring at the television.

"I slept fine... but baby you looked so uncomfortable... I just need a sip of the coffee not sure I should breastfeed with caffeine in my system..." He said. Then he held little Jasper and began to feed letting out a delighted sigh as the pressure was relieved. "Hey Hoshi. I'm glad we cuddled last night... helped me sleep." He told him as he kissed his forehead.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever you think is best... I was fine, just slept a few hours anyway." He says with a soft smile, watching the three of them. He pulls up a chair, his hair hanging in his face again.

Hoshi smiles a little at Rai. "I'm glad we did too... I'm happy I could help you sleep." He says, resting gently against the other's shoulder and holding onto his arm with a soft touch... He didn't want to be apart right now.

Rai smiled and switched Jasper over to the other as he smiled at his family. "Have the doctors come yet? I want to go home and shower I feel horrible..." He almost whined as if he himself were a child at this point.

 

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Not that I've seen I-"

Hoshi interrupts him. "They came in earlier... they fixed our IVs and said that you should be able to go home in a few hours, but you'll have to come back soon to get the staples taken out..." He shivers. "That sounds so yucky." He says, sticking out his tongue.

 

"Oh. Thank you sweetie...." Rai said as he listened to him. "It does... do you want to see them? I'll show you after Jasper lays back down. They look pretty cool I'm gonna have a big scar now..." He said as his voice grew quiet at the end.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah, I wanna see! If that's okay..." He says, smiling a little shyly.

Sterben hears the other's voice grow quiet and he gently kisses his cheek. "You'll still be beautiful, my love. Even more beautiful. It'll show you went through all this and still came out alright... still came out the man I love very dearly..." He says, squeezing his hand softly.

Hoshi smiled and nodded. "Yeah I wanna see them too!" He said with a laugh.

Then hearing his love Rai blushed deeply and reached up pulling him down in a very needy kiss. He felt so much love for him he almost cried...

 

Sterben kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, threading his fingers through his hair. Finally, he pulls away, breathing a little heavy, his eyes slightly glazed over.

Hoshi had been watching, and finally he makes a little noise. "You can sit here Daddy... I can go sit in my bed." He says with a little sad smile, beginning to stand up, holding onto his IV drip for support, his depth perception very messed up.

 

Rai panted as he looked at his lover. "No baby hold on... he can sit behind me to hold us all...." He said as he scooted forward slightly allowing his lover room behind him. Then he reached out for Hoshi to get him back at his side. Not wanting anyone away from his touch... he was in mommy mode at the moment.

 

Sterben smiles a little sadly and he moves to sit behind them both, a bit cramped, but cozy. He wraps his arms around them, holding them close.

Hoshi nuzzles back against his father, resting his head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Thank you." He says quietly, closing his eyes and just relaxing, enjoying his touch.

It doesn't take long before finally a doctor and a few nurses come in. "We would like to take Hoshi away now... he won't be allowed any contact with you both other than a phone call once a day. If everything turns out alright, he will be home in as soon as a week, most likely two." The doctor says as he undoes Hoshi's IV.

Hoshi's heart begins to beat out of his chest. He looks back to his parents, keeping his tears back, and he looks to his baby brother. Hoshi slowly stands up, holding his arms where they were bandaged. "O-Okay. I'll see you later, Mommy. Daddy. Take care of Jasper okay?" He says with a little half smile, brushing hair out of his face. It ached to try and be strong, to not cling to his parents with all his might and never let go.

Rai sighs with happiness as he holds everyone close. When the doctor and nurses finally come in he watches his little boy get up. "Hey, wait I thought we'd get to go with you to take him there...." He said but then he heard Hoshi and he smiled at him. "Baby we will call you everyday and we will have a big cake and a bunch of ice cream for a welcome home party." He said wanting to cheer his baby boy up as well as keeping himself from crying...

Hoshi smiles a little. "I'll be okay, Mommy. Don't be sad. You gotta be happy for my baby brother." He says, beginning to walk off... before finally he runs back to them, suddenly hugging them, being careful of Rai's stomach. "I love you so much... I-I don't wanna..." He pauses. He takes a deep breath and he finally gets up. "B-Bye!" He says with a big smile, waving, though tears were dripping down his cheeks. He goes with the doctors, his hands shaking a little.

Sterben watches, and when he is hugged he hugs him back, kissing his forehead. "Goodbye, Hoshi. I love you too, buddy. You'll be alright. You're strong." He tells him, smiling and letting him go... though his heart ached terribly. Finally... he was gone.

Rai smiled. "I will sweetie... I'm gonna miss you..." He started but was cut off at the sudden hug. It hurt him and he held him close. He took deep breaths as he felt sobs wanting to start up. He bit his lip and once Hoshi was finally gone he felt tears stream down his cheeks. Then he realized something. "Baby... did you, uh, did you get to see her? We have to name her for the service...." He whispered out.

Sterben holds the other, gently rubbing his back. "I did... I asked them to let us bury her... she... was beautiful." He tells him, kissing his cheek. "What were you planning on naming her?" He asks him, rubbing his hand softly as he takes it in his own.

Translations:

"Warten Sie, Baby haben wir das Haus für uns?" - "Wait baby we have the house for us?"

"Wo ist meine sexy Köchin?" - "Where's my sexy cook?"

Hase - Bunny

"Sie hat es nicht geschafft..." - "She didn't make it..."

"Was haben sie gesagt?" - "What did they say?"

"Sie wollen für ein paar Wochen zur Beobachtung ihn in eine psychiatrische Anstalt zu übertragen..." - "They want to take him to a mental institution for a few weeks for observation..."

"So warden sie ihn wie ein Verbrecher oder jemand mit einer Storung zu behandeln, anstatt ein Opfer... Die Kinder? Sind Kosten gedruckt warden?" - "So they are going to treat him like a criminal or someone with a disorder instead of a victim... The kids? Are charges being pressed?"

"Nein. Nichts wird zu diesen Kindern geschehen. Sie riefen Hoshi Namen, die keine Gründe für ihre polizeilichen Ermittlungen ist sie sagten." - "No. Nothing is going to happen to those kids. They were calling Hoshi names, which isn't grounds for their police investigation they said."

"Was ist ein Grund?! Die Kinder Konned auch haben dies selbst getan!!!! Namen und Mobbing bis hin zur Selbstbeschadigung Aufruf ist genung fur mich zu gehren zu wollen, und die Eltern Hintern treten!!!!" - "So what is grounds?! The kids may as well have done this themselves!!! Calling names and bullying to the point of self-harm is enough for me to want to go and kick the parents' asses!!!!!!"


	14. Welcome Home Hoshi

\----Time Skip----

2 Weeks Later

Warning smut is in chapter, also translations are at the bottom

Rai was busy... really busy. His baby was coming home today and he did promise to have a big cake and plenty of ice cream. He had started on the third tier of the cake when Jasper had started to cry. He smiled and walked over to him, picking him up and sitting in the rocker. As he rocked him, he let him eat and he glanced over at the dresser looking at the picture of Luna, his baby girl that didn't make it. The service was beautiful, it still saddened him but he has two beautiful healthy boys and he had to be strong. Hearing the oven ding he smiled. "Baby... can you grab the cake? And put the third in? I'll start the fourth after Jasper eats.

 

Sterben was doing his best to be as supportive of his lover as he could be, while also being strong for his son. He took off some time from work to help Rai until he got a little stronger from the surgery, and until Hoshi was back and healthy again. Luckily, he had saved up just enough money to cover them for a little while longer. He was working on some decorations in the apartment, just some simple banners, and posters when he hears Rai call for him. "I can do that, Hase. You sure you're not overworking yourself?" He asks, taking the cake out and putting the next in. He then goes over to Rai, petting his hair softly.

 

Hoshi was... not doing well. In the eyes of the doctors, he was doing phenomenally. He didn't have any more outbursts, and he was quiet. He wasn't himself. The drugs they had him on made his brain cloudy and made him sleepy all the time. Yet he did know he was going home today... and that was one thing that made him happy. He wore an eyepatch over his missing eye now, a medical patch that was white and hidden under his bangs slightly. He got into the car, yawning softly and rubbing his eye. The doctor asks if he was excited, and he just nods his head, looking out the window, watching as they drive off. He was... happy. But excited? He couldn't really register what was happening fully. The drugs he was on were hardcore drugs that usually were too much for full adults, let alone a small child.

Rai smiled hearing his love. "Baby I'm not even close to overworking myself. I feel fantastic." He told him as he nuzzled into his touch. "Kiss your father Jasper, it's time to nap. You've played all day..." He said as he handed him to Sterben and went to change the movie for Jasper. Then he went to the cakes and started on the icing. He realized he didn't have time for another tier... It was barely enough time to decorate... "Baby wanna help? You know...." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "We never did get to make "our cake"... Do you remember that day?" He asked with a chuckle.

 

Sterben smiles as he picks up Jasper, kissing his cheeks softly and holding him close. "Mein kleiner Junge, mein süßer Engel, du bist so ein guter Junge für Ihre Mama und Papa..." He says with a grin, rocking him slightly before helping to set him down to get ready for his nap. He then goes to the kitchen, hearing the other. He laughs a little, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, holding him close. "I do remember. Good times... you think we have time to try again?" He asks him, gently nipping his ear.

***Warning Smut Ahead***

Rai smiles and when he feels his lover wrap his arms around his waist he eases himself up on the counter wrapping his legs around his waist pulling him closer. "Mmmmm.... baby..... it's been so long...." He said softly. "Look taste this and I think we have plenty of time..." He said as he dipped his finger in the icing and placed it to his lips. Then with his other hand, he got some more and placed a line on his neck wanting his lover to have a tasty treat.

 

Sterben smirks, holding him close, already hard against the other's hips, his member tenting his pants. He leans down, licking the icing off his neck, up to his lips, and was just about to kiss... before pulling back slightly. "Mmh... that is delicious... I think it'd taste better in dir." He whispers into his ear, hands traveling down the other's pants.

Rai moans out feeling him lick his neck. Feeling his hard member he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Tugging roughly. Then when he heard him his whole body shivered. Feeling his hand in his pants he moaned out and started to rock against his hand. "Fick Baby... Bed jetzt...."

Sterben growls and picks his lover up, carrying him to the bed, laying him down. He gets over him, his hair hanging messily in his face. He had brought some icing, and he goes and presses it to his hole, slowly sliding his finger inside, covered in icing. He licks his lips. "God I'm so hungry..." He tells him, pulling his finger out and soon replacing it with his tongue.

Rai was busy kissing and nipping his lover's neck. Once he was on the bed he looked up at his lover. He wiggled out of his clothes and once he felt his finger slip inside he moaned out, but when he felt his tongue he cried out and arched off the bed.

Sterben smirks and he pulls back a little, licking his lips. "So delicious." He whispers, smirking as he goes back in to lick and suck at his hole, slurping lewdly.

Rai moans and places his legs atop his lover's shoulders. His body shivering as he felt his tongue deep inside. He rocked his hips against his lover's mouth.

Sterben bobs his head slightly, groaning at the taste, before pulling away, and beginning to undo his pants. "I can't... I need you... right now..." He growls, pulling his pants down all the way and placing his member to his hole. There was enough saliva that he hoped there would not be too much resistance as he slowly pushes inside.

Hearing his tone and seeing his lover like that made Rai achingly wet. "Fuck baby.... take me..." Rai gasped out as he felt his lovers tip at his entrance he locked his legs around his waist and pulled him inside in one swift thrust. He cried out and moaned all at the same time....

Sterben holds him close. "I love you..." He growls out, before finally, he begins to thrust, moving in and out of him fast, hard, his movement rocking the bed slightly. "Oh fuck, baby, you're so tight..." He mumbles out in a deep voice, angling to hit that spot inside him.

Rai cried out as his lover began thrusting hard and deep inside him. Feeling him hit his spot his member throbbed. His chest was swollen despite feeding Jasper earlier. His body was shuddering it had been a while since his lover took him... he could finally reach though and he reached up and slipped his hands up his lover's shirt, tweaking his nipples.

Sterben groans as he feels the other play with his nipples, and he smirks, leaning down and sucking on his nipple, gently nipping it between his teeth. He growls, bobbing his head up and down a little. He goes even faster inside of his hole, grabbing him by the hair and tugging it roughly.

Rai cries out feeling him tug his nipple. "Fuck baby!" He cried out. His hole clenching around his shaft. Then he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, tangled his hands in his hair, and sat up so his lover was going even deeper.

Sterben gasps and holds him upright, thrusting into him roughly, one hand stroking him, the other holding him in place. He leans down and sucks on his nipple with a groan as he tastes his milk.

Rai cries out and lets his head fall back as his lover took him to a new level of pleasure he hadn't been in so long. "Fuck baby... close...." He cried out. Moaning as he felt his lover suck at his nipple.

Sterben smirks. "Cum. Now." He whispers, giving a few hard thrusts before he cums as well, filling him up with his hot seed. He continues to stroke the other to completion as well.

Rai shivered hearing his words. Arching his back as he felt his lover cum then he came just as hard... Panting he kissed his lover deeply slipping his tongue into his mouth as his hole clenched around his lover's shaft.

Sterben gasps as the other tightened around his member, and he kisses him back, slowly pulling out of him. He lies next to him, wrapping his arms around him and gently rubbing his back. "That was wonderful love... we should go finish the cakes, Hoshi will be here any minute..."

Rai nods and a small moan escapes him as he feels him pull out. "Fuck baby..." He said as he eased himself up.

***End Smut***

"I'm just putting on a dress... it's too much work..." Rai said as he slipped on his sundress. Then he walked over to the kitchen to finish icing them.

Sterben chuckles a little and he dresses as well, going to the kitchen and helping... before finally he hears the door, and he runs over to answer it.

Hoshi stood there, holding a small bag and looking up at Sterben with big eyes. A doctor stood by him, smiling to Sterben...

Sterben hugs Hoshi tightly. "Hoshi... honey... I missed you..." He tells him.

Hoshi seems out of it, hugging back gently.

Rai smiled as he heard the door and went to grab Jasper before going to greet his young man. "Hoshi sweetheart we've missed you..." He told him as he waited for his turn to hug. "Baby... you alright?" He asked Hoshi softly. As he took the bag from him seeing all the drugs he narrowed his eyes. "Baby, ich dachte, sie liefen Tests nur? Was ist das alles...? Sie ihn unter Drogen?!"

Sterben frowns as he sees the drugs, and he stands up properly to look at the doctor. "We were told there was just going to be tests. Why are there drugs? You should have asked our permission." He says.

The doctor shrugs. "You signed a release form allowing us to treat him. When he first came he had a panic attack and tried to hurt himself so we gave him some medicine..." He says with a little nod.

Sterben sighs, rubbing his head. "...Alright." He leans down and picks up Hoshi who hadn't said anything yet, just held onto Sterben.

The doctor explains the medicine and gets him to sign a form, which he makes sure to read this time. Finally, the doctor leaves and Sterben gently pets Hoshi's hair.

"Just like that?!" Rai paced and went to put Jasper down in his crib after growing fussy from how worked up Rai had gotten. He sighed and tried to calm down. "Baby, I don't like this..." He said softly after the doctors left. "He's like... a shell, a void... what did they do?"

Hoshi rubs his eyes as he hears Rai get upset and he looks up at him. "Don't be upset mommy... I'm okay! Really... my head just feels funny..." He says with a little smile, getting out of Sterben's arms.

Sterben watches him walk away, slowly, like in a daze. "Hoshi... do you want some cake?" He asks.

Hoshi looks back, nodding his head. "Okay." He says, walking back.

Rai smiled at him. "I'm not upset baby." He told him softly. But when he saw his reactions he sighed and bit his lip looking at his lover. Not knowing what to do or say... He went to the cake and began cutting a piece for Hoshi. "Just like I promised sweetheart. A big cake and lots of ice cream." He said with a smile.

Hoshi goes to sit at the table, rubbing his eye sleepily. "Okay. Thank you. I just want a little piece and no ice cream... my tummy is upset." He yawns. "Oh... umm... one of those medicines I have to take every morning and night and another one I just take in the morning... so yeah... I'll have to take one soon." He says.

Sterben sits down next to him. "Hoshi... do those medicines make you feel good?" He asks.

Hoshi just shrugs, looking down at his cake and taking a small bite.

Rai listened to him and set out the medicines. Handing him a little piece he smiled. "Babe... these aren't regular meds.... it's hard for adults to take them..." He told him as he read the labels.

Hoshi takes a small bite, his tummy feeling upset, but when he hears Rai talking he looks up, confused. "They said cause my brain was messed up I needed really strong medicine to make me normal again." He pauses, looking down. "Normal feels... bad."

Sterben tenses as he hears about the medicine, and he rubs his head. "This is fu--er... ridiculous." He had nearly cursed but caught himself. "I'm not going to let him take them."

"Good... I don't want him to be "normal" if it makes him a shell. I love him just the way he is!!" Rai said as he placed the meds atop the fridge. He came to sit down next to his lover and his son. "I'm so glad your home..." He said as he kissed his forehead.

Hoshi furrows his brows. "They told me I have to take them or I'm gonna get more sick." He says, taking another bite of cake. "Shouldn't we listen to the doctors?" He asks. As Rai kisses his forehead, he leans against him. "I missed you... how is... um..." He looks confused, not remembering much of when he was in the hospital... or much in general. But he wanted to ask about his little brother.

"Not always baby... listen to mommy. My gut is telling me not to let you have them... so is my heart..." Rai told him. Then he smiled. "Jasper is just fine baby. He's asleep but when everyone is settled and he wakes up again you can say hi." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head, leaning against Rai, closing his eye, having barely eaten any cake. "I trust you, mommy... but I'd like to do that..." He says with a yawn, tired and hurting. "I'm ready for bed." He says quietly, though it was only the afternoon.

Sterben watches this and it nearly breaks his heart. "Hoshi, you don't want to have any more cake or a party?" He asks.

Hoshi just shakes his head no. "I'm tired... thank you for all this stuff though..."

Rai looked to Sterben as he bit his lip. "Alright honey let's get you into bed. Want to change or shower?" He asked his little man. He walked with him to his room

Hoshi was already half asleep as he is carried into his room and he shakes his head no. "No... I just wanna... sleep right now... goodnight." He says, and as soon as he is laid down, he falls asleep, still in his shirt and pants that looked rather uncomfortable, an eye patch over his eye.

Sterben watches him, before storming back to the other room, grabbing the bag of medicine and throwing it in the garbage, "Fuck them. Fuck the doctors who did this to him. He's not even him anymore! They didn't ask us permission and put Hoshi on insane drugs and just..." He was yelling, almost never getting this upset... never getting this angry.

Rai sat on the couch. Sighing as he couldn't believe how much Hoshi had changed.... when his lover came back and started yelling Rai actually jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. Listening to him he agreed a hundred percent. But he had never seen his lover like this.... ever.... "Baby?" He asked quietly.

Sterben looks over to Rai as he says that softly, his own eyes wide and angry. "Rai, we have got to do something. I can't let this just... happen to my son. I don't... I don't know what to do ... but... he's broken! He was fine when he went in! I mean, not fucking fine, but... he was happy... well not happy but at least not a fucking shell!" He says angrily, his hands shaking a little.

"We could sue baby..." Rai said as he walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "We could sue because under the pretenses Hoshi was only to be examined and tested. No medications or anything... what we signed was a document to treat him which meant the tests.... we did not agree for them to administer medication...." He said as he rubbed his abdomen softly.

Sterben nods his head. "I guess we could... but we couldn't pay for a good lawyer and I've never gone through anything like that... don't know what to expect." He says, letting out a sigh, holding his head. "I'm sorry for being angry... it's not at you... or at Hoshi... I just... hate seeing him like this." He says quietly, not looking at Rai, a bit embarrassed he got any amount angry.

"Baby we kind find a law firm with a newbie so to speak or maybe even pro bono.... but first let's keep him off the meds for a while and see if he bounces back. Rai told him as he smirked. "Kinda hot you being all upset... to tell you the truth..." He said with a chuckle.

 

Sterben just nods his head at first, not really registering what he said about him being hot... until he thinks about it and he blushes. "I... hate being angry. I tried to push that part of myself down when I was little..." He sighs, threading his fingers through his hair and sitting on the bed

 

Rai looked at him and went to kiss him until Jasper woke up. He sighed and got up walking to the crib. "Feeding time." He said as he picked him up changed him and rocked in the rocker as he fed him.

 

Sterben watches them with a soft sad smile, standing up and going over to him, kissing his forehead. "You both are so adorable." He tells him, rubbing his back softly.

Rai smiled up at him. "Jasper eats a lot...." He said with a chuckle. He switched him over and sighed as pressure was relieved. "I love you..." He told him as he puckered his lips for a kiss.

 

Sterben smiles a little and he leans down to kiss him as well, cupping his cheek. He then leans back, letting out a sigh. "Sorry, I'm still thinking." He tells him.

"I know baby... there's a lot going on...." Rai said as he let Jasper finish before putting him back to bed. "Come let's go lay down..." He said as he got up and stripped out of the dress. He needed to cool off and check the scar, make sure it didn't reopen, the staples have only been out for two days....

 

Sterben nods his head, going to the bed with him, and when he sees the scar, he gently rubs the area near it, not wanting to touch it if it were still tender. "You look so amazing." He tells him, kissing his lower stomach. "You're so beautiful."

Rai blushed deeply and looked at him. "It doesn't really hurt... it's a little sore from earlier but it was worth it..." He said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his lover's silky hair.

 

Sterben chuckles a little, smiling up at him. "I love you, Rai. Do you want to take a nap?" He asks, offering for the other to lie on him. 

 

Rai nodded and crawled over to him laying down and drifting off to sleep. Morning comes and he wakes up fully rested. He smiled and stretched. With a pop in his back, he chuckled and finished the rest before kissing his lover. "Let's get the boys up and eat. Can we do something? Play games or go out. Try and make Hoshi smile some more." He said as he practically skipped to the kitchen and started to cook.

Sterben hadn't really slept much, so when Rai wakes up and stands, so happy and ready for the day, he can't help but smile too. "Alright, Hase." He says as he gets up as well, going into Hoshi's conjoined room. He knocks before coming in, seeing Hoshi was awake but... not doing well.

Hoshi sat on his bed, staring at the wall, looking as pale as a ghost.

"Good morning Hoshi... Are you alright?" Sterben asks.

Hoshi looks back at him blankly before nodding his head. "Fine..." He mumbles, looking back at the wall. He had sounded angry.

Sterben takes a step, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hoshi flinches. "Don't touch me! How could you let me go to that place? How could you let them take me!!? I feel... I feel fucking horrible!" He yells, never having cussed before. "It's your fault I'm so messed up now!!" 

 

Rai smiled big and started to make eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes. Everything he knew Hoshi loved. As he was busy cooking he heard words leaving Hoshi's mouth he never thought he would hear. He turned everything off and walked into Hoshi's room. "Now listen here Hoshi. I am sorry that they took you. We are just as mad as you are about the medications we were not aware they gave you stuff without us knowing. But I WILL NOT have you cursing at your father. Now you apologize and get your butt up. We have a lot to do today..." He said before biting his lip and realizing he had just actually gotten on to him. He didn't know what else to do so he went to the kitchen and sighed. Now angry with himself for getting on to him. It wasn't Hoshi's fault... he was completely right... how could they let him go?

Hoshi looks up at Rai with a glare, and he throws a pillow at him. "Shut up! I hate you!" He yells out.

Sterben stares at him and he walks over to him, grabbing his arm. "You do not act that way with your mother. What is wrong with you right now?" He asks.

Hoshi glares up at him... before he starts to shake. "Gonna... throw up..." He mumbles.

Sterben lets go and runs to get a trash can just in time for Hoshi to throw up into it, tears running down his cheek.

Hearing Hoshi from the kitchen he clenched his hands together. It hurt... it brought tears to his eyes and Rai sighed. Hearing him throw up he grabbed a Canada dry from the fridge and put a straw in it. "Here baby..." Rai told Hoshi as he rubbed his back with the free hand. "You may hate me but I love you so much..." He told him as he continued rubbing his back.

 

Hoshi takes the drink in shaky hands, and he sips the straw, hiccuping a little, tears still dripping off his cheeks. "I-I don't hate you, mommy... I... my head's all messed up..." He says, sniffling, before hugging Rai, nuzzling close.

 

"I know baby... I'm so sorry I got onto you.... I just don't want you talking like that to your father..." Rai told him as he kissed his cheek. He held him close. "Want to shower now?" He asked.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "I'm sorry daddy... I'm just all angry and I don't know why!"

Sterben smiles sadly. "It's okay love. Lets-" He is taken out of his thoughts when Hoshi throws up again in the trash, moaning in pain.

"The withdrawal process... I bet he's been on those damn things since day one..." Rai said getting angry all over again.

 

Sterben gently rubs Rai's back, kissing his cheek to calm him. "Love, it's okay. I promise. Hoshi, let's take a shower?" He asks.

Hoshi nods his head, yawning and holding onto Sterben. "My tummy hurts..."

Rai sighs and looks at Hoshi. "You'll feel better soon honey. Go shower with daddy. Breakfast will be ready soon "

Hoshi nods his head and he stays close to Sterben as they go to the bathroom together. Hoshi showers in a bit of a daze.

Sterben helping him get his hair and body before finally both come out clean and feeling a bit better. Sterben helps Hoshi dress in a T-shirt and shorts, and Sterben gets into a tank top and shorts as well, before coming in to see Rai finishing putting food down for them.

Rai had just finished setting the table when his boys came out. "Hello, my lovelies. Let's...." He started and smiled as Jasper began to cry. "Looks like someone else wants to join." He said with a chuckle as he went to get him. After changing his diapers and clothes he brought him out and sat down with him. Sitting down at the table. "Say good morning Jasper. Your big brother is home...."

Hoshi sits at the table, not really feeling hungry, but when he sees Jasper his eye widens. "C-can I hold him?" He asks.

Sterben smiles softly, gently taking Jasper into his arms and placing him in Hoshi's. "Make sure you hold his head like that..." He shows Hoshi how, and soon Hoshi is holding his little brother.

Hoshi smiles widely, looking down at the little boy and gently touching his cheek. "He's so soft and cute..." He says, feeling a weird glow in his chest. He couldn't really explain it. He was happy with his little brother though, smiling more than he had since he got back.

Sterben smiles watching them, beginning to eat. "You're a good big brother, Hoshi."

Rai watched as his young man held Jasper. He smiled warmly. "Hoshi. After breakfast would you like to help me give Jasper a bath?" He asked him as he ate. Smiling at Sterben. "He will make an excellent big brother..." He said as he watched them.

Hoshi nods his head, not even thinking about his food, he wouldn't stop looking at Jasper. "I'd love to... you're so cute..." He grins, tickling his tummy, and Jasper giggles a little, causing Hoshi to laugh in return.

Sterben smiles fondly, reaching over to Rai and holding his hand. "That he will. Thank you for breakfast, my love. Hoshi, do you want to eat any? Rai made your favorites just for you."

Hoshi frowns. "I'd have to let go of my little brother."

Rai chuckled. "Hoshi you gotta eat though baby. Here we can do this...." He said as he got up and went to get Jasper's bassinet. He brought it and put next to Hoshi's seat. "You can put him in here and rock him while you eat..."

Hoshi watches as Rai gets the bassinet, and he hesitates before nodding his head softly. He puts the little baby inside, and Sterben helps him get situated before finally Hoshi begins to rock him gently. He smiles a little, but it was obvious he was less happy all of a sudden then when he had the child in his lap. He takes a few bites of food, his stomach rumbling hungrily since basically, he had nothing in his system.

Rai smiled and finished eating, as Hoshi and Sterben put Jasper in the bassinet. "Alright honey. Let's eat so we can give Jasper a bath and go play." He said happily.

Hoshi nods his head and eats quickly, but as soon as he does, his stomach starts to hurt. "Ow... my tummy... I hate this..." He mumbles, but at looking at Jasper he smiles a little once again.

"It's gonna take a bit to get used to it..." Rai said softly. "But little by little you can eat more." He said with a smile.

Hoshi nods his head softly, "Okay. Thank you, Mom... Did you ever have to take medicine too?" He asks.

Sterben shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it with his lover. "Come on, let's get Jasper his bath." He tells Hoshi, picking him up.

Rai was about to answer when his lover shook his head. "Ahh, we can talk later." He said softly as he started to clean the dishes and watched his lover take Jasper and Hoshi for bath time.

Sterben gets Jasper into his tiny little bath, that he fills up with slightly warm water.

Hoshi watches as the water just barely covers his feet. He giggles a little, watching him with a wide eye, obsessed with him.

Sterben begins to gently wash him, before showing Hoshi how to, so they both help to clean him up.

"He smells really good." Hoshi says.

Sterben chuckles a little, nodding his head. "Yes... he does."

Rai finished the dishes and was laying on the couch. His stomach a little sore at his scar. He then got up and went to get Jasper's clothes to set out as well as make a diaper bag. Diapers wipes extra clothes... everything he would need.

When finally Jasper is clean, Sterben picks him up and dries him off, being so careful and gentle with him, always having this fear of messing it up... before he dresses him and gets a clean diaper on, showing Hoshi how to do it as well. "Rai, honey, are you sure you want to do anything today?" He asks his lover.

"Yeah, baby... I haven't been outta bed except for labor...." Rai said with a chuckle. "It'd be nice to take the babies out." He said as he went and sat back on the couch. "Do you want to go?"

Sterben sighs softly, but at hearing him ask if he wanted to go he nods his head with a little smile. "Of course I do, love. It'll be good to get out with the whole family." He says.

Hoshi was busy playing with his little brother, but finally, he hears silence and looks up. "We can go anywhere." He says with a small nod, still not 100%.

Rai chuckled. "Let's go to Hawaii then." He laughed out. "Let's go see what's been going on... Hoshi you ready? You can sit by Jasper." He said happily.

Hoshi perks up a little. "Hawaii? I wanna go there!" He says, before finally seeing the other was joking, and he frowns. "Don't joke about stuff like that..." He says, nuzzling close to his brother... and when he hears he can sit by him, he nods his head. "Okay. Let's go." He says with a soft smile up at them.

Sterben smiles and he picks up Jasper.

Hoshi getting up as well, and the family of four get ready to go.

"Maybe soon we can go love." Rai told him with a chuckle. "Didn't exactly get a honeymoon." He said. "But wouldn't have it another way...." He said with a smile. Then he headed to the car, getting in the passenger seat and waited for his lover.

Sterben and Hoshi walk out as well, Sterben frowning. "Hase, someday we will go on our honeymoon, I promise... I'll get another job to get more money... and take you on a wonderful trip... to Hawaii I guess?" He says with a little smile, getting in the car after setting Jasper in his seat and making sure Hoshi was buckled in. "Where to?"

Rai blushed. "Nope we can take a family cruise... but let's get our own place first." He said softly. After everyone was buckled in he looked to Hoshi. "Shall we go to the park?"

Hoshi nods his head with a small smile, holding onto Jasper's tiny hand. "Yeah, let's go!" He says happily, kicking his feet a little.

Sterben smiles softly and he takes Rai's hand in his own as well, before driving off, going to the park.

Rai chuckled and smiled holding his lover's hand. Then he brought his hand up to kiss it gently. "Oh, babe don't forget we gotta get my birth control today too..." He said as he remembered.

Sterben nods his head, smiling a little, before blushing. "Well... it may be too late for that..." He muses, considering they had just had sex without protection that day, but they drive to the park.

Hoshi looking out the window, refusing to let go of his little brother's hand.

"I know baby. But they had given me supply until it was ready today. I took one don't worry." Rai told him as he squeezed his hand. "We can't exactly have another..." He told him as he fell quiet thinking back to Luna. He shook his head and sighed as he smiled back to Hoshi and Jasper.

Sterben sighs softly, nodding his head and squeezing the other's hand in return, kissing the back of it. "Don't worry. It'll all work out, baby." He tells him before finally, they get to the park.

Hoshi doesn't get out and run like he used to, he helps to unbuckle Jasper, before finally getting out.

Sterben holding Jasper and putting him in a stroller.

Rai nodded his head and smiled at his lover. "Hoshi if you be gentle you can push him in the stroller and then maybe swing him if a swing is open." He told him with a smile.

Hoshi smiles wide and he grabs the stroller, pushing it into the park, with Sterben and Rai close by.

"Do you want to play with some other kids, Hoshi?" Sterben asks.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No... just Jasper."

Rai chuckled. "Honey. It's ok, Jasper is going to be here for a while. If you want to play with others you can because he will probably fall asleep soon."

Hoshi shakes his head. "I don't wanna go cause they might make fun of me." He says sadly, looking down.

Sterben sighs softly, kneeling and cupping his cheek. "It's alright Hoshi. I'll play with you?" He offers.

Hoshi smiles softly, nodding his head.

Rai smiled and took Jasper to a small baby swing and began to push him as he watched Sterben and Hoshi play.

Hoshi and Sterben play for a little while, Hoshi seeming to feel better before finally, his stomach begins to hurt. He groans, rubbing his tummy and running to throw up in the trash can.

Sterben watches with a sigh, gently holding his hair back that had gotten a bit longer now, and he looks to Rai with a frown.

Rai watches and it seemed that everything was piecing back together well until Hoshi threw up again. He picked up his sleeping Jasper and held him close walking over. "It's alright sweetie. Let it out..." He said as he rubbed his back. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Sterben when we get home I'm going to talk with him..." He told him. "I have to let him know what I went through... that it gets better..." He told him with a smile.

Hoshi sniffles as he finishes, and he sees other people staring at him as he looks up. He shyly looks down, threading his fingers through his hair. "I'm ready to go home..." He says with a frown.

Sterben sighs softly, picking him up and holding him close. "Don't worry about them Hoshi." He tells him softly

Rai glared at the onlookers and carried Jasper back to the stroller and placed him in it. Pushing him back to the car. Once there he placed Jasper in his seat and buckled him in. Then folded down the stroller and placed it in the trunk. "Shall we go home Hoshi or would you like some ice cream?" He asked.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "My tummy still hurts... I just wanna go home." He says, holding onto Sterben, hiding his face, yet he looks down at Jasper to make sure he was still alright as well.

Rai nodded. "Alright sweetie." He told him as he looked to his lover. "We just have to go by mommies doctor ok?" He asked Hoshi.

Hoshi nods his head, rubbing at his eye sleepily, and leaning against Sterben. By the time they get to the car, he is asleep, mouth open a little, breathing softly.

Sterben sighs softly with a sad smile, gently putting Hoshi in his seat, and going to start the car. "I'm worried about him..." He says quietly.

Rai smiled at him. "Alright baby." He told him. "It'll be quick." He said as he waited for his love to start driving he smiled and looked at him hearing his words. He nodded and squeezed his leg. "Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir zu Hause sind... es kann helfen...."

Sterben drives, nodding his head at what his lover says. "Thank you..." He says with a small smile, finally getting to the doctor. "I guess I will stay in here with Hoshi and Jasper and you can go in? Will you be okay?" He asks as if it were much more dangerous a place than the doctor.

Rai nodded. "It's alright baby..." He told him. Then hearing him he smiled. "Of course my love in and out." He told him as he relaxed in the seat.

 

Sterben nods his head, parking at the doctor and he leans over, kissing his lover on the lips. "Hope everything is alright. I love you." He says with a small smile, squeezing his hand softly.

Rai smiled and kissed him back as he unbuckled. He smiled and squeezed his hand before getting out. He walked inside and spoke with the nurse and smiled. After receiving the birth control he thanked her and walked back to the car.

When Rai gets back, Sterben was half-asleep, leaning against the window with his eyes closed, yet he begins to stir when he hears the door open. He looks over at Rai with a yawn. "Hey... got everything you need?" He asks all three of them had been asleep.

Rai smiles as he sees his lover wake up. "Yeah baby, I did." He said as he showed him a bag. "I take one tomorrow." He said with a smile. "Ready to go home?" He asked him with a yawn himself.

Sterben nods his head with a small smile, starting the car up again and driving towards home. "Sorry for falling asleep... guess I didn't sleep well last night." He says with a little nervous chuckle.

"It's alright baby. We can go home and go to sleep. Just gotta feed Jasper." Rai said with a smile as he buckled in.

Sterben smiles a little fondly at his lover and kisses his cheek. "You are amazing, do you know that love?" He asks as he drives back home.

When they nearly are there, Hoshi begins to stir, blinking his eyes open sleepily. "Mommy? Daddy?" He asks with a yawn.

Sterben smiles back at him. "Hey buddy."

 

Rai chuckled. "I think you've mentioned it to me...." He told him with a smile. Then when they got home he smiled and got Jasper out. "Alright, it's bedtime my lovelies. Mommy is exhausted..." He told him softly.

Hoshi hops out of the car and goes to the house, nodding his head. "I think I'm more awake now though... I can stay awake and play a little bit?" He asks, smiling sadly.

Sterben sighs a little. "Hey, you can play for like, an hour longer, okay?" He tells him, picking him up.

 

Rai chuckled. "Just try not to wake up Jasper when I lay him down." He said with a smile as he led the way inside. He changed Jasper and put him in pajamas before feeding and burping him. Smiling he kissed his forehead and laid him down. Then with a yawn he smiled and went to Hoshi, kissing him softly on the forehead. "Night love. Tomorrow morning I'll wake you so you can help me cook like last time..." He said as he stood up and went to his own room to start the water for a bath.

Hoshi nods his head and goes to his room, playing with some toys for a while when Rai comes back in with Jasper, lying him down. Hoshi sits on his own bed, smiling softly when his forehead is kissed. "Night mommy. I love you." He says softly, lying down.

Sterben kisses Hoshi and tells him goodnight too before going to the bedroom, going to the bathroom where Rai was. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck softly. "Room for one more?"

He smiled as he stripped down. His family, he was so happy. Despite the fact about Hoshi.... he shook his head, but immediately smiled as he felt his lover come up and hold him, kissing his neck softly. "Always room for you." He said with a smile as he turned to face him.

Sterben smiles and kisses him softly on the lips, keeping his arms around him in a loving embrace. He smiles as he pulls away, beginning to undress, sliding his clothes off and getting into the bath.

Rai climbs in after his lover, gently sitting on his lap. He sighed as the hot water danced around his skin. "God this feels so good...." He said softly.

 

Sterben holds onto his lover with a smile, gently rubbing his back. "It does. It feels better with you sitting on my lap, though, love." He tells him, kissing his neck.

Rai shivered feeling him kiss his neck. "Your lap is a much better seat than the tub." He teased as he kissed his lover's jawline.

 

Sterben chuckles and nods his head, gently rubbing the other's stomach, running his hands up to his chest, teasing his nipples for just a second. "Glad to hear it." He tells him, letting out a content sigh.

Translations:

Hase - Bunny

"Mein kleiner Junge, mein süßer Engel, du bist so ein guter Junge für Ihre Mama und Papa..." - "My little boy, my sweet angel, you're such a good boy for your mom and dad."

in dir - inside of you

"Fick Baby... Bed jetzt...." - "Fuck baby... Bed now..."

"Baby, ich dachte, sie liefen Tests nur? Was ist das alles...? Sie ihn unter Drogen?!" - "Baby, I thought they were just running tests? What is all this...? They drugged him?!"

"Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir zu Hause sind... es kann helfen...." - "I will tell you everything once we are home... it may help..."


	15. Let's Cruise

\----Time Skip----

Let's Cruise

Warnings: Smut ahead but I can not warn before it comes up because of the way the chapter is written. Also a little insight on Hoshi, he imprinted basically on Jasper when Jasper was born. So now Hoshi is having to deal with the crush he has on the growing Jasper. SO if you don't like the concept then please don't read and no there is nothing happening between Hoshi and Jas right now.... But in later Chapters then yeah XD anyways thank you for reading this far!!!! And as always Translations at the bottom.

Rai smiled as he woke up to Jasper tugging on the blanket. He smiled and sat up. "Good morning Jas." He said as he sat up.

"Mommy let's go... everyone is waiting on you!!" Jas yelled as he tugged on the blanket.

Rai raised a brow. "Waiting for what?"

Jasper laughed. "The cruise!! It's time to go!!"

Rai chuckled. "Oh is that today?" He asked.

Sterben was indeed all packed and ready to go, his bags left by the door. He wore just a simple T-shirt and shorts and his hair was a bit longer, tied back in a ponytail.

Hoshi was sprawled out on the couch, playing on his Gameboy. Hoshi had really grown into a handsome young man. Messy brown hair that just went below his ear, and a bright blue eye that was still filled with innocence and hope for the world. He dressed similarly to his father, though his clothes had a cuter design, having gotten them from Japan online...his obsession with his Japanese heritage went into its culture and games as well. Finally, he hops off the couch, turning the game off and going to Sterben, tapping his foot. He was already almost as tall as his father, and lanky, with a little bit of baby fat in his cheeks. "What's taking them?" He asks, lower lip sticking out.

Sterben chuckles softly. "Be patient."

Rai got up quickly and threw on shorts and a tank, wanting as much sun as possible. "I'm sorry lovelies. You should've woken me when y'all woke up." He said bringing Jasper out in shorts and a shirt.

His black hair to his shoulders. Jasper smiled. "Hoshi. You think they will have carnival rides like on the tv?" He asked him.

Rai chuckled and looked to Sterben. "They might." He said with a smile.

 

Sterben shrugs. "I wanted you to get as much sleep as needed. I left breakfast in the oven for you." He says with a fond smile.

Hoshi looks at Jasper, feeling that familiar rush in his chest when he looked at him. "I hope so. I'm happy just being on the boat and swimming." He grins, his cheeks slightly pink.

Rai chuckled and nodded. "I'll eat it on the way. Are we packed already?" He asked as he tied his hair up into a bun. Then he smiled and went to grab breakfast.

Jasper smiled at Hoshi. "I can't wait. There's so much to do!!!" He said excitedly as he smiled at his older brother.

 

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah, we're packed. I made sure to make a list and check everything off." He watches as Rai goes to get his breakfast, feeling love and affection swell in his chest.

Hoshi smiles back to him. Eighteen now... it hurt him to think that soon he would be going to college and leaving his family behind... he didn't want to. He just knew his mom and dad wanted him to. "I can't wait either. What do you wanna do first?" He asks, the temptation to hold his hand was strong... but he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Rai started to eat and walked back over to his lover. "I can't wait either. Everyone will have the perfect balance of together time and alone time." He said with a smile.

Jasper smiled and as they walked out, he reached up to hold Hoshi's hand out of habit. "Let's take a tour as soon as we get there then we can figure out what to do first!!" He said as he smiled up at his big brother.

Sterben wraps his arms around Rai and kisses his neck. "And time for just you and me." He whispers in his ear, smiling softly. He leads the way to the car, grabbing their bags and beginning to put them in the car.

Hoshi gasps a little as his hand is taken and he looks down at him, before blushing and nodding his head. "Yeah. I wanna go to the buffet too. They have all you can eat ice cream!" He says with a laugh, getting in the car, sitting next to Jasper.

"Oh, I was going to make plenty of time for that..." Rai told him with a chuckle. He kissed his lips as he continued to eat and headed to the car with the others. He got in the front and buckled up.

Jasper laughed. "All you can eat ice cream?! Daddy, does that mean we get to eat out of order?" He asked excitedly.

Sterben looks back at Jasper before smirking. "Well... at least for today. You can eat as much ice cream as you want. But if you get a stomach ache it'll be your fault." He says with a chuckle.

Hoshi grins. "We can handle it. Let's get going!" He says with a laugh.

Sterben drives away, going off to where the boat was ported.

Hoshi leans against Jasper slightly, his heart pounding in his chest.

Rai chuckles. "Alright then as long as you know the consequences." He said as he held his lover's hand. Once they get to the port he smiled and for out to help with their luggage. It was a 7-day cruise after all. 

Jasper got out with Hoshi and grabbed his backpack then lifted his hand up to his older brother. He was a little scared now... this was a big boat.

 

Sterben grabs most of the bags and refuses to let Rai help but a few of them, and he carries them up to the boat, making sure Hoshi and Jasper were right behind them. 

Hoshi grabs his own bag, which was a variety of pastel colors, and he heads out of the car, only to feel Jasper take his hand. He smiles a little down to him and he takes his hand in his own, squeezing it. "Hey, it's alright. It's just a boat, after all! Maybe..." He suddenly gets down on his knees, and he picks up Jasper, carrying him on his shoulders. "This will help you feel bigger!" He says with a grin, running ahead to the boat, holding both their bags and holding onto Jasper.

Rai chuckles and grabs what he's allowed before seeing Hoshi pick up Jasper.

"Daddy!! I'm taller than you!!" Jasper said laughing as he held onto Hoshi. 

Rai laughed. "Be careful Hoshi. It sways as you're walking up the deck." He told him.

 

Hoshi laughs a little, nodding his head and running onto the deck, though he does stop for a second, almost dropping Jasper...but he holds onto him for dear life, and once it is safe, he lets him down. "O-Oh my God... sorry... you okay?" He asks him.

Sterben had grinned initially when he saw the two of them, hearing Jasper he just smiles and says. "You will be soon, I have a feeling-" All before seeing them almost fall. He runs ahead, going to help them, but Hoshi had gotten it figured out.

Rai chuckled as he watched his little boys, well handsome sons, take off and when they almost fell he about died. But seeing how quickly Hoshi controlled it he smiled. "Excellent Hoshi." He said softly as he walked up to them and patted his back. "Let's get our rooms. Hoshi, Jasper you both are across the hall from us." He said as he smiled. "Unless we have a family activity everyone's free to do as pleased unless it's an emergency." He said with a chuckle. "Let's go unpack. Then bye bye." He said with a chuckle.

"Mommy. I'm staying with Hoshi... he'll take care of me right big brother?" Jasper asked.

 

Hoshi blushes at the compliment from Rai, and he nods his head, smiling softly. "Thank you..." He says, grabbing his bags and walking onto the boat. "That sounds good..." He looks down at Jasper, his heart pounding in his chest from knowing he would be sharing a room with him. He didn't know if it would have one bed or two but... he didn't know if he could handle one bed..."Yeah, of course, I'll protect you." He says with a big grin, giving him a high five. "I'm eighteen! I'm an adult. I can take care of you. You wanna stick with me?" He asks, taking his hand in his own.

Sterben watches the two, letting out a soft sigh, seeing how Hoshi behaved with Jasper. He leads the way to their rooms, and he points to Hoshi and Jasper's room, giving Hoshi a room key. "We'll be right here if you need anything, and you have your phone on you at all time Hoshi, alright?" He asks.

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah, We'll be careful." He smiles, opening the door and stepping inside to the room... One bed.

Jasper nodded. "Of course I wanna stay with you!! You're more fun than mommy and daddy..." He said before looking at them. "Sorry, mommy sorry daddy." He said softly.

Rai chuckled. "Alright lovelies do whatever you want and we are having a meet up at 9. At the buffet. There's supposed to be a show." He told them as he hugged them both and kissed their foreheads.

Jasper saw the one bed and ran on it to jump on. He kicked his shoes off mid jump and began jumping on the bed. "Look at how bouncy Hoshi." He said excitedly.

 

Sterben chuckles a little. "It's alright. I'll see you both later. Have a good time." He says with a smile, rustling Hoshi's hair and kissing Jasper's forehead as well.

Hoshi blushes, laughing a little. "Guys, come on, I got it!" He says with a little grin, going into the room and waving to them, before closing the door. When Hoshi sees him jump on the bed, he chuckles softly, "It looks pretty bouncy. I'm probably too big to jump on it though." He says, beginning to put all the clothes out of the bags and hanging them up.

Sterben goes into his room with Rai, collapsing on the bed with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. "Man, I'm ready for the first nap of the day." He says with a smirk.

Jasper chuckled and sat down on the bed. "Let me help!" He said as he ran over to start putting his clothes away." After he was done he smiled. "Now what?" He asked him as he smiled big. "Oh I know let's go swimming!!!" He said as he took off his shirt and his shorts to find his swimsuit.

Rai chuckled and closed the door after his love walked in. Seeing him on the bed he smirked. "Ein Nickerchen? Sie sicher, dass es nichts anderes wollen Sie tun?" He asked him as he set the bags down and crawled on the bed.

 

Hoshi puts all the clothes away, smiling at Jasper. "Thank you." He says, before seeing him undress, and his eye widens a little. He looks away quickly, shivering, trying to ignore the hard on he felt coming. "U-Um... yeah. Let's go swimming." He says, slipping his shirt off and his jeans as well, grabbing his swim trunks. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom..." He says, running into the bathroom and taking his boxers off, a little hard. 

Sterben looks up at Rai, smirk on his lips, and he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. "Sie wollen zunächst nicht einmal zu erkunden?" He asks, kissing his neck. "Ich möchte Ihren Körper zu erkunden..."

"OK Hoshi." Jas said as he began to dress in his swim trunks, he slipped off his boxers before putting them on. Then he started to put sunscreen on his arms and legs, his chest and face. He just couldn't do his back so he waited for Hoshi.

Rai smiled and sat in his lap, relaxing so he could rest atop his hips. "Oh? Well, let my body be an island to be discovered..." He whispered as he tugged on his bottom lip sucking softly.

 

Hoshi comes back after a while, after having taken care of his problem, and he is dressed in his swim trunks, his bare chest revealed with scars on his form. He goes over to Jasper. "Do you need help with sunscreen?" He asks him.

Sterben chuckles and he flips him over so that Rai is on his back, and he leans down, kissing and biting at his lips, moaning into the kiss. "I love you..." He tells him, holding onto his hips.

Jasper nodded. "I can't reach my back." He told him. He smiled as he handed him the sunscreen.

Rai smirked at his love and moaned softly into the kiss. "I love you too baby..." He said as he tangled his hand in his lover's hair and pulling it out of the ponytail and tugging roughly.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "A-Alright." He tells him, beginning to get the sunscreen on his back, rubbing it in for him, blushing as he feels the other's soft, warm skin under his fingertips... finally, he pulls away. "We're all good. Ready to go?" He asks, not worrying about his own sunscreen.

Sterben moans as the other tugs at his hair, his hair falling around his face. He leans down and nips at his neck, sucking his skin, and biting it gently with his teeth.

Jasper nodded. "Yay let's go!!!!" He said as he went to knock on his mommies door but heard them and decided just to go on.

Rai moaned a little louder feeling his lover at his neck. He gripped his lover's hair tighter and pulled him closer, his free hand running up his lover's back under his shirt and raking his nails up and down it.

 

Hoshi runs out the door with him, grabbing a bag of towels and other things before he sees Jasper go to their room, and he pauses, before taking his hand. "Let's go. There's a big pool on the deck, do you want to go to that one?" He asks, smiling a little.

Sterben gasps as the other claws at his skin, and he arches his back, closing his eyes tightly. "Fuck..." He groans before he slides his own hands up the other's shirt, running his nails against his nipples, a coy smirk on his lips. "Feel good?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah!!! But up up! I wanna be tall!!!" He said with a big smile. Holding his hands up, despite being 11 he was still small and acted much like a younger child.

Feeling his lover at his nipples Rai arched and moaned low in his throat. "Fuck!!" He gasped out. "Feels amazing!!" He groaned softly. Then he hooked his hands in his lover's shirt and pulled it off him.

 

Hoshi smiles softly and he picks him up, carrying him on his shoulders once again as they go into the elevator. Heading up to the deck, Jasper was high enough he could touch the ceiling. When they get there, he walks out, going out to the huge pool, a smile on his lips. He sets down Jasper before he sighs. "I forgot sunscreen. Do you mind putting some on me?" He asks Jasper, giving him the bottle.

Sterben chuckles, shivering a little when he feels his shirt be pulled off, and Sterben raises his hands to the other's neck, beginning to add pressure there. "This always feels amazing to you too, right?" He asks, smirking.

Jasper squealed with enjoyment as he was picked up and placed on Hoshi's shoulders. He smiled and held on tight and then when they got to the pool he gasped in amazement. Hearing his big brother he nodded. "Alright." He said happily as he started to rub the sunscreen on his brothers back.

Rai was busy running his hands over his lover to notice where his hands were going until he felt them at his neck. He shivered with delight and looked at him. "Feeling extra devious are you?" He asked him with a smirk.

Hoshi shivers as he feels his little brother running his hands all over his back, but he stays still... god, his hands were so warm and soft... finally, he pulls away. "Thank you..." He says with a small smile, finishing his sunscreen for himself, a little embarrassed about being seen without clothes... all his scars revealed and he still kept his eye patch on. He wouldn't let anyone see under it ever.

Sterben smirks. "You love it." He tells him, kissing him softly, while hands tighten on his throat... all before moving one hand to undo the other's pants.

Jasper smiled and ran to the water and jumped in as soon as Hoshi took the lotion from him. He was squealing and laughing as he swam around.

Rai shivered and nodded. "Mhmm, you know it..." He said as he felt his hand at his pants. He brought one hand down to his lover's pants and began caressing him over his pants.

Hoshi grins and he puts the bag on a chair before hurrying after him, doing a cannonball into the water and making a huge splash. "Woohoo!" He says as he comes out of the water, laughing softly.

Sterben moans as he feels the other rubbing him, and he arches his back, one hand moving to undo his own pants after undoing Rai's. Once their members are freed he begins to stroke his lover, running his thumb over the head.

Jasper chuckled and splashed his big brother. He was so happy to be playing right now. He splashed Hoshi good and then swam over to the diving board. "Hoshi come on! Let's jump!!" He said with a smile.

 

Rai moans loudly as he feels his lover caress his shaft. Feeling him stroke his head he began rocking his hips, wanting that delicious friction. "Sterben...." He moaned out.

 

Hoshi splashes him back with a laugh, having a great time. He looks up to the diving board and he raises an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's safe... You sure you want to?" He asks him.

Sterben smirks, leaning up to nip at his ear. "I want to do something a little different this time love... Do you think you could be the top?" He asks, continuing to stroke his member.

"Catch me!!" Jas told him. "I know you'll keep me safe. But I want to be a big boy!! Like you!" He told him as he climbed out of the pool.

Hearing his words Rai raised a brow. "You want me to top baby?" He asked as his member throbbed at the thought. "Yeah I could..." He told him slightly nervous. Then he chuckled. "Remember the first night... I thought I was gonna take you..." He said as he caressed his cheek.

 

Hoshi bites his lower lip. "Alright. Be safe." He tells him softly, watching him leave, and he gets in front of the diving board, ready to catch him.

Sterben chuckles a little. "Maybe now with the experience of being a bottom, you'll know how to be a good top..." He tells him, his own member aching. "I'll be so tight for you baby... I've never been a bottom before..."

Jasper smiled and climbed up, it was a small diving board, nothing too high. He walked to the end and was going to turn around fear sinking in but he saw Hoshi and quickly shook it off. "Ready?!" He yelled out before jumping directly to Hoshi.

Rai nodded. "I hope so baby..." He told him. Then hearing his words his body shivered. He looked up at him. "Let me get started then, baby... I hope you taste as good as I taste to you..." He told him as he licked his lips and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

 

Hoshi gasps as he jumps at him, and he tries his best to pick him up out of the water... and succeeds, almost drowning himself. He coughs, carrying Jasper properly. "Hey... that was a big jump." He says with a small grin.

Sterben flips them over so Rai is over him, and he looks up at him, blinking innocent eyes. "Mmh... I'm ready for you... m-m..." He pauses, blushing bright red. "Master." He says finally, his face as red as his hair.

"Really?!" Jasper asked as he smiled up at him. "I was scared at first but then I looked at you and wasn't scared anymore." He said as he clung to him. His stomach growling. "Let's go see that ice cream!!"

Hoshi smiles softly. "I'll always keep you safe." He tells him, his heart swelling with affection for him. He holds him as he carries him out of the pool, to dry off. He hands him a towel, getting himself a towel as well.

Rai kisses his neck, working down to his collarbone, but as he was about to bite down he heard the words and shivered. "Baby... I don't know if I'm ready for all that.." He teased him as he licked up to his ear and nipped it. "But it does sound good...." He told him.

 

Jasper smiled big at Hoshi. "I know you will!" He told him as he bounced excitedly in his arms. "Come on come on! Ice cream!!!" He told him.

 

Hoshi giggles a little and he sets him down to dry him properly. "Alright! Ice cream." He says with a grin, heading over to the buffet area... and indeed, there was so much ice cream for the taking.

Sterben blushes a little. "I'm sorry love... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable it just came out." He shivers at the others touch, his member achingly hard.

Jasper laughed as he was dried off. Then walking inside the buffet with Hoshi his mouth watered. "Come on!!!" He practically yelled.

Rai nuzzled him and kissed down his neck to his torso. Biting each of his nipples as he went. Then he made his way down to his lover's shaft and completely ignored it... instead, he went for his hole licking across the tight muscle.

Hoshi looks at the food, hungry himself, and he goes to get a strawberry cone with sprinkles and helps Jasper get whatever he wants, before going to sit down, ice cream in hand. "This is really good...."

Sterben tenses as he feels the other bite his nipples, causing him to moan in pleasure. Yet when he ignored his member, it causes him to cry out in frustration... a cry that turns into a moan. "Ah! R-Rai..." He groans, grasping onto the sheets.

Jasper picks the swirled chocolate and vanilla ice cream in a bowl, not really a cone person. He smiled and sat down with Hoshi starting to eat.

Rai smirked at his lover's moans and the way he acted when he licked his hole made him shiver.... He darted out his tongue and slid it inside of him.

Hoshi smiles, looking at his little brother, and he leans forward, holding out the cone. "You should try the strawberry!! It's really good." He says with a smile.

Sterben arches his back as his lover slides his tongue inside of him, and he groans, hands moving to grasp at his hair. "Fuck... that feels... amazing..."

Jasper chuckled and licked the ice cream. He tasted it and smiled. "Hoshi... I don't like strawberry." He said with a funny face. "This is really good though!!" He told him offering his spoon.

Rai shivers as he feels his lovers hands in his hair. He began thrusting his tongue inside his lover.

 

Hoshi blushes brightly as he sees the other lick the cone, sending a shiver down his spine and heat to... other places. He pulls it away. "Right... sorry, I forgot." He says with a little laugh, brushing hair out of his face. He licks the ice cream off the spoon, his tongue just licking the spoon, and he smiles. "That is really good. I should have gotten that."

Sterben tugs at his hair tightly, panting heavily, mouth left agape. "God... more... please..." He groans, thrusting his hips up into his mouth.

"It's alright. After this what do we want to do?" Jas asked him as he finished his ice cream sucking on his spoon once he finished. He smiled big at his brother and waited for an answer.

 

Rai moaned against his lover's hole. He pulled back and slid two fingers inside of him, moaning at the tightness.

 

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno... maybe..." he pulls out a map from his bag and shows it to him, "They have a bowling alley and an arcade, and a few others pools and a playground. Anything you wanna do there?" he asks with a smile.

 

Sterben was so very tight, it was obvious he's never been entered before. He arches his back, groaning in pleasure. "Rai..." He moans, looking up at him, his eyes hidden partially under his hair, his cheeks a bright, bright red.

"Let's go bowling!!" Jas said happily. As he pushed the bowl away but kept the spoon. He smiled and looked up at Hoshi. "Wait no. We have to change to go bowl... let's just walk around and see what we see?" He said as he got out of the chair.

Rai shivers hearing his lover and he starts to move his fingers inside, making sure to curl them like he liked done to himself. While he fingered his lover he stroked his lover's shaft.

 

Hoshi was about to say that they would need to change their clothes first, but Jasper says it for them. He smiles a little, nodding his head and standing up as well, finishing his cone. "Alright. Let's go walk around. Maybe look at the view." He offers, taking his little brother's hand and walking with him.

Sterben arches his back, moaning at the slightest touch, and when he finally feels the other touch his member, he cries out. "Fuck... Tu es schon, es ist mir egal, wenn ich zu eng bin... ich will dich nur..." He groans out, looking up at him, moving some of his hair out of his face shyly.

Jasper nodded and squeezed his brother's hand as they walked around. Once they were outside he yelped. "Ouch, the ground is hot. Up! Up!" He told him holding out his arms.

Rai smirked and placed a kiss to his lover's tip, licking across the slit. "Alright baby...." He told him as he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before aligning with his hole and sliding the tip in. Moaning out low in his throat.

 

Hoshi looks down at the other as he yelps, worried, but he finally just picks him up, smiling a little. "You should have worn your sandals, silly." he tells him, putting him on his shoulders and walking around with him. He suddenly feels the boat begin to move, and he nearly stumbles. "Oh... I guess we're moving."

Sterben looks up at him, and he shivers as he sees his lover lick his fingers clean, sending warmth right to his crotch. He groans softly, holding onto Rai, before feeling him slide the tip in... and it makes him curse in German. It was tight... but oh so good.

Jasper smiled. "But I didn't want to..." He whined as he relaxed in Hoshi's arms. Then feeling the boat move he closed his eyes gripping him. "Hoshi...." He said softly.

Rai shivered and pushed inside more. Then feeling the boat move he smirked. "Think it'll help?" He asked him as he leaned down and licked his lover's nipple as he slid in the rest of the way.

Hoshi gently helps him down, letting Jasper stand on his feet so he won't get hurt with the hot ground. "Hey, it's okay. We're safe. You saw how big this boat is!" he says with a smile, gently hugging him, holding him close, his own body warm and inviting.

Sterben gasps as he feels the boat move, a little taken out of his own mind, only to feel Rai slide in all the way. He moans, knowing other rooms must be able to hear it, and he tilts his head to the side, panting heavily.

Jasper giggled. "I know but it's still scary!!" He said as he held his hand. "Alright let's go play!!" He said with a laugh.

Rai groans out, then he starts to make shallow thrusts within his lover. He reached up and tangled a hand in his hair, the other he laced with his lover's hand.

Hoshi smiles, grabbing sandals from the bag he had brought and he kneels down, putting them on Jasper's feet for him. "Here. Since you're so stubborn." he says with a little laugh, walking off with him. His eyepatch was wet now, and he had grown accustomed to wearing the white medical patches which were not waterproof... and he knew he had to change it soon. He tugs on it nervously, letting out a sigh.

Sterben holds onto his lover's hand as well, squeezing it, mouth left agape and moaning with each thrust. He was so tight and warm around his lover, and God did Rai feel amazing inside of him... he could see why Rai liked this so much. "You're... a pretty good... top." He says with a little smirk.

"I'm not stubborn..." Jas pouted. Then he put on the sandals and turned to smile at him. "See?" He asked him when he watched him tug the eye patch. "Bubba? What is that...?" He asked him. As he reached up though obviously failed to touch it.

Hearing his lover's words it encouraged him and Rai began working faster and deeper within him. "Fuck... you feel.... good..." Rai moaned out leaning down and nipping his neck. "I learned from you..." He told him.

 

Hoshi was about to look down to him, only to see Jasper looking up at him, trying to reach the eyepatch. He feels his heart fall into his stomach, and he holds his eyepatch over his eye quickly. "I-It's just my eye patch Jasper. That's it." He says simply, walking ahead.

Sterben chuckles, which turns into a needy moan, and he holds onto him. "D-Damn... straight..." He says, groaning as he feels him going faster, and bite on his neck. "Damn, I'm gonna b-be marked... for everyone to see..." He says, panting, feeling himself brought close to climax.

Jasper looked down instantly at his brothers change. He quickly ran to catch up with him staying quiet now. Once they reached the playground he didn't even move towards it. He looked to Hoshi. "Wanna play?" He asked him as he tugged on his trunks.

Rai smirked and bit down harder. "Now you will..." He told him as he sucked on it too. Then he began to throb inside of him, he moaned louder and began a rougher pace inside.

 

Hoshi walks with Jasper in silence, and when Jasper asks Hoshi if he wanted to play... he didn't really know what was wrong... but he got angry. "No, I don't want to play! Can't you play with some other kids or by yourself! I always have to watch after you and I don't get any time by myself!" He says, raising his voice a little.

Once that spot is found inside of him, Sterben cums almost immediately, arching his back and getting cum all over his stomach and chest. Sterben tightens around Rai, pulling him in further. "Fuuuuck!"

 

Jasper stepped back after hearing him and tears welled in his eyes. "Fine, I don't need you! I'll go by myself!!" He told him as he ran off, getting lost in the crowd of kids.

Feeling his lover clench around him and pull him deeper Rai gasped and after a few hard thrusts came deep inside. "Oh, Fuck.... is that how it feels?" Rai asked panting as he kissed his neck softly. Slowly pulling out of him. Then he watched the cum leak out and he shivered.

Hoshi huffs, crossing his arms and watching the other leave... before finally, he realizes what he did. He stares at him and he feels his heart stop. He runs after him, trying to find him in the crowd, "Jasper, I'm so sorry... Where are you?!" He calls out, looking for him.

Sterben chuckles a little, moaning as the cum fills him up, and he wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. "God I love you... no wonder you love me... fucking you so much..." He mumbles sleepily.

Jasper ran to one of the jungle gyms and hid in the bottom of the little ship his knees rested against his chest, his head hung as he cried. He heard his brother but he bit his lip.

Rai chuckles. "Well, now we know to take turns..." He told him kissing him deeply as he laid down next to him. Rubbing his chest, that was covered in cum. He smirked and gathered some licking it off his finger.

 

Hoshi finally looks in the little ship, and he sees his brother there. Tears were in his own eye as well. He slowly comes into the ship, really not a lot of room but he could squeeze in next to Jasper. "Hey... Jas... I'm so sorry for being mad at you..." He says, wiping away his tears. "It's okay for you to be angry at me... I was a jerk. I just get really emotional about my eye patch." He tells him softly, his own knees to his chest.

Sterben smirks at his lover and he reaches down to his hole still leaking cum, and he licks some of it off his finger, moaning at the taste. "I guess so..." He smiles. "I wonder how the kids are..."

Jasper looked at Hoshi. "But you were still mean to me..." He pouted as he turned his head not looking at him. But after a bit, he sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry I asked about it..." He told him softly.

Rai chuckled. "Why don't we shower and see if we can find them?" He asked him as he stretched and laid on his back looking at the ceiling of their room.

Hoshi nods his head as the other says he was mean. "I know. I'm sorry." He says but is surprised when he is hugged. "Do you want me to tell you about it?" He asks him, gently rubbing his back. "You're my brother, you have a right to know. It actually happened the day you were born."

Sterben smiles and he leans over, draping his arm over his lover's stomach. "A few minutes of cuddling first." He offers with a soft laugh.

Jas nodded. "Yeah, I want to know." He told him then hearing about it being on his birthday he looked up at him. "It happened when I was inside mommies tummy?" He asked him.

Rai nodded. "Maybe a nap?" He asked with a chuckle of his own. "The kids are probably having a blast, we can meet them at 9..." He told him with a yawn.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Yeah... I... sometimes when I do bad things to myself it helps me feel better... like... hurting myself. I don't know why I can't explain it. But... I had gone to this school and all the kids... they were calling me names and bullying me and the teacher wouldn't help. So... I cut my eye out." He says, looking down, before shyly pulling the eye patch off, revealing where his eye had been... but it was totally covered up with skin now, no evidence the eye had ever been there. "The doctors said I was lucky I even survived... and when mom came to the hospital to see me... is when he gave birth. I feel really bad about it... Dad and Mom had to worry about their baby and about me too..." He sighs, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Sterben smiles and nods his head. "That sounds good... I'm sure they'll be fine..." He mumbles, yawning. "They know where to find us if they need us..." He looks up at him with a small smile, kissing his neck.

Jasper listened to him. "That's bad..." He said softly. Then he looked at him and smiled, kissing his cheek under the closed eye. "I think it makes you look like a cool pirate." He told him smiling big. "Arg ye after the booty are ye? Well not on me watch!" He told him poking him with his finger like a sword.

Rai nodded. "I completely agree..." He said softly. His body shivering feeling his lover kiss his neck. "So now are we officially taking a nap?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "It is bad... I... I hate that I did it..." He mumbles, tears forming in his eye... before feeling the other poke him, and he looks over at him with surprise, before smiling. He hugs him close. "I love you so much, Jasper..."

Sterben sighs, nodding his head, content. "Yeah... a nice long nap." He says with a soft smile, feeling himself already begin to drift off. "Love you..." He mumbles sleepily.

Jas squealed as he was hugged. "Ye can't hug pirates...." He told him with a chuckle as he climbed out and took off to the top of the boat posing like Captain Hook.

Rai smiled. "I love you too." He told him as he nuzzled close and drifted off to sleep, in his lover's arms.

Hoshi watches him leave, and he climbs out as well, smiling softly and laughing a little, going on board to catch him, acting as if he were a bad pirate trying to capture Jasper and take his gold. Finally, he captured him after a long time of playing, grabbing him and tickling him softly, nuzzling against his hair. "Got 'ye! Gimme your gold!" He says, laughing happily. Jasper... even if they were being childish like this... he made him happy. So happy.

After Jasper was caught he yawned. "Hoshi I'm sleepy..." He said softly holding up his arms. "Wanna go find mommy and daddy?" He asked him. As he rubbed his eyes. His black hair falling messily around his face, testimony to how much fun and playtime he had had.

Hoshi smiles and picks him up, holding him close in his arms. "Alright. I think you need to go to sleep early tonight." He tells him, rustling his hair. He carries him back to Sterben and Rai's room, knocking on the door. "Mom? Dad? It was almost time to meet up but Jasper is really tired..." He tells them through the door.

Sterben jolts awake as he hears the knock, hearing Hoshi's voice. He looks down, seeing he was still naked, and he quickly gathers his clothes. "Hang on just a minute! We just woke up..." He says, and after pulling his shirt and pants on he goes to answer the door, gently taking Jasper. "Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"Mhmm. I'm sleepy..." Jas told him as he relaxed in his brother's arms and before he knew it he was out. Snoring softly as he was carried. When he felt someone try and grab him he gripped Hoshi tighter. "No...." He mumbled out not wanting to leave the warmth of Hoshi.

Rai woke up and quickly threw on some clothes before his lover opened the door. "Seems like they had a blast. Look Jasper is passed out..." He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "Thank you. I'll just go walk around a little if that's okay?" He asks, smiling shyly, brushing hair out of his face.

Translations:

"Ein Nickerchen? Sie sicher, dass es nichts anderes wollen Sie tun?" - "A nap? You sure there isn't anything else you would want to do?"

"Sie wollen zunächst nicht einmal zu erkunden?" - "You don't even want to explore first?"

"Ich möchte Ihren Körper zu erkunden..." - "I want to explore your body..."

"Fuck... Tu es schon, es ist mir egal, wenn ich zu eng bin... ich will dich nur..." - "Fuck... Do it already, I don't care if I'm too tight... I just want you..."


	16. Hoshi Meets Someone...

Smut in chapter and translations at the bottom ^^

Sterben nods his head softly. "Of course it is. Just come by here when you're done so you can take Jasper back to your room, okay?" He asks him.

Hoshi nods his head softly, leaving the room, going out to walk on the deck.

Rai nods his head and kisses the top of Jasper's head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." He said with a smile as he waved to Hoshi. He smiled over to Sterben and smiled bigger. "Well, how about that. Hoshi found someone and had someone all along." He said as he looked down to Jasper.

Damien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his brown hair dancing in the breeze as he looked out at sea. His brown eyes looking out extremely bored himself.

Hoshi walks out on the deck, looking at the water behind them, his hair blowing in the wind. He looks to his side, seeing someone else there, and he smiles. "It's so pretty, isn't it?" He says, smiling kindly.

Sterben watches Hoshi leave before he turns to Rai. "I had a feeling he felt something like this..." He smiles a little sadly.

Damien raised a brow and looked over at the male. "Yeah, it is. Damien." He said as he held out his hand to shake.

Rai raised a brow. "You did?" He asked him as he got up and laid Jasper down on the bed.

Hoshi smiles and he shakes his hand, "Hoshi. So... are you here with your parents or something?" He asks, cocking his head in a sort of cute manner.

Sterben nods his head. "I mean, he's always been so attached to Jasper... never wanting to leave his side. I just thought he was really protective..." He shrugs.

Damien shook his head. "Nope, just off duty. I'm one of the bartenders here, but my shift doesn't start until 10..." He told him. "Hoshi. That's a unique name..." He said with a smile.

Rai nodded. "I thought so too, maybe overprotective even." He said with a smile. "But if Jasper is fine with it I'm not standing in the way of their happiness." He said as he walked over to his lover and kissed him softly.

Hoshi blushes a little, having thought he was younger than he was. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were younger. That's cool though! You get to travel to all these exotic places? Sounds nice." He sighs, closing his eye and enjoying the breeze, before hearing him say his name was unique and he looks over to him, blushing a little more. "Thank you... my mom was Japanese." He says with a little slight smile.

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah... I hope he feels the same... I don't want Hoshi to get his heart broken." He says with a sad sigh. He kisses his lover back, wrapping his arms around him. "Want to order room service for dinner?" He asks him with a small smile.

"I get that a lot. So how old are you?" Damien asked him. When he heard that his mom was Japanese he nodded. "Must have been pretty over there." He told him as he scooted a little closer as he watched the sea beneath.

Rai smiled. "Well, let's cross that when it comes..." He said softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his lower back. "Sounds fine to me." Then with a laugh he kissed his jawline. "Maybe some dessert?" He said.

Hoshi watches the other. "Oh, i'm 18. This is my last vacation before I go to college." He says with a small smile. "I've never been to Japan actually. I want to go sometime though... it looks beautiful in photographs." He smiles. "So you must know where all the stuff to do here is right?" He says with a grin.

Sterben blushes, shivering at the thought. "Baby, Jasper is in here..." He says with a smirk, grabbing his ass before pulling away.

Damien chuckles. "18 ahh you're only 4 years younger than me." He said with a smile. Then nodding. "It is really pretty in photos. And I'm still learning this ship, it's my first week with this cruise line..." He told him. "How about we explore together?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Rai smirked and licked his neck. "The dessert can be ordered later... just wanted the thought in your mind of what's to come..." He said as he moaned softly at the grab. "What are you thinking for dinner? I know Jasper will want chicken..."

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Ah, that's not too much older." He says, though his own idea of being 'older' was like, seven years. He blushes as the other offers him his hand, and he hesitates, before taking it in his own. Why not? It would just be fun to spend time with someone his age and... Jasper wouldn't have to know about this, right? They were just friends. "Sounds fun. Let's do it." He grins.

Sterben shivers at the thought. "Dammit, baby... You always do this to me." He says with a slight smirk before pulling away. "Chicken sounds good to me too." He says, going to look through the menu for room service.

Damien nodded then he started to walk with Hoshi. He smiled and looked over at him every now and then. Squeezing his hand slightly as they made their way to the arcade. "How bout we start here?" He asked.

Rai smirked. "Damn right I do..." He said with a chuckle. Then he nodded. "You think Hoshi will want chicken too?" He asked him.

Hoshi looks around at everything with his wide eye, happy and in awe with everything. When they get to the arcade, he grins, nodding his head. "Yeah, arcades are awesome!" He says, running inside. He had changed into a t-shirt and shorts before coming out again, and gotten a new eyepatch that wasn't wet anymore.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "Probably. He might eat while he's out, though. Do you want to get him something just in case?" He asks him.

Damien smiled and followed after him. Watching how excited he had gotten. "Alright let's play!!" He said as he ran with him looking for a game.

Rai nodded. "Let's go ahead and get him something just incase and if he doesn't eat it I will." He said with a smile.

Hoshi runs in, and he begins to play game after game, playing a shooting game with Damien, as well as a few racing games, seeming to be having a really good time with his new friend. In many regards, Hoshi was still very innocent and childish.

Sterben chuckles a little. "You know, with you topping that one time, maybe I'll get pregnant. That would be... bizarre." He says with a little laugh, threading his fingers through his hair.

Damien laughed and felt great being with Hoshi. He was able to play and be a kid so to speak. He was always so busy working that he never got to do stuff like this... Once they played everything they could he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hungry? I've got just enough time to grab a bite before I go clock in." He asked him.

Rai chuckled. "Well don't count it out... didn't exactly use anything and I'm on birth control but I don't think it works that way." He teased him. "Ready to order I'm starving."

Hoshi finally finishes playing everything, yawning and stretching out a little. "Oh, sure! I am really hungry." He smiles fondly, gently reaching out and taking the other's hand, before blushing, gently pulling it away. "Ah, sorry..." He says. "Just used to... holding hands."

Sterben chuckles a little, hiding the slight pink on his cheeks. Him, pregnant? Ridiculous. "Yeah, I'll order for us, baby." He tells him, kissing his cheek before grabbing the phone and beginning to order room service. Once he was done, he gently nudges Jasper for him to wake up. "We got you some food, Jas." he tells him, rustling his hair.

Damien chuckled. "Good let's go eat." He said then feeling him hold his hand he took it back. "No, it's OK... I uh, I like it." He said as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Rai chuckled. "I think it would be sexy..." He told him with a chuckle. Then he went to wash his face.

Feeling someone shake him and rustle his hair Jas sat up and yawned. "Mhmm, where's Bubba?" He asked as he looked around for him.

Hoshi smiles as he holds the other's hand, squeezing it softly. "Alright... good." He smiles softly, and he walks out with the other to the buffet, gently resting his arm against the other's, walking close with him to the restaurant.

Sterben smiles a little at Jasper, kissing his forehead. "He went out to go explore. He'll be back later. So you get to stay with Mom and Dad for a while." He says with a small little smile, kissing his forehead.

Damien chuckled and held him close. He looked down at Hoshi and smiled. "So are you with anybody?" He asked him, walking to get their plates.

Jasper stretched and got off the bed. "Okay daddy!" He said happily. He went to find his mom and hugged his leg. "Mommy. Can I take a bath?"

Rai chuckled and started the water. "Sure honey." He set it up and let him do it on his own.

Hoshi looks surprised at the question, taking his own plate, and he feels his heart pound in his chest. "Um... no. I'm not." He blushes, looking down. "I've never actually... been with anyone." He says, laughing nervously, quickly getting some food on his plate.

Sterben watches as Jasper goes to take a bath, and he smiles a little, laughing softly. He looks over to Rai, taking his hand in his own. "He's so sweet." He says, pulling him down to the bed to kiss him properly.

Damien smiled. "Good. I've been out of a relationship for while... he didn't like the fact I was going over seas..." He told him as he smiled at him.

Jasper was busy giving himself a bath. Playing with his toys and bubbles.

Rai smirked hearing his lover. "Yeah he's sweet... he gets it from his mother..." He told him as he straddled him, kissing him deeply.

Hoshi blushes a little darker, going to sit down with his food. "Are you... um... wanting to ask me to be in a relationship with you or something?" He asks, looking down shyly.

Sterben kisses him back, smirking into the kiss. "Way to be sure of yourself." He says with a little chuckle as he pulls away, only to kiss him once again, holding onto his lover's ass.

"If you wanted to be or we could just be what's it called? Friends with benefits?" Damien asked him with a chuckle.

"You seem to think I'm delicious... so that has to mean I'm sweet right?" Rai asked him before his lips were claimed again. Then feeling him hold his ass he closed his eyes and tangled his hands in his lovers hair at the nape of his neck.

Hoshi blushes further, shyly looking down, not sure how to feel about this. He loved Jasper. He loved him with all his heart. But he liked Damien. Did he want to be with him forever? No... but... god, he had been so needy lately. And Jasper was still young... it would be weird being with someone older than him. He hesitates, brushing hair behind his ear. "I... um..." He shyly hides his face. "I guess... we can try the benefits thing... a-at first? I don't know how that works out though." He says, shyly taking bites of his food.

Sterben chuckles softly. "You are sweet... but not in the way that Jasper is sweet." He says with a little smirk, grinding up against his lover's ass, pulling him down onto his obvious erection.

Damien smiled. "You're cute when you blush.." He told him then he nodded. "We will go at your pace don't worry." He told him as he reached up and caressed his cheek softly.

Rai smirked. "Oh? Do tell me how sweet I am... show me..." He teased as he moaned softly against his neck, rocking his hips atop his lover's shaft. He licked up to his ear and tugged on it roughly with his teeth.

 

Hoshi looks at Damien with surprise, smiling softly, blush on his cheeks. "Thank you... That means a lot." He says, gently raising a hand to rest over Damien's, holding it close. He felt... like he was cheating. But, when Sterben said to expect that Jasper wouldn't feel the same way... it hurt. It hurt because he had been worrying about that the whole time and to be told that... he found it was better not to be hoping...

Sterben grins and he begins to pull the other's pants down, slapping his bare ass once it was revealed to him, hard. He moans softly as his ear is bitten, and he bites on his lover's neck in return.

Damien smiled and finished eating then he looked at his watch. "It's time to go, want me to walk you back?" He asked him as he smiled at him. "I can give you my number too." He said as he caressed the others palm with his thumb.

 

Feeling him slap his ass he moaned low and his body shivers feeling him at his neck. "Damn... where's Hoshi...? Now I really can't wait for dessert...." Rai mumbles as he traces circles over the mark he had left earlier.

 

Hoshi finishes eating as well, still holding the other's hand before finally he looks up as the other said he had to go. "If you want to you can walk me back..." He smiles a little. "And... I'll give you my number too." He says, blushing, gently rubbing the back of the other's hand.

Sterben grins, hand moving around to the front of his lovers pants, tugging them down to reveal his member. "He's fine... we have a few minutes I'm sure... dessert before dinner?" He asks with a grin... before there is a knock at the door from the room service.

Damien smiled. "Sure. Wanna head out now?" He asked as he stood to gather their plates and trash to the middle of the table. He held out his hand and waited for Hoshi to take it before walking out and heading to where the dock was when they first met.

Rai shivered feeling him move his pants freeing his member. He groaned and closed his eyes, he was about to reply when he heard the knock. Sighing he got up and fixed his pants. "Love I'll get food can you tell Jas it's time to get out?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jasper had filled the tub to almost overflow and was standing on the toilet about to jump in.

 

Hoshi nods his head and he takes the other's hand, walking out to the dock with him, smiling. "I had a good time. Thanks for spending it with me." He says with a smile, squeezing his hand.

Sterben groans when he hears the door, and he pulls away from his lover, fixing himself and he goes to the bathroom to see Jasper standing on the toilet. He gasps and runs over, grabbing his son and putting him on the ground, beginning to drain the toilet. "No. Jas, you know better. That would have really hurt you!"

"I had a great time too." Damien told him. Then he looked to the cabins. "Where to now?" He asked him. "Or is this as far as you want to go with me?" He asked him.

Rai answered the door and pointed to the table. "There is fine thank you." He told him giving him a tip and arranging the food.

Jas gasped as he was picked up. "Daddy it wasn't going to hurt... I've already done it..." He told him as he shakes his head to unstick his hair. "I'm hungry..." He said looking up at him with a smile. "Is Hoshi back yet?"

Hoshi smiles a little. "You can come back to my room. Just to walk me there. If you have enough time?" He says with a small smile, blushing softly. He takes the other's hand, leading him to his room, swinging his arm slightly.

Sterben sighs with a small smile. "Honey, please don't do that again." He says softly, kissing his forehead. "I don't know where he is... He isn't here yet. I'm kind of worried. But the food's here, so get dressed and come in the bedroom and we'll eat okay?"

Damien chuckled. "Already inviting me to your room?" He teased him. "I can walk you back." He said as he followed the other, gently squeezing his hand.

Jasper nodded. "OK, Daddy." He said as he smiled at him. "I'm sure Bubba is fine." He said as he walked to the room to find clothes.

 

Hoshi shakes his head, his face a bright red. "N-Not like that, just..." He sighs, smiling a little shyly, and he walks him back to his room. "This is it. I'm staying here with my little brother but... he's with my parents right now." He says, his heart hurting even at saying that. "I'll talk to you later? Have a good night working." He smiles kindly, meaning what he said.

Sterben sighs softly, nodding his head, and he walks over to Rai, sitting at the small table in the room and beginning to get their food set up. "Love, do you think I should go look for Hoshi?"

 

Damien laughed and looked at him. "I was only teasing. Too cute when you act like that..." He said as he smiled. "Thanks, I think it'll be a great night. I had fun. Shall we plan another outing?" He asks as he leaned against the door frame.

Rai chuckled. "If you want to love. Actually yeah, that way, if he hadn't eaten his food, won't be cold. Call me if you need help?" He asked as he started to serve Jasper.

Jasper dressed and went to sit at the table waiting for the food. "Daddy, can I go too?"

 

Hoshi smiles shyly. "Thank you... but yeah! I'd love to spend time with you again." He hesitates before leaning forward, placing a small kiss on the others cheek. "Have a good night."

Sterben nods his head, grabbing his shoes and beginning to pull them on, before hearing Jasper. He looks over to him with a small smile. "You should eat, Jas. I'll bring him back soon, okay?" He says to his little boy.

 

Damien smiled. "Great, I'm looking forward to it." He said. Then seeing him lean in at the last second he turned his head and kissed his lips softly, closing his eyes.

Jasper sighed. "Alright, Daddy." He said as he started to eat what his mommy put out for him.

Rai smiled and kissed his forehead. "Daddy will be back soon..." He told him.

 

Hoshi's eye widens as he kisses the other, before relaxing into it with a soft sigh of pleasure. "Ah..." He mumbles as he pulls away, smiling softly.

Sterben nods his head, and he heads out, just in time to see Hoshi and his new friend... yet he had missed their kiss. He smiles to Hoshi, waving. "Hoshi! We got you dinner. Who is this?" He asks, looking at the other man.

 

Damien smiled and looked at Hoshi. "See you later?" He asked him. Making sure to give his number to him. Then he saw the other man and he looked at him. "Damien. I met Hoshi on the deck and we were hanging out." He told him as he held out his hand to shake.

Jasper was eating but hearing his daddy call out Hoshi he smiled and quickly got up, running over and latching onto Hoshi tightly. "I missed you Bubba." He said with a big smile.

Hoshi nods his head to Damien, smiling shyly. "Yeah, see you later. Have a good-dad?" He asks, looking up at Sterben with surprise, still blushing as he sees his father. He gasps as he sees Jasper come running and hug him, and he looks down at the little boy, grinning a little and rustling his hair... that same skip in his heart coming when he sees his little brother, a feeling that didn't come with Damien. But he didn't want to tell him that... He felt horrible already.

Sterben nods his head, shaking the other's hand. "Ah... it's nice to meet you, Damien. I'm glad to see Hoshi made a friend." He says, not smiling, as he never did around strangers, but he was... curious. The two of them already seemed close for friends.

Damien nodded. "Yes sir. We went to the arcade and went to eat, but I'm sorry to cut it short I have to clock in in a few minutes. My shift starts here pretty soon. Serving great drinks and I will give you a discount as you are my new friends parent." He said with a smile.

Jasper looked at the other male. Having missed the greeting he ignored him. He was just happy his Bubba was back. "Come on Hoshi. Let's go watch the new movie mom got us..." He told him wanting to spend time with him now. 

Rai walked over to the door. "A party and I'm not invited?" He teased. "Oh? Who's this?" He asked his lover.

Sterben nods his head softly. "Ah, you're a bartender here, then?" He asks, not knowing how to feel about this. That meant this man was... three, four years at least older than Hoshi. And the way Hoshi looked at him... he didn't know how to feel. "Thank you very much." He looks to Rai as he comes in, nodding his head to the other. "This is Hoshi's new friend, Damien... He said he has to go work, so we can meet him for real later, I'm sure." He says simply, obviously... something bothering him, but only if you knew him well enough to see it.

Hoshi waves to Damien. "H-Have a good shift, Damien. I'll talk to you later." He says with a smile, before looking down at Jasper, gently picking him up in his arms. "Alright. We can go now. Sorry I was gone..." He says, carrying him back into Sterben and Rai's room so that Jasper could finish eating. "I already ate. Sorry..." He says with a small nervous smile.

Rai raised a brow. Then hearing his lovers tone he nodded. "Guess it's a good thing I brought nice clothes." He said with a smile. "It'll be nice to actually drink with you for once." He told him as he followed them inside the cabin. "Jasper finish eating then you can go with Hoshi." He told him as he sat down himself starting to eat.

Jasper nodded. "Alright mommy." He said as he waited for Hoshi to sit him down so he could finish his food.

Damien waved his goodbyes and headed to the main bar. Clocking in and getting on his uniform.

Hoshi sits down at the table, keeping Jasper in his lap, nuzzled close to him, though he looked sad. Torn. He loved Jasper, but he knew it would never work out. So... he liked Damien. Was that good enough? Maybe he would love him with enough time...

Sterben watches the two. "So... Damien seems very nice." He says, breaking the silence.

Hoshi nods his head. "Yes, he's really nice... he um... walked around with me and we played at the arcade... he already told you guys that though." He says, shyly brushing his fingers through his hair.

Jasper ate while sitting in Hoshi's lap. He was happy.

Rai looked at the two and when Hoshi talked about Damien he raised a brow once more. "Honey, do you think Hoshi has a crush?" He asked him as he smiled at his handsome man.

Hoshi blushes bright red, hearing the other talk about him having a crush, and he shakes his head. "Of course not! I mean..." He sighs, nuzzled against his little brother. "I only... have a crush on one person." He says, looking down. "Even though... I know it won't work..." He mumbles.

Sterben looks surprised. "Why wouldn't it work?" He asks him, not really knowing why he would think that way.

Hoshi frowns, looking at him. "You're the one who said that he probably wouldn't feel the same way. Why should I even hope anymore?" He asks.

Jasper wasn't really paying attention but hearing Hoshi's outburst he looked up at him.

Rai looked at him. "We never said it wouldn't work. We said to give him time so he could choose. He is too little right now to make that decision..." He told him as he reached over and caressed his arm.

 

Hoshi sighs softly, looking down and nodding his head. "I... guess so..." He looks so heartbroken. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take... I've loved him so long... and... I'm scared." He says, shaking his head. "I wanna go back to my room now. Jasper, let's go, okay?" He says, gently setting him down on the ground.

Sterben watches them, not knowing what to say, but he gently hugs Hoshi. "I'm sorry, Hoshi, I don't know how it must feel. But we are here to help, okay?" He says.

Hoshi just nods his head, gently hugging back.

 

Jasper nodded. "OK Bubba, I'm done anyways." He said as he walked with him after being placed down.

Rai looked to Hoshi and his heart hurt. He walked over and hugged him tightly. "We are always going to be here for you love. It may seem like it's gonna take forever but before you know it this will feel like yesterday and you'll be trying to figure out how he grew so fast..." He told him softly. "We will help however we can."

 

Hoshi gives a little gasp as he is hugged again, and he hesitates, before hugging him back, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Okay... thank you..." He sighs softly, rubbing at his eye. "I just... have a lot of stuff to think about." He smiles a little sadly, holding Jasper's hand in his own. "Goodnight, guys." He tells them.

Sterben smiles softly. "Goodnight you two." He kneels down to Jasper, messing with his hair. "Goodnight, Jas. Hoshi will keep you safe all night, okay?" He says, kissing his forehead.

Rai nodded. "Alright honey. We are here for you with whatever you need..." He told him as he kissed Jasper goodnight.

Jasper smiled. "Night mommy night daddy." He said as he went to give his daddy a hug.

 

Hoshi nods his head and goes out the room, to his own, before stopping, waiting for Jasper.

Sterben hugs Jasper tight, smiling and kissing his forehead. "Have a good night." He tells him, letting him and Hoshi go.

Once in their room, Hoshi collapses on the bed with a groan, stretching his arms out.

Jasper ran quickly to Hoshi. Reaching up for his hand. "Are we really going to go to sleep?" He asked him.

Rai smiled and looked at his lover. "Let's eat, then we can go officially meet that kid..." He said softly.

Hoshi looks down at Jasper with a small smile, holding his hand. "I'm tired... but if you want you can stay awake. You can watch TV." He says, handing him the remote. He slides off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers with all his scars revealed. Slowly he takes off his eye patch, something he would usually do after Jasper was asleep but he had already seen it. He lies back down. Yawning sleepily.

Jasper watched as Hoshi undressed and he felt weird all of a sudden. He had a blush to his cheeks and heat flooded his body. He looked away and started to search through channels to find a movie.

Sterben nods his head and he starts eating, resting against his love slightly, and when he finishes he stands up. "Ready to be overbearing parents?" He asks with a little smirk.

Hoshi looks up at Jasper as he finds a channel, and he smiles a little, reaching his arms up and hugging him. "Goodnight kiddo. I love you." He says with a small smile, trying not to think about how it... hurt a little to say those words. He lies down on the bed, closing his eyes and soon passing out.

Rai smirked and nodded. "But we can have fun right?" He teased as he got up. "Let us shower first baby..." He told him as he stretched and walked to the bathroom stripping his clothes off on the way.

Jasper smiled. "Night Hoshi. I love you too." He said as he changed into pajamas and nuzzled into Hoshi's side. After a while, he got bored and started to flip through channels again.

Sterben watches his lover, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks at the sight. He quickly undresses and runs after him as well, going into the bathroom. He smirks and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close from behind, his own hard erection pressed to his lover's ass. "I think I'll go back to fucking you this time..."

Hoshi smiles a little to his brother and falls asleep with him in his arms. Though it wasn't really restful, he had a lot of strange dreams and in his subconscious, he could hear the TV in the background.

Rai shivered. "Oh, did I do something good, Master?" He asked as he moaned softly, feeling his lover at his ass his body shivered.

Jasper was flipping through when he landed on a channel he had never seen before.... Weird music and people naked were on the screen. He watched it confused as to what he was watching...

Sterben smirks. "Oh babe, you could stand to do something even better...that would make Master even happier." He says with a low chuckle, hands grabbing his ass.

Hoshi begins to wake when he hears moaning and obnoxious music in the background. He groans, sitting up and rubbing at his eye, before seeing what Jasper was watching. He blushes bright red, staring at it, before taking the remote and quickly turning the TV off. "Jasper! Wh-what are you doing?" He asks, his face bright red and his eye wide.

"How may I please my Master...? He's been so good to me lately...." Rai told him as he moaned softly turning to face him.

Jasper gasped and jumped when Hoshi woke up. "What's the matter Bubba? It's just a movie?" He asked him as he looked at his brother wondering what the problem was.

Sterben smiles. "I want my baby boy to get on his knees and please me... then maybe if he's good, I'll do the same to him..." He tells him, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Hoshi blushes, shaking his head no. "It's not just a movie Jas... it's... um..." He looks down, nervous. "It's something grown ups are supposed to watch. Just grown ups." He tells him, his face still bright red.

Rai nodded and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his lips. "As you command..." He told him as he kissed all the way down his neck and torso working down to his lover's shaft.

Jasper looked at him. "Just grown ups?" He asked him confused. "But why?" He said with a yawn not realizing he was a lot sleepier than he thought.

Sterben groans softly as the other kisses down his body, and he watches him the whole way down, threading his fingers through his hair. "Such a good boy." He says with a small smile on his lips.

Hoshi nods his head. "Just grown ups because... it's...stuff little kids shouldn't see. Now, lets go to bed, okay?" He says, gently pulling the other to bed, but he tried to not have Jasper close because he was hard now... and it wouldn't go away.

Hearing his lover Rai smiled and licked across the slit of his lover's tip. Lapping at it, sucking just the tip.

Jasper nodded. "Alright, bubba..." He said as he cuddled close to him. His eyes drifting shut and with another yawn, he had passed out.

Sterben bites his lower lip as he feels the other lick his member, and he wanted more. He looks down at him with a smirk. "You little tease. Give me what I want, baby."

Hoshi watches him fall asleep, and finally, his erection goes away. He holds onto him, nuzzling close, and falls asleep, feeling happy and satisfied.

Rai looked up at him with sultry eyes before licking his shaft and sucking on his skin before swallowing his shaft whole.

Jasper slept soundly in his brother's arms. Twitching every now and then.

Sterben moans softly as he feels the other suck him all the way, and he arches his back, holding onto him tightly. "Fuck... baby..." He begins moving the other's head up and down against his shaft, needing more friction.

Rai smirked and as he was moved he made sure to suck roughly. Dragging his tongue up and down his shaft. Moaning against his member wanting to fully please his lover.

Sterben suddenly pulls the other away from him, looking down into his eyes, tugging his hair to pull him up to his feet. "No. I want to feel inside of you... You've done a good job in getting me lubed up for you." He says with a chuckle, trying to be dark as he knew his lover liked.

Rai moaned out feeling his lover tug his hair. Standing up he smiled at him. "I want you inside me to Master..." He told him as he rubbed his thighs together his hole wet.

Sterben grins, and he grabs his lover, slamming him against the wall, tugging at his hair, his other hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks... before he suddenly pushes inside of him, groaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Rai cried out as he was pinned, his lover turning him on so bad it hurt. Feeling him slam inside he moaned low and closed his eyes in bliss, clenching around his lover.

Sterben groans and he kisses his lover's neck, biting and sucking at his skin and leaving a variety of red marks against him. He begins a slow, yet hard rhythm inside of him, rocking him against the wall.

Rai wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside him. "Fuck Master......" He gasped. He placed his hands on top of his lovers shoulders gripping tightly. He tangled his fingers in his hair

Sterben groans as he feels his lover thread his fingers through his hair, and he continues to thrust into him, hard, groaning in pleasure. "Fuck..." He mumbles, going faster.

Rai cried out as his lover thrust hard into him. He hit his spot full on and he shivered. "There!!" He moaned out as he kissed his lover hungrily.

Sterben kisses back, holding onto his lover while continuing to pound into that spot that made his lover see spots. "Feel good, right there?" He asks in his ear as he pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

Rai nodded. "You know it baby..." He panted out. Moaning louder as he grew close. "Fuck baby...." He whispered as he tugged his hair back exposing his neck as he bit his collarbone.

Sterben groans as the other bites him, and he wraps one hand around the other's erection, continuing to thrust hard inside of him. "Fuck... baby... I want you to cum... cry out my name..." He growls, giving a hard thrust right against his bundle of nerves.

Rai cried out and rocked his hips against his lover. Feeling him thrust against his spot he cried out his lover's name as he saw stars, cumming roughly.

Sterben gives a rough thrust inside of him, before suddenly cumming hard inside of him, spilling his seed inside of his lover. "Fuck..." He mumbles, panting heavily, slowly pulling out of him.

Rai moaned low feeling his lover fill him up. He shivered as he felt him pull out. He kissed him gently and nuzzled against him.

Sterben smiles a little as he kisses him back, breathing heavily. "Want to go and meet that kid?" He asks his lover, gently stroking his cheek.

"Real shower first?" Rai asked with a chuckle. "I think we really need it now." He told him. He reached over and turns the water on.

Sterben chuckles a little, nodding his head. "True." He says, getting under the shower head, holding a hand out for his lover, and he begins to wash his lover off, smiling softly.

Rai smiled and got under with his lover. Sighing as he was washed off he grabbed some soap and washed his lover off. He shivered as he finished washing his love off. "I love you." He told him.

Sterben finishes up, smiling as he hears his love. "I love you too. So much." He tells him, cupping his cheek and kissing him before finally drying himself off, letting out a soft sigh.

Rai kissed him back and smiled before rinsing off and getting out. Wrapping a towel around himself. "It's gonna be weird not getting drinks from you." He teased.

Sterben chuckles softly, "I'll be judging his bartending skills for sure." He says with a little smirk, drying off his hair and getting dressed, humming softly to himself as he does so.

Rai chuckled. "Don't be too harsh love. He's just a kid." He teased. Then he started looking for what to wear. He put on a nice shirt and skinny jeans.

Sterben chuckles. "I'll try. No promises. If... Hoshi and this boy are close I want to make sure he's good enough." He says simply, buttoning up a shirt and getting dressed in form-fitting pants. "Ready?"

Rai just smiled and walked over kissing him softly. "Let's go." He said as he took his hand and walked to the door.

Sterben nods his head and walks out with him, holding his hand, and he goes to the bar area. He sits down next to his lover at the bar, looking for the bartender.

Rai sat down next to his lover and smiled. He scanned the room and rested his head on his fist.

Damien smiles as he sees them sit down. Rushing over before another tender could and held out his hand. "Glad you could make it out." He said with a smile.

Sterben smiles a little, shaking the man's hand, though the smile was forced... He only ever smiled at his family. Not really anyone else. "It's nice to get to see the boat a bit more." He says, looking around slightly. "I'll uh... have a long island iced tea." He says with a small nod of his head. He didn't really know what to say to the other.

Damien nodded. "A long island got it." He turned to the other. "For you?" He asked as he started preparing the long island.

Rai shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure... He always made my surprises." He said with a chuckle. "Just an amaretto sour to start. Extra cherry." He told him.

Damien nodded. "Alright. Give me just a moment." He said as he concentrated on the drink order. Once he was finished he served the drinks. "How long are you on the cruise?"

Sterben reaches under the table, putting a hand on his lover's thigh, while taking his drink, taking a sip, the strong liquor not seeming to bother him. "For a week. Then we have to go back home. Hoshi is going to college soon after." He says, his bangs hanging in his face, obscuring most of his expression.

Damien nodded. "I hope you all enjoy your week vacation." He said with a genuine smile.

Rai looked to his love and placed a hand atop his hand. "How is it?" He asked as he took a drink of his own.

Damien looked to the other. "I didn't officially meet you. I'm Damien."

"Rai." Rai said softly.

Sterben nods his head. "Thank you... It's been pretty good so far." He says with a soft smile of his own, before hearing his lover. "Ah, it's pretty good." He tells him, before looking back to Damien as they introduce themselves. "So... um..." He thinks of what to say. "Hoshi... you like him?" He asks him, raising an eyebrow.

Damien nodded. "Well, that is what we aim for." He said with a smile.

Rai smiled and got up. "Baby, I'll be back soon. Going back to the cabin to go to the bathroom and check on the babies." He kissed him softly and finished his drink. Placing the cherries in his hand.

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just met him a few hours ago but he seems very likable. He is very sweet." He told him

Sterben smiles at Rai, kissing him back. "Alright. See you soon." He says with a smile, his eyes glowing with love for the other, before finally he turns back to Damien, the glow leaving. "Yes. He is very sweet. Now, I know you are several years older than my son, so let me tell you this. I've been through this before. He has gotten attached and gotten hurt in the past. So I swear to God, if you hurt him, in any way, you'll regret it. He hasn't had an easy life, and I don't want you making it any harder for him." He sips his drink, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know you at all. Protective dad, I guess." He says, rubbing at his temples.

Damien nodded. "I am 24. And I told him he gets to choose the rate we go... I just got out of a relationship a couple weeks ago..." He told him. He chuckled. "Don't apologize for being a dad..." He told him softly.

Sterben nods his head. "I hope you aren't using him as a rebound or something... he... gets attached easily." He says with a sigh, looking away, and suddenly downing the rest of his glass of long island. "I'll take another one, by the way..."

"I don't want to." Damien told him. "I actually wouldn't mind just being friends until we have more time together." Then hearing him he nodded. "Coming right up." Then Damien served the drink and looked to Sterben. "Hoshi said his mother was Japanese..." He said softly. "I take it Rai is his step-mother?"

Sterben nods his head to the question. "Yes... um... we had a falling out and Rai has been a much better mother than his mother. Though lately he has been obsessed with his Japanese culture." He smiles a little, thinking about it. "He really wants to go sometime." He shakes his head with a sigh, taking a swig of his drink and looking around for Rai.

Damien nodded. "He told me he wanted to visit." He said as he made another amaretto sour when he saw Rai come back.

"Hey my love, the boys are sound asleep." Rai told him with a kiss on his lips. Then seeing the new drink he nodded to Damien.

 

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah... he does." He says, before looking up to Rai, smiling as he is kissed. "Good, they needed their rest." He says, finishing up his second drink, finishing them quite quickly. He... made drinks, but he couldn't really put them down very well.

Rai chuckled. "How many?" He asked his lover as he sipped on his own drink.

Damien held up two fingers. "So how did you meet each other?" He asked as he started to make the third long island.

 

Sterben shrugs, leaning against his lover. "Ah... I was bartending and he was playing a concert.. and I gave him free drinks." He says with a little smile, taking the third long island from him and taking a long swig. He laces his fingers with the other's, holding his hand as he leans against him.

Damien chuckled. "The free drink bit? I'm surprised it worked so well..." He said as he motioned to the two.

Rai blushed and chuckled. "I was a little persistent, and he was a lot sexy... I couldn't help it..." He told him as he squeezed his lover's hand in his own.

 

Sterben smirks up at him as he hears his lover, blushing from both his comment and from the drinks. "Hey, I am not sexy. God..." He laughs. "Honestly I don't know why you fell for me." He says, yawning and stretching out. "I was really afraid of commitment and stuff back then..." He finishes up his third drink, letting out a soft, cute hiccup. "Alright... I think I need to go home... this is why I don't drink, babe..." He looks to Damien, sternly. "You seem like a nice kid... treat Hoshi nice, alright?"

Rai smirked and as his lover finished his drink he looked at him. "Ein mehr... Für den Raum." He told him gently taking some loose hair and pulling it gently. He drank his drink and received another.

Damien raised a brow as he didn't understand but immediately made Rai's drink and nodded to Sterben. "Yes sir, I intend too." He told him.

Sterben nods his head. "Good. Alright... baby, lets go... See you later, Damien." He says as he stands up, and nearly falls over as he does so. He leans against his lover for support and begins to walk back to the cabin.

Damien waved them off and as they got up he smirked. "Maybe next time you can make the drinks?"

Rai held his love closely, after he finished his drink he walks with his love back to the cabin. "Love?"

Sterben nods his head to Damien, before turning his attention to Rai. "Yeah?" He asks him, leaning against him still, arm entangled with the others.

"You feeling alright?" Rai asked him with a small chuckle. He kissed his cheek as he opened the door to their room. "You sure you only had two?" He asked.

 

Sterben holds up three fingers. "They were like... really big glasses..." He says, sitting down on the bed, letting out a sigh as he relaxes. "I'm kinda a lightweight when it comes to drinking, you know that baby..." He laughs a little, his face red.

 

Rai chuckled. "Come on baby." He told him as he pulled him into the room and to the bed. "Let's undress then?" He asked him.

 

Sterben nods his head, pulling his shirt off and got half way to pulling his pants off before he just curls up, giving a yawn and falling asleep like that, pants left unbuttoned and unzipped.

Translations:

"Ein mehr... Für den Raum." - "One more... For the room."


	17. Fling...?

Warnings Hoshi's one night of fun and a little bit of drama Translation at the bottom.

Rai chuckled and licked his lips. "Love you know just how to undo me..." He said as he helped him undress fully and covered him up.

Damien got off work and text Hoshi to see if he was awake. "Hey. You up?"

 

Sterben groans in his sleep, falling asleep nuzzled close to him, snoring softly. He was happy being next to his love, not caring about anything else...

Hoshi was asleep, yet he awoke when he heard his phone go off. He looks up, rubbing his eyes, and grabs his phone, looking at the text. He smiles a little sleepily. "I am now. What's up?" He texts back.

 

Rai smiled and held him close. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

 

Damien smiled. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." He hesitated and sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanna meet me where we met? I was kinda hoping for another kiss?" He text him as he walked out towards the dock still in his uniform.

Hoshi yawns, rubbing at his eyes, and when he sees the text asking for a kiss, he blushes darker. "Yeah. That sounds good. I'll have to be back soon in case my brother wakes up though." He replies, getting out of bed and getting dressed, looking to Jasper before leaving again, going out to the dock.

Damien smiles. "I'll be waiting..." He text him as he walked over to the dock and sat down on a bench and looked up at the night sky. A big smile on his face. He was becoming quite attracted to Hoshi... He resembled his ex in a way too... He shook his head quickly to rid those thoughts.

 

Hoshi finally makes his way over to Damien, smiling as he sees him. He still looked sleepy, though happy to see the other. "Hey... how did your shift go?" He asks, sitting next to him, yawning.

Damien smiled. "Well it was interesting to say the least." He said with a chuckle. "But it usually is quite fun. I meet many different people..." He told him as he saw him yawn. He carefully wrapped his arm around him and let him rest his head atop his shoulder.

 

Hoshi looks at him with surprise, cocking his head, his hair hanging messily in front of his eye patch. "Interesting? How so?" He asks, before feeling him wrap an arm around him, and he smiles, leaning against his shoulder with a faint smile.

"Well your parents came in." Damien said with a chuckle. "We talked and joked they drank and enjoyed each other's company." He said with a smile. He brought a hand up and caressed his cheek, tucking some stray hair behind Hoshi's ear.

 

Hoshi blushes. "My parents came in? Ah... that's embarrassing... they're kinda really possessive... especially dad..." He sighs, blushing a little darker as he feels the other brush hair behind his ear. A shiver goes through his spine. He loved having his hair played with, just like his father. "That feels good..." He says quietly

Hearing him Damien chuckled. "They were really nice..." He said as he continued to caress his hair. Then when he heard the other he remembered watching Rai tangle his hand Sterben's hair and raised a brow. Then he slowly tangled his hand in his hair and pulled on it softly.

 

Hoshi smiles a little. "I'm glad... to hear that at least..." He mumbles, about to say something else, before feeling the other pull on his hair. He gasps, crossing his legs a little, feeling a slight erection begin to form. A soft moan can be heard from his lips, and his pupil is blown wide as he opens his mouth. "A-Ah... um..." He looks away shyly.

Hearing the moan his body shivered. "Does this feel good too?" Damien asked as he tugged his hair to make him look before kissing him on the lips. He slowly licked across Hoshi's lips asking for entrance.

Hoshi moans as the other pulls his hair again, only to feel him kiss him on the lips and lick at him, wanting entrance. "Mmh..." He mumbles into the kiss, slowly opening his mouth, closing his eyes, feeling his body begin to melt... and it did nothing for his erection.

Damien shivered again as he heard Hoshi moan. He tightens his grip slightly and uses his free arm to place on his lower back pulling him closer.

 

Hoshi gasps as he is pushed closer, and he pulls back from the kiss, mouth open, saliva connecting their lips. "Ah.... Damien... we-we shouldn't..." He says quietly, heart pounding.

Damien was panting and looking at him with hungry eyes. He nodded. "Do you want to start slower?" He asked him.

 

Hoshi shakes his head no, looking down shyly, brushing fingers through his hair. "No... I-I like kissing a lot... I just... don't want anyone to see us like this... it's embarrassing..." He shyly puts his hands in his lap, pushing against his member.

 

Damien nodded. "I would invite you back to my room but it's crew only and I share it with 3 others..." He told him as he kissed him softly again. "Can we go to your room?"

 

Hoshi is still blushing, and he looks up at him, thinking. "My brother is asleep in there but... he's a heavy sleeper and as long as we're quiet... I guess it's okay." He says, a shy smile on his lips.

Damien nodded. "I'll follow you." He told him as he stood up and held his hand out for Hoshi.

 

Hoshi holds his friend's hand as well, walking with him back to the cabin. He opens the door, smiling to the other, and he sees Jasper was still asleep. He nods, going to sit at the small table in the room.

Damien smiles as he sits next to Hoshi. He looks over and sees the little one asleep and he looks back to Hoshi. "Where were we?" He whispered.

Hoshi smiles shyly as he looks up at him with a blush, and he slowly leans in, kissing him on the lips, his own lips soft and warm, tasting sweet.

Damien kissed him back and slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his lap. Panting heavily as he licked his lips again, tangling his left hand in Hoshi's hair.

 

Hoshi gasps as he is pulled into the other's lap, blushing brightly. "Ah. Wait.... I..." He whispers, looking down at where his erection was now obvious and straining against his pants. "I'm sorry... I'm so embarrassed..."

Damien followed Hoshi's gaze and smiled kissing his lips softly. "To be honest..." He pulls him down on his lap fully so he could feel his bulge. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about..." He whispered as he kissed his neck softly.

Hoshi gasps as he is pulled closer, and he moans as the other kisses his neck. "Mmh... Damien I've... never done this with anyone." He says quietly, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning.

 

"If you would like to, I'll be gentle...." Damien said softly. He rocked his hips upwards and gasped as he rubbed against his rear.

 

Hoshi was going to speak, before finally he feels him rubbing against his ass, and he arches his back, mouth left open in pleasure, silent. "Y-Yes... please... please..." He mumbles, holding onto him tightly.

 

"Sorry but it will have to be on the floor since the bed is taken..." Damien whispered against his neck. He stood up holding him and walked to the closet pulling out the spare blanket.

 

Hoshi nods his head at what the other says, and he grabs a pillow not being used from the bed, lying it on the floor. He shyly lies down on it, lying on his back and looking up at him with his one eye, blushing. His shirt rode up on his soft stomach, revealing scars there, and his pants clung to his hard member.

Damien leaned down and began kissing his neck, his hands sliding up his frame to his nipples. Running a finger over each, watching his reaction.

 

Hoshi gasps as his nipple is touched, and he shivers, the feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. "Can you do more? It feels so good..." He moans softly, arching his back.

Damien nodded and grasped his shirt pulling it off the other, then he began kissing his form. Licking one nipple.

 

Hoshi holds onto the other, pulling him close, and wrapping his legs around him, gently grinding his hips against the others. "Oh my god..."

Damien moaned. "Hoshi..." He pulled back and unbuttoned Hoshi's pants pulling them off him completely.

Hoshi blushes as his member is revealed to the other, having come out of the hole in his boxers, small yet cute, and he was obviously embarrassed and very needy. "A-Ah... Damien..." He whispers.

Damien smiled as he heard him. Then he slowly leaned down and licked his tip. Then he slowly pulled down the others boxers and put two fingers in his own mouth sucking on them to wet them. Using his free hand to stroke Hoshi.

Hoshi cries out as the other touches his member, and he arches his back, holding back from being too loud by biting his lip. He looks down at him, shyly threading his fingers through his hair, pulling on it.

Damien groaned softly as the other pulls his hair. Hearing his cries he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and rubbed them against his hole. Then he claimed his lips with a hungry kiss as he eased one finger inside slowly.

Hoshi gasps as he feels the finger inside of him, tensing right away. "Hurts..." He mumbles... though... god it felt good. He holds onto his arm, pulling his finger in quickly.

Damien groaned as he felt him pull his finger in more and he slowly began to finger him, letting him adjust to his finger.

Hoshi cries out. "Jas-!" He mumbles, before covering his mouth. "G-Gotta be quiet..." He says, blushing brightly, his eye wide, trying to cover up the fact he had cried his brother's name out, as if he was yelling it because he didn't want him to hear.

Jasper turned over in the bed groaning out softly.

Damien nodded and slid in a second finger, leaning down and placing his tip in his mouth sucking on his tip.

 

Hoshi bites onto his finger so that he won't make any more noises, and his eye is closed tightly, his hole greedily accepting more inside.

Damien continued to finger him, scissoring his fingers inside brushing against his spot. He dragged his tongue against the slit.

Hoshi can't help it this time... he moans in pleasure, his entrance tight and warm around the other's fingers. "I-I want you inside of me... please..." He whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

Damien nodded. "If you're sure let me find a condom...." He told him as he went to the drawer under the TV. Then he pulled his pants down and boxers revealing his member. He placed the condom on and aligned it with his entrance.

Hoshi nods his head, holding onto him tightly, hands shaking slightly. When he feels the other's member against his entrance, he tenses a little, pulling him close. His moans are soft and cute, his mouth left open slightly, eye blown wide with pleasure.

Damien shivered and slowly slid his tip inside biting his lip hard as he tried to not moan at how tight he was. He looked down at him to make sure he was alright before sliding in deeper.

 

Hoshi gasps, arching his back and closing his eye tightly as he feels the other inside him. His gasp turns into a moan as the other finally moves in deeper, and he looks up at him. He looks totally ravished already, face red with blush, eye blown wide, lips bruised from the kisses, and his soft skin was slightly sweaty.

Seeing the way he looked already he almost came. "Hoshi..." Damien panted softly as he began thrusting inside of him. Tangling his hand in Hoshi's hair, tugging it slightly.

 

Hoshi cries out with each thrust he is given, and his body is rocked with pleasure. He whispers out, "H-Harder... please..." As his hair is tugged slightly he moans, biting on his hand to keep himself from making too much noise...but it was making himself bleed.

Seeing him bite to where he bled he leaned down and licked the blood, then Damien claimed his mouth with a deep kiss as he thrusted roughly inside of him. Fucking him harder like he wanted.

Jasper slowly stirred as he heard a cry but shrugged as it was probably the TV and rolls back over close to the edge of the bed going back to sleep.

 

Hoshi moans into the kiss, slowly beginning to rock his hips to match the other's thrusts, do desperate for the others touch and his kiss... He doesn't see or hear Jasper, so into what he and Damien were doing.

 

Damien had his eyes closed as he continued thrusting deep inside. He gripped his hair a little tighter as he trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck.

 

Hoshi cries out in pleasure, rocking his hips to meet the others thrusts, and it is soon after that he cums, spilling his seed all over himself and Damien. He tightens around his member as he does so, left panting and moaning.

 

Damien groaned as he felt Hoshi cum. Then he came into the condom and when he opened his eyes to look at Hoshi he saw Jasper looking and turned deep red pulling out quickly and hiding himself covering Hoshi with the blanket. He cleared his throat and motioned to Jasper with his head. 

Jasper was rubbing his eyes as he looked at the two. "What were y'all doing?" He asked.

Hoshi whimpers as he feels the other pull out, and he looks up at Jasper, blushing brightly. "Um... just... what are you doing awake?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed together, blushing brightly still, holding onto Damien tightly.

"I couldn't sleep...." Jas said softly with a yawn.

Damien chuckled. "I gotta get back to my cabin, I'll see you later?" He asked him.

 

Hoshi nods his head to Damien, though it was obvious he was slightly sad. "Okay... bye..." He says, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips, not really able to stand yet.

Damien returned the kiss and got up. Fixing his pants he walked back to his cabin flopping on the bed after showering.

Jasper looks at Hoshi. "Bubba what were y'all doing?"

 

Hoshi sits up slowly, feeling like his legs were shaking. He yawns, rubbing at his eye, before looking over at Jasper, still bright red. "W-We... were doing grown up stuff. You wouldn't understand, okay?" He says, slowly finding his pants and sliding them on underneath the blanket. "You should go back to sleep, Jas..."

"I'm thirsty..." Jas said softly. "Can we get a drink?" He asked him as he laid on the bed.

 

Hoshi looks down at him, and he finally nods his head. "Of course. Do you just want some water? Or do you want to go to the buffet? They have like, a drink machine out for people this late I think..." He says, yawning, before looking at the time... it was already early morning. "Or they have breakfast already..."

At the mention of breakfast his stomach growled. "Want to eat? Then we can come back and sleep before going to go the pools again?" Jas asked.

 

Hoshi nods his head, his own stomach growling at the thought of food. "Alright. That sounds good." He slides a shirt on quickly, rubbing his eye, hoping and praying that Jasper would not remember this night.

Jasper got up excitedly and put on his slippers. "Bubba you ready?"

Hoshi nods his head, holding his little brother's hand, and he grabs the room key before leaving, walking down the hallway towards the buffet... when he held Jasper's hand he still felt that warm feeling in his stomach... something he didn't feel as strongly with Damien. But he had to push those feelings away.

 

Jasper smiles up at Hoshi as they walk to the buffet. He squeezed his hand and opened, well tried to open, the door leading to the breakfast. Once inside his stomach groaned as he looks at all the food. "Bubba what are you gonna eat?"

 

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders at the question. "I dunno yet... probably get pancakes and some eggs." He smiles down at his little brother, racing him over to the buffet table and beginning to get food.

Jasper smiles and runs over with him. Doing his best at piling food on his plate. He was really hungry. After he got his plate filled he looked around and found a booth.

Hoshi smiles and he goes to sit down with him at the booth, eating his own food, sleepy and rubbing at his eye. "Man, I'm so tired..." He mumbles, yawning, and sipping at some orange juice.

Jasper eats as well and let's out a yawn. "I couldn't sleep well kept having bad dreams..." He said softly.

Hoshi frowns. "I'm sorry. I um... didn't mean to wake you up." He says with a sigh. He finishes up a pancake, his stomach feeling sick.

"You didn't the dream did... It was bad..." Jas said softly. He continued to eat and when he finished eating he pushed his plate away. "Can we go to bed?" He asked him rubbing his eyes.

Hoshi was already finished when he hears his brother and he picks him up, holding him close. "Of course... do you wanna talk about it, kiddo?" He asks him, walking back with him to the cabin.

"It was about mommy and daddy..." Jas said softly as he nuzzled into his brother's chest. "But I know it's silly... It's what I get for watching movies."

Hoshi shakes his head. "What was it about mommy and daddy, Jas?" He asks, a little worried now, and he carries him into the room, lying him down on the bed.

"Daddy died.... Mommy was a mess...." Jas said before he shook his head not wanting to talk more about it. He sighed and nuzzled close. Wanting Hoshi to keep him safe.

Hoshi frowns, lying down next to him and holding him close. "Hey. It's okay. I promise that's not going to happen..." He whispers to him, kissing his cheek. "I won't let that happen. I'll hold you to keep you safe."

Jasper smiled weakly. "Thank you bubba." He said as he laid as close as he could to Hoshi.

Hoshi nods his head, and he yawns, sliding his eye patch off, and he falls asleep, curled up with him.

Jas drifted off to sleep as soon as he got comfortable. Sleeping soundly in his brother's arms.

Hoshi wakes up late the next morning, into the afternoon, at hearing a knock on the door.

"Hoshi? Jas? You guys are sleeping in late!" Sterben says from outside the door. "I thought we could go eat lunch together?" he asks.

Hoshi groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Mmh... okay..."

Hearing his daddy at the door Jas jumped up and ran to the door remembering his dream. He tried to open the door. After finally getting it open he hugged him tight.

Sterben gasps as he is hugged, and he smiles, looking down at him and gently petting his hair. "Hey, kiddo. You have a good night with your big brother last night?" He asks, kneeling down and smiling, hugging him back.

Jasper just nodded. "What are you and mommy doing today?" He asked as he held his arms up wanting to be picked up.

Sterben shrugs, picking him up and looking to Hoshi who was still asleep. "When you're awake come find us, Hoshi." He says with a small smile, and he carries Jasper to Sterben and Rai's bedroom. "Not sure yet. spend some time with you." He smiles, rustling his hair.

Rai smiled from the chair in the room hearing his baby boy.

Jasper smiled big. "Let's go to the pools!!" He said happily as he hugged his daddy tight, not quite ready to realize it was just a bad dream.

Sterben opens the door, smiling to Rai, still holding him. "Pool sounds nice. Does that sound good to you, love?" He asks Rai, gently setting his little boy down.

Rai smiled and nodded. "That sounds excellent, I need some sun anyway." He said as he went to hug Jasper tightly.

Sterben goes to the bathroom to change into some shorts, and he kisses his lover on the lips. "Hoshi is still asleep... What was he doing that kept him up so late?" He asks, mostly to himself.

Jasper smiled and hugged his mom close. "Hoshi's new friend had come over." He said as he stretched wanting to get ready to swim he went to get his swimsuit.

Rai looked at his lover wide-eyed. "Hoshi had company?"

Sterben bites his lower lip, looking a little worried as he hears this. "He came over? What did they do?" He asks his son, just as he goes to get a swimsuit.

"I was still kinda asleep when I saw them but it looked like they were cuddling like you and mommy do." Jas said as he began getting dressed.

Sterben feels his heart stop as he hears this, and he looks to Rai, feeling everything go red. "I'm gonna kick that kid's ass..." He growls out, meaning Damien of course, heading for the door.

Rai got up and quickly wrapped his hands around him. "Baby wait, let Hoshi explain. But right now let's take the little one to the pool?" He asked him as he kissed his cheek softly. "I'm gonna wear that bikini you bought me..." He whispered in his ear softly.

Sterben freezes as the other grabs him, before finally relaxing. He gently places his hands over his lovers, kissing them softly. "You know just what to say, baby..." He says with a small smile.

Rai smiled and nodded. "Not all the time." He said with a chuckle. Then he looked and laughed. "Guess y'all are waiting on me?" He asked as he went to the room to get changed. He came out in the bikini his love had bought him. Once out he turned slowly. "Well?" He asked his love.

Jasper looked at his mommy and smiled. "Looks nice mommy."

Sterben chuckles softly himself and he nods his head, watching the other go to change. When he comes back, it takes all he has not to get a boner right then. "Wow... um... you look really amazing." He blushes bright red.

Rai smirked as he watched his lover. "Vielleicht später denn ich werde es, wenn Sie ein guter Junge sind behalten..." He said with a chuckle before smiling to his son. "Ready?" He asked.

Jasper smiled and nodded holding out his hand to hold. "Let's go to the big pool!"

Sterben nods his head, blushing brightly and he takes his lover's hand, and takes Jasper's hand, walking out with them. As soon as they get to the pool he runs over to it and jumps in with a splash, laughing as he comes up from the water.

Rai laughed as he watched his lover jump in. He motioned to Jasper to follow his dad. He decided to lay out and get some sun.

Jasper laughed and ran straight to his dad jumping in.

Sterben grins and holds onto Jasper, before splashing him with a chuckle, smiling widely,before looking up.

Hoshi walked over to them, looking sleepy, wearing a tank top and shorts. "Hey..." He says, before seeing Sterben staring at him and his heart stops.

Jasper is playing with his daddy having fun. When he sees Hoshi he smiles bigger. "Bubba!! Come play!" He yelled out.

Rai smiled. "Jasper honey let's go get some ice cream?" He asked him, knowing what was to come, he didn't want Jasper hearing the exchange.

 

Sterben gets out of the pool, grabbing a towel and drying himself off a little, before approaching Hoshi.

Hoshi takes a deep breath, looking down nervously at his feet.

"Hoshi. You just met this kid and now you all of a sudden... slept with him? Have you done that before and I'm just too dumb to notice?" Sterben asks.

Hoshi shakes his head, tears welling up in his eye. "I... I didn't mean to... I didn't want Jasper to see but..." He sighs, shaking his head again. "I'm 18, dad! When we get back from this trip I'll be leaving right away for college! I've gotta grow up sometime!" He yells, something he hadn't told Jasper yet... that he would be leaving right away.

 

Jasper had climbed out of the pool going to his mommy and while he was drying up he heard that Hoshi was leaving and he looked at them. Tears welling in his eyes. "Bubba is leaving?" He asked as he looked back to his mom.

Rai bit his lip and looked at them. "We will talk about it tonight." He told him as he picked him up and walked to go get the ice cream.

 

Sterben looks over to Rai and Jasper, seeing his little boy crying, and he takes a deep breath, rubbing at his temples. "Hoshi. I'm sorry. But I just want to protect you." He says.

Hoshi huffs. "I don't need protection. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go." He mumbles, storming off, rubbing tears from his eye.

Jasper watched as Hoshi ran off and he reached out. "Bubba!!" He cried out as the tears fell from his eyes. He nuzzled into his mom's chest crying into his arms.

 

Rai sighed and rubbed his back. "Shh, it'll be alright. What kind of ice cream do you want huh?" 

Jasper just shook his head. "I don't want nothing!" He pouted.

 

Sterben goes over to Jasper and Rai, gently picking up Jasper and holding him close. "Hey...it's okay. We didn't want to tell you he was leaving yet... but it's not forever. I promise." He smiles sadly.

 

Rai looked at Sterben and Jasper and his heart clenched in his chest. What was supposed to be a fun family trip was slowly spiralling out of control...

Jasper held onto his Daddy tightly. "I don't want Bubba to leave!!!" He sobbed.

 

Sterben sighs, gently rubbing his back. "I know, Jas. I know... I don't either... Do you want to go find him? Maybe you could cheer him up." He smiles sadly.

With that being said Jasper was already squirming trying to be set down. "Let me go find Bubba!!" He said.

Rai chuckled. "Not alone.... Either mommy or daddy needs to go with you..." He called out as he got himself some ice cream.

 

Sterben nods his head, setting him down. "Rai, why don't you go? He's... not happy with me. I'm guessing he's in his room. Here." He hands Rai an extra room key, smiling sadly.

Rai nodded. "Eat my ice cream... Don't want it to melt..." He told him as he held his hand out for Jasper. 

Jasper took his mom's hand and basically dragged him the whole way to the room. Once there Jasper knocked. "Bubba!! Let me in." He called out.

 

Hoshi was lying on the bed, tears staining his pillow, and when he hears his little brother at the door he sniffles. "Who's with you?" He asks, and when he hears it's just Rai he stands up, going to answer the door with a hiccup. "Yeah?"

Rai looked at Hoshi and hugged him in his arms. "I just want to know one thing honey then I'll leave Jasper with you." He told him as he rubbed his back. "Were you forced or was it what you wanted?" He asked him.

Jasper took off into the room and locked his arms around Hoshi's waist. Knowing that he was going to leave he wasn't planning on leaving his side for a while.

 

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I wanted it... mostly... I feel bad about it now..." He sighs, holding onto Jasper, tears in his eye. "I didn't mean to make everything stressful now... I'm sorry..." He says sadly.

"Why do you feel bad about it?" He asked him. He motioned down to Jasper. "Is it because of how you feel?" He asked him. 

Jasper was just hugging Hoshi tightly. Happy to be with his bubba now.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah... it is... I think." He sighs. "I really like him too though... at least with him I... I know he likes me back." He says, looking down at Jasper and gently rustling his hair.

Rai looked at him. "Honey, don't take this the wrong way but how do you know?" He asked curiously as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Hoshi shrugs. "How do I know he likes me? I dunno... he's... he's nice. He wouldn't lie." He says with a soft smile, though it was sad. He goes to sit down as well, holding onto Jasper.

Rai wanted to tell him but he sighed. He was still so young... He ran his hand through his hair. "Alright honey, just be careful... Alright?" He asked him as he waved goodbye to his babies.

Hoshi nods his head. "I'll be careful. I'm an adult now, mom." He smiles a little, running his fingers through his little brother's hair. "I'm sorry for making things all stressful..." He says with a sad sigh, before turning to look at Jasper. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving..."

Rai nodded. "It's not you, it's him..." He said softly.

Jasper looked at him. "Mommy said we were going to talk about it later..." He said softly.

Hoshi bites his lower lip. "Did he say something that made you think he... never mind. I don't want to know." He says, holding onto Jasper. "Do you want to do something, Jas?"

Rai just looked at his sons. "Sweetheart if you really want to know talk to him, I don't want to tell you..." He said softly.

Jasper smiled. "What do you want to do bubba?"

Hoshi feels his heart sink into his stomach, but he nods his head. "It's not bad right?" He asks, before looking to Jasper. "You wanna go swim? I... should go apologize to dad..." He says sadly.

"That is only something you can decide if it's bad or not..." Rai said as he hugged him one last time before walking back to his lover.

Jasper smiled. "Only if Bubba goes too." He said as he smiled up to him.

Hoshi nods his head. "Okay. That I can do. I'll change. Okay?" He says, sliding out of his shirt and pants, putting on his swim trunks, not minding Jasper too much.

Sterben was sitting on one of the pool chairs, lying down and looking relaxed but in reality, he was scared... scared of his son leaving him... scared of himself for yelling at him.

Rai went and found his love and laid next to him. "Excuse me handsome, can you rub some lotion on my back, my husband is nowhere to be found." He teased as he laid on his stomach.

Jasper smiled. "Let's go Bubba!!" He said excitedly. Basically jumping up and down waiting for him to change.

Sterben looks up at his lover, smiling a little, and he nods his head, getting some lotion on his hands and beginning to rub it into the other's back. "What's your name, beautiful?" He asks him, smiling.

Hoshi smiles a little and he pulls his swim suit on, "Alright, let's go." He tells him, holding his little brother's hand and walking out with him.

Rai moans softly as the lotion is worked into his skin. "It's Jason. What's yours handsome?" He asked as he looked at him.

Jasper smiles and follows his brother out. "Come on bubba faster!!" He said as he started to kinda run.

Sterben smiles a bit. "It's Johnathon. Nice to meet you, Jason. Now why would your husband leave such a handsome man all alone?" He asks with a grin.

Hoshi smiles and he runs after him, laughing a little. "I'm gonna beat you there!" He says with a wide grin.

"Jason" chuckled. "Well, I think he went to get dessert but it's a big ship, must have gotten lost.... I'm glad I found a handsome man to stay with me instead, my room was growing quite lonely..."

Jasper shook his head and took off. "Eat my dust!!" He yelled as he ran towards the pool.

"Johnathon" smirks. "Well I'm glad I could be of service... I wish I had a man like you on my arm... I'm all alone here..." He says with a sigh, looking wistful as he finishes putting lotion on him.

Hoshi laughs and he runs ahead, jumping directly in the pool and beating him to it. "Hah! I win!" He says happily, lying on his back in the water.

"Oh you poor dear, well I'm sure that I could keep you some needed company? I'm sure my husband can handle himself..." "Jason" said as he turned over. "Would you?" He asked motioning to the front of his body.

Jasper saw his mom and dad and ran over. "Mommy, Daddy we made it but Hoshi cheated!!" He pouted as he pointed to his brother in the water.

 

Sterben chuckles softly, nodding his head and he begins to put the lotion on his front, before seeing and hearing Hoshi and Jasper. He looks over to them, smiling a little when he sees Hoshi smile as well, and he looks over to Jasper. "Well go splash him!" He says with a little chuckle.

Hoshi looks up to his father, giving him an apologetic smile, and he swims away from Jasper. "Don't get me!" He says with a laugh.

Rai chuckled and was about to respond to the feelings when he heard Jasper and laughed some. "Yeah sweet heart go get him!" He told him then seeing Hoshi and Sterben smile he took a breath of fresh air.

 

Jasper nodded and ran quickly to his brother doing a cannonball and splashing his brother.

Hoshi gasps as he is splashed and he giggles a little, splashing as well. "Hey! I'm gonna get you!" He says happily.

Sterben looks to Rai, kissing him softly on the lips. "You wanna leave them and go back to our room?" He asks softly.

Jasper laughed and swam away, but not to far away. Smiling the biggest smile he could as he played with his brother. 

Rai smirked. "Seeing as how my husband hasn't claimed me yet, I'd love to keep you company..." He told him going right back to how they were before their boys interrupted.

 

Hoshi smiles softly, yet he couldn't get what Rai said out of his head... but he tried to focus on playing with Jasper. He swims underwater until he gets over to him, and he attacks him, laughing as he hugs him in his attack.

Sterben smirks. "Thank you, sir... that would mean the world to me." He takes the other's hand, gently helping him stand.

Jasper smiled and squealed as he was found then feeling the hug he wrapped his arms around the other.

Rai smiles. "It would be my pleasure..." He told him as he took his hand and stood up. "So do we need refreshments before we go?" He asked him.

Hoshi nuzzles close to Jasper, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I love you..." He says softly, his voice sad.

Sterben smirks. "You're the only refreshment I need..." He says with a wink, blushing at how dumb he felt he sounded, before heading back to the rooms. "Do you mind leading the way? Or should we go back to my room?"

 

"I love you too Bubba." Jas said happily. Then he looked at him. "Do you really have to leave?" He asked him.

Rai blushed deeply and chuckled. "I can take you to mine. Follow your sexy guide." He told him as he walked to the cabins and went to his room, making sure his hips swayed with each step.

 

Hoshi sigh softly, pulling away and looking down at him with a nod. "I have to go to a new school that's a few hours away..." He smiles sadly. "I'm sorry... but we can still see each other for holidays! And I'll call you whenever you want." He says, holding his hand.

Sterben follows after Rai, smirking a little. "Gladly." He says, watching the way his ass moved.

 

Jasper smiled. "Maybe when we get to the room you can show me how to message you? That way you don't have to call if you're to tired..." He said with a smile.

Rai smirked and once he was at the room he turned around and looked at his lover. His eyes full of lust. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a hungry kiss, tangling his hands in his lovers hair.

Hoshi nods his head, smiling softly. "Sure kiddo. I can do that." He kisses his forehead, before suddenly going under the water, only to tickle him from under the water.

Sterben moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. "Mmh... what would your husband say?" He asks with a smirk, biting at his lips.

 

Jasper smiled big and was going to reply until he felt his brother tickling him and he started laughing.

Rai smirked. "Let's not think about that, I'm keeping you company right?" He asked him as he tugged on his hair so he could lick up his neck.

 

Hoshi comes back out from the water, smiling softly, and he stops tickling him, his heart feeling... conflicted. 

Sterben smirks. "Damn right..." He says, growling as he tugs on his hair. "Something you should know is that I love when people touch my hair..." He says, biting his earlobe.

Jasper stopped laughing as he felt his brother stop. "Hoshi what's wrong? Wanna go watch a movie in the room? I'm kinda tired anyway."

Rai trembled as he heard him growl feeling the bite he moaned softly. "Hmm, really so like this?" He asked before tugging it more and then he grasped a strand in his mouth letting his lips and tongue move over it. He pulled him closer to his body which was now against their room door in the hallway.

 

Hoshi shakes his head no. "Nothing, I'm okay. But I'd love to." He smiles, getting out of the pool, shaking himself almost like a dog to make Jasper laugh, before he helps him out as well, both of them going back to the room.

Sterben gasps, eyes wide as his hair is tugged, and as he feels him lightly suck it into his mouth, he moans, pushing him against the wall, grinding against him. "Mmh. Your husband is a very lucky man..."

 

Jasper smiled. "Alright bubba!!" He said extremely happy. "Race ya?" He asked as he darted off to the hallway. When he got there he saw his mom and dad and closed his eyes waiting for Hoshi.

Rai had his eyes closed and was busy teasing his lover. Hearing him about his husband being lucky he broke character and bit down on his neck roughly. "I am very lucky, my husband is very caring and completely sexy... So sexy I may take him right here..." He said as he licked up his neck to his lips kissing him deeply.

 

Hoshi runs after him with a little laugh, before stopping in his tracks, seeing Sterben and Rai on the door. He blushes bright red and walks over to them, coughing. "Um..." He mumbles, opening the door across from them for Jasper to go in their room.

Sterben looks up as he hears a cough and he feels his heart sink. "Oh s-sorry..." He says, blushing still as he goes into the room, waving awkwardly to them before leaving.

 

Jasper goes into the room with Hoshi and changes out of his swimsuit. After putting on some shorts and a tank he looked at his brother. "What shall we watch?"

Hearing someone cough Rai stopped what he was doing and looked over. Seeing his boys Rai blushed deeply and went into the room. "Oops...." Rai said to Sterben as he waited for him to close and lock the door.

 

Hoshi changes into a T-shirt and shorts, before finally he picks up Jasper, sitting down on the bed, holding him close. "We can watch anything you want Jas..." He says, holding him in his lap.

 

Sterben laughs as soon as he's in the room, blushing brightly, his cheeks red. "Oh my god... I can't believe that just happened..." He laughs nervously.

Jasper smiles and relaxed in his lap. "Let's watch something funny!!" He said as he grabbed the blanket getting cold.

Rai laid on the bed and he couldn't help but laugh. "On the bright side we weren't in bed..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what came over me... I think you're too sexy... It's your fault." He teased.

 

Hoshi wraps the blanket around them both, making sure that they both were very warm. He gets a movie on the television, leaning against the blankets and snuggling with him.

Sterben smirks, going to sit with his lover, kissing him on the lips. "Sure, use that as your excuse... I beg to differ." He says, hands traveling over his form. "You're much sexier than I am..."

 

It didn't take long before Jasper fell asleep in his brother's arms. It was so easy to fall asleep.

Rai smirked as he heard his lover. "Oh? Are you sure? Because what I see I just can't keep my hands off of sometimes...." He said with a smirk, placing his hands on the nape of his neck before tangling his fingers in his hair once again. He laid back giving his lover full access to his body.

 

Hoshi smiles sadly and he holds onto Jasper, kissing his forehead. He lies him down, lying next to him, one arm around him, watching the movie idly while petting Jasper's hair.

Sterben follows Rai as he laid back, lying atop him. Then he groans when his hair is pulled, and he arches his back, biting his lower lip and grinding against his lover. "Damn baby... you're the one who's sexy..."

Jasper smiled in his sleep feeling his bubba stroke his hair. 

Rai shivered at his lover's reaction. He pulled it again and rolled his hips grinding against his lover. "Mhmm, I don't know, that was sexy right there..." He said as he licked his lover's neck before claiming another strand between his lips, tugging on it.

 

Hoshi grabs his phone, texting Damien as he watches Jasper sleep. "Hey, what are you up to today?" He texts him, smiling a little softly.

Sterben groans in pleasure as he feels the other tug his hair again, and he arches his back, fingernails digging into his skin. "Fuuuck... babe..." He moans, biting his lower lip.

Damien groaned hearing his phone go off and he rubbed his eyes. "Just sleeping... What's up?" He text back before laying back down. He had had some pretty intense dreams, Hoshi looked so much like Blaine it wasn't fair....

Rai moaned as he felt his lover dig his nails into his skin. "Like that...?" He moaned out licking circles on his neck before biting down and sucking roughly. "I want you..." He whispered in his ear, his breath hot against his skin.

 

Hoshi looks at his phone, feeling guilty as he sees he had been sleeping. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. Um... nothing, I just was wondering if maybe I could see you today?" He texts him back, with a cute emoticon.

Sterben gasps, closing his eyes tightly, panting heavily in the other's ear. "Mmh... baby... how do you want it?" He asks him, his voice deep.

Damien chuckled. "When? I work at 7 today..." He text him as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"However you want baby.... I'm totally giving myself to you..." Rai told him and with a smirk he pulled a tie out of a bag by the bed and tied it over his own eyes.

 

Hoshi smiles. "Well my little brother is taking a nap... maybe I can text you when he's awake?" He texts back.

Sterben watches him, and he chuckles darkly. "Mmh... I'm so lucky to have such a good husband..." He whispers, while threading his fingers into his hair, tugging it in return.

Damien thought about it and replied. "Yeah, just text me. If it's after 6 I can't." He text him as he closed his eyes. "Night." He texted him with a smiley face.

Rai shivered hearing his lover. But when he felt him thread his hands in his hair and tug he gasped and a soft moan left him. He blinked against the "blindfold".

 

Hoshi smiles as he reads the text, and he replies back. "Sleep well ;3" before he focuses on Jasper... and slowly falls asleep, yawning sleepily.

Sterben smirks and he begins to undress his lover, slowly and painstakingly taking the bikini top off, letting his fingers just barely graze against his skin, before going to his bottoms, snapping the elastic on them.

Rai shivers as he felt the light touches to his skin. Finally feeling the top be taken off he sighs, as his nipples were already so hard. Then feeling him snap him with his bottoms he moaned out and goosebumps danced on his skin.

 

Sterben smiles as he sees how hard the other's nipples were, and how he reacted to feeling the bikini bottoms be snapped against his skin. He bites them in his teeth, his breath warm on the other's skin. Then he slowly pulls down his bikini, making sure his breath was right against his member as it is revealed.

Feeling his lover bite his nipples Rai cried out and arched under his mouth. Then feeling his hot breath on his shaft as it sprang free he hissed and reached down tugging roughly on his hair. Wondering if he was going to leave his arms unbound or not, his member twitched at the thought.

 

Sterben looks up at him, raising an eyebrow as he feels the other tug his hair roughly. "Oh my, is that you silently asking me to tie your hands above your head? You're lucky I'm so giving." He says, biting his neck before grabbing his belt from his pants and tying his hands above his head.

Rai nodded and moaned out feeling the bite. "I don't want you to be giving...." He said with soft moans. Feeling the belt around his wrists his body shivered and he closed his eyes tight against the blindfold.

 

Sterben chuckles. "But you want me to fuck you... it's not punishment if you like it." He grins. "You dirty fucking slut." He growls out, one hand wrapping around his throat.

 

His words had his body trembling. Feeling his hand wrap around his throat Rai moaned out and it hitched in his throat. "I'm daddy's little slut..." He panted out, his member throbbing and twitching.

 

Sterben growls, tightening his grip before pulling away to instead slap his ass hard. "Get on your hands and knees now, or I'll punish you... knowing you you'll just disobey me to see what your punishment will be."

"I'm not that bad Daddy...." Rai said as his body shivered. Carefully maneuvering in the belt he turned over and arched himself showing his lover an excellent view of his wet hole.

Sterben smirks, watching him reveal himself, and he leans forward, placing a kiss on each cheek. "Good boy... you get a reward." He leans in, licking at his lover's hole, sliding his tongue inside and exploring Rai.

Rai shivered at the kisses. "Thank you Mas....-" He was cut off when he felt his lover lick at his hole. Feeling his tongue slide inside he groaned and rocked backwards.

Sterben smirks. "Feel good babe?" He asks, moving his head back and forth as he licks at him, tongue going in deep before adding a finger inside, slowly working it in next to his tongue.

"Fuck Master.... Yes...." Rai moaned out as he felt his tongue slide deep inside of him. He moaned and rolled his hips back then he gasped feeling a finger slide in as well. He gripped the top of the headboard tightly.

Sterben makes lewd sounds as he slides his tongue in and out, before finally sliding a second finger inside as well, scissoring them, filling him with his fingers slowly... wanting to take his time with it.

Rai moans louder and rocks his hips to meet his lover's fingers. Feeling him scissoring him slowly his member twitched with need and a whimper left his lips. It felt so good.... He clenched around his fingers gasping here and there as his spot was brushed against.

Sterben chuckles as he sees how the other moans when he hits his spot. "Oh is that where you want me to touch?" He asks with a little chuckle, thrusting his fingers up into his spot. He adds a third finger inside of him, licking his lips.

Rai moaned out and rolled his hips backwards. "Fuck yes!" He cried out as he rocked onto his fingers. "More...." He gasped his hole clenching.

Sterben laughs a little, pulling his fingers out of him and licking them off, moaning as he tastes them. "You ready for me, Hase?" He asks, placing his member against the other's hole, before suddenly thrusting into him hard.

Rai nodded and was about to fully reply until he felt his lover slam into him. He tossed his head back and screamed with pleasure.

Sterben takes his hair into his hand, tugging it roughly back, and he leans down, biting on his neck, sucking a huge red mark there. "Mine.... no one else can touch you..." He growls, slapping his ass as he begins to start a rough, fast pace with him.

Rai moaned out and just hearing his lover's tone along with his attention to his neck he almost came right then. His body was shuddering and he was panting hard. "Just... Yours.... Daddy...." He panted.

Sterben growls in his ear, "I want you to cry out my name... when you cum..." He growls, going fast and hard, wanting his lover to cum quickly.

All Rai could do was nod. He was on a pleasure high that even had his toes curling up. His member flooding precum he saw white and arched hard. Crying out his lover's name as he came, splattering the headboard and his hole clenched tightly around his lover's shaft.

As Sterben feels his lover clench around his member, he follows suit and cums hard inside of him, filling him up with a groan of Rai's name. It takes him a moment before finally pulling out, breathing heavily, collapsing next to his lover and taking off the 'blindfold'.

Rai moaned out and his body trembled feeling the hot liquid inside him. Then after his love pulled out a soft moan escaped him and he continued to pant. Feeling the blindfold get removed he blinked and looked at his lover. "Fuck babe... That was sexy..." He said as he tugged on the belt with a chuckle.

Sterben chuckles a little, exhausted, and he lies next to his lover, taking off the belt from his wrists and letting him free. "Rai... You're the one who's sexy..." He says, smiling softly as he leans down to kiss him sleepily.

Rai smiles and as soon as his wrists were undone he moved his arms and laid down next to his lover. Holding him tightly he chuckled. "Alright how about we are both fucking sexy?" He asked him with a smile, returning the kiss a little sloppily as he yawned after the kiss. "Think I'm ready for bed..."

Sterben chuckles softly, kissing his lover softly on the lips. "I can deal with that. But baby, it's not even dinner time yet. You wanna just take a nap?" He asks, hugging him close.

"Whatever it is I just want to close my eyes and sleep with my husband that I love deeply." Rai told him with a smile before closing his eyes and cuddling him close.

Sterben smiles a little, and he holds him close, kissing his temple. "Get some sleep then my love. Goodnight." He whispers, petting his hair softly.

Rai smiled and nuzzled into his hand. Rubbing his torso softly until he fell asleep. He slept a while before waking up with a groan, his stomach growling. "Mmhmm. Baby you hungry?" He asked him nuzzling him gently.

Sterben was still awake when Rai wakes back up, and he looks back down to him with a smile. "Yeah. You wanna wake up the kids?" He asks, sitting up and yawning, a bit sleepy.

"Sure. Did you sleep any?" Rai asked him as he nuzzled him before getting up slowly and groaning a bit. "Mhmm kinda sore..." He said with a chuckle.

Sterben shakes his head no. "I was... um... watching you." He says with a smile, blushing dark red. He gets up, helping his lover up and taking a handful of his ass. "I'm sorry baby..."

Rai blushed. "Really?" He asked him. Then feeling him grip his ass he moaned softly and nuzzled him. "Don't be... I'm glad, more for me to get off on."

Sterben chuckles softly and he kisses his neck, before stepping away, getting dressed properly, humming softly as he gets a shirt and pants on. When he's done he looks to Rai with a smile. "Ready darling?"

Rai smiled and was soon dressed lazily in a pair of shorts and a tee. Slipping on his shoes he nodded. "Yes dear. I'm ready." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the bed head look.

Sterben smiles, taking his lover's hand, and he walks out, going towards Hoshi and Jasper's room, knocking on the door. "Hey, do you two want to get dinner with us?" He asks.

Hoshi wakes up, groaning and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He looks at the time, before sighing, realizing it was too late to see Damien now. "Um... yeah, hang on, we were taking a nap..."

Rai met up with his lover and the door. "Alright." He called out. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Jasper groaned and sat up. "Bubba?" He asked him as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Hoshi yawns, standing up and he stretches out his arms. "Dad and Mom wanna eat dinner with us... guess we slept a little late..." He says, picking up Jasper and kissing his cheek.

Jasper nodded. "Ahh I am a little hungry!!" He said softly. He got up and looked down. "I'm not changing... Too tired..." He said as he looks for his shoes.

Hoshi smiles a little and he takes his little brother's shoes, helping him put them on, before he finally walks out the door to where Sterben and Rai were waiting. "Sorry... morning." He says sleepily, smiling shyly.

Jasper smiled at his Daddy and hugged them. "What are we eating this time?" He asked still rubbing his eyes.

Rai chuckled. "Well, I think there's a pizza parlor on the ship. What does everyone want?" He asked.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I'm good with anything, babe." He tells Rai, holding his hand as he walks in that direction.

Hoshi gets his phone out, saying he wanted cheese pizza, before texting Damien. "I'm going to the pizza restaurant with my family, do you wanna come? c:"

Rai smiled. "Alright it's 5 so we should have plenty time to eat right?" He asked as he walked towards the parlor.

Jasper smiled and walked with Hoshi holding his hand.

Damien saw the text and bit his lip. "Is that a good idea?" He replied back.

Hoshi holds onto Jasper's hand with one hand, the other holding his phone and replying. "Why wouldn't it be? I mean... maybe my dad and mom just need to talk to you more?" He texts, feeling a little... weird.

Sterben nods his head, going inside and sitting down at a booth, big enough for the four of them.

Damien ran his hands through his hair. "Blaine I don't think it's a good idea, especially after what happened last night. Do they know?" He asked him before realizing he had called him his ex's name he hit his forehead with his fist and groaned.

Rai followed his lover and made sure the boys were close behind as he sat down next to Sterben leaning against him, sighing in the seat. His ass still a little tingly.

Hoshi looks at the text, his eyebrows furrowed together, feeling his heart sink into his stomach. "Blaine...? My name is Hoshi..." He replies, before sending another text, tears welling up in his eye. "Forget it... mom was right about you." He replies, before putting his phone in his pocket, feeling tears drip down his cheek without warning.

Sterben looks over to Hoshi, confused, one arm around Rai, yet he reaches out and touches Hoshi's shoulder, only to have him jerk away. "Hoshi...? Was it..."

Hoshi nods his head, looking down.

Damien saw the text and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hoshi... I'm sorry...." He text him back before sitting on his bed, debating on apologizing in person or not.

Jasper looked at his brother and got sad. "Bubba what's wrong?"

Rai looked at Hoshi and got up. "Hoshi love come with me... Jasper honey stay with daddy." He said as he held his hand out to Hoshi.

Hoshi looks up at Rai, and he hesitates, feeling his phone go off, but he decides not to look at it. He takes Rai's hand and stands up, wiping his tears away.

Sterben looks over to Jasper with a sad sigh, smiling a little sadly. "Your brother loves you very much, Jasper. Don't forget that. He just needs our help right now, okay?"

Rai smiled and walked with him. "Want to talk in the open or in the room?" He asked him as he held him close.

Jasper looked at his daddy. "I love Hoshi too..." He said as his voice cracked.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders, looking down sadly. "We can go back to the room..." He says, rubbing at his shoulder shyly, and finally they get back to the room. Hoshi sits down on the bed, kicking his feet a little.

Sterben looks up at Jasper as he hears his voice cracks and he grins a little. "Jasper! Has that been happening a lot?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rai nodded and once in the room he sat down next to him. "What ended up happening honey?" He asked him.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit it started when we got here..." He said softly. "Am I getting sick daddy?"

Hoshi sniffles. "He um... called me a different name. I think it was his ex boyfriend..." He says, looking down sadly. "I'm just... a replacement... that's all I'll ever be." He says, sighing.

Sterben shakes his head no. "No, not at all! You're becoming a man, Jas! You'll start to feel your voice changing, start growing hair on your face and body and... well..." He blushes. "We can talk about the other part later. But it's a good thing!"

Rai listened to him and he wrapped his arms around him hugging him. "Oh baby..." He told him. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Jasper looked at his daddy. "You mean it papa? I'm gonna become a man?!" He said happily his voice cracking again. "Daddy I sound stupid..."

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders, "It's okay... I... I just..." He sniffles and hides his face in the other's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. "I'm not good enough for Jasper... I'm so messed up..."

Sterben chuckles softly, "You don't sound stupid, Jas. I'm so proud of you. My little boy growing up..." He smiles, truly meaning what he said.

Rai held him close. "You aren't messed up baby. I'm sure Jasper will love you just as much as you love him." He told him softly.

Jasper smiled. "You are daddy?" He asked him.

Damien finally made up his mind and walked to the parlor. He walked in and looked around recognizing Sterben he walked over. "Hello..."

Hoshi sniffles, rubbing at his eye. "I hope so... I just... part of me wants to protect him and make sure he's happy even if it's not with me and... the other part just... wants him to be with me..." He sighs, looking down. "I-It's bad."

Sterben looks up as he hears another voice, and his eyes narrow. He glares up at the man, standing up, towering over Damien. "You actually show your face after making my son cry like that? Take my advice. Get the fuck out of his life. He doesn't need some asshole kid like you bringing him down." He growls, his voice harsh and angry, his German accent sounding extremely intimidating.

"It's not bad baby. It's love. True love." Rai told him as he wiped away his tears. "Let's focus on having fun as a family then getting ready for my handsome man leaving the nest. Still wish you could do online... I don't think I can let you go!!" He said holding him tight in a motherly hug.

Damien put his hands up. "I just wanted to apologize to him to his face. I didn't mean to call him my ex's name... He just reminds me of him so much and he looks like him a little too..." He said. The tone from Sterben had him actually afraid.

Hoshi smiles a little shyly as he hears Rai, and he nuzzles close. "Mom, I gotta leave sometime... I'll come back anytime I can! And holidays and stuff." He says, smiling softly, hugging Rai back. "I'll miss you guys a lot..."

Sterben laughs, a humorless laugh, and he steps forward. "Is that supposed to make me feel better about the situation? I know how this goes. You just got out of a relationship and you want something to fill the void. Anything that reminds you of your ex is good enough. But my Hoshi is not going to be a toy you can shape to be just like your ex." He growls out, glaring, not thinking about Jasper there at all.

Rai chuckled. "I know baby but can't you leave in two years?" He teased him. "We are all gonna miss you honey." He told him.

Damien sighed. "Alright alright. I'm leaving I won't bother y'all again." He told him not wanting to get punched. His face was his tip maker after all.

Jasper watched and listened and finding out that this guy was the one that made bubba cry he stood up in the booth. "Go be an asshole to someone else." He yelled as he heard his daddy say it earlier.

Hoshi blushes. "Mom..." He says with a little giggle, leaning against him. He takes a deep breath, trying not to cry again, and he stands up. "I think I'm ready to go back... I'm sorry for messing up our trip... I'm not gonna talk to him anymore..." He says, smiling a little to Rai, reaching out to take his hand.

Sterben glares at the other, hearing him, and was actually about to say something else... before hearing Jasper. He looks to him, thinking about saying something to him... before deciding not to. He sits down next to Jasper. "Hey, you're right. That's what he is. But you can't yell it out like that okay?" He says, ruffling his hair. "You're a good protector for your brother."

Rai chuckled. "It's my job." He said with a smile. "You didn't ruin the trip. You learned something very valuable." He said softly. "It hurts but it happens, but I hope now you know better." He told him as he stood and nodded. "Alright honey. Let's go I'm sure Jasper is driving your father nuts." He teased.

Damien grumbled all the way to his location for work. Changing into his outfit and clocking in.

Jasper looked at his daddy. "I'm sorry daddy." He told him. "But he made bubba cry..."

Hoshi giggles a little, holding his hand in his own and nuzzling close. "Thank you..." He says, "I'm sure he's fine..." He says with a smile. "Maybe we should hurry though." He says, walking fast down the hall back toward the restaurant. When they finally get there, he looks to see the two of them, and he smiles, waving a little. He sits back down, sitting next to Jasper. "Let's get some pizza... I'm hungry." He says, his stomach grumbling, feeling better now.

Sterben nods his head to Jasper. "I know, Jas. You did a good job. If you ever see Hoshi with that guy again you tell him to go away, okay?" He says, holding out a hand for him to shake. "You gotta protect him." He nods his head, letting Jas shake before seeing Hoshi come down. He smiles at him, happy to see he was feeling better.

Rai chuckled. "I agree let's go." He said with a smile. He walked back to the restaurant and smiled at his husband and son. "So did we decide on pizza?"

Jasper smiled. "I promise papa I won't let any assholes near bubba ever again." He told him shaking his hand. When his mom and brother came back he smiled big. "Pepperoni!"

Hoshi smiles and he nods his head. "Pepperoni is fine!" He says, leaning against his brother slightly, his heart still hurting a little.

Sterben nods his head. "Seems like we have our pizza then." He orders the pizza and drinks, holding Rai close, much as Hoshi and Jasper were doing.

It was midnight and Damien had just gotten off work. He walked down to the guest cabins and went to Hoshi's room. Knocking softly he waited for an answer.

Jasper was fast asleep but hearing the knock he groaned and rolled over headbutting Hoshi on accident. "Owie...."

Hoshi had been asleep until feeling Jasper hit him, and he gasps, groaning and rubbing his head. "Ow..." He says, sighing as he hears the knock at the door. He tucks Jasper back in, kissing his forehead and waiting for him to get settled before going to open the door. When he sees who it was he glares. "What do you want?" He asks, crossing his arms angrily, only wearing a pair of boxers, his hair covering his missing eye.

Damien sees how the other looks and he groans. "Hoshi... I'm really sorry." He told him as he went to cup his cheek. "I didn't mean to call you his name..." He told him. "Can't you forgive me?" He asked as a hand traveled to Hoshi's hip.

Hoshi tenses as the other touches his cheek, but doesn't pull away... until his hand is at his hip. He pulls away quickly, arms wrapped tightly around himself. "You're just using me as a replacement... I know you didn't mean to but it really hurt me." He says, looking down.

"You aren't a replacement..." Damien started before seeing Jasper slowly woke up.

Seeing him Jasper got out of bed and looked at bubba then back to Damien. "I thought I told you to be an asshole to someone else?" He asked sounding almost like his papa had but of course his voice cracked. "Do I need to get papa?" He asked no one in particular.

Hoshi gasps as he hears his brother and he looks to him, eye wide. "Jas, don't say that... Damien we can talk outside the door..." He looks to Jasper. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right outside okay?"

Jasper looked at him. "But bubba..." He started to argue but decided to go back and lay down.

Damien nodded and moved back to the hallway. Waiting for Hoshi.

Hoshi sighs as he sees Jasper go lay down, and he closes the door, going to sit down in the hallway. "Sorry... um..." He looks away shyly.

Damien sighed. "Look I wanted to tell you I am really sorry and your dad made it clear he knew what I was doing. I wanted to tell you that it's true... You are almost just like Blaine and I couldn't help myself. Even now, I know you're Hoshi but I see Blaine..." He told him. He walked over and squatted in front of him.

Hoshi doesn't know how to take this information, and he looks up at him as he sits in front of him. "I don't know if I can be with you if you're thinking of someone else... I'm sorry..." He says, looking down sadly, trying not to cry.

"I know that and it's clear that I'm not liked so I am going to leave you alone. Thanks though..." Damien told him as he walked off.

Hoshi looks up at him with wide eyed, and he grabs his hand, keeping him from walking away. "It's not that I don't like you... it's complicated... I love someone else too... we can be friends if you want... but I understand if not too." He says, letting go of his hand. "Sorry..." He says, turning away and going back to his room.

"I can't.... The more I'm with you the more I'm reminded of him. I'm sorry..." Damien told him after he let his hand go he walked off.

Hoshi watches him leave, before going back to the room, silent. Not crying, just feeling empty. He lies down next to Jasper, nuzzling into his chest.

Translations:

"Vielleicht später denn ich werde es, wenn Sie ein guter Junge sind behalten..." - "Maybe if you are a good boy I will keep it on for later..."


	18. The Talk...

\---Time Skip---

Jasper was excited. Today he was getting a better phone, now that he was 15, so he could talk with Hoshi more. He went through his classes having been middle school now it was kinda odd. He was still not used to Hoshi not being around and some nights would actually sleep in Hoshi's room or clothes. He hadn't brought up the nightmares either he wanted to wait for Hoshi to come home to tell him... After school he had some questions though. Health had been a little strange and he wanted to talk to his Dad. "Dad?" He called out wondering if he was home.

Rai heard his son come home and smiled. "Hi baby. Have a good day?" He asked him. Hearing him call out for Sterben he smiled. "Check the garage, the car broke." He said with a chuckle as he went back to cooking knowing Sterben had the phone and the bike that Jasper had asked for. As a surprise.

Hoshi had started college and... didn't like it much. He liked some parts of it; he was independent, could do anything he wanted, and the campus was beautiful... but he was lonely. He had yet to make any real friends and only ever spent time with his brother or parents on the phone. He still had a crush on his brother... a big one. And he couldn't help but feel it get even stronger as he was apart from him.

Sterben was in the garage, waiting for Jasper to get home, and when he sees the door open, he smiles at him, hugging him. "Hey, kiddo. I have something for you!" He says, showing him the phone from behind his back, holding it out for him. It was a pretty nice, expensive one that he could use to call Hoshi. "And something else." He says, motioning to the bike underneath a white sheet.

Jasper smiled big as he took the phone and hugged his Dad. Seeing the bike he looked at him. "You and mom said I couldn't have it yet!!" He said happily. Then he looked at his Dad. "Dad, ummm, health was a little odd today..." He told him.

Sterben sits down on a chair they had in the garage, raising an eyebrow. "Odd how?" He asks, watching him with concern.

Jas sat down in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. "We started sex ed... But they only talked about female and male... When I asked about two males I was sent out of class and laughed at." He said quietly.

Sterben looks surprised as he hears this. "What?!" He asks, obviously a little angry. "They made you leave the class for asking an honest question like that? That's... just..." He groans, rubbing at his head. "I will be having a talk with your teacher." He says, before realizing what he was wanting to know. He blushes a little. "So...you want to know about... how two men um... have sex?" He asks, looking up at him.

"Yeah... The teacher said it wasn't normal and it was a sin... When I tried to explain I had two dad's she nearly fainted and sent me out." Jas said softly. Then hearing him he nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to know..." He said softly.

Sterben groans softly, rubbing his head. "Jas... it's not a sin... it's not wrong. Some people... some people are just idiots. Trust me. There's nothing wrong with having two dads, okay?" He says, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that... I'll make everything better in class." He says, nodding his head. "But... um... alright. I guess I might as well tell you now, huh?" He says, shyly brushing hair behind his ear. "Well... do you know anything about how it works?" He asks, not knowing how to start.

Jasper nodded. "I'm not worried. Dad I know that. A friend of mine has the same problem but he's the one that's gay..." He told him. Then hearing him he shrugged his shoulders. "With love?" He asked.

Sterben nods his head. "With...sex in general." He sighs, looking away. "Well... first... when two men have sex it's kind of similar to when a man and woman have sex. One of them will slowly... stretch out the um... butthole of the other... with their fingers. It sounds gross but um... it's not... you have to go slowly because it really hurts if you go too fast or don't have lubrication... then um, once you've gotten about three fingers in you um... put your penis in their butthole or um... vice versa..." He says, blushing bright red, refusing to make eye contact. "And from there it's very similar to when a man and woman have sex... only... stimulation to the other's penis instead of... women genitals." He says, taking a deep breath. "Are you gay, Jas? You know I won't be angry either way."

Jasper listened to him and he raised a brow at a few things. "Daddy... What's lubrication? My friend said spit is easier..." He said softly. Looking down as he thought about it. "I think I am daddy... I don't think I like girls... though they seem to like me..." He said.

Sterben shakes his head. "Lubrication is sort of... like a lotion that you use so that it doesn't hurt. You can buy it at drug stores and... specialty stores..." He says, before hearing him and he smiles a little. "That means everyone in the family is... well there's nothing to be ashamed of. You are very cute, I can see why girls would like you." He says with a laugh, rustling his hair. "You have a crush on someone?"

"So did it hurt with mom?" Jas asked him as he looked up at him. Then hearing him about being cute he laughed and pushed his hands away. "Stop dad." He told him with giggles. Then hearing about the crush he shrugged. "I don't know..." He said softly.

Sterben blinks, blushing even brighter at that question. Yes... it did... but because he wanted it to. But he couldn't tell him that. "No... mom and I are very careful." He says simply, smiling as the other says he didn't know. "Well I'm always here if you need to talk. Okay? No matter what. I won't get upset." He says with a nod of his head, hugging Jasper. "You're turning into such a grown up! You need to stay little forever." He says with a little smile.

"Dad how do you know you have a crush?" Jas asked him. "My friend says its like you get butterflies in your stomach when you're around that person..." He said softly. "But I get like that when I'm talking to and hanging out with H...." He stopped himself and shook his head.

Sterben catches what Jasper was about to say and he smiles slightly. He knew very well who he was going to say. "Well...it's like... when you're with that person everything makes sense. Nothing else exists except you two... and everything is a little brighter. It's like... you know you want to be with that person the rest of your life." He says, standing up and letting out a sigh. "If you're in love...it might not be obvious at first but when you realize it... you fall hard."

"Dad it's just like that!!" Jas told him. He looked at him and sighed. "How do I tell H-..." He looks down sad. "Daddy what if it's someone you aren't supposed to have a crush on?" He asked him slumping down.

Sterben watches him, and he kneels beside him, smiling softly. "It doesn't matter who it is. Love is a beautiful thing... and as long as you're honest with them that's all that matters. You never know, they might feel the same way back." He says, kissing his forehead. "I support you no matter what."

Jas smiled. "Thanks Dad..." He told him as he got up and hugged him tightly. Then he went back inside and took his phone and backpack to his room and started working on homework. After he finished one subject he grabbed his phone and smiled. "Hey Bubba!" He text Hoshi.

Hoshi was in his dorm room reading when he feels his phone go off. He looks and sees it was Jasper, and he smiles softly. "Hey Jas. How are you? How was school today?" He texts back with a cute emoticon, smiling softly. Getting texts from him always made him happy... and sad. He missed him so much.

Jasper smiled and he rubbed the back his neck. "Great dad has to talk to my health teacher tomorrow.... Anyways When are you coming home? I have to tell you something..." He told him.

Hoshi leans against the wall, looking at the text confused. "Talk to the health teacher? Is he all angry about something? XD" He sends, before adding. "Well probably next month... I've got finals coming soon and I've gotta be studying for them..."

"I don't want to talk about it but maybe you can call dad... He will tell you..." Jas told him as he started on another subject. "I hope you do well Bubba. I'm starting on my English now so I gotta go for a bit. Love you Bubba." He text him with a heart emoticon and he felt his stomach flip. "I miss you." He text him before groaning and rubbing his stomach as he worked on his English.

Hoshi smiles a little sadly. "Alright. I understand. Good luck! If you need help I'm right here ;3 talk later little bro. Love you too!" He writes before seeing the next message and he blushes a little. "Miss you too..." He says before putting his phone down, hiding his face in his hands.

Jas smiled at the messages and began to write his paper.

Rai had just finished the cooking lunch for his lover. "Baby you were with Jasper a while. Everything alright?" He asked him.

Sterben goes out into the kitchen, seeing his lover and he smiles fondly. "Yeah, everything's fine. He um... told me that his health class started doing sex ed..." He says, blushing a little. "And... when he asked about how two men have sex the teacher said that was a sin... I will be having a discussion with them." He mumbles.

Rai raised a brow. "Oh my... How horrible. Is he alright does he know?" He asked him. As he brought lunch over to him. "How could the teacher do that? Doesn't she know its a normal thing?" He asked.

Sterben nods his head. "He um... asked me to explain how it works." He says, looking down shyly. "But... I think he has a crush on Hoshi. Actually... I know he does. He wants to tell him how he feels..." He says, smiling softly.

Hearing his lover Rai looked at him. "You had the talk then?" He asked him but when he heard about how he felt about Hoshi he smiled. "How did that come out?" He asked curiously.

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah... he um... asked if it hurt when you and I did it. I didn't tell him that it did because you wanted it to hurt." He says with a laugh, blushing. "I asked him if he had a crush on someone, and he began to say someone's name that started with a 'h'... then... said that he had a crush on someone he wasn't supposed to." He says, eating his lunch hungrily.

Rai blushed hearing his words. "Yeah that would've confused him a little. Guess it would've been better if I didn't have that pain kink huh?" He asked him. Then he smiled. "Well looks like when Hoshi's home it'll be an even bigger celebration huh?" He asked.

Sterben chuckles a little. "You know I love you with the pain kink." He says with a smile, kissing his neck. "It will indeed." He begins, sighing softly as he finishes up his lunch. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He says, holding his hand in his own.

Rai smirked, sitting on his lap. "I know you do." He told him. Then hearing him he chuckled. "No I don't think you have... Why don't you tell me...?" He asked him with a smile. Kissing his lips softly, before getting up and taking his plate to the sink washing it.

Sterben smiles, following him to the kitchen and he wraps his arms around him from behind, nuzzling against his back. "I love you so much, my darling. You make my life have meaning... you make everything seem brighter... I never want to leave your side... you are my everything..." He says, holding his stomach, "Hase, what... would you think about having another child? If... if we can?" He asks, kissing his neck.

Rai smiles as he hears his lover, close to tears. God he made him so happy. He turned around and kissed him deeply. His eyes went wide hearing him. "Another baby? Oh baby I'd love that!!" He said putting a hand on his own stomach, assuming he would carry. "It would make me so happy..."

Sterben kisses him back, moaning into the kiss, closing his eyes as he relaxes. Yet as the other pulls back, he looks at him with surprise. "Oh... well... I had thought um... maybe..." He looks down, blushing brightly. "W-We could see if I could try?" He asks, nervously brushing hair behind his ear. "I just... I dunno... nevermind..." He mumbles.

"Oh no baby. That's perfectly fine... Want to start trying tonight?" Rai asked him. As he nuzzled into him wrapping his arms around his lower back. "Or you working?" He asked him.

Sterben smiles a little, nuzzling close to him as well and still blushing. "Maybe... if you want to... I know we haven't... um... changed roles in a while." He says, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Alright baby... I'll make something special for dessert." Rai said with a smile and a wink. "Should we tell the boys we are going to try?"

Sterben smiles and blushes bright red. "Y-You can if you want... I'm sure as hell not going to." He says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go finish some stuff up..." He says, smiling shyly, having been planning on some things for a few certain people. "See you tonight." He says, winking cutely, before running upstairs.

Rai laughed watching his baby get all nervous. He chuckled and started working on a cake with lots of icing... Just like one of their first nights together.


	19. Role Reversal.... Sterben Wants To Have The Baby!!

Warning obvious smut Sterben and Rai switch it up....

That night, after dinner and making sure Jasper goes to bed, Sterben is lying in bed, having told his lover to come in the room right at 9:30. He is wearing a tight pair of panties that fit his member well, frilly and pink, and a matching bra on his chest. His pale skin is revealed to his lover, and his red hair is splayed out on the bed. He is blushing bright red, mouth open slightly as he breathes.

Rai sat waiting for 9:30... He was quite hard already that his lover had given special instructions. Waiting until 9:30 he was tapping the table. Finally, it was time, he walked into the room and when he saw his lover he shivered with delight. "Oh, baby... How sexy..." He told him as he admired his lover.

Sterben looks to his lover with a deep blush on his cheeks. He smiles shyly, spreading his legs a little. "D-Do you like it? Do I look good enough for you?" He asks, hands resting on his chest, and he could feel his own heart pounding.

"Come here... On your knees give daddy full view..." Rai told him as he looked him over. Liking what he saw very much. The pinks looked really good on his lover due to his pale skin.

Sterben obeys, getting up on his knees and spreading his legs so his lover could see his soft ass. He puts his head against the pillow, moaning softly. "Daddy... I want you... so bad..."

Rai crawled on the bed getting behind his lover, his hands running down his soft skin. Cupping his dick in his hand he began to stroke him. "How bad do you want Daddy?"

Sterben moans, arching his back at the smallest touch. "It's all I've been able to think about how... How much I miss having you inside me... it's been so long and I'm aching for it..." He rocks his hips back against the other's hand, moaning.

"Daddy's sorry... I'll make it up to you..." Rai told him as he started to slide off his panties. Seeing his wet hole he licked his lips and leaned down licking across his hole.

Sterben gasps at the feeling, moaning as he feels his hole licked. "Mmh... Daddy... I'm sorry I was naughty... I touched myself before you came upstairs... I just...wanted you and... I like how my outfit feels... ahhh!" He was indeed already stretched out.

"You touched yourself?" Rai asked him. Pulling away he looked at him. "Show Daddy what you did..." He told him as he spanked his lover. "That was for touching yourself." He told him. His own member throbbing hard in his pants.

Sterben was about to show him before he is spanked, and he gasps, falling back to the bed. "Mmh... D-Daddy... I'm sorry..." He says, sitting up a little, spreading his legs so the other can see as he moves two fingers into his hole, slowly working them in, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"That's ok baby... Now show me..." Rai told him as he sat back and watched his lover slide two fingers inside and licked his lips. "Feel good?"

Sterben nods his head, moaning as he curls the fingers up to hit his spot. He moves his other hand to stroke himself, gasping in pleasure. "Y-Yes Daddy... feels really good..." He mumbles, rocking his hips against his own fingers.

Rai pulled off his shirt, then slipped out of his pants and started stroking his own member watching his lover. "That's it tell Daddy how good it feels..."

Sterben moans louder, stroking himself, eyes opening to look at his lover, eyes blown wide with lust. "D-Daddy... I can't... I-I'm gonna cum i-if I keep..." He mumbles, biting his lower lip, his German accent sounding husky.

"Then you'll just have to keep cumming then won't you..." Rai told him as he stroked himself more at his lover's sight.

Sterben adds a third finger, and as he curls them up he suddenly cries out, covering his mouth as he cums hard, his cum getting all over his panties and stomach. He pulls his fingers out, panting, looking up at his Daddy. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't ask if I could..."

Rai smirked as he watched him cum. His own release close. He licked his lips and moved behind him. Spanking him not once, not twice, but three times. "Now baby... Why didn't you ask... We were supposed to together..." He told him as he rubbed his member against his lover. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sterben gasps as he is spanked, and he closes his eyes tightly, tensing up. He looks down at his lover and he licks his lips. "D...Do you want me to use my mouth Daddy?" He asks, licking his lips.

Rai smirks. "Oh, what a good boy..." He told him as he tangled his hands in his hair. Tugging it to turn him around so he was facing his member.

Sterben looks at his member with large eyes, moaning as he licks the head. He closes his eyes and wraps his lips around the head, beginning to bob his head up and down.

Rai groaned and pet his lover's hair. His member throbbing in his lover's mouth. After a bit, he pulled away from his mouth and looked at him. "Lay down... Daddy's grown impatient..."

Sterben groans softly and he lies down on the bed, looking up at him with big eyes. "Use my body for your pleasure Daddy..." He moans, rocking his hips a little.

Rai nodded and slowly pulled his lover's panties all the way off. Aligning his shaft at his entrance he thrust in.

Sterben arches his back, moaning in pleasure as he feels his lover thrust hard inside of him. "Fuck! Daddy, fuck me..." He moans, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover, desperate for touch.

Rai leaned down and captured his lover in a heated kiss. Biting his bottom lip roughly. He began thrusting in and out of him, going deep and hard against his spot.

Sterben gasps, rocking his hips and moaning in pleasure. "Fuck!! Fuck me!" He moans, wrapping his arms around him and digging his fingernails into his back.

Rai cried out feeling his lover dig his nails into his back made his member throb inside. He continued the pace picking up the pace.

Sterben rocks his hips against him, knowing he wouldn't last much longer like this. "Daddy, harder!" He moans, clawing at his back, biting at his neck. "I love you!!"

Feeling him claw at his back and bite his neck he moaned loudly. "Fuck baby!!" Rai cried out as he continued thrusting inside. His member throbbing as he felt his climax draw closer.

Sterben cries out as he feels the other thrust harder inside of him, and he rocks his hips, before going limp as he cums, hard, getting it all over the both of them. He groans, closing his eyes tightly and feeling tears drip down his cheeks from the sheer pleasure of it all. He tightens around his lover's member hard.

Rai shivers hearing the other cry out. Feeling him cum all over his stomach he groaned at the warmth. With how tight he was clenching his member he cried out and slammed into him, deeply, right against his spot filling him up with his hot seed. He then kissed away his tears softly.

Sterben gasps as he feels the other cum inside of him, and he instantly feels warmer and fuller. He is left panting, looking up at his lover with wide eyes. "D-Daddy... keep the seed inside me... I wanna... wanna have your baby..."

Rai chuckled. "I know baby... I have just the thing..." He told him as he reached over and looked in the drawer. Finding the plug he slowly pulled out and slid the plug inside of him. "Don't take that out..."

Sterben whimpers as the other pulls out, and just as some of that hot seed was going to come out, he feels the other slide the plug in. He moans softly, looking up at him with big eyes. "F-For how long?"

"Until you're pregnant. I'm gonna fill you up and put the plug in every time..." Rai told him as he kissed him laying down by his lover.

Sterben blushes and nods his head, still wearing the bra and nothing else. He gently wraps his arms around him, nuzzling against his chest, every movement making the plug move slightly. "I love you... Did I do alright?" He asks, looking up at him.

Rai smiled and rubbed his back. "You did excellent baby." He told him as he kissed him again. Then he looked at him. "This is a sexy outfit." He told him.

Sterben smiles shyly, looking away. "I've had it saved for a while... I've um... wanted to try this out for a while now. I'm glad I did well enough." He says, kissing his lover's bare chest.

Rai smiled listening to him. Then feeling the kiss his body trembled. "Why didn't you mention it sooner?" He asked him with a smile.

Sterben shrugs, smiling a little shyly. "I was just... really shy and nervous about it... I don't know, I'm always the one who takes charge, I was afraid you wouldn't want to..."

"It's fun to switch it up. You have needs too and as your husband, it's my duty to fuck you and let you fuck me when you want it." Rai told him as he caressed his cheek.

Sterben chuckles softly and nods his head, nuzzled against his lover. "Thank you, Hase..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and falling asleep. They kept up the sex for days afterward, until finally, after a few weeks, Sterben finally does the test. Positive. He was pregnant.


	20. Sterben's Pregnant, Welcome Home Hoshi (Pt 2), & Jasper finally Tells Hoshi!!!!!

Smut in chapter there will be a warning where it begins :)

It was the day Hoshi was to come home from school, and Sterben was waiting for both of them to come home from work as he had the day off... he hadn't told anyone yet.

Rai was working and slowly counting the hours down til he got to go home. His son was coming home and he was so excited. He wanted to find out how his finals went. Sighing he went about his work. Then finally he clocked out and headed home. "Baby!! Is he here yet?" He asked him.

Jasper wasn't home just yet his bus delayed. He was pouting in his seat wanting to be home already.

Sterben was cooking some dinner for them all at home, as well as having made some dessert for him. He looks back as he hears Rai come home, smiling softly. "Hey baby. No, he's not home yet. Neither is Jasper... must be bad traffic." He muses, blushing a little he looks down. "Um... I wanted to tell you something." He says, taking the other's hand, placing it on his stomach that was still flat, though not as sculpted as before. "I'm pregnant."

Hoshi was driving home, excited to see his little brother... and his parents of course. Hoshi looked different now a days. Brown hair that was messy in his face, long in the back to his shoulders in messy curly strands. He just wore tight jeans and cute tops, and the eye patch was white and a medical style patch over his eye. He groans, tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

Rai smiled as he heard his lover. "Great I can change before they get home." He walked over and kissed him before his hand is taken and placed on his stomach. "Baby! You are?! That's wonderful!" He told him as he squatted down and kissed his stomach.

Jasper groaned as they finally moved again. Finally he rushed off the bus and ran inside. "Is he here?!" He yelled as his stomach was doing flips.

Sterben moans softly as his stomach is kissed, gently petting his lover's hair. "Yeah I just got a positive result today... I'm too embarrassed to tell the kids..." He says, blushing, just as Jasper gets home. He smiles to him softly. "Hey kiddo. No, he's not back yet. He should be soon. How was school?"

Rai smiled at his lover. "I'm so happy." He told him as he kissed him once again. Then hearing him he chuckled. "I can tell them baby..." He said as he looked to Jasper.

"Tell us what?" Jas asked as he set his stuff down and went to hug them.

"At dinner." Rai told him with a smile. "Now go change mommy is going to change too."

Sterben hugs him back, smiling widely. He hadn't been this happy in a while. "He'll be here any minute and you wanna look good for him, right?" He says, ushering him upstairs.

As soon as Jas gets to his bedroom Hoshi comes in the door. He is carrying a bag, and he smiles a little as he sees Sterben. "Hey dad." He says.

"Hi, Hoshi. It is so good to see you... we missed you." Sterben told him as he pulled him into a hug.

Hoshi smiles widely, blushing a little.

Rai smiled and went to his room, changing into something more comfortable.

Jasper put on some shorts and a tank. His stomach flipping but hearing his brother he ran out and hugged his waist. "Bubba I've missed you!!" He told him happily.

Rai came out and smiled. "Welcome home baby." He told him as he hugged him.

Hoshi giggles a little as he hugs his brother back, kissing his forehead. "Hey Jas. I missed you too... it's good to be home." He says, standing up properly before seeing Rai come and hug him too. He laughs a little, hugging him back. "Thank you Mom..."

Sterben smiles kindly. "I made a cake for us, and I went ahead and made dinner." He says, rustling his hair.

Jasper smiled. "Hoshi come and look at my new bike!" He told him with a smile.

Rai chuckled. "Go ahead baby. Your father and I will serve your plates."

Hoshi looks up at Rai before smiling softly. "Okay. Be back in a minute." He says, walking over to the garage, hands in his pockets. He wore a sweater that was cute and pastel colors, yet hid a bunch of bandages all up his arms.

Jasper was pretty much pulling Hoshi to the garage. Showing him the bike. "They got it for me bubba!!" He told him with a smile.

Rai smiled and helped his lover serve dinner. "Baby do you think Jasper knows how to tell him?"

Hoshi grins as he sees the bike. "That's awesome. I'm happy you have a new bike!" He says happily, kneeling down and hugging him, kissing his forehead. "I missed you Jas."

Sterben shrugs his shoulders, helping to put food on the table. "No idea... I'm sure he'll be okay. Do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I missed you too bubba!!" Jas told him hugging him tightly. "Shall we go eat now?" He asked him.

Rai nodded. "I can talk to Jasper, did you want to talk to Hoshi?" He asked.

Hoshi nods his head, heading into the kitchen, his stomach grumbling, "I've had nothing but food from the cafeteria for so long... I'm so hungry..." He groans, sitting at the table.

Sterben smiles a little. "I can. I think it would be better to hear it from Jasper..." He says, before seeing Hoshi, and he nods his head, going to sit down, one hand gently resting on his stomach.

Jasper followed Hoshi and sat down at the table next to Hoshi ready to eat.

Rai smiled. "Yea, after dinner... I'll talk to him." He said with a smile. Then seeing everyone at the table he smiled. "Well boys... I have, rather we have, something we want to tell you...."

Sterben smiles a little shyly, blushing bright red, sipping his cup of water shyly. "Um... well... y'see...um..." He takes a deep breath. "You're both going to be older brothers." He says simply.

Hoshi's eyes widen, and he grins huge. "Are you serious?? Oh my gosh! Mom, that's so awesome!" He says happily. "When did you find out?" He asks, thinking it was Rai who was pregnant.

Rai chuckled and smiled wide at his boys. "Your father found out today." He told them.

Jasper was slightly confused and looked at Hoshi then to his parents. "Mom?" He asked.

Hoshi looks confused as he hears this, looking from his father to his mother, "You're pregnant? Really?" He asks, confusion obvious in his voice.

Sterben blushes bright red, looking away. "We... um... thought... maybe something different." He says softly, brushing hair into his face nervously.

Jasper is still confused and he shifts in his seat. "Daddy is going to have a baby?" He asked.

Rai nodded. "Yes sweetheart. Your father and I switched it up..." He said softly. "Now let's eat. The cake is gonna get cold." He said with a smile.

Hoshi smiles a little. "I'm really excited. Congratulations." He says, eating his food, still not sure what to say about it.

Sterben felt bad about it, and he pulls hair behind his ear, letting out a soft sigh.

Rai smiled. "Yes, let's eat." He told them with a smile as he started to eat.

Jasper ate too but stopped midway because his stomach was still doing flips so he got up and went to his room and laid on his bed.

Sterben looks up as Jasper gets up, and he frowns, going to go after him...

But Hoshi stands up. "I'll go get him." He says with a smile, running after him. He knocks on the door, concerned. "Jasper? Can I come in?"

Sterben watches them, letting out a soft sigh. "I don't think they're happy about this whole thing..." He mumbles, feeling bad about it.

Rai kissed his lover. "I think they are just shocked..." He told him as he placed a hand at his thigh.

Jasper looked to the door and nodded. "Yeah bubba come in..." He told him.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders. "I hope they're not angry." He says, placing his hand over his lover's, squeezing it gently and leaning against him. He was... sad. He had been so happy, only to have it dashed away quickly. Yet he could make it go away... he always did.

Hoshi smiles as he comes in the room, looking to his brother lying on the bed. "Hey... what's up?" He asks, going to sit beside him. "Is it dad being... a mom?" He asks, laughing a little.

"I don't think they are angry my love." Rai told him as he wrapped his arms around him with a smile. He kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry baby." He told him. "You don't know how happy I am!!!" He said as he placed his free hand on his love's stomach rubbing softly.

Jasper looked to Hoshi and shook his head. "No, I think it's nice, I'm confused but I think it's nice." He told him and he bit his lip. "Bubba I..." He stopped himself and groaned not knowing how to start.

Sterben smiles a little, leaning up and kissing the other's cheek. "It's going to be harder to fuck you when I'm pregnant." He whispers in his ear, smirking wide as he goes back to finishing up his food, one hand resting over the other's.

Hoshi looks confused, eyebrows furrowed together. "What's wrong?" He asks, gently reaching out and taking the other's hand. "You can tell me anything."

"Then I'll just have to do all the fucking then won't I?" Rai asked him licking his earlobe. Rubbing his stomach softly.

"Hoshi remember the day I told you about health class?" Jas asked him. "Well it was that day that I talked with dad and found out a lot of stuff... I... I think I like you Hoshi... More than like... And definitely not how a brother feels..." He told him as he looked at him.

Sterben smirks. "Unless we do it now... mmh... what if we both were pregnant at the same time?" He asks with a little chuckle, biting his neck.

Hoshi looks at Jasper with his eyebrows furrowed together, before finally he realizes what he was saying. And he blushes bright red. And he feels tears well up in his eye. He suddenly hugs him tightly, his hands shaking a little. "J-Jasper..."

"We can work on that tonight... You have no idea how badly I want you right now...." Rai told him as he moaned out at the bite. He leaned down and took a strand of hair in his mouth and tugged it.

Jasper hugs Hoshi back and holds him close. "Hoshi..." He said softly as he hugged him even closer.

Sterben groans at the feeling of his hair in his mouth, and he arches his back into the other's touch, fingers gripping him tightly. "Fuck..." He moans softly.

Hoshi pulls away a little to wipe his tears away. "I... I've loved you like that since... you were born. I felt this thing deep inside me that said I... I wanted to spend my life with you..."

Rai tugged it harder wanting to tease his lover some more. His body was heated up and he began placing kisses to his lover's neck.

Jasper listened to him and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and reached up to caress his cheek.

Sterben growls and he slaps the other's ass hard, grabbing it with his fingers to tug his pants down, and he bites his neck, desperate for more attention, wanting more of his lover.

Hoshi looks down into the other's eyes, and he hesitates, before leaning in and kissing him softly, just a gentle, quick kiss on the lips, before finally he stands up, brushing hair out of his face, his sleeve rolling back a little to show some of his bandages. "Should we go down to finish dinner?"

Rai moaned out feeling the slap. He smirked and straddled his lover leaning down and biting his neck roughly leaving a very nice mark.

Jasper closes his eyes at the kiss and it made his heart swell and his stomach was doing flips. When Hoshi pulled back he nodded at his words before seeing his arm. "Hey, what happened?" He asked as he placed a hand atop the bandage.

Sterben growls in pleasure and he leans forward, whispering in his ear. "Later tonight, I want to fuck you to make up for all those times you've fucked me lately... Jasper will be wondering why you can't get out of bed..." He says with a smirk.

Hoshi gasps as he sees the other ask about his bandage, and he quickly pulls the sleeve back down. "N-Nothing! It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He says, his heart pounding in his chest.

Rai shivered and arched into his lovers touch. "Promise Daddy?" He asked him with a purr as he nibbled his lover's earlobe.

Jasper looked at him. "I'm not hungry anymore though... But we can go down..."

Sterben chuckles darkly. "I promise, baby." He says, petting his hair, before hearing Hoshi come running down the stairs.

Hoshi had come down after Jasper said they could go downstairs, and he is nervously tugging on his sleeves. "Um... can we eat some cake maybe?" He asks with a small smile.

Rai smiled and kissed him deeply hearing the boys come down he got off his lover and fixed his pants before getting the cake. "Of course. I have a sweet tooth anyways..." He said as he began to cut the cake.

Jasper smiled and sat down. He looked to his daddy and smiled. "I told him..." He whispered.

Sterben smiles wide at what Jasper says and he gives him a thumbs up. "Good job, Jas." He whispers, rustling his hair, and helping his lover fix the cake for them.

Hoshi sits down, hands nervously in his lap. "Thank you guys... you didn't have to make a cake for me. I'm just happy to be home."

"It's a big day. A special day." Rai told him. "But we are happy to have our boys home together under one roof again." He said with a smile. Then he looked to his lover. "Oh boys why don't you go watch the new movie that came out... Suicide Squad? Y'all can have some brother time."

Jasper smiled. "Oh!! I wanted to see that! Can we Hoshi?" He asked him.

Hoshi stops messing with his sleeve and takes a bite of cake, smiling a little. "Sure... that's fine." He says, knowing his parents wanted some alone time. He finishes up his cake, rubbing his eye sleepily. "I'll drive us if you wanna go, Jas." He says softly.

Sterben blushes a little slightly as his lover offers for them to leave, not saying anything of it.

Jasper nodded. "I just wanna shower. I'm all sweaty from gym." He told him.

Rai smiled and kissed Sterben's cheek. "Sounds good. Money is on the dresser." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head, "Alright. You can go shower. I'll stay in my room a bit..." He says softly, still not sure how to handle this whole situation with Jasper... and about the new scars on his arms...

Sterben sees how nervous Hoshi was, and he looks worried. "You alright?" He asks him.

Only to have Hoshi nods his head yes, heading upstairs to his room... or what used to be his room.

Rai nudged his lover. He leaned down after Hoshi left. "Go to the room and get ready I'll go talk to Hoshi." He told him as he kissed him softly.

Jasper ran to the shower and washed his body.

Sterben nods his head, going to get ready and he gets dressed in a nice suit, just for their night...

Hoshi was sitting on his bed, kicking his legs slightly, looking around at everything. He missed being here...

Rai walked up to Hoshi's room and knocked on the door. "Sweetheart can I come in?" He asked him as he waited outside his door, before walking in and sitting next to him.

Hoshi looks up and nods his head, sighing softly. "He told me his feelings... I... I'm afraid he's gonna be freaked out..." He says, pulling down his sleeve to show the bandages. "I started again..."

"Sweetheart I'm so happy for you both." Then hearing him Rai looked at the bandages. "Oh baby... What happened?" He asked him softly. "Jasper won't freak out... He cares about you..."

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders, "I've just been feeling so down... I have no friends and... doing this makes me happy..." He itches his arm, sniffling sadly.

"Oh sweetie... Why didn't you call me? Remember what I told you? You could always come to me..." Rai told him kissing his forehead. "Sweetheart, do you want to check out the online stuff now? You aren't happy at college..."

Hoshi leans against him slightly. "It's okay... I talk to you guys and that's enough! But... I guess I could do online stuff... but that would mean being here with Jasper and... I don't know how to take control or... or do anything in a relationship! What if he's still too small for something?" He asks, blushing.

Rai looked at him as he listened to him. "Sweetheart you both can start slow... And he may be too small for you to be with him but maybe the other way around may be better until Jasper is older... But that's something you and him need to determine. You both are the only ones who knows your pace." He told him as he kissed his forehead.

Hoshi nods his head, blushing brightly. "I don't think I can be dominant anyway..." He says with a nervous blush, brushing hair behind his ear. "Are you guys gonna be okay if I stay here? And... be with Jasper? Is it gonna be too weird?"

"Nope. Your father and I support you both. And I'm happy that you both found love..." Rai said. "Now if you don't mind hurrying to that movie your mom and dad have some plans too." He said with a wink.

Hoshi blushes a bit as he hears this. "I figured... you guys do it all the time. Even when I was little I could always hear it." He says, laughing a little and hugging him. "We'll be back soon."

Hearing him it was Rai's turn to blush. "We were loud? I always thought we stayed sorta quiet... I'm sorry love." Rai told him.

Hoshi giggles a little, shaking his head. "It's okay... I'm glad you guys were happy... are happy." He says, smiling a little, brushing his fingers through his hair. He heads downstairs, humming to himself.

Jasper was sitting at the table waiting for Hoshi.

Rai smiled and walked downstairs. "Y'all boys have fun."

Hoshi smiles, nodding his head and heading out with his little brother. "We will. See you guys." He says with a little wink, walking out. He goes to his car, and as soon as he gets inside, he takes Jasper's hand in his free one, starting the car and driving down the road towards the theater.

Sterben smirks, coming out from the bedroom, leaning against the wall, dressed in a well fitting suit and tie, looking quite handsome with his long hair tied up. "Are they gone?"

Jasper smiled and got in the car buckling up. Then once at the theatre he smiled. "I'm excited."

Rai looks at his lover and his body shivered. "Baby I'm so underdressed...." He told him as he walked over to him and kissed him softly. "They are gone we have the whole house to ourselves."

Hoshi smiles. "I'm excited too." He says, holding his brothers hand as they walk inside. He pays for two tickets, and lets his brother pick out all the food he wanted, just happy to be with him.

Sterben chuckles, kissing him back, one hand moving to the others ass, squeezing. "I think you look perfect my darling..." He whispers, kissing his cheek softly.

Jasper picked out some candy and a soda to share. Then he bounce all the way to his seat.

Rai smiled as they kissed and feeling him grip his ass he moaned into the kiss. He blushed and nuzzled him as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Hoshi chuckles softly and walks with him to the theater, sitting down next to him. He wraps an arm around him, holding him close, as the movie starts.

Sterben chuckles darkly, looking back at the man, raising an eyebrow. "What did you want to do today?" He asks, teasingly. "Anything in mind?"

Jasper smiled and leaned against him. Eating some candy.

***Warning Smut***

Rai chuckled. "Well I was told there was to be some really great fucking to be had... I really want to please Daddy..." He told him as he trailed a hand up and tangled it in his hair.

Sterben chuckles and he groans softly as the other tangles his hand in his hair, arching his back slightly. "Mmh... babe... I think I know just what to do with you." He says with a grin, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to their bedroom. He opens the door, sitting at the desk, and he crosses his legs, sliding on a pair of glasses he had been having to wear more lately. "Tell me why you have been coming in late to class, Rai." He says, raising an eyebrow, talking dark, fulfilling the 'teacher' voice, yet with his German accent.

Seeing Sterben take on the teacher role Rai shivered and licked his lips. "Well... I've been having some issues..." Rai told him as he walked over to the desk. "I'm sorry Sir... Am I going to fail?" He asked him as he leaned against the desk.

Sterben raises an eyebrow, scoffing. "Now you care about your grade all of a sudden? It will take a lot of extra credit in order to get a passing grade, Rai." He says, tapping his fingers on his desk. "Now, I have a few ideas of some extra credit..."

"Ideas sir? I have some too..." Rai told him as he reached over and grabbed his hand gently, bringing it to his lips and slipping a finger into his mouth sucking on it as he locked eyes with his lover.

Sterben growls softly, pulling his finger away after a moment. "You naughty boy. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson aren't I?" He asks, grabbing him and throwing him over his knee. He slaps him hard on the ass before growling. "Count." And he begins to spank him.

Rai shivered at his tone and nodded. "I'm sorry...." But he was cut off feeling the spank. He moaned low and began to count. Keeping track of the spanks and with each one his moans grew louder, his member grew harder.

Sterben growls as he finished spanking him, looking down at his lover with a glare. "Are you getting off on this you slutty little boy?" He asks, letting the other up. "What punishment do you deserve...?" He asks, thinking for a moment, looking him up and down.

"I am. I can't help it..." Rai told him as he looked up at him. He thought a moment and raised a brow. "I am to be punished at your disposal not mine..." He told him trying his best to sound innocent but he doesn't think he'd ever been as hard as he is right now...

Sterben growls, grabbing the other's arm and pulling him down roughly. "I wasn't /talking/ to you." He says angrily, and he shoves him against the desk, undoing his own pants, and undoing the buckle of his belt. "I think I know just what you deserve..."

Rai hissed with delight being forced down on the desk. "I'm sorry Sir." He told him as he shivered hearing him unbuckle his belt. "And what do I deserve?" He mused as he arched his back letting his ass rub against his lover wanting to tease him.

Sterben smirks widely, and he presses his now bare, achingly hard member against Rai's ass... but doesn't push in. Instead, something else is pushed in, something cold and hard. A plug. "I think I'm going to tie you up on our desk and leave you with this plug inside of you until you decide to be a good boy again." He says, beginning to tie his hands above his head.

Rai moans as he feels his lover's member. But feeling him not push in he was just about to whine when he felt something cold shoved inside. He gasped and moaned out. Then as his hands were tied he looked over his shoulder and gave his lover a pouty lip. "How can I be a good boy? What do you want of me?" He asked him as he licked his lips.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders, smirking slightly, though he bites it back to act like an angry teacher. "I want you to apologize to me. Promise you'll be good. But in a little while..." He says, turning away. "I want you to wait for a while first."

Rai looked at him and pouted more. "But...." He told him as his member ached against the desk, his hole clenching around the plug. He slowly wiggled his ass and tugged on his restraints a little. Not really wanting to break free.

Sterben is gone for ten minutes, leaving him there with an achingly hard cock and a plug shoved inside of him. When he comes back, hs taps his fingers on the curve of the other's ass. "You ready to be a good boy?"

For ten minutes Rai sat there tied up, with a plug in his ass... If anything he was even more horny now than he was when they started. Feeling his fingers on his ass his muscles trembled and goosebumps danced on his skin. "I'm sorry... I'll be a good boy..." He told him as he licked his lips.

Sterben smirked, running his fingers up the curve of his bare ass, before spreading his legs. "Good. Now..." He pulls the plug out of him, before suddenly thrusting into him hard. "I've been hard waiting for you to learn your fucking lesson..." He growls.

Feeling the plug leave his ass Rai sighed before moaning out and arching as his lover slammed in him hard. His hips smashed into the desk but it only made him moan more. "You'll never have to wait again..." He panted as he clenched around his member.

Sterben grins, slapping his ass hard, as he rocks his hips up inside him harder than ever, hitting his spot dead on with each thrust. "Fuck you're so fucking tight...have you done this before?" He asks, in his 'teacher' voice as he grabs onto his lover's hair.

Rai shook his head no. "No sir... Just my fingers..." He cried out as he arched feeling him against his spot. Then feeling him tug his hair he groaned and closed his eyes.

Sterben chuckles. "How long have you wanted my cock inside of you? You've been touching yourself to the thought of your teacher fucking you, haven't you?" He asks, keeping a hold on the other's hair, while thrusting hard inside of his lover, the desk rocking back and forth under them.

"Since first class together!" Rai cried out as his spot was hit over and over. His member throbbing as the restraints were rubbing his skin. "Oh fuck.... Yes I have... I've been thinking of all the new things you could teach..." He moaned out as he rocked against him harder.

Sterben chuckles darkly. "Well if you want more lessons... you can keep coming for extra credit..." He growls out, slapping his ass, and he knew he was close to climax. "I'm gonna cum deep inside of you..." He growls, giving a few rough thrusts... before cumming hard inside of him.

"I'll definitely keep cumming for extra credit!" Rai cried out as he let his fingers clasp around the ropes. Then hearing his lover and feeling him cum deep inside he groaned out and clenched hard around his lover pulling him in deeper as he came across the desk.

Sterben looks down at the mess on the desk, and he growls a little, pushing his lover's face down against the desk. "You've made a mess... all over my papers... clean it up. Use only your mouth." He growls, glaring.

Rai shivered at his lover's words. His dick throbbed against the desk. Nodding he closed his eyes and began to dart out his tongue. Licking up everything, making sure it was clean.

Sterben nods his head softly. "Good... good job." He says, pulling out of him, leaving his hole with seed dribbling out of him. "I think I can find some way to make up those missing assignments... and your tardiness..."

Rai looked up at him and moaned out as he felt his lover pull out of him. Feeling his seed drip down he rubbed his thighs together. "Oh?" He asked him. "What would you have in mind Sir?"

Sterben chuckles a little, looking at the clock and knowing they would be home soon. "Mmh... perhaps another evening... I'll think of some things you could do... I'm thinking... perhaps... if you want to bring some toys... I will find a way to incorporate them..."

Rai shivered then with a smirk he looked at him. "I don't have any... It's just my hands, are you gonna buy some for the next time?" He asked him.

Sterben smirks, petting his lover's hair softly. "I suppose... just because I am such a kind teacher." He tells him, petting his hair before turning away, fixing his pants, and beginning to undo the other's bindings.

Rai smiled at his teacher. "That is so kind of you... Are you going to show me how to use them?" He asked as he rubbed his wrists after the restraints were taken off.

Sterben kisses the other's hands. "I don't know... I think I want to be the only one who gets to use the toys properly with you... but... seeing you play with them yourself sounds fun." He says with a small smirk, before hearing the door open and Hoshi and Jasper come in.

"Each night can be something new..." Rai told him as he relaxed hearing the boys come in.

*** End Smut***

"Mom dad we're home!" Jas called out as he walked inside.

Sterben heads downstairs, smiling to the others. "Hey, how was the movie?" He asks, leaning against the wall slightly, just wearing a shirt, his tie undone.

Hoshi smiles a little, blushing at how his father looked a little disheveled still. "It was okay. Jasper liked it more than me." He says, rustling his brother's hair.

Jasper smiled. "It was great!!" He told him with a smile.

Rai slowly fixed himself and came down to greet his sons. His wrists slightly redder than normal.

Hoshi looks at Rai, and he automatically notices the red wrists, and he looks away shyly. "Um... I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired. See you guys in the morning." He says shyly, walking to his bedroom.

Sterben watches him, letting out a soft sigh, smiling. "Goodnight, Hoshi."

Jasper followed his brother and smiled to his parents. "Can I sleep in your room?" He asked him softly as he went to his brothers door.

Rai smiled watching them. "They are so cute." He said with a smile.

Hoshi looks to his brother with surprise, a dark blush rising to his cheeks. "Of course..." He says, smiling shyly as he leads the way into his bedroom. He hesitates before pulling the sweater off, revealing his scarred body even more bandages on his wrists. He takes his pants off, leaving him in cute pastel boxers, and goes to bed.

Sterben smiles a little. "They are." He says fondly, holding his husband's hand.

Jasper saw the scars and the bandages and he looked at Hoshi. "Hoshi?" He asked him, but he remembered the last time he asked him about something and he hesitated.

Rai smiled and squeezed his lover's hand. "By the way... That was really sexy... My German teacher...."

Hoshi looks to his little brother, biting his lower lip hesitant. "Jas... um... listen... I'm... I'm okay. I'm just a little... messed up." He says with a shy smile, sad.

Sterben chuckles, kissing his lover's cheek. "Oh yeah? Well maybe we'll have to try that again tomorrow night..." He whispers.

"But why?" Jas asked him softly not really understanding.

Rai shivered with delight as he heard his lover. "Seems like we have shopping to do tomorrow...." He winked as he yawned and walked upstairs. Knocking on Hoshi's door. "Goodnight boys see you in the morning."

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "When I get upset I hurt myself... and... my body is all messed up so it tells me that hurting myself makes me feel good..." He tells him before hearing his mother and he sighs. "Goodnight. See you later." He tells them.

Sterben tells them goodnight as well, before heading to the bedroom, taking his shirt and tie off.

Jasper listened to his brother. "So it makes you feel better?" He asked him softly. Then he heard his mom and dad and smiled. "Night mom. Night dad see you in the morning." He told them.

Rai smiled and stripped down to dress up in his pajamas.

Hoshi nods his head, before looking worried. "D-Don't you try it though! It's not good... you shouldn't do it..." He says, biting his lower lip. "It could really hurt you... I only do it because I'm... really messed up."

Sterben wears only a pair of boxers as he gets into bed, yawning and stretching out, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not going to...." Jas told him. "But I don't want you to anymore..." He told him. As he took off his shirt and shorts and went to his room pulling Hoshi's shirt off his bed and slipped it on. "Hope it's ok... I sleep in it..."

Rai sighs and as soon as he us done he lays down, resting his head on his lover's chest.

Hoshi nods his head, looking down sadly. "I... It's hard to stop..." He whispers, brushing his fingers through his hair, before seeing him put his shirt on, and he smiles shyly. "I'm here... you don't have to wear it when I'm here... I can be like your shirt." He says with a shy chuckle.

Sterben holds onto his lover, gently rubbing his back. "It's good to have our family back... what did you talk to Hoshi about earlier?" He asks him.

Jasper looked at him. "If I'm around do you feel like you have too?" He asked him. Then blushing he looked down. "Alright..." He took it off and put it back in his room. He came back sat down on his bed.

Rai smiled. "I told him that if he wanted we would look into transferring him to online only to keep him happy and here with Jasper if he wanted." He told him as he kissed his neck softly.

Hoshi shakes his head no with a soft smile. "No... I don't." He says, gently rubbing his arms. Hoshi lies back on the bed, looking up at his brother and smiling. He looked beautiful and easily fuck able though that wasn't his intent. "Let's get some sleep. We should hang out all tomorrow!"

Sterben nods his head. "That would be good... I just wanted him to try and be independent but... I'm so worried about him when he's gone..."

Jas nodded. "Then I'll always be around you... I don't want you to do this anymore..." He told him sadly as he laid down. Then he smiled. "Yeah!!"

Rai nodded. "I know baby but he kinda hit a rough patch but being with Jasper is going to help." He told him.

Hoshi smiles softly and he reaches out as if to hold his brother, before hesitating and finally giving in, holding his brother to his chest, as he was still just a little bigger than Jas. "Goodnight..." He says quietly, nuzzling close.

Sterben nods his head. "I hope so..." He whispers, closing his eyes and relaxing. "You are the best thing that could have happened to us... to me..." He says, yawning sleepily.

Jasper smiled and turned around facing his brother and cuddling tightly into his arms, his face buried into his chest.

Rai blushed at his words. "Baby... I'm to tired to do the I love you more fight..." He said with a chuckle. He rubbing his torso until his lover fell asleep.

Hoshi smiles as he sees his little brother nuzzle close, and he rubs his back softly, before finally he closes his eye, sliding the eyepatch off, and he falls asleep soon after, feeling safe and loved.

Sterben falls asleep pretty soon afterwards, breathing evenly, his now long red hair a mess on the pillow. His dreams are... dark. Dreams of his death. Dreams of leaving everything he loved behind...


	21. Introducing Baby Ellie & Hoshi and Jasper Get Closer....

\-------Time Skip-------

Warning smut in this chapter and also before anyone says anything Hoshi is in his early 20's and Jas is 15/16 ish lol we didn't keep track of ages except Hoshi is like 5-6 years older than Jasper. SO it's not anything bad... anyways please enjoy!!

Rai woke up and walked down to the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was so happy, his lover pregnant and looking as if he had swallowed a basketball. Jasper and Hoshi getting along very well, their dates changing them making them even happier. Hoshi was in the online schooling and Jasper would rush home from school unless Hoshi picked him up.

Sterben slowly gets out of bed, tired and exhausted... and finding it hard to get out of bed now, with his stomach so large. He groans, walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Mmh... morning..." He says, his hand resting on his stomach. "How'd you sleep love?" He asks him softly.

Hoshi was still fast asleep, curled up in bed with Jasper. The two had actually kissed before... but nothing really past that. He was happy to be spending all this time with his family... and with Jasper...

Rai smiled hearing his lover come down. "I was gonna bring you breakfast baby." He told him as he walked over and kissed him. "Good morning." He told him. "Boys still asleep?"

Sterben nods his head, kissing him back. "I feel bad just... lying in bed and making you do all the work..." He says, putting his hair up in a ponytail. "What was the plan for today love?" He asks him, leaning against his shoulders slightly.

"I think the boys were going out today? But I figured we go Baby shopping for the nursery and stuff." Rai said as he walked with him and started to cook. "Now you know how I felt with Jasper." He laughed.

Sterben nods his head, smiling. "I want to give her the best nursery we can..." He says, fondly rubbing his stomach. "I don't mind being pregnant... It's kind of nice. Makes me feel... feminine I guess."

"Of course we will baby." Rai said with a smile. "I like you being pregnant too... You can keep up the sex drive better." He teased as he finished breakfast. "Let's go eat."

Sterben blushes a bit, rolling his eyes at what his lover says. "You're so dirty." He says with a little chuckle. He leans in, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. "As soon as I'm me again I am going to eat you out for breakfast instead..." Before hearing a cough.

Hoshi stood there, blushing profusely, wearing a T-shirt and baggy sweat pants. "Um... morning..." He says.

Sterben sits down, clearing his throat. "Good morning..."

 

Rai chuckled. "You love it..." He told him before feeling him at his neck and hearing his words he shivered. He was about to reply until he heard a cough. Rai turned beet red. "Ahh, morning Hoshi." He said with a smile.

Jasper rolled over in bed and he woke up with a start... His heart racing in his chest. His face pale and tears stained his cheeks. He walked down the stairs and hid at the doorway. "Hoshi..." He called out weakly.

 

Hoshi hears Jasper's voice and he quickly goes to the doorway, taking Jasper's hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asks, gently wiping away his tears.

 

Sterben hears the other and he can see Hoshi, seeing how gentle he was with Jasper... and decides not to intervene. If he needed to he would... Jas was fine... right?

 

Rai stood up quickly hearing Jasper but seeing Hoshi rush to his side he sat back down and waited. 

Jasper shook his head. "I had it again... It was worse this time..." He said as he wrapped his arms around Hoshi. He hadn't had the nightmare in a while...

Hoshi looks worried but tries to play it off, hugging his little brother tight. "Was it the same thing? With... dad?" He asks, cupping his cheek softly.

Sterben overhears his name, 'dad', and looks over, to get a better idea of what they were saying.

He nodded and leaned into Hoshi's touch. "It was bad!" He cried out, the tears streaming all over again.

Rai raised a brow and looked over to his lover then back to the boys.

Hoshi shushes him and gently kisses his cheek, holding him close. "It's okay... that just means he means a lot to you... that you're worried about losing him..." He tells him, reassuring. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jas shook his head no as he held onto Hoshi tightly. "I don't wanna talk about it..." He mumbled.

Rai finished serving everyone breakfast and waited. He wanted to know why is baby was so upset, but Hoshi was helping him.

Hoshi sighs and he holds him close, kissing his forehead. "Maybe you can tell dad about it? That way he can be careful?" He asks him.

Sterben waits for them as well, looking over to Rai. "They're... talking about something with me...maybe Jas had a bad dream with me in it?"

"Not right now. I don't want to talk about it..." Jas said softly.

Rai nodded. "Maybe." He told him softly.

Hoshi nods his head, taking his little brother's hand and leading him back into the kitchen, looking worried.

Sterben sees them, and he looks concerned as well. "Morning Jasper... Mom made lots of your favorites." He says with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

Jasper smiled and put on a brave face. He looked at breakfast and his stomach growling. "Thanks mom!!" He said happily.

Rai nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. Hope y'all are hungry. What are you and Jas doing today?"

Hoshi shrugs, sitting down at his own place at the table and beginning to eat. "I thought maybe we would go to the zoo?" He asks with a smile, blushing. "I love the zoo... so..." He shyly shrugs his shoulders.

Sterben chuckles a little. "That sounds fun. You both can do whatever you want." He says with a smile, eating his own food as well

Jasper smiled. "I wanna go to the zoo." He said with a smile. Eating his food quickly so he could shower.

Rai smiled. "We can all meet up for lunch well guess it would be dinner."

Hoshi smiles. "That sounds great. Let's do it!" He says happily, holding his brother's hand under the table as he eats with his other hand. "I need to get a job soon I think..." He muses, kicking his feet lightly.

Sterben chuckles, shaking his head. "You've been working hard at school... You don't have to get a job." He tells him, eyebrows furrowed a little.

Jasper ran off go shower and get dressed for the day.

Rai looked up at Hoshi and rubbed his neck. "Hoshi you don't need to get a job." He told him with a smile.

Hoshi looks over at him and he squeezes his hand before letting Jasper go shower, and he looks to his mother and father. "I know... but... I wanna have money to spend on Jas..." He says shyly, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna get dressed." He says, waving to them with a smile.

Sterben waves back, rubbing his stomach, feeling a kick, making him wince.

Rai smiled and looked at him. "That's sweet baby." He told him as he hugged him softly. "If that's your reason then I don't see a problem with that." He told him with a kiss to his cheek.

Hoshi smiles shyly at his mother and nods his head. "Mom... it's not..." He says but really, he was smiling. He goes to his bedroom to get dressed, humming softly as he gets a cute pastel t-shirt and shorts on.

Sterben stands up finally, rubbing his stomach. "Mmh... baby... I guess we should get ready to go too, huh?" He asks, making his way to the bedroom.

Rai chuckled and waved to Hoshi before going upstairs. Hearing his lover he nodded. "We should. You wearing the pants or dress today?" He asked walking to the closet.

Sterben blushes, shrugging his shoulders. "I think I look bad in the dress but...if I wear pants I just look like I'm fat or something..." He says, laughing a little shyly, taking off his shirt where he had small breasts now. He grabs a dress, hesitant.

 

"Wear what you feel comfortable in... If someone has a problem I don't mind correcting it..." Rai told him as he kissed him gently.

 

Sterben smiles and kisses him softly, slowly sliding the dress on, looking himself over in the mirror, his long hair was now mid-back length. "I...I actually look like a girl." He says with a little shy smile, blushing, "I should...um...get...y'know." He says, motioning to his chest, "A bra." he whispers the words barely audibly.

"You look very good." Rai told him with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his lover's stomach and kissed it softly. "That was on the agenda." He told him. "Figured you would want some more clothes. God knows I did." He told him.

 

Sterben blushes, looking away with a little scoff. "I'm really not good looking." he says, shrugging. "I was thinking...about names too." He says, smiling a little. "Ellie?" He asks, taking the other's hand in his own, walking downstairs with him since they were both dressed now.

 

Rai smiled at his lover and walked with him. "Ellie? That sounds beautiful baby." He said with a smile. "I'm excited to meet her!!" He said as they reached the door. "Ready?"

 

Sterben blushes and nods his head softly, "I'm glad you like it..." He says, nodding his head, "Boys, we'll call you later for dinner plans!" he calls out to Hoshi who gives a verbal little 'okay, bye!' from his room. Sterben smiles and he walks out, having to waddle slightly as he gets to the car. "Can you drive, Hase?" He asks, yawning.

Rai smiled and walked with him to the car. He helped his lover in and went around to the drivers side. "Of course baby." He told him as he drove off going to the first store, looking at the furniture portion.

Sterben smiles and holds his lover's thigh as they drive, leaning against the window, humming softly. He was...happy. Yet he had this strange feeling in the back of his mind, triggered by when Jasper was upset..like...there was something wrong that he couldn't fight.

Hoshi was lying on his bed, waiting for his little brother, all sprawled out. "You ready to go?" He asks him, loud enough to be heard in the bathroom. "They just left."

Rai continued driving a hand resting on his lover's hand as he pulled into the stores lot. Finding a spot up close he parked and shut the car off.

Jasper nodded and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out and looked for Hoshi. "Can you help me pick out what to wear?"

Sterben gets out, holding his lover's hand, and walking in with him. He smiles a little, "Remember when we first were together...and...we didn't have enough money to get a lot of furniture? We were barely scraping by and now...we can afford a lot of things for little Ellie." he says, blushing. "

Hoshi blushes as he sees his brother in just a towel, and he clears his throat, nodding his head. "O-Of course!" He says, walking over to the closet, "Um..." He says, bending over and picking up some clothes on the floor, the short shorts tight and showing off the nice curve of his ass. "What about this?" he asks, grabbing some shorts and a tank top.

Rai nodded. "I do remember. We were so worried but look how everything turned out." He said with a smile. He helped his lover out of the car and walked with him inside. "I'm thinking pinks and purples?"

Jasper shook his head. "No I don't know..." He said as he sat on his bed his towel messed up and rustled up to his mid thigh.

Sterben smiles, nodding his head. "That sounds nice..." he tells him, holding his hand in his own. He sees a crib he likes and walks over to it, looking at the price and seeing everything. "How about this one?" he asks, smiling softly, before seeing a few other pieces of furniture and quickly running off to see those...well, run as fast as he could.

Hoshi looks back to Jasper, a little worried, and he sits down beside him, holding his hand softly. "Are you okay?" he asks him, eyebrows furrowed together.

Rai walked along with his lover looking at the pieces. He was about to respond to the crib when he saw his lover take off. "Wait..." He laughed out as he went to catch up.

Jasper nodded. "Hoshi... I don't want to leave the house..." He told him. "I kinda want to stay at home..."

Sterben finally stops as he is looking at a rocking chair, breathing heavily, holding his stomach. He sits down, blushing brightly. "Wow...s-sorry..." he says shyly. "I just...got excited."

Hoshi nods his head softly, "We can do that too...that's okay." he says, smiling softly, "Do you...still wanna get dressed?" he asks, blushing brightly as he looks over his brother once again.

Rai smiled and looked at his lover and the chair. "It's alright do you like the chair?" He asked him. "It matches the other pieces you picked out.

Jas shook his head no. "No something has been bothering me at school... It's health again and nevermind..." He said quickly getting embarrassed.

Sterben smiles a little, "Yeah, I do...but I feel bad spending all this money on stuff...I mean...we should get some things for Hoshi and Jas too, right?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed together.

Hoshi looks a little worried, but also...embarrassed. "Hey, you can talk to me about it...I won't make fun of you or anything." he says with a small smile, lying back on the bed and looking up at Jasper with his big eye.

"We can baby. We are buying for everyone today." Rai told him with a smile. "Ellie comes first though because right now we are at the baby store." He chuckled.

"All of my friends have been talking about the different bases..." Jas said softly. Looking down. "They brag all the time the farthest they've gone..."

Sterben nods his head, slowly standing up from the chair. "Right...okay..." he says, taking his lover's hand. "Sorry...I'm...I'm really out of it lately." he says with a little nervous chuckle.

Hoshi looks up at him, blushing, "W-Well...um...I guess...we've only gotten to first base right? It's not like it's a competition...you go at whatever pace makes you feel good." he says.

Rai smiled and helped him up. "It's ok baby. It's mommy brain I had it too." He told him as he walked around. "So far the crib set and the chair right?" He asked him.

Jasper looked at him. "But how will I know what feels good if we've only gone so far..." He said softly.

Sterben nods his head, "Yeah, I think that's it so far...what else should we get? Maybe a little bookcase?" he asks with a small smile, walking with him to the other pieces of furniture.

Hoshi swallows thickly. "Well...how far do you want to go? Second base is...like...touching with clothes on...third base is touching without clothes on and...a homerun is...well...sex." He blushes, looking away, crossing his legs slightly. "I don't want you to go faster than you're ready for..."

"For books, and a little toy chest?" Rai asked him as he walked along side him. A big smile never leaving his face.

Jasper raised a brow. "Why don't we start with first and go until I can't?" He asked him.

Sterben nods his head, smiling, "Yeah...maybe get a little mobile..." he muses, looking around, "In Germany, I had a mobile in my room...it was the only kind of...kid friendly thing I had." he says with a soft smile, not talking about his childhood often.

Hoshi slowly nods his head, blushing, "Okay. That sounds good." he says, slowly moving so that they were eye to eye, and he cups his cheek...slowly pressing their lips together.

"Really baby? What kind was it?" Rai asked him as he looked around. Trying to find the stuff that would match.

Jasper closed his eyes as he felt their lips press together. He smiled against his lips and kissed him back softly, sweetly very unsure of what to do.

Sterben shrugs, "It had birds...I remember I used to feel a lot better when I was watching it." he says softly, before shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts away as he goes to find a bookshelf, that did indeed match. "How about this one love?"

Hoshi slowly licks at the other's lips, shy as he works his tongue inside of the other's mouth. One hand stays on Jasper's hip, the other still cupping his cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb

Rai smiled as he listened to him. "With birds? I've never had a mobile before so I bet it was nice having something to look at..." Then seeing the bookcase he smiled. "It's perfect." He told him.

Jasper opened his eyes feeling Hoshi's tongue against his lips, feeling it against his own caused a quiet moan to leave him as he placed his hands on his lap.

Sterben shrugs his shoulders, "It was okay." he says, not really knowing what else to say about it. He hadn't told his lover much about his past despite being together for so long. He smiles when the other tells him it was perfect. "I'm glad you like it...so you wanna get all these things? We should get some clothes too...and toys..." he says, thinking, "We could use some of Jas's old clothes but...they're all for boys...not that it matters but..." he shrugs his shoulders.

Hoshi moans softly as he plays with the other's tongue, moving his tongue around and exploring his mouth. He pulls away to breathe, panting softly, eye blown with pleasure. One hand moves from his cheek, down to his chest, where his hand rubs against his nipple.

Rai nodded and smiled to his lover. "Oh definitely baby and if Jasper wants to part with his clothes then that will be just fine." He said as he kissed his lover softly. "Well I think we have furniture ready, let's pay and head on to the clothes and toys." He said with a smile.

Jasper shivered as Hoshi pulled away. He was panting and his eyes were wide. When Hoshi's hand traveled down his body his breath hitched in his throat as he felt him rub his nipple, then he felt his member throb and he groaned out as it hardened. "Hoshi..." He moaned softly.

Sterben nods his head, walking with his lover to go to the check out, telling what he wanted, and paying for it. They said they would deliver them free, so he goes to the clothes and books, immediately finding some clothes he thought looked cute, obviously enjoying himself.

Hoshi blushes as he pulls away, looking at him concerned. "Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?" He asks him, seeing the tent under the towel. "I'm sorry, im not very good at this...when it's happened before I...I um...never take control."

Rai smiled and stayed by his lover, they left the address and had it scheduled for tomorrow so that someone would be home. Then walking to the clothes he watched as Sterben began picking stuff. He quickly went to get a basket and chuckled. "Here babe, put the stuff in here." He told him.

Jasper shook his head. "No it's not... Don't stop.... I just don't know... What to do..." He said softly. "Ive never done this before..."

Sterben nods his head, smiling softly and putting up the clothes and toys he finds, having to get another basket to put some things in. He rubs his stomach, letting out a soft sigh. "Hurts a little..." he says with a soft sigh.

Hoshi looks up at him, smiling sadly, and he kisses his neck, gentle, soft kisses. "You're doing a good job..." he tells him, resting a hand on the other's hip.

"Let's take a break for now baby... Don't push yourself too hard." Rai told him watching him rub his stomach.

Jasper moaned softly feeling Hoshi's lips on his neck. He nodded and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Hoshi's neck, wondering if it feels the same.

Sterben nods his head, smiling a little. "I won't...thank you for looking out for me, baby." he tells him, leaning up and kissing his lover softly. He could see some people look towards them, and he blushes a bit, "Um...are you ready to go to the next store?" he asks, slowly standing up with a groan.

Hoshi gasps in pleasure as he feels the other kiss him, such a simple touch making him feel so good. "Jas..." he mumbles, hesitantly running his hand up the other's thigh, atop of the towel...towards his crotch.

Rai smiled. "You're welcome baby." He said as he kissed him back sweetly, letting his hand rub his loves stomach. Then hearing him he nodded. "Yeah, we can go." He said as he pushed the basket to pay.

Jasper smiles as he hears Hoshi. It encouraged him and he began to kiss him more, and lower down his neck.

Sterben walks with him towards the check out, yet after a minute, he stops, holding his stomach, eyebrows furrowed in pain. "I-It...ow..." he groans, his legs shaking, and he feels water trinkling down his leg. He blushes bright red, taking Rai's hand tightly in his own. Everyone staring at them now. "Um...Rai..."

Hoshi moans and he kisses his lover's shoulder, beginning to suck a hickey there, closing his eyes as he leaves a vivid red mark in his place. His hand on the other's crotch now, gently beginning to rub. "Y-You okay?" he asks, as he pulls away from the other's neck, the towel still between them.

Rai looked at his lover as he stopped walking. Seeing him hold his stomach he looked at him. Hearing him he looked at him and raised a brow. "Yeah babe? Did what I think happen happen?" He asked him.

Feeling Hoshi suck at his skin sent shivers down his spine. But feeling his hand at his member he gasped and closed his eyes moaning out. "Hoshi.... Don't stop..." He groaned as he looked at him through lidded eyes.

Sterben nods his head, eyes filled with fear, and he leans against the checkout counter, groaning softly in pain. "I-It hurts, Rai...I...I mean...fuck..." he mumbles, slowly standing properly, "I think we gotta go to the hospital..."

Hoshi looks up at his brother and slowly nods his head, moving the towel so that he can rub at his lover better, his hand warm and soft, his thumb over the head, stroking him lovingly. "T-Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Rai watched his lover and placed a hand on his stomach. "Alright... Let's go Baby." He told him as he told the lady to hold the items and hurried out with him helping him in the car and quickly getting in and driving off.

Jasper moaned again as he felt his bare hand on his shaft. Hearing him he nodded. "I will...." He panted out as he bit his lip before placing a free hand on Hoshi's crotch rubbing softly.

Sterben nods his head, getting in the car with him and sitting down, trying to breathe calmly. His anxiety was out the roof now, and he felt sick...and he was in a lot of pain. "I-I'm sorry for...ruining our getting baby stuff...guess it's g-good timing..." he says, groaning softly.

Hoshi moans softly as the other rubs his crotch, and he bites his lower lip, tensing up, "H-Hang on..." he says, unbuttoning his tight shorts, pulling his member out and letting it free from...what was surprisingly frilly, lacy panties. "I-It was...hurting..." he mumbles, still stroking the other's bare member.

Rai placed a hand at his thigh rubbing soft circles trying to help his lover. He sped to the hospital going as fast as he could. Hearing his lover he looked at him. "Baby it's not your fault. Ellie was tired of waiting to meet us!!" He said happily.

Jasper continued until he heard him. He pulled back worried he did something wrong until he saw him undo his pants and free his member. He moaned out feeling him stroke himself again and didn't hesitate to start stroking him again. Then after a little while, he leaned down and placed a kiss to his tip, remembering a video his friend had shown him at school....

Sterben smiles a little, though it is a pained smile, "Y-Yeah...I guess...god, you're too good to me-" he says before another contraction hits, and he groans, hands resting on his stomach. "W-When we get there will you call Jasper and Hoshi? They...they should be there to meet their little sister." he says, smiling softly, just as they get to the hospital. He gets out, walking to the doors, shakey.

Hoshi gasps as the other begins to stroke his bare cock, and he goes faster on stroking his brother. Yet when the other kisses him, he looks surprised, a loud moan passing his lips. "J-Jas! You don't...have...to...ah-" he cries out in pleasure.

Rai smiled and nodded. "As soon as you are settled with the nurses I'll call." He told him with a smile. He parked right up front and helped his lover go inside. He grabbed the first nurse and told her his husband was in labor. They quickly put him in a wheelchair and wheeled him in.

Jasper smiled hearing Hoshi cry out in pleasure. He then licked across the head and slowly began to lick it all over, tasting every inch.

Sterben gets into the wheelchair with a huff, hating feeling like he was useless, and he looks over at his lover with a soft smile, before being wheeled away to a room, where he begins to have tests done, gets set up for the labor.

Hoshi looks down at him, panting heavily, "I can't um...t-touch you if...if you're sitting like that..." he whispers, blushing. God, this felt...amazing. He felt like he was about to cum already.

Rai smiled and was with his lover all the way. He wouldnt leave his side. Once Sterben was set up he pulled out his phone and dialed Hoshi wanting to let him know.

Jasper pulled away and looked up at him. "Is there a way to where we both are ok?" He asked him.

Sterben looks up at his lover with a soft smile, yet soon the pain starts again. He holds Rai's hand and waits for the doctor, breathing a little labored.

Hoshi blushes, "Um...I mean...we-we could...get in a position so we can...both have our mouths on eachother or...um...we can...g-go...y'know..." he says, hesitant before trying to make a motion with his hands signifying sex.

Rai smiled and held his lover's hand. He hung up as the call didn't go through and decided to call again in a few minutes.

Jasper raised a brow. "We can... Have sex?" He asked him as he looked at him. "I don't mind trying..." He told him. "I want us both to feel good...."

Sterben looks up at his lover as he hangs up, biting his lip, "T-They're probably busy at the zoo..." he says, trying to breathe calmly, yet it was hard when the pain got worse and worse.

Hoshi blushes brighter as the other just says it straight out, and he nods his head, "A-Are you sure? I-It's probably best if you try to...well...do it to me first. Because, I don't want to hurt you...I-I've done it before so...I know how to do that part of it." he tells him shyly.

Rai nodded. "I think so." He said as he looked at his lover.

Finally the doctor came in and greeted them both. "Looking at the results your baby is in the perfect position for the natural birth, but you may still choose cesarean. If you want." He told the two as he began to scrub up.

Jasper nodded. "Just um... I only know what my friends have shown in video and what dad told me... My health teacher won't talk about gay relations..." He said softly.

Sterben nods his head to the doctor, not sure what to pick. "Um...I guess..we'll do the natural birth." he says with a small smile, before wincing in pain. "Mmh...ow..." he whimpers, rubbing his stomach slightly.

Hoshi nods his head, "W-Well...first you have to spread me with...with your fingers. And...I have some lube...hang on..." he heads back to his room, coming back with his pants and underwear off completely, and he has a small bottle in his hands. He squirts it in his hand and begins to work it on his fingers, before finally he sits down on the bed, spreading his legs. He slowly works a finger inside of him, moaning softly, watching Jasper with a blush on his cheeks, still wearing the t-shirt that rode up on his soft stomach.

Rai nodded and kissed his lover's forehead. "Don't worry baby the epidural is on the way..." He told him.

The doctor nodded and waited for the nurse to come in and administer the medicine.

Jasper listened and waited for Hoshi to come back. When he came back his cheeks flared red seeing him in nothing but his shirt. When he sat on the bed and watched him begin to finger himself he shivered. He moved in closer and placed a finger near his. "Can I?" He asked him.

Sterben nods his head, nuzzling close to his lover, and when the medicine is given he starts to feel more relaxed, a lot better. He closes his eyes, resting a moment while they get him into position for the birth.

Hoshi looks at him and slowly nods his head, smiling shyly. He gently hands him the lube and moves his fingers out from inside him, panting softly. "I've um...done this before...so...I shouldn't be too tight...you wanna get like...three fingers in..."

Rai smiled as his lover started to relax. As his lover did. Seeing he was feeling better he began to help him shift to get ready to have Ellie.

The doctor took his seat. "In a few minutes you are going to start pushing in sets of 10 until I tell you to stop..." He told him.

Jasper nodded and worked it on his fingers. Then he began to slide two fingers inside. "Now just move them?" He asked as he began to move his fingers like Hoshi had just moments ago.

Sterben nods his head, and he looks to his lover with a small smile, and as soon as he starts pushing he holds his hand, squeezing as he does his best...before finally, after a long time...his little girl is born. Small and petite and adorable.

Hoshi nods his head softly, blushing as he feels him thrust his fingers in, and he rocks his hips on his fingers. "That's really good...there's...there's a spot that if you hit inside it feels really really good..."

Rai was with him the whole time. Helping him any way he could. And it wasn't long before Ellie was born. He kissed his lover's forehead. "You did it baby." He said happily. "She's beautiful." He told his lover.

Jas nodded and began to move a little deeper wanting to find out what he was talking about. Seeing him like this made him shiver and he licked his lips in concentration as he continued to move his fingers in and out.

Sterben was still out of it, but he smiles as he holds his little girl, spotting a bit of red hair. He smiles wider, stroking her hair. "Our little Ellie...thank you baby..." he tells him, kissing rai's cheek. "I know this was a little earlier labor than expected but...she's so beautiful." He says, looking down into her eyes. He blushes though with the knowledge she would want to eat...he hadn't let Rai touch his chest since he was nervous about it.

Hoshi is left panting and moaning until a particularly hard thrust against that spot makes him cry out loudly and arch his back. "Jasper! I'm...i'm gonna cum soon...please fuck me now..." He tells him. His voice cracking.

Rai smiled. "Our baby wanted to meet us today." He said happily. Then he looked to his lover and sat down. "Go ahead and feed her... She needs to eat " He told him.

Jasper watched his reaction and he blushed deeply. "But what if I mess up...." He asked as he slowly got on his knees between his legs. His shaft next to his hole.

Sterben blushes dark red and he nods his head finally, pulling down the gown to reveal his little breast, small but cute. He helps Ellie onto it, and she starts drinking immediately, causing Sterben to shiver. "Ah..."

Hoshi shakes his head no. "You won't...I trust you. You...you don't have to if you don't want to though..." he whispers, gently taking his hand.

Rai smiles as Ellie begins to eat. He kissed his lover's forehead and looked down at their daughter.

Jasper nodded and bit his lip. "I just ease in?" He asked him as he looked up at Hoshi.

Sterben gently pets her hair, blushing at rai and taking his hand. "Will you try and call them again?" He asks softly.

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah...just ease in..." he whispers, spreading his legs to give him a lot of room.

Rai nodded and smiled down at him, pulling out his phone. Dialing Hoshi again he let it ring waiting for either an answer or the voicemail.

Jasper nodded and began to slide in. A moan escaped him as he went inside.

Hoshi gasps in pleasure as Jasper thrusts in...before hearing his phone. He gasps reaching for it and answering it after taking a deep breath, seeing he had a few missed calls. "Hey, everything okay?" He answers, his voice soft.

Ellie had finished eating, so Sterben burped her and held her in his arms as she fell back asleep, Sterben smiling fondly, still milk leaking out of his chest.

Jasper shivered as he slid inside him fully. After he was in all the way he looked at him and saw he was on the phone so he continued to thrust inside, unable to help himself.

Rai smiled when Hoshi finally answered. "Yeah everything is fine, Ellie decided she wanted to meet us early. Your dad just put her back to sleep."

Hoshi gasps as he feels the other begin to thrust inside of him, blushing bright red, closing his eyes tightly. "Mmh...w-wait Ellie is there already? I'm sorry I d-didn't..." he pauses, "Didn't hear the phone go off..." he mumbles, breathing a little labored.

Sterben feels his own eyes close, and he drifts off for a bit, still holding onto his little girl.

Jasper watched him and continued to move inside him. He then began to look for that spot inside of him as he bit back a moan

Rai heard the gasp and how his breathing changed and he raised a brow. "Everything alright?" He asked him.

Hoshi bites his lower lip, biting back a moan in pleasure. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" he tells him, "Sorry, Um...we'll be there in a few minutes...I'm sorry we missed it-" he says, shivering as he feels the other hit his spot, able to bite back a moan in pleasure. "Bye, mom-" he begins, hanging up and letting out a moan of pleasure.

Rai nodded. "Alright, see you boys soon." He told him as he hung up the phone.

Jasper continued to thrust into him, finally getting a rhythm down. "Hoshi.... I feel...." He moaned out as he continued to rock himself inside.

Hoshi gasps and he looks down at him, moving his hips against him, closing his eye tightly. "Fu-fuck...Jas...let out a-anything you have to...it means you-you're cumming..." he moans, blushing bright red, and holding onto him.

Jasper moaned out as he continued to thrust inside getting a little faster. His member throbbing inside of him. "Hoshi..." He cried out as he felt the hot liquid leave his shaft. He closed his eyes tightly.

Hoshi gasps as he feels him cum inside of him, and he cums soon after, getting it all over himself and his lover, left panting heavily. "Ah...ahhh...Jasper..." he mumbles, lying back against the bed.

Jas looked down at Hoshi seeing him covered in it he raised a brow. He put his hand down and drew his finger across his stomach and brought his finger to his lips tasting it.

Hoshi watches him lick it, and he blushes bright red, panting. "T-That taste good?" he asks, shivering from feeling the other's cum so deep inside of him.

Jas nodded and licked his finger. "It tastes good." He told him as he looked at him. "How did I do?" He asked turning beet red.

Hoshi hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "You did amazing...you're so amazing...I love you." He smiles, before gasping, "we need to go to the hospital..."

Jas smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too." Then hearing him about the hospital he looked at him. "Why what happened?"

Hoshi stands up slowly and he begins to get dressed once again, "Ellie...she was born early...we gotta go say hi to her." He says with a shy smile, pulling his pants on.

Jas nodded. "Oh!! Alright." He told him as he quickly got up and dressed up quickly.

Hoshi finishes getting dressed, slips his shoes on and makes sure he looks okay before going to the car and getting it turned on, waiting for Jasper. He could still feel the cum inside of him, and he loved it...he shivers, rubbing his stomach.

Jasper threw on his shoes and still panting and red cheeked he got in the car. He smiled to Hoshi and held out his hand wanting to hold it.

Hoshi smiles to him and holds his hand, before driving off to the hospital, going as fast as he could...without getting in risk of injury. When they get there, he runs inside, going to the maternity ward.

Sterben is still asleep, but little Ellie had woken back up, looking around at everything.

Jasper smiled and once there he ran with Hoshi, following him completely excited.

Rai smiled and picked up Ellie as she woke up. Then hearing footsteps coming fast he stepped out and looked at them. "Hey boys. Just in time, she just woke up." He told them.

Sterben begins to stir as he hears voices, and he opens his eyes, blinking before smiling softly. "Hey..." he says to Hoshi and Jasper, yawning.

Hoshi smiles softly as he sees the baby, waving to his dad. "Hi...sorry we were busy..." he reaches forward, gently petting Ellie's cheek. "She's so adorable..." he says with a smile.

"Hi daddy." Jasper said. Then he looked to Rai and Ellie. "Aww... She's so cute." He told him.

Rai smiled. "Yes she is she's adorable!" He said as he smiled to Hoshi. "Want to hold her?" He asked him.

Hoshi smiles softly, nodding his head and reaching forward, taking her into his hands. He smiles down at her, gently petting her cheek. "Ellie...my little sister. I cant wait until I have kids." He pauses, feeling his heart hurt...he...probably never would, being with Jasper. He hands Jasper the baby, smiling. "Here."

Sterben watches them, reaching over to take rai's hand, still drowsy.

Rai chuckled. "It will happen Hoshi..." He said with a wink. He took his lover's hand and rubbed softly.

Jasper smiled and held his hands out to hold his sister. "She's to cute Daddy!!" He said as he went to sit down so he wouldn't drop her.

Hoshi smiles fondly and he sits down next to Jasper, letting out a sigh as he leans against Jas.

Sterben watches, smiling, and he sits up a little, letting out a groan in pain as he does so.


	22. Hoshi's Pregnant??

\---Time Skip 2 Months Later---

Warning smut between Hoshi and Jas, they decide to switch it up...

Jasper woke up and rolled out of Hoshi's arms to start getting ready for school. He was still tired from their night. He dressed quickly and kissed Hoshi. "You gonna give me a ride today?" He asked him softly. Mom and dad still didn't know that they have gone passed kissing yet, it's been two months since their first time...

Rai had just finished making Jasper breakfast as he heard Jasper's alarm go off.

Hoshi was fast asleep, hands wrapped around his stomach which was quite a bit bigger. He had a small little bit of chub there, and he had found out a while ago that... he was pregnant. He groans as he hears Jasper, and he opens his eye up at him, yawning and rubbing his eye. "Mmh...um...yeah, I can take you...hang on..." He says, sitting up, having been wearing a shirt to sleep lately.

Sterben and Ellie were asleep, yet...when Sterben hears Ellie cry, he gets up, going to the nursery and picking her up. It had been long enough that Sterben lost most of the weight, and was basically back to how he used to be. He begins to feed little Ellie, rocking her gently.

Jasper nodded and moved out of the way so he could get up. He had seen Hoshi was gaining weight but didn't think anything of it because Hoshi had been eating more too, so he figured that it's normal. Jasper hurried downstairs to eat his breakfast waiting for Hoshi to take him.

Rai smiled and hugged Jasper when he came down. "Morning baby. Go ahead and eat I'm going to check on Ellie and your father." He told him as he walked upstairs and smiled at his lover seeing him with Ellie.

Hoshi feels nausea hit him all of a sudden and he gasps in pain, running to the bathroom and throwing up, groaning as he finishes . "Ow...god..." he rubs his head, before slowly going downstairs. "I'm...gonna stay home..." he says to Jasper, rubbing his stomach, sweating a little. "I feel really sick again..."

Sterben looks back to Rai and smiles, kissing Ellie's forehead as she finishes burping. "Hey..." he says quietly, petting her hair which was bright red.

Jasper had just finished his breakfast as Hoshi came downstairs. "You're sick again?" He asked him getting a little worried. "You should go to the doctor and find out what's wrong." He told him as he got up and hugged him softly. "I'll ride my bike." He said with a smile as he grabbed his backpack and helmet before going to the garage and leaving for school.

Rai smiled and kissed his lover's cheek. "Morning baby. Morning sweetheart." He told them as he kissed Ellie's cheek.

Hoshi nods his head, "I ..I will." He says, hugging him back, his eye sad. "Love you...see you when you get home." He tells him, waving him off before going to his bedroom. He lies down, curls up in the blankets and cries, holding onto Jasper's pillow.

Sterben smiles and he nuzzles close. "I can't get over the fact that she has our hair! It's so adorable..." He says, smiling widely and tickling her little tummy before handing her to Rai.

Jasper went to school, still worrying about Hoshi. He couldn't really concentrate but he tried.

Rai smiled and held Ellie close. "She looks cuter than me with our hair." He laughed out. "She's gonna have a line of people attracted to her!!"

Hoshi cries for a while before running to the bathroom again to throw up, feeling horrible.

Sterben laughs softly. "That's not true my love." He begins before hearing Hoshi run to the bathroom and hearing him throw up. "He's been sick a few days now...we should take him to the doctor don't you think?"

Rai was laughing as he listened to his lover. Then he heard Hoshi as well. "I've been worried about him too... I'll take him in you stay with Ellie don't need her to get sick too." He said with a kiss to her forehead before he handed her back to Sterben.

Sterben takes little Ellie and nods his head. "Make sure you let me know what the doctor says." He tells him sadly.

Hoshi had finished finally, and was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, tears streaming down his face, drinking water to get the taste out of his mouth. Everything hurt and he felt horrible...

"I will baby." He told him as he kissed him softly before slipping on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Then he went to Hoshi's room and saw he wasn't there so he went to knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, can I come in Hoshi?" He asked him softly.

Hoshi looks up to the door as he hears it and he groans out a soft little "mmhmm..." and opens the door for him. He stands at the door in a loose t shirt and shorts, crying and pale as a ghost. "Hey...sorry..."

"I'll help you slip on your shoes. I'm gonna take you to the doctor." Rai told him as he held out his hand for him. "Your father and I are worried about you."

Hoshi shakes his head, giving a little groan of pain. "No...no I'm okay..." He hiccups, leaning against him. "I'm sorry..." He slowly goes back downstairs, stumbling a little, one hand on his stomach.

Rai looked at Hoshi. "Sweetie you aren't okay... You've been throwing up this whole week..." He told him. "You could have gotten a virus."

Hoshi shakes his head, "I don't have a virus...I...I dont think...mom I'm okay..." he says, wiping his tears away before sighing...he should go to the doctor for a check up in the baby anyway, right? He finally gives in and puts his shoes on, going to the car with Rai. He is quiet the whole way, feeling sick to his stomach in more ways than one.

Rai nodded and helps him into the car. Then he drives to the doctor and he glances at him every now and then. It was then he realized Hoshi had put on some weight. He shrugged it off though and just drove. Once there he signed in and waited.

Hoshi looks down as they wait in the office, not knowing what to say and feeling bad. When they get called back he heads into the back, sitting down on the operating table. When the doctor asks what was wrong, he looks down, "Um...my...my stomach has been hurting pretty bad... I've been sick and...throwing up..." He says quietly.

The doctor nodded and he brought in a nurse. "We will do some blood tests to find out what is going on. Just relax. Do you need a can for now or you feeling alright?" He asked.

Rai just listened to the two. Rubbing the top of Hoshi's hand softly.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No...i'm okay..." he says quietly, letting the nurse take the blood, seeing the slight look on her face when she sees the scars. When she leaves, he holds his hands in his lap, swallowing thickly.

The doctor nodded. "In about ten minutes the results will be in. I'll be back to give them to you. Would you like some ice? Sometimes it helps with nausea." He asked him.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Yes please.." He says, taking the ice and waiting on the results. After a few minutes he says, "Don't be mad, mom." quietly to him, tears in his eye.

Rai looked at him and walked over hugging him. "Honey I am not mad... Besides I think I'm 90% sure what's the matter with you. What I want to know is why didn't you say something?" He asked him. "I'm glad you both found a way to do something without hurting yourselves." He told him. Kissing his cheek softly.

Hoshi sighs, hugging him back, "I was scared you would be mad I mean...Jasper is in highschool and I'm still in college and..we're brothers...what if something happens or...people find out?? We can't ever be honest about our feelings with each other...I don't wanna put Jas through that..." He mumbles, shaking a little.

"I think our family is beyond caring what people think... Don't you?" Rai asked him. "Jasper knows just about as much as he can know.... I'm sure he doesn't care either. And if it helps don't act like brothers act like lovers. Sometimes it's easier...." He said softly. "So how long have you both been that active?" He asked curiously.

Hoshi nods his head softly, leaning against him. "A few months...I think...this was from the first time we did it..." he sighs, closing his eye. "He doesn't know either...I don't know what to tell him...what if dad gets mad?" He asks, looking worried.

Rai nodded. "Well if you want we can go do a little shopping and see about getting something cute to leave for Jasper letting him know and leaving something for your father as well?" He asked. "I don't think your father will be upset. It wasn't forced and definitely wasn't the asshole on the cruise so I really don't think you have anything to worry about other than being pampered now. And I'll tell you it's fantastic!" He told him with a wink.

Hoshi smiles to him softly, nodding his head, "I'd like that, mom...thank you. You're always so understanding...dad doesn't talk to me like this a lot. He has problems talking about stuff I think." he says, kicking his feet as the doctor comes back in.

"Your father is a little hard to talk with sometimes, but I think that's one thing I love most about him. The mystery...." Rai told him. "Besides dads are supposed to be hard to talk to. Moms are cooler." He joked wanting to make him laugh.

Hoshi smiles softly as he hears this, not really laughing, he was still feeling sick and nervous. The doctor lets them know that Hoshi is pregnant, and gives him the name of a doctor to check on the pregnancy better, but gives him medicine for the morning sickness. He tells him to take it easy, and they leave the office. Hoshi leans against the window, unconsciously scratching at his arms.

Rai took the information and called setting up an appointment for later in the week. "Alright dear. Ready to go shopping?" He asked him with a smile.

Hoshi nods his head, holding Rai's hand and staying close to him. "I love you mom...thank you...what do you think we should get?"

Rai smiled. "I love you too sweetheart." He said. Then he thought about it. "Let's order Dad a cake... We can put a little baby on top and an estimated date to see if he can solve the riddle?"

Hoshi smiles and nods his head, sitting in the car with him and looking out the window. "That sounds good. I wonder if it's gonna be a girl or a boy..." he says, rubbing his stomach softly. "I'll love them no matter what..."

"I'm hoping for a girl. Poor Ellie is outnumbered." Raie said with a chuckle. He got into the car and headed to the store.

Hoshi chuckles a little, "Yeah...a girl would be nice." he says with a fond smile, rubbing his stomach softly, thinking as they drive to the store. Once there he hops out quickly, going to find a cake that looked good.

Rai walked in with him and smiled. He had grabbed a basket that way they could get stuff for the house too. "Did you want to eat lunch with Jasper? It should be time when we leave here."

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "He's at school, mom. I'm not gonna break him out of school and take him somewhere..." He laughs softly, finding a chocolate cake and he grins. "How about this one?"

Rai chuckled. "Just asking honey." He said with a smile. Then hearing him and looking at the cake he smiled. "This is a great choice." He said as he got someone to grab the cake.

Hoshi smiles as he tells them what to write on it, the date for the baby being in February, and Hoshi was happy about that...winter was his favorite season. They take the cake with a little baby on top, and he is smiling as he holds it. "I'm sure it'll be okay..." He says, putting the cake down when they get into the house, setting it on the counter.

Rai smiled. "Let's put it away and have it after dinner?" He asked quietly. "Go ahead and go lay down to rest. I'm sure Jasper will wake you up when he gets home soon." He told him as he hugged him one more time before putting the cake away out of sight until later on.

Hoshi nods his head with a soft smile. "Okay. Thank you, mom." He says, hugging him before going upstairs. He goes to lay down, still feeling like...maybe it would all be okay. He closes his eye and falls asleep curled up in bed.

Sterben was working at his desk, doing some taxes, little Ellie in a play pen beside him.

Rai smiled and nodded to Hoshi. After the cake was hidden he went to find his lover. "Hey baby." He said softly as he saw Ellie playing.

Sterben looks up from what he was doing, glasses over his eyes, hair hanging in his face. "Hey...how was the doctor? What did they say?" Sterben asks, pulling the glasses off.

Hearing him Rai stopped for a moment and smiled at him. "It just needs to run its course..." He said as he leaned against the desk. "But he will be fine..." He told him not wanting to tell him too much.

Sterben looks confused. "So it's just a normal stomach bug then?" He asks, looking back to his papers. "Well what's important is he gets lots of rest and drinks plenty of fluids..." He says, flipping through the papers before putting them down, smiling down at Ellie before standing up and looking to Rai. "Thank you for taking him." he says, taking the other's hand and kissing it softly.

"Yepp, he's got some Gatorade in the fridge and he's laying down now." Rai told him. Then feeling him kiss his hand he smiled and looked at his lover. "You know I don't mind... No thanks are needed. He's my baby too and needs to be cared for too." He said as he kissed his lover softly.

Sterben smiles, kissing him back, one hand resting on the other's hip, the other resting on his cheek, holding him tenderly. "I love you..." He whispers as he pulls away. He picks up Ellie as she starts to cry, in order to feed her. The next few hours pass in much the same way, Sterben playing with Ellie and talking with Rai while also finishing their paperwork.

Hoshi was still out cold, having.... nightmares. About their father dying. The same ones that jasper had been having... just a coincidence, right?

Rai stayed with his lover. Helping with Ellie or with the papers. Whichever needed done.

Jasper soon comes home and walked inside. He went upstairs and saw that Hoshi was asleep. He smiled and crawled in bed smiling trying to slip in his arms.

Hoshi wakes with a start when Jasper touches him, and he looks to him with a wide eye, a little pale. He finally relaxes, letting out a soft sigh. "Hey..." He says quietly, nuzzling against him. "How was school today?"

"It was good..." Jas said softly. "You alright?" He asked him as he moved closer to him. Having missed him like crazy.

Hoshi nods his head, gently cupping the other's cheek. "I'm fine. Just had some weird dreams. I must have been asleep a while..." He says, yawning and cracking his back slightly. "I missed you."

Jas smiled and nuzzled into his touch. "Still tired?" He asked him as he leaned up and began to gently kiss at Hoshi's neck. "I missed you too."

Hoshi moans softly as the other kisses down his neck, and he holds onto the other's shirt, his own hands clinging to it. "Mmh...yeah...a little..." he says, blushing.

Jas looks at him and kissed him gently on the lips. He placed his hands at Hoshi's hips and rubbed small circles asking him if they could...

Hoshi moans a little at the other's soft touches, looking him in the eyes, "Jasper...we just did it last night and...for like, a week in a row every night..." He says, shivering a little.

"I can't help it..." Jas said softly as he trailed his hands up the others sides. "What if we switched it this time?" He asked him with a raised brow.

Hoshi blushes brighter, "R-Really? I don't know if I can...I've never been the one on top before and...um..." He pauses, "We should use a condom." He says, looking away, a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Do we have any?" Jas asked him as he crawled off the bed. Then he chuckled. "It's just like you told me... My first time." He said softly.

Hoshi nods his head softly, "Okay...I think I have some." he says, going through his drawer and pulling out his condom, nodding his head to himself. "You sure you want this? It kinda hurts your first time..."

"Well we have been doing it alot... And I don't want you to not like it anymore... I don't mind switching it up every now and then..." Jas said his own cheeks reddening now.

Hoshi shakes his head, "No...it's not that I don't like it! It's just...a lot" he says, blushing, looking down. "Anyway...c'mere..." he says, pushing him gently onto the bed, beginning to undress his lover, running his hands against his form softly, while kissing his neck.

Jas nods and was about to reply until he felt his lover push him into the bed. Feeling him begin to undress him he shivered. His soft hands making him arch to him, his lips to his neck causing a moan to escape him. "Oh..."

Hoshi looks up to him, raising an eyebrow, "You okay?" he asks him softly, while kissing down his revealed chest, kissing at his nipples, gently nipping them.

"It feels different than expected..." Jas said softly. Feeling him at his nipples he gasped and closed his eyes.

Hoshi nods his head softly, "In a good way?" he asks him, beginning to undo the other's pants, slowly running his hands down his thighs.

Jas nodded hastily. "Oh yes...." He whispered as his skin tingled as he felt his hands run up and down his thighs.

Hoshi leans down, kissing the other's thighs up to his member, where he shyly licks up his shaft, beginning to suck on the head.

Feeling him lick up his shaft and suck on his head Jas fisted the sheets and closed his eyes. "Hoshi!!"

Hoshi looks up at him, softly shushing him. "Hey...try not to make too much noise okay?" He says, grabbing a thing of lube and getting it on his fingers, rubbing them together and sliding a finger inside of his lover.

"Sorry... Took me by sur-" Jas brought a finger to his mouth to bite on to stifle the moan that left him feeling Hoshi's finger slide inside.

Hoshi looks up at him and moves the other's hand in order to kiss him instead, closing his eyes and enjoying the other's touch, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth..as he moves the finger in and out.

Jas shivered as he felt his lover slide his tongue in his mouth he sucked on it eagerly. He slowly began to rock his hips.

Hoshi slowly adds a second, slicked finger inside of him and he scissors his fingers, rocking them in and out of his lover, before curling his fingers up inside of him, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he can.

Feeling him add a second Jas arched and continued to rock. Feeling him curl his fingers he gasped as he felt a jolt of pleasure.

Hoshi smiles softly as he hears him moan in pleasure, and he slowly adds a third finger, taking his time with it. "I love you..." He whispers, forgetting all the anxiety about being pregnant, just being in the moment. He grabs the condom and begins to roll it on as he thrusts his fingers in and out of him.

Jas shivered as he felt him thrust three digits inside. "I love you too... I'm ready Hoshi..." He whispered as he watched him put on the condom.

Hoshi nods his head softly and he pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the bed, before he slowly pushes himself into him, taking his time to make sure he is fully stretched.

Feeling him slip inside Jas gasped and looks at him. Feeling him go slow he shivered and rocked himself down so he could have him even deeper.

Hoshi looks up at him as he tries to push down on his member, and he smiles a little, giving a rougher thrust into him to finish all the way inside of him. He smiles softly and he gently takes his hand beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Jasper felt him thrust inside rougher and he moaned out but quickly leaned up claiming Hoshi's neck with his mouth to stifle the moans leaving him now. He squeezed Hoshi's hand gently.

Hoshi moans softly as he feels the other bite his neck, and he nuzzles close, making a slow, even rhythm inside of him. The bed begins to rock slightly underneath them, and he hoped his parents couldn't hear...

Jasper continued to suck on Hoshi's neck. Doing his best not to moan loud. "Hoshi.... More..." He panted out as his hole clenched around his shaft.

Hoshi goes faster still, moaning as he thrusts in and out of him, rocking his hips hard...before the door opens.

Sterben walks in, smiling, "I just wanted to say dinner is-" he pauses, seeing them there. His cheeks errupt into a dark red color and he quickly turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Hoshi gasps and pulls out of Jasper, blushing bright red, hiding them both under a blanket...but it was too late. He looks down shyly, heart pounding.

Jasper was about to cry out but he heard the door swing open and he heard his dad's voice. He blushed immediately and gasped as Hoshi pulled out suddenly. His heart was racing in his chest. "Oh my god.... I can't believe that just happened...." He said softly.

Hoshi hides his face, blushing bright red still, before finally looking at Jasper. "Sorry..." he mumbles, beginning to take the condom off and get dressed.

Sterben meanwhile was blushing too, and he goes to finish setting the table for dinner..

Jasper smiled and sat up. He kissed him softly. "It's ok...." He told him the blush not leaving his cheeks.

Rai came downstairs and kissed his lover. "Ellie is fast asleep..." He said then he saw his lover's cheeks and raised a brow. "Why are you blushing so hard?" He asked curiously.

Hoshi wraps his arms around him, holding him close. "We can try again some other time...I love you." he tells him, smiling softly, blushing. "Let's go eat dinner, okay?" he says, finishing getting dressed.

Sterben brushes his fingers through his hair nervously, "I just... walked in on... Jasper and Hoshi." He mumbles, going to sit down at the table, trying to not think about it... how long was that going on?

Jasper smiled and nodded. He nuzzled close and sighed softly. "Whenever you want to." He said as he stood and got ready. "Ready?" He asked him.

Rai nodded as he heard this. "Really?" He asked him softly. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked him.

Hoshi smiles and nods his head, heading downstairs with his brother, holding his hand. When he gets down to the bottom of the stairs, he takes a deep breath before going to the table. "H-Hi." he says, smiling shyly.

Sterben shrugs. "Soup, salad and pasta. Just something simple." He tells his lover, gently squeezing his hand, before hearing the others come down. He nods his head. "Hey, go ahead and sit down." He tells them with a slight smile, and Hoshi does as he says, sitting down at the table.

Jasper headed downstairs after he was presentable. He smiled to his dad and mom and took his seat. "Smells great!" He said as his stomach growled.

Rai smiled. "Well let's eat!!" He said excitedly wanting to get to dessert.

Hoshi grins and he begins to eat, though his heart was pounding. He was so incredibly nervous...what was he going to say? It doesn't take long, just small talk and conversation, before they all finish eating. "Um...I got something special for dessert!"

Sterben looks to Hoshi with a cocked eyebrow, smiling a little. "Really? Well I'm excited."

Jasper looked at Hoshi and raised a brow. "Really?! I could fit more..." He said before blushing and looking down immediately.

Rai smiled and looked to Hoshi. "Alright. I'll grab it..." He said with a chuckle. He began to get up.

Hoshi shakes his head and runs to the fridge, "I got it!" He says, taking it out and setting it on the table. He smiles, blushing bright red, looking back and forth from the two of them.

Sterben stares at the cake, eyebrows furrowed together, not understanding. "Jasper? You're ...how long?" He asks, thinking Jasper was pregnant.

Jasper waited for the cake and seeing it he raised a brow. He was so confused before hearing his dad. "I'm what?" He asked him softly.

Rai bit back giggles as he saw his lover question Jasper before realizing that he must have seen something other than what Hoshi had talked with him about. Rai looked to Hoshi with a warm smile. "Go ahead..." He urged no one in particular so it wouldn't be given too easily.

Sterben looks confused. "Wait, are you not pregnant? Then..." He looks to Hoshi who was smiling shyly, and he sighs. "You're pregnant?"

Hoshi nods his head shyly, rubbing his stomach lightly. "Yeah...um...like...two months now..."

Jasper was about to say something else until he heard Hoshi. "Wait you're pregnant?" He asked him his cheeks flaring red.

Rai smiled. "Yes, two months along. I'm so excited!!" He said now that he didn't have to contain himself.

Hoshi nods his head softly, blushing dark red. "Y-yeah...you're gonna be a daddy." He says with a shy smile, looking at Jasper...before Sterben stands up.

"Um...I...well... congratulations..." Sterben says quietly, not sure what to say. He turns away, heading upstairs.

Jasper walked over to Hoshi with a huge smile. "That's amazing..." He said with a smile. He hugged him close and placed a hand on his stomach.

Rai nodded to the two and went to his lover. "Babe? You alright?" He asked him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Hoshi smiles, but it fades as he sees Sterben go upstairs. He feels tears begin to drip down his cheeks and he looks down sadly. "I...I messed up...he's so mad at me now..."

Sterben looks back at Rai with a sigh. "I don't know how to feel about this...Jasper is still so young! He's not ready to raise a child...neither is Hoshi...they're both so young..."

Jasper looked up at him and rubbed his back. "Hey it's alright..." He told him softly.

Rai looked at him. "Baby, they are young but they will be well supported and you saw how Hoshi was with Jasper, he's a natural..." He told him softly. "Just like his father..." He said.

Hoshi shakes his head, the hormones from his pregnancy making his emotions go a little...crazy. "I...I messed everything up..." He says, covering his face and running out of the house, crying softly.

Sterben looks back at Rai, taking a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "I guess...but...we'll be grandparents." He says with a little sad laugh, "That's hard to believe."

Jasper is torn and getting a little upset he ran to his dad's room. "Dad!! Why did you act like that?! He ran off now... I promised to keep him from assholes... Don't make me keep him from you!!" He yelled before storming out going to look for him.

Rai smiled. "Grandparents... I guess we have to...-" He was cut off by Jasper's outburst and gasped as he looked to his lover.

Sterben looks to Jasper, not knowing what to say. He felt terrible and bad, and wanted to help. "Jas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him-hang on, I can help!" he says, but he was already gone. He sighs, leaning against the wall, rubbing his head.

Hoshi was sitting outside in a park nearby, despite it being a little rainy and cold. He was shivering, and he was sitting on a swing, still crying softly.

Jasper was long gone and finally found Hoshi at the park. He ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey you can't be out here like this I don't want y'all sick..." He said softly.

Rai watched the two and raised a brow. "I don't understand...." He said softly.

Hoshi gasps as he is hugged and he gently hugs back, nuzzling close. "I'm sorry... I'm being silly..." He says, nuzzling against him. "You're not upset with me?"

Sterben sighs. "When Jas was little I told him he had to protect Hoshi and keep assholes away from him." He smiles sadly. "Guess I'm one now..."

"It's alright..." Jas told him softly. "But let's go home.... I'm more pissed with dad and he knows it..." He said softly.

Rai looked at him. "I think you and Hoshi need to talk... When was the last time you both had a heart to heart?" He asked him softly. "I don't think they think you're an asshole... I think they thought they had done something wrong..." He said softly.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I don't wanna go home...I don't wanna cause trouble..." He says quietly, standing up properly. He rests a hand on his stomach, rubbing it slightly. "In gonna get fat..."

Sterben nods his head. "You're probably right... God where would I be without you?" He asks with a smile, kissing him on the lips. "Should i go find them?"

Jasper chuckled. "You're not gonna get fat... You're housing a baby..." He told him as he kissed him softly.

Rai smiled. "Yes baby. And please hurry a storm is coming in..." He said softly.

Hoshi laughs a little sadly, rubbing his eye. "I'm gonna get like... breasts." He blushes, rubbing his chest, his nipples already sensitive. "I'll look weird.. " He holds his hand, before hearing thunder and he jumps, squeezing his hand tightly. It was raining harder now.

Sterben nods his head and he kisses his cheek before running out to the car, driving around to try and find them.

Jasper smiled. "And I'll love you just as much." He told him with a smile. "Let's head home. The storm is getting worse..." He said softly.

Rai waited patiently for his lover's return anxious...

Hoshi nods his head, holding his hand and walking with Jasper...it was hard rain now and hurt to be in it.

Sterben pulls up. He grabs an umbrella and runs out of the car, covering them and leading them to the car.

Hoshi goes silently, shivering and freezing wet.

"Hoshi...we have to warm you up..." Sterben told him.

Jasper nods as he hears Sterben. Still a little upset with his dad. But nevertheless he goes and tries to warm up Hoshi on the way.

Sterben drives then home in silence, not sure what to say.

Hoshi nuzzles close to Jasper and when they get home Sterben covers them with an umbrella, ushering them inside. Once inside, he shakes his hair dry a bit.

"Do you want me to cut into the cake?" Sterben asks, knowing Jasper was still upset.

Jasper walked inside and sighed dripping wet. "Hoshi still wanna eat the cake?" He asked him as he slipped off his shoes.

Rai sighed with relief hearing the door open. Then he walked down. "I'll cut the cake y'all need to shower and change."

Hoshi nods his head softly, rubbing his tummy again. "I'm...hungry again." He says with a little giggle, before hearing Rai say they needed to shower. He sneezes, nodding his head. "Yeah...okay..." He says, heading upstairs, still shivering.

Sterben looks worried. "I'll...I'll make you some soup if you want, Hoshi? And some hot chocolate.

Hoshi just nods his head, not saying anything else.

Jasper follows Hoshi upstairs already peeling off his clothes. He wanted Hoshi to warm up, but he did call down he didn't want to be an asshole himself. "Sounds good dad I'm sure Hoshi would like it." He said as he started the shower.

Rai smiled and kissed Sterben softly. "I think tomorrow needs to be son and father day..." He told him as he went to Ellie to check on her.

Hoshi heads to the shower, standing naked in the warm water, still sniffling and sneezing a little. He looks over to Jasper when he comes in. "I think I'm getting sick...It's my fault..." He sighs, beginning to wash his soft body, getting it sudsy. "Mmh... I'm so soft..." He giggles a little softly.

Sterben nods his head. "Yeah...for sure. Can you watch Ellie for the day? I'll leave some milk..." He tells him, smiling softly and kissing his cheek before going to do the dishes.

Jasper smiled. "Well if you still aren't feeling well in a couple days have mom set up an appointment..." He told him sternly. Then hearing him he chuckled and began washing his lover's stomach.

Rai smiled. "Of course I can baby." He told him as he kissed him back before watching him go wash dishes.

Hoshi nods his head, smiling softly to his brother and letting him wash him off, giggling cutely as he touches his stomach. When the next day comes, he doesn't come downstairs right away, just lies in bed a while in the morning, quiet. He gently touches Jasper's face as he sleeps, his eye thoughtful.

Jasper finished washing his lover. Then after they were done he passed out exhausted... Not even wanting to continue where they were earlier...


	23. Sterben Makes It Up To Jasper

Just a cute filler chapter basically lolol enjoy

Jasper woke up slowly and turned over cuddling Hoshi closely. He kissed his stomach softly.

Hoshi gasps as his stomach is kissed, and he giggles a little, looking down at him, "What are you doing?" He asks, petting his hair. "My tummy isn't even that big yet...I just look fat." He says with a huff, petting the other's hair. "Good morning..."

Jas looked at him. "You don't look fat... At all...." He told him as he kissed it again to prove his point. "Sleep well?" He asked him.

Hoshi shakes his head yes. "It was okay...I love being able to sleep next to you every night..." He says with a small smile, gently petting his hair. "Did you sleep well?" He asks him quietly.

"I like it too. I had a dream last night we could turn my room into a nursery..." Jas said. "Since I'm in here anyways..."

Hoshi smiles. "That would be amazing! Having a little nursery for our baby..." He says, rubbing his stomach lightly. "I'm really hungry..." He says, his stomach growling a little. He giggles slightly, blushing and nuzzling close.

"Well go down and see if breakfast is ready... I gotta go over to Austin's house for our science project. I'll see you for dinner though... I love you." Jas said with a smile.

Hoshi smiles softly, nodding his head and kissing lips. "I love you too...good luck!" He says happily, standing up and dressing, his body looking cuter now that he was a little chubby. He heads downstairs, smelling eggs and bacon, and his stomach grumbles. Sterben was setting the table, Ellie in a sling around his shoulder.

Jasper smiled and got dressed. Once he gathered his stuff he waved by to Hoshi and got on his bike taking off.

Rai slowly woke up and walked downstairs. "Good morning lovelies." He said with a smile. He walked over and kissed Hoshi's head and then went over to Sterben and kissed his cheek taking Ellie so he could cook no hassle.

Hoshi waves to Jasper, smiling, before getting his food, his stomach grumbling. He smiles to Rai, "Morning mom." He says, before looking to Sterben.

Sterben smiles to his lover, letting him take Ellie. "Thanks love." he sits down with all their food, setting it at the table, and he sits down too. "We're gonna go out today...if that sounds good?" He offers, smiling a little.

Hoshi looks surprised but nods his head, "Yeah, that's okay..."

Rai smiled and held Ellie while he ate. Hearing that Hoshi agreed he smiled.

All through the day he played with Ellie.

Finally Jasper had just walked in the door and sat at the table a proud look on his face. "Is Hoshi and dad here? I didn't see the car..." He said.

"Oh honey they went out today... Your father feels bad about what happened... He wanted to make it up to Hoshi..." Rai told him with a smile.

It was just about then that Sterben and Hoshi come back. Hoshi was laughing softly, holding onto a little puppy in his arms, grinning widely. "Look what we got!" He says happily, showing the puppy to Jasper. "He's so adorable!" He says happily.

Sterben was carrying some puppy food and puppy pads into the house, following Hoshi. He sets them down, smiling a little. He hadn't mentioned the puppy to Rai. "We...got a puppy. We went to the beach too and got ice cream and talked...so...say hello to our new puppy."

Jasper heard Hoshi and smiled wide. Then seeing the puppy he smiled bigger. "That's great!!! It's so cute!!" Jasper said as he got up to pet it softly.

Rai saw the puppy and gave Sterben the "we will talk later look" before smiling and looking to Hoshi. "Did you boys have fun?"

Hoshi giggles softly, "Yeah, he's adorable! I thought maybe we could decide on a name together? Like, to get ready for having our baby?" he says with a smile, petting the little puppy's head. He looks to Rai and smiles widely. "I did! A lot." he says, "What's for dinner? I'm so hungry..."

Sterben looks a little worried as Rai gives him the look, smiling shyly. He sits down at the table.

Jasper smiled. "Thats a good idea. Any ideas so far?" He asked him wanting to know his opinion.

Rai smiled. "Simple spaghetti. Ellie helped..." He said with a chuckle. He then started to serve it

Hoshi shrugs, "I dunno...he has this cute little mark on his back that looks like lightning, so maybe Sparky?" He asks with a wide smile.

Sterben laughs softly when he says Ellie helped, and he helps the other finish up and set the table.

"Sounds like a great name. We should go get the collar made for him tomorrow and his shots..." Jas said as he sat down.

Rai served everyone and sat down ready to eat.

Hoshi smiles and he nods his head, "Yeah, we should." He takes his brother's hand, squeezing it and whispering in his ear, "I missed you." before he sits down to eat at the table. "Thanks for dinner mom..." he says with a smile.

Sterben sits down as well, "Jasper, how did the science project go?" he asks Jasper as they are all seated at the table.

Jasper smiled and kissed his cheek. "It went great think we might win the volcano is badass. Oh I mean awesome..." He said softly. Then he looked to his dad and smiled. "I'm glad y'all had fun today..." He told him finally stopping being mad...

Sterben smiles to Jasper, chuckling. "You can say badass. We're all adults. Except for Ellie but...when she starts repeating words I'll have you stop again." He says with a smirk, eating hungrily. "We did have a good day...you and i should go out sometime too." He says with a nod, "Maybe we'll get another puppy." He says, before looking over to Rai with a little shy smile.

Hoshi was happy that Jasper wasn't mad with him anymore, and he eats, holding the other's hand under the table... before moving it down to feel his own crotch under the table... he was hard. He looks at Jasper quickly with a slight smile before taking a sip of his drink.


	24. Hoshi Has A Lunch Date?

Warning slight smut in chapter, just some relief for Pregnant Hoshi lol enjoy!!!

\---Time Skip---

Jasper woke up in the morning to get ready for high school like he has been. Being 16 definitely had its moments but being with Hoshi hell he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled and rubbed Hoshi's larger stomach and kissed him softly. "I'll be home later... Love you." He told him as he slipped on his shoes.

Rai sighed as he heard Jasper waking up and he smiled. He got up and dressed so Jasper could drive with his permit to school.

Damien sighed as the boat docked. Remembering that Hoshi had lived here he raised a brow and bit his lip. Scrolling through and finding his name he texts him. "Hey?"

Hoshi now 22 and heavily pregnant he wakes a little as Jasper kisses him and rubs his stomach, and he blinks his eyes open, looking up at him. "Bye...have a good day." He says with a soft smile, "Make sure you put a coat on." he says, curling back up in the warmth of the blankets. Yet before he could fall back asleep, he hears the phone ring and he looks at it with a groan, looking to see who texts him... and he looks surprised. He hesitates, before texting back. "Hey... I thought you didn't want to text to me anymore?" He texts back, before shaking his head. "How are you? c:"

Jasper nodded and had grabbed his coat before driving with Rai.

Damien saw that he had text back and he smiled. "Aah well your dad and brother made it clear..." He text back then he shrugged. "I've been alright we are docked for the week because of weather, how are you?"

Hoshi nods his head, sitting up and yawning. His stomach was so huge, and a lot of his weight went to his breasts... they were huge. He had to wear a nursing bra, and he was embarrassed about it. "I'm okay... sleepy uAu but I'm glad you're okay. I'm happy to hear from you again!"

Damien put a smiley face. "Wanna meet and have lunch?" He asked him.

Hoshi looks at the reply with surprise, before smiling softly. "I'd love to." He replies, giving a cute little japanese emoticon. He tells him a restaurant and time, and he gets up to start getting ready. He goes to shower, puts lotion on his tummy and his chest. He gets dressed in a bra, warm sweater, and two layers of pants... he couldn't risk the baby getting cold. He puts a hat on and he grabs a coat before heading out, saying bye to Sterben. He drives to the restaurant, and goes in and waits, looking adorable... and just like a girl.

Damien smiled at the reply and got into a rental and headed to the restaurant. He looked all around for Hoshi but couldn't find him so he called his phone. He had thought he had seen him but was quickly averted because he saw a woman that was pregnant. "Hey I'm at the desk." He said when Hoshi finally answered.

Hoshi answers the phone. "Oh, I'm here! I see you." He says, standing up and grinning when he sees him, waving. He hangs up the phone, walking over to him slowly, one hand resting on his stomach. "Sorry...I know I look really different. Pregnant." He says with a little giggle, still totally himself.

Damien hung up with him after he walked over and as it turns out he was the pregnant woman he had seen. "Oh wow.... You look great..." He said as he followed him to the table. "So you're doing great huh?"

Hoshi sits down, smiling shyly. "Yeah...I'm okay. A lot more comfortable with who I am now...how are you doing? You look really good too!" he says happily, looking through the menu.

Damien nodded. "That's good to hear. So are you a single parent or happily taken?" He asked curiously. Then hearing him about looking good he smiled. "Thank you." He told him.

Hoshi shakes his head, "I have a boyfriend..." he says, blushing a bit darker, "Are you still working on the cruise ship? I mean, I guess you must be, since you're docked here." he says, smiling shyly. and he absent-mindedly rubs his stomach.

"That's great I'm glad someone is making you happy." He said with a smile. "Yeah I'm still on the ship.... But I wanted to really apologize for before..." He told him.

Hoshi looks surprised, looking up at him from the menu, "Oh...well, thank you...I mean...that was so long ago. Really, thank you for coming and talking to me...maybe we can be friends again?" he asks with a smile.

Damien smiled. "I'd really like that... I've also got news of my own.... Blaine and I are on a trial basis but we are trying to get back together... I don't know why I feel like I should tell you but.... I thought I should..." He told him. "I would be happy being friends again." He said happily.

Hoshi blinks, "Oh, really? That's great. I'm happy to hear that. I hope he makes you very happy." he says, totally honest and sweet with what he was saying. "I would like being friends too." he looks up at the waiter as he comes down and he orders quite a lot of food.

Damien ordered a burger and fries and smiled at him. "He did long ago I just hope it works this time..." He said as he handed over the menu.

Hoshi nods his head, "I'm sure it will. You're a good guy, you're fun and sweet. I'm sure you'll make each other very happy." he says happily, blushing slightly. He didn't feel anything for Damien anymore, but he did see that he was a nice guy.

"I've been working on myself too..." Damien said softly. "But enough about that. Do you know the sex of the baby?" He asked him.

Hoshi nods his head, "Yeah, it's a little boy. Mom and dad just had a little baby girl at home, so now she'll have a friend to hang out with." he says, chuckling softly. "I went to college but came back home to study instead...it was really stressful. But now I have a degree in childcare. I'm going to get a job in a daycare when this baby is born. I'm super excited for the future." he says happily.

Damien smiled. "That's great." He said with a smile. "I'm happy that you got your degree." He said as he rested his head on his chin

Hoshi smiles softly, "I am too..." he pauses, the waiter bringing back their drinks, and he drinks his water, smiling. They talk a bit about the future, about the cruise ship, about the weather and about some things they both were interested in. The food comes, and he groans as he eats, smiling softly. He suddenly gives a gasp, holding his stomach. "Ah! My little boy kicked...you wanna feel?" he asks with a small smile.

Damien smiled as he heard him about the little boy and he smiled. "Yeah!" He said as he reached over giving him his hand.

Just as Damien puts his hand on his belly, there is a kick, and Hoshi smiles softly. "There he goes..." Hoshi says with a little giggle. "He must like you." Hoshi tells him, smiling fondly.

"That's sweet." Damien said with a smile. Then his stomach growled. "Hey you gotta eat, so he can grow." He told him with a smile.

Hoshi nods his head, "That's true...I may have gotten too much food." he muses, taking a big bite of his food...and he eats most of his food. When he finishes, he rubs his stomach. "This has been really nice. Are you staying on the boat for the week?" he asks him.

"Yeah, we are open to the public to have some business until the weather gets better." Damien told him after he ate. "I know you're mom and dad hate me but y'all should come out again." He told him.

Hoshi shakes his head, "I don't think they hate you...that was so long ago...but I'll ask them. I won't be able to get a drink from you though." He laughs a little, rubbing his stomach.

"There's water and tea." Damien said with a smile. Then he shrugged. "I wouldn't blame them.... Your brother may still hate me...." He said remembering that day.

Hoshi bites his lower lip...Jasper...he didn't think about the fact that maybe Damien would figure out they were together...would he go to the police? He just nods his head, "I'll make sure he's not angry...he's really protective." He laughs a little shyly, slowly standing up. "It was really good to see you. Text me and we can figure out coming onto the ship?"

Damien nodded. "Sounds good." He told him as he laid money down on the table for their food. He walked him out and smiled. "This was great.... If y'all don't come out we have to eat together again. Before I leave..." He said with a smile.

Hoshi nods his head. "It was. We'll definitely meet up again before you leave." He smiles, hugging him awkwardly, having trouble since he was so pregnant. "See you later," he says, getting into his car, shivering from just being out for a bit. He goes home, thinking about what Damien said...and he sits on the couch, still with a sweater and pants on, looking on the computer for some jobs again...

Damien walked off to his rental and went back out to the ship.

Rai sighed as he was sitting at the table, he had just taken some meds for a migraine as he heard the door open. He walked into the living room and saw Hoshi. "Hey sweetie what are you doing?" He asked him.

Hoshi smiles slightly up at Rai. "Checking to see some jobs that I could get soon maybe...there's a school pretty close I could work at..." he says, before pausing. "Damien texted me today. The guy from the cruise. We went out for lunch." He says, not making eye contact.

Rai smiled. "That's a good idea sweetheart." He said as he sat down next to him. Then hearing him about Damien he looked at him. "How did that go?" He asked instantly worried.

Hoshi smiles. "Good. He apologized for how he treated me before and said he wanted to be friends. He's back with his boyfriend too..." he giggles a little, "I think he thought I was a girl when he saw me which ...I guess is an easy mistake to make." He blushes, shaking his head. "I'm okay, mom. Really. He offered for us to come on the boat...they have it free in Port while they wait out the weather."

Rai smiled as he heard this. "As long as you're alright with being friends. And I'm glad he is with his boyfriend. Maybe we can go... We could use a mini vacation...." He said with a smile.

Hoshi smiles wide. "I'd love to. Do you think dad would be okay with it though?" He asks, looking worried. "And...Jasper. what if Damien finds out we're together...he could tell the police or something."

Rai looked at Hoshi. "Your father may be a little hard to reason with but with Jasper Damien hasn't seen him since he was little. As long as we don't call him Jas I'm sure he won't suspect anything right?"

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah...that's true." He says, yawning, only to feel the baby kick again. He giggles a little, rubbing his stomach. "He's ready to come out..." he says, slowly standing, "I'm gonna take a nap..." he tells him, smiling softly and going to his room. He lies down, not even bothering to undress, and falls asleep.

Sterben comes home soon after, and it had started snowing so he went to pick up Jasper. He shivers as he comes into the house, taking off his coat and smiling when he sees Rai. "Hey baby. How was Ellie today?" He asks, having been gone to do some errands, being the one to stay home with Ellie usually so that Rai could work.

Rai chuckled. "I'm sure he will come when he wants. Just like Ellie." He told him. Then he nodded. "Go ahead..." He then went and tended to his daughter and was playing with her when his love came home. "Excellent.... I've been singing to her and she really likes it..." He said softly.

Jasper smiled and hugged his mom before racing upstairs to lay down with Hoshi.

Sterben chuckles softly. "How could she not? You have a beautiful voice.." he says, hands resting on the others hips. "What did you and Hoshi do today?"

Hoshi begins to wake up when Jasper comes and lies down with him and he scoots as close he could with his stomach so large. "Jas...I missed you..."

Rai blushed and kissed him softly. "Thanks baby. Oh Hoshi had lunch with an unexpected guest..." He started.

Jasper smiled and kissed Hoshi before kissing his stomach. "My two babies." He said with a chuckle. "How was today?"

Sterben raises an eyebrow. "A guest? Who was it?" He asks, totally confused as to who he could be talking about.

Hoshi giggles a little. "It was okay... um.. I went out to lunch with Damien. He texted me..." He says, looking nervous. "He wanted to apologize for what he did before..."

Rai looked at him. "Damien. From the cruise ship he wanted to apologize and make it up to Hoshi, he also invited us back to the ship. They are docked until the weather clears." He said as he looked at him.

Jasper heard the name and he stiffened. He looked at him. "You met with him?!" He asked his voice raising slightly.

Sterben tenses. "I don't know if I really am happy about that...he hurt Hoshi so bad." He says simply, brushing his fingers through his hair, hesitant.

Hoshi tenses a little when he hears his voice raise. "He offered...Jas, it's okay! I don't love him. I think he was very confused... but now he's back with his boyfriend and I have you... the only one for me..."

Rai was about to say something when he heard Jasper. "Seems you aren't the only one..." He said softly.

Jasper looked at him. "But baby... That doesn't exactly make me feel better... He hurt you..."

Sterben sighs. "I mean...if Hoshi really wants to i won't say no." He says, shaking his head. "I'll try to be civil."

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay... I've forgiven him. I'm in a really good place now... I'm happy. And seeing him didn't make me sad again...it just made me realize I don't have any friends... and... I want to make some." He says, shaking his head. "Please, Jas? Will you come with me?" He asks, sticking his lower lip out. "We can be together as boyfriends and forget about being brothers... I bet that he won't remember you anyway."

Rai smiled at him. "I think it'll be good... For the whole family... A free mini cruise. They have all the heated pools inside, that day care, I think we could really enjoy it this time." He said with a smile. "Everyone would get alone time..." He told him with a wink.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah I don't want anything messing up... I don't mind not being your brother, besides I think I've already decided not to be and be just your lover anyways..." He said as he kissed him. "As long as you're absolutely sure he isn't going to hurt you again I will tolerate him..." He told him with a smile.

Sterben smiles, nodding his head. "Yeah...that sounds pretty great. Alright, let's do it." He smiles wide, kissing his lover on the lips. "Since it's the weekend now anyway..." He says, shrugging his shoulders. He kisses his neck, nuzzling close.

Hoshi kisses him back, smiling softly. "Thank you, Jasper... that means so much to me. I love you." he tells him, gently cupping his cheek. He then blushes bright red, one hand moving to rub at his chest. "I-I'm really sore today..." he mumbles, his cheeks the brightest shade of red.

Rai smiled at him and kissed him back. "Sounds excellent." He told him. Feeling him kiss his neck his body shivers and he moaned softly. "Everytime..." He said with a chuckle. "And I'm putty in your hands..." He said with a wink.

Jasper smiled and nuzzled into his touch. Hearing him about being sore he smiled. "I have been doing research and I know a couple ways to help with the soreness.... One we will have to try when we get time away from mom and dad... But I'll be right back." He told him. He went to the kitchen and ran the hot water. Then getting a washcloth he ran it under the water and made a heat compress. Walking back up he smiled. "This is a little hot but if you hold this against where you're sore and massage it'll feel better."

Sterben laughs softly, holding him close to himself, hands resting on his hips. "I know. It's my magic touch. And I could be using this touch for others, but no...it's just for you." He tells him with a smirk. "Do you want to go right now?"

Hoshi looks up at him as he leaves, and seeing the washcloth he blushes, taking it from him. He slowly pulls his sweater and bra off, shirtless before his lover, and he begins to rub himself, moaning softly as it feels so much better. "Ah...thank you...that's nice." He says, rubbing his own chest made him blush brightly.

Rai smiled and looked at his lover. "Let's wait a little bit. Jasper just got home and Ellie is asleep... We can go after dinner..." He told him. Then hearing him he chuckled and turned around. "I'm so glad they are only for me..." He told him kissing him deeply as his hands rested at his lover's hips.

Jasper smiled and nodded. Seeing his lover shirtless and how he moaned his body shivered and he quickly went to lock the door. Then he sat behind Hoshi wanting to fight his urge at the moment. He gently gripped his lover's chest and began rubbing his breasts wanting to help him feel better.

 

Sterben rests his head on the others shoulder, breathing deeply, enjoying the moment shared between them. "I can't believe we're going to be grandparents..."

Hoshi looks back at Jasper confused, before he moans at the others touch, letting him rub and grab as he wished. "Jas...that feels so good.." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

Rai smiled and held him close. Feeling like he would disappear if he let him go. He looked at him. "I can't either..." He told him as he sucked on his lover's neck softly.

Hearing Hoshi made Jas groan and he sighed trying his hardest to concentrate. He continued to massage until he felt the knot go away and milk began to leak through. He lifted his hand to his lips and licked it off. "Not bad.... But they get sore because the milk gets clogged, so either sucking on them or massaging with a heat compress helps get the milk flowing again..." He told him as he started to kiss his neck softly.

 

Sterben moans softly as he sucks his neck, and he looks down at him with a smirk. "I love you." He says, kissing him deeply on the lips. "Guess we should get started on dinner...because on the cruise I think I'm going to have to have my way with you." He grins.

Hoshi is left moaning and panting, and when the other licks his milk off he blushes brightly. "Ah...thank you..." He pauses, "You can...dr...drink some if you want." He tells him, "I mean...I know it might be kinda weird but...ah..." He closes his eyes as Jasper kisses his neck.

Rai shivered with delight and he nodded. "Oh what does Daddy have in mind?" He asked him with a smirk as he begins walking to the kitchen.

Jasper nodded at Hoshi as he moved carefully to his front. Then he softly licked his nipple and began to suck on it closing his eyes.

 

Sterben laughs softly. "Well I was thinking I would have my way with you in the pool...it'd be quiet and late and no one around...but if someone did show up...we'd have to be quiet..."

 

Hoshi looks down at him, his whole face and ears red with blush, and he gently leans down, petting his hair, feeling pressure be released. "Ahhh...that feels amazing baby..."

Rai looked at him and just from hearing his words he was already hard. He walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "I can't wait..." He told him as he went back to walking to the kitchen and started to look to see what they could have.

Jasper continued to suck on him and somehow it was making him that much harder. He pulled back licking his lips before he moved to his other nipple and repeated.

 

Sterben kisses him back, before he begins to help his lover cook, humming softly as he does so...before hearing Ellie. He goes to run and get her, bringing her down to the kitchen with him.

Hoshi was getting hard too, and it was slightly hidden under his stomach. "Jasper...i'm...i'm um...god it's embarrassing..." He mumbles, his hand shaking slightly in the others hair.

Rai smiled and continued cooking while his lover went to get Ellie 

Jasper heard him and began kissing down his stomach, getting to his pants he began to undo them, before bringing out his member. He licked it softly and sucked on the tip.

 

Sterben holds Ellie while he goes downstairs, leaning against the counter as he feeds her. His chest was almost back to normal, but still had a little milk for Ellie.

Hoshi cries out as his stomach is kissed, and as his member is taken into his lovers mouth he bites his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud. "Jasper...ahhh...i'm such a bad influence..." he says with a soft giggle.

Rai smiled and walked over kissing Ellie sweetly. Then he went back to cooking the chicken Alfredo.

Jasper pulled off just a moment to look at him. "No you aren't... I'm pleasing you in a way our little man won't get hurt..." He told him before leaning down and taking his full shaft into his mouth.

 

Sterben smiles and watches his lover cook, his eyes filled with so much love for him...he had never loved someone so much, so entirely in his whole life.

Hoshi nods his head, blushing bright red. "A-Ah...Jas...oh god..." He rubs his own nipples, feeling small kicks against his stomach that he barely even registered considering how much pleasure he felt right now. He looked totally lustful and unaware of anything right now...and quite beautiful.

Rai smiled and set the chicken in the oven and the middle to boil. He started the sauce on low heat and looked at his lover. "I have timers set, wanna go watch TV and see if Ellie wants to crawl?"

Jasper continued to suck his lover off. Wanting to bring him over the edge he began to pull the other's pants down a little more and slid a finger inside of him. Thrusting gently.

 

Sterben had stopped feeding Ellie and was just holding and rocking her when he hears his lover, and he smiles a little, nodding his head. "Sure. Let's see...Ellie, you wanna crawl for Mama and Vati?" He asks her, taking her to the living room and gently setting her out on a soft blanket on the carpet.

Hoshi gasps as Jasper thrusts a finger inside him, and he suddenly cums, just from that, crying out in pleasure. He holds onto him, his hot cum slightly sweet in the other's mouth. "J-Jas...per...ah..." he mumbles, milk dripping down his stomach.

Rai smiles and walks with his lover. Sitting on one side of the blanket with some toys. "Ellie sweetheart you can do it." He said happily. Encouraging her.

Jasper shivered and swallowed his lover's cum. He panted as he pulled off his member with a pop and slowly brought his finger to his lips and licked it off. Then seeing the milk he licked it up too, all the way to his nipples. "That was great baby..." He said as he laid next to him on the bed just rubbing his stomach feeling the baby kick.

 

Little Ellie looks up at Sterben and Rai and she slowly pulls herself up on her hands, and takes a few tentative movements towards them, before falling on her belly...and she does it again.

Sterben looks so proud, grinning widely. Sterben picks her up, kissing her face and saying things to her in German, telling her how wonderful she was and how great she was. He tickles her belly and he smiles, before looking over to Rai and blushing slightly.

Hoshi looks over to Jasper, smiling shyly. "Do you want me to help you?" he asks, moving a hand down to his lover's crotch. "It might be hard for me but...I-I can...rub it with my ch-chest or...suck it..." he mumbles, blushing a bright shade of red.

 

Rai grew excited as he watched Ellie crawl. "That's it baby girl!!" He told her as he watched Sterben pick her up. He smiled to his lover and chuckled as he blushed. "Du bist so ein ausgezeichneter Mann . Ich denke, heute Abend , können Sie haben oder zu tun , was Sie wollen ....."

Jasper looked at him. "No baby... I don't want you to hurt yourself.... I want to wait for tonight, in the pool where it may be easier." He said softly.

 

Sterben looks over to his lover, always immediately turned on when he spoke in German, and he nods his head, kissing his lover on the lips. "Ich liebe dich mein Mann..." He whispers to him, smiling, and he looks back at Ellie who was giggling softly, playing with Sterben's quite long hair.

Hoshi nods his head, blushing bright red. "W-Where everyone could see?" he asks, shivering slightly and looking down.

 

Rai smiled into the kiss and tugged his hair, showing him he meant what he said. Then he heard the timer go off and he went to tend to the food.

Jasper chuckled. "Babe I'm sure we are the only ones that are gonna be out there..." He told him.

 

Sterben groans as the other grabs his hair and he is left shivering, moaning softly in pleasure. "Ah...shit..." He mumbles, biting his lower lip. He watches him leave and he huffs in frustration.

Hoshi nods his head, "I guess so...but honey it's just..." he sighs, "it kinda is...hot." he says finally, still blushing violently. "We should go downstairs..."

 

Rai came back not to much later after draining the noodles and mixing in the sauce. He kept it on low to not burn it as the chicken finished in the oven.

Jasper smirked. "It will be very hot... I'm counting on it..." He whispered as he leaned up and kissed him softly. "Let's go eat... You both need your food." He told him as he helped him get dressed.

 

Sterben sets the table and he heads upstairs to tell Jasper and Hoshi that dinner was done, only to see Hoshi come out. He smiles to them. "Dinners done," 

Hoshi gets dressed in a skirt and leggings, as well as a sweater, looking totally adorable and dressed up. He smiles to Sterben. "Okay, thank you..." He heads downstairs, sitting down at the table.

 

Rai smiled and as he was getting out the dishes to hand his lover he heard the timer for the chicken and pulled it out of the oven. Chopping it he added it to the pasta and brought the pot to the table.

Jasper was right behind Hoshi and he smiled to Sterben. "Thanks dad." He said as he helped Hoshi waddle downstairs.

 

Hoshi sits down, thanking his mom for dinner, and they all sit down together to eat. Hoshi eats hungrily, looking up at Rai and Sterben. "Thank you all for agreeing to go on the boat...um...it means a lot." He says, blushing brightly.

Sterben smiles. "Hey, we want to go anyway. It sounds really fun." He says, drinking his water.

 

Jasper smiled. "I think it'll be great. Maybe we can ask him to give us rooms?" He asked Hoshi.

Rai smiled. "That's a good idea Jas.... Have you two thought about what y'all will do?" He asked looking to Hoshi first then to Jas.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "I'm sure he will be able to arrange something..." He looks up to Rai with surprise when asked what they were going to do. He tries not to show any nervousness on his face. "Ah...I dunno yet...maybe go in a hot tub? I just wanna sit and relax." He smiles, knowing he had gotten a new swimsuit on the way home...

Sterben smiles. "Sounds great." He was beginning to feed Ellie some baby food, but she didn't seem to be a fan. When they're all done, he cleans up the dishes. "Go pack and get ready to go, guys." He says with a smile.

 

Jasper chuckled. "I can't even remember if he knew my name when I was little..." He mumbled out after eating. Then he smiled. "Yeah! Let's pack!!" He said happily.

Rai smiled. "Sounds great... We wanted to hit the pools and stuff too, we didn't really get to explore that much..." He said as he looked to his lover. After Jas and Hoshi went upstairs he smirked and walked over to his husband and kissed him softly. "Wir hatten nicht alles erkunden Sie wollten ... und ich beabsichtige, sie auf machen, um mein Geliebter up .... Was für eine Art von Hase bin ich?"

Hoshi nods his head, following with him to the bedroom to pack. He puts on the swim suit secretly under his clothes and makes sure that he looks nice, looking adorable and sweet. "How do I look?" He asks with a smile.

Sterben blushes, shivering as he hears him, and he pushes him against the counter. "Hase... Ich beabsichtige, jeden Teil dieses Schiffes zu erforschen und du bist wieder ganz..." He growls in his ear, biting his earlobe.

Jasper was busy packing so he didn't notice the swimsuit. Hearing him he stopped and turned around and smiled. "You look perfect baby." He said wrapping his arms around him.

Rai shivers as he is pushed against the counter. "Was auch immer Sie wollen Baby zu tun ... Einfach Ihr Hase an Ort und Stelle ..." He told him licking his lover's lips.

Hoshi smiles softly and hugs him back, feeling a kick as they hug causing him to giggle. "Baby knows his daddy." He says happily, rubbing his tummy. "Let's go! I'm so excited." He says happily, waddling down the stairs holding his bag.

Sterben smirked, slapping his ass before winking and turning away, grabbing a bag to pack things. He catches Hoshi on the way and he smiles a little, seeing how excited he was.

Jas chuckled feeling the kick and he smiled. "I think so." He said with a smile. Then he looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

Rai shivered and licked his lips watching his lover walk upstairs he quickly followed to pack some things he wanted to pack.

Hoshi shrugs., "Names for a baby are a lot harder than names for a dog...do you have any ideas?" He asks with a smile, seeing little Sparky who had grown up a bit, looking up at them as if asking where they were going.

Sterben packs all his things too, before finally coming down stairs, holding Ellie who had a hat and coat on too. "Ready to go?"

Jas nodded. "True." He said as he grabbed their bags. He smiled down to Sparky and pet him. "Guard the house!" He told him as he placed the bags by the door.

Translations:

Vati - Papa

"Du bist so ein ausgezeichneter Mann . Ich denke, heute Abend , können Sie haben oder zu tun , was Sie wollen ....." - "You're such an excellent husband. I think tonight, you can have or do anything you want..."

"Ich liebe dich mein Mann..." - "I love you, my husband..."

"Wir hatten nicht alles erkunden Sie wollten ... und ich beabsichtige, sie auf machen, um mein Geliebter up .... Was für eine Art von Hase bin ich?" - "We didn't get to explore everything you wanted... and I intend on making it up to my lover... What kind of Bunny am I?"

"Hase... Ich beabsichtige, jeden Teil dieses Schiffes zu erforschen und du bist wieder ganz..." - "Bunny... I intend on exploring every part of that ship and you all over again..."

"Was auch immer Sie wollen Baby zu tun ... Einfach Ihr Hase an Ort und Stelle ..." - "Whatever you want to do baby... Just put your Bunny in place..."


	25. Mini Cruise & Welcome To The World Jas Jr.

Warning smut in chapter as well as some family competition… yes yes bad bad girls!!! *sighs* its cute/awkward/funny all at the same time…

Rai had come down with his bag as he nodded. "Let's go everyone." He said happily.

Hoshi smiles as he holds onto Jasper's arm and they walk out into the cold. He shivers, sniffling a little, and walks to the car. It was snowing lightly as they drive to the ship, Sterben driving them there. Once finally there he gets out, smiling softly. "I'll text him." He says, texting Damien. "We're here! Do you think you can find a way to get us a room? Please? ;3"

Jasper smiled and held his lover as they walked to the car. Once there he helped his lover walk onto the ship with their bags in tow.

Rai grabbed his lover's bag and Ellie's along with his own so that way all Sterben had was Ellie.

Damien smiled at the text. "Already set them up. Two rooms across each other, actually I think it's the rooms you had last time." He text back really excited.

Hoshi smiles as he sees the text and he writes back. "Lets meet up sometime! I brought my boyfriend...my brother wanted to stay home." He writes, letting out a sigh. He walks on board, shivering as they go inside. "He got the rooms for us! Same as before."

Sterben smiles. "Great. Well, why don't we drop off our things and explore?" He asks, looking over at Rai with a smirk. He holds Ellie, walking to the room and letting her look around.

Damien nodded. "Perfect. Let's do a double date, or rather a triple date?"   
He asked him. "Blaine is coming on board tomorrow." He replied. "I'll check on you all in the morning. I'm working the bar tonight so I'll catch up later." He text before putting his phone away and going back to serving drinks.

Rai nodded. "Let's unpack and find the daycare..." He told him as he shivered already, he had packed a few outfits he knew his lover couldn't resist.

Hoshi smiles as he sees the reply. "See you then! Can't wait to meet him."   
He turns to Jasper, sitting on the bed with a huff. "Ah... I'm tired..." he says with a giggle, rubbing his tummy.

Sterben nods his head, holding onto Ellie as he helps to unpack, and when they're done he heads out with his lover to find the daycare, a little worried about leaving Ellie alone.

Jasper smiled. "Would you rather stay in?" He asked him softly. Rubbing his stomach. "I guess we should think of something else to call me right?" He asked him.

Rai smiled and held his hand. "It'll be alright love... Only for a few hours." He told him as he walked with him.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No, I'm wearing… something special for you." He says, smiling shyly. "Let's go." He tells him, standing up slowly and holding his hand. "Well, what do you wanna be called?" He asks him, walking towards the pool.

Sterben nods his head with a sigh, looking down at little Ellie who looked around at everything with huge eyes. He takes her to the daycare, where he sets her down, gently kissing her forehead. "Auf Wiedersehen mein kleiner Sonnenschein ... Ich werde für Sie bald wieder. Ich liebe dich." 

Jas smiled as he heard this. "You are?" He asked as he stood up and held his hand. "Alright babe. Let's go to the pool." He said walking out the door. "Jack? Or Jake? I don't know..." He said softly.

Rai smiled as he watched his lover. He kissed Ellie softly as he told her goodnight as well. "Come love, we shall see her soon. I'm sure she's in excellent hands." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head. "Okay, Jack." He says with a giggle. Once they get to the pool, he lets go of his lovers hand. "Close your eyes." He tells him, standing back and beginning to pull his sweater off, revealing a tiny pastel pink bikini that barely fit his chest and ass. He stands before him in nothing but the bikini before clearing his throat. "Um...you can look."

 

Sterben smiles and he takes his lovers hand, leaving Ellie at the daycare to play. He sighs, walking with Rai. "Where to first baby?"

 

Jas closed his eyes and waited. His fingers twitching. While his lover undressed he went ahead and did so too, not looking of course. When he was told he could look he opened his eyes and he shuddered seeing his lover in the bikini. He licked his lips and looked his lover up and down. "That's for me?" He asked him walking over.

Rai smiled and leaned against his lover. "Hase doesn't care... Just want to make you happy baby." He whispered in his ear.

 

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Yeah...all for you...i'm sorry, do you not like it?" He asks, blushing brightly, brushing hair out if his face shyly. "I probably look silly..."

Sterben shivers and growls, picking up his lover in the bridal style. "Why don't we go change into swimsuits and go to the pool?" He asks with a smirk.

Jasper smiled once he got over to him and he kissed him deeply. "I love it..." He whispered huskily. 

Rai shivered. "That's sounds like an excellent idea." He told him as he began kissing his neck softly.

 

Hoshi moans softly as he is kissed, and he gently places his hands on the others chest. "I want you...it's been so long baby I...i'm so wet." He blushes as he speaks, as sure enough his bikini was wet and begging to be taken off.

Sterben carries him to the room, where he sets him down and begins to undress, putting his swim trunks back on.

Jas shivered and he kissed his neck softly. "I want you too baby... Come let's get in the pool..." He told him as he helped him in. Once in he sat down towards the deep end and held out his hands to his lover. "Come lemme see how wet you are..." He told him as he licked his lips.

 

Rai smirks and undressed. He got into his suitcase and pulled out the bikini he hadn't worn in a while... The last time was before Jas was born. He slipped it on and smiled. "How do I look?"

 

Hoshi groans and he follows his lover, going over to him and gently taking his hand, moving it to his ass to feel his hole under his bikini. "Baby...please .." He whispers, shivering, eye blown with lust. "Will you have your way with me?"

 

Sterben sees his lover and his eyes widen. "Oh my god...um...good. very good..." He says, coughing nervously. "I can't wait to take it off all over again." He says with a smirk, trailing his hand down his form.

Feeling how wet his lover was Jas quickly slid down his bikini bottoms and slid down his trunks. Jas held his lover close and kissed the back of his neck. "Want me to stretch you or just go in?" He asked him.

Rai shivered as he felt his lover slide his hands up and down his form. Then he nodded. "Ihr kleines Häschen ist bereit für was auch immer Papa tun will."

 

Hoshi supports himself against the wall of the pool, pushing his ass against his lovers member. "Just...do it. Now...god...baby, I'll be fine..." he moans, rubbing against him, wanting friction...

Sterben laughs and he pushes him against the wall right outside the pool, knee between his legs. "Ich werde dir nicht gut gehen..." He whispers, biting his neck.

Jas shivered and slid inside of his lover groaning softly as he buried himself inside. He began thrusting slowly inside of him.

Feeling Sterben push him against the wall Rai gasped and his body tingled as he heard his lover. "I don't want you too." He whispered huskily.

 

Hoshi moans and he rocks himself on the others member, moaning as he feels it inside of him. He tries to stay quiet, but with his lover so deep inside him that was difficult to do. "Jas...Jasper..."

Sterben smirks and he tugs at his hair roughly, before making a move to go into the room with the heated pool...and what he sees makes him blush bright red, frozen in spot.

 

Jasper groaned and closed his eyes as he began rocking his hips meeting his lover's hips. "Fuck Hoshi..." He groaned as he began to nip at his skin where he could reach.

Rai moaned as he felt his lover tug his hair. Then walking with him and seeing the boys he blushed but with a mischievous smirk he looked at his lover. "Ihr kleines Häschen nicht aus von seinen Söhnen geschehen .... Zeigen Sie ihnen den richtigen Weg Papa es tut ..."

 

Hoshi cries out in pleasure and rocks against his lover, panting heavily...before opening his eye and seeing Sterben and Rai. He shivers, his face bright red...especially when he sees them come into the pool.

"Mind if we join you?" Sterben asks as he slips into the water, grinning a little, holding onto his lover. Hoshi has stopped moving, still on his lovers member.

Feeling his lover stop Jas raised a brow. Then he opened his eyes and saw his parents. Then not able to help it he smirked. "If you can keep up..." He told them.

Rai blushed at his son’s words and smirked. "Oh I'm sure we can..." He told him as he looked to his lover.

 

Sterben chuckles softly, pulling his own member from his swim trunks, pulling his lover close. "What should the bet be? Who lasts longer without cumming wins?" He asks him, rubbing his lovers ass.

Hoshi blushes brighter, hiding his face. "You guys are so embarrassing..." He mumbles, before smiling shyly. "Sounds...sounds good"

"Now is that between Mom and Hoshi? Or all of us?" Jasper asked with a smirk. 

Rai shivered as he felt his lover's shaft, sliding down his bottoms he rocked against him.

 

Sterben chuckles, grabbing his lover and forcing him down onto his cock. "Both. We ready?" He asks, moving one hand to stroke his lover’s member. 

Hoshi nods his head, smiling shyly, looking away and saying. "Go...!" Before beginning to move against his lover, panting heavily.

 

Jasper nodded and waited for the word before he began thrusting into his lover as soon as he heard the word.

Rai gasped as he felt his lover forced him down, feeling him stroke his member he moaned. "Thought you wanted to win?!" He panted.

 

Hoshi cries out in pleasure as he feels his lover thrust into him, and he holds onto him, rocking his hips against his form. "Jasper...ahhh..." he moans, arching his back, mouth left open.

Sterben chuckles a little. "Sorry baby...couldn't resist." He tells him, moving his hand to instead hold his hips, digging his fingernails into his skin.

 

Jasper shivered as he heard his lover. It just encouraged him, he went faster making sure to hit his lover's sweet spot, wanting him to feel good.

Rai moaned out as his lover dug his nails into his hips. He arched and began riding his lover moans leaving him as his body heated up.

 

Hoshi gasps when he feels his lover thrust into him, and he looks back at him, blushing brightly. He rubs his chest through the fabric of his bikini, trying hard to not touch himself.

Sterben groans and he bites his neck, the water splashing around the two pairs. He thrusts up into him as best he can, groaning softly at the feeling.

 

Jasper slowly lets his hands trail up his lover's body and he begins to squeeze his lover's chest. 

Rai cried out at the bite and he whined wanting more. He didn't care at this point he felt too damn good. He clenched around his lover as he began pulling up and sliding down giving more friction.

 

Hoshi moans as the other squeezes his chest, and he moves his hand over his lovers, helping him squeeze. He holds his other hand on Jasper's hip, to keep him steady as he rocks against him. "Jas...feels good..."

Sterben groans in pleasure and he grabs his lover’s hair, tugging it back as he thrusts. He begins to stroke his member, thumb going over the head and pumping in time with his thrusts.

Jas groaned and began kissing the other’s neck as he rocked into him. Feeling him help him squeeze he began tweaking and pinching his nipples in time with his thrusts.

Rai moaned louder as he felt his lover tug his hair. Feeling him pump his shaft and his thumb sliding over his head he trembled and brought his arms to snake around his neck, tugging his hair roughly, letting it tangle in his fingers.

 

Hoshi gasps and can feel milk begin to drip from his nipples, dripping into the water. "Jas..I...I think I might lose I can't do this anymore..." He moans out, rocking atop his lover, water sloshing around them.

Sterben growls as he feels his lover grab his hair, and he arches into his touch, moaning out in pleasure. "Fuck..." He growls, grabbing him and pushing him against the wall of the pool as he pounds into him, hard and fast.

 

Jasper smirked and squeezed him harder, slamming into his lover arching into him. "Me either..." He panted.

Rai shivered as he was pushed against the wall of the pool he arched hard and clenched around his lover. "Fuck baby!" He cried out as he closed his eyes tossing his head back.

 

Hoshi cries out, not even trying to keep them back anymore, and he holds onto his lover, riding him...until finally he is the first to cum, his hot seed getting all in the pool. He blushes bright red, stopping, and he breathes heavily, "I-I lost..." He mumbles, pouting.

Sterben smirks as he hears Hoshi, and he grabs onto Rai tighter, "Cum, baby. Hoshi lost." he tells him, biting his neck hard enough to bleed, continuing to fuck him hard.

Jasper cried out as he felt his lover cum. Feeling him clench around his shaft he groaned and arched cumming deep within his lover. "Fuck.... I lost too..." 

Rai moaned louder as he felt his lover grip tighter. Hearing his words he moaned louder than before and came roughly. Feeling the rough bite he growled and turned his head, giving all of himself to his lover.

 

Hoshi gasps as his lover cums hard inside of him, and he arches his back, panting heavily. "Baby..." He mumbles, panting, and he closes his eye, collapsing a little bit, tired of being on his feet for so long.

Sterben is the last one to cum, grabbing his lover by the hips and thrusting hard inside of him, spilling his seed inside of him. He pulls out, smirking at his lover, and he kisses his neck. "I love you." He whispers.

Jasper smiled and kissed his shoulder blade softly, slipping out of him and moving so he could sit down on the bench in the pool.

Rai moaned out as he was filled then feeling the kiss to the neck he shivered, ignoring the blood trickling down his neck. "I love you too babe." He said with a smile.

 

Hoshi sits down, breathing heavily, one hand resting on his stomach. He was bright red, and he looks over to see his parents there, blushing even darker. "I can't believe we just did that..." he mumbles, looking down shyly.

Sterben gently pulls out of his lover, helping him get dressed in his bikini again, and he kisses the blood, licking it up slightly. He looks over to Hoshi, smiling a little, trying to ignore his own blush. "Yeah...um...a little crazy maybe..."

"Ah, come now love... Nothing wrong with competitiveness now and again." Jas teased. He smiled and placed a hand on his stomach rubbing softly.

Rai blushed and chuckled, after dressing and adjusting himself he shivered and moaned softly feeling his lover lick and kiss the blood. "Not crazy, not normal but not crazy... We are a family of no secrets..." He said as he relaxed against his lover.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "I guess so..." He blushes. "So I guess...dad you won, huh?" He says, looking up to Sterben, gently placing his hand over his lover's as he rubs his stomach.

Sterben nuzzles close to his lover, chuckling softly. "I guess so. We never decided on anything we'd win...I'm fine with just pure glory." he says with a chuckle, yawning softly. "We should probably get out of the pool, huh?"

Jasper scoffed. "Damn, here I thought I'd win..." He said. "Maybe next competition...?" Then he nodded. "What do you think? Ready to go?" He asked him.

Rai chuckled. "All the glory." He said with a smile. Then he nodded. "Yeah baby, we can go for a walk, but inside... It's too cold." He said softly.

 

Hoshi nods his head softly, sniffling softly. "Yeah, I think I might get a cold being here for too long." he says with a soft giggle, standing up slowly. "We'll um...see you both in the morning?" He asks, knowing it would be awkward now.

Sterben nods his head, standing up and helping his lover too. "Alright, see you then. Goodnight you two." he tells them with a smile.

Jas smiled and helped his lover fix his bikini then helped him get out. "Alright night." He said with a smile holding Hoshi's hand in his own going to the rooms.

Rai smiled and got out with his lover. He linked arms with his lover's arm and leaned against him, holding him close as they walked out and around the inside parts of the ship.

 

Hoshi goes to the room with him as well, holding his hand and walking with him, looking adorable and sleepy. "Mmh...baby...I'm so tired...you wore me out." he says with a giggle, stretching his arms out before they finally get to the room. He collapses on the bed, too tired to get out of his bikini.

Sterben walks with his lover, looking around at everything with him, smiling a little, just happy to be with him and talking about anything and everything. Finally, they go to pick up Ellie who was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry how about I make it up to you?" Jas asked him as he started to undo his bikini pulling it off his lover. Then he got a towel and began to dry off his lover. After he was dry he slipped on a pair of his yoga pants and sleep shirt. Then he slowly massaged his sides and stomach.

Rai smiled seeing Ellie was asleep. He had enjoyed his night with his lover and couldn't wait to see what else they would do. Finally back in their room Rai sighed and started a warm bath. "Put Ellie in her play pen, to sleep and I have the bath ready." He said softly.

 

Hoshi shivers as the other begins to pull his bikini off and dry his body off, leaving him slightly cold now that he adjusted to the air...yet his lover began to massage him, making him moan in pleasure. "That feels so good..." he mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed...yet he felt warmth between his legs, wetness drenching the bed. He gasps, opening his eyes and looking down, eyes wide. "B-Baby...um...baby..." He says the last 'baby' while pointing to his stomach, looking terrified.

Sterben nods his head, going to put little Ellie in her play pen, getting out of his swim suit and going to the bathroom with him. "That was...fun. Interesting at least." he says with a little chuckle.

Jasper smiled and was in his own world massaging his lover. It wasn't until he felt the wetness and he heard his lover that he panicked. "Alright baby. Hold on I gotta get mom and dad!" He told him as he kissed him softly. He ran out and opened the door running across to the next room. "It's... Baby... Is coming..." He panicked.

Rai was about to reply when he heard Jasper. "Oh my!!" He said softly. "Baby go I’ll stay with Ellie and call the ambulance..."

 

Hoshi wasn't having contractions yet, but he was shaking slightly as he watches his lover leave. He knew that Jasper was likely freaking out, so he had to be calm for him. He takes a deep breath, slowly getting to his feet, ready to go to the hospital on foot if he had to. 

Sterben looks back to Jasper and his eyes widen. He runs to the other room as fast as he can, and when he sees Hoshi standing, walking towards the door, he takes him by the hand and leads him back to bed. "Hoshi, you need to stay. We don't need you or the baby getting hurt. Just wait, Rai is calling the ambulance now, okay?" He tells him, causing Hoshi to pout. 

“I'm fine, dad. It's not hurting or anything yet...I can do it fine..." Hoshi pouted out.

 

Jasper went back with his dad and sat by Hoshi's side. "Just uh... Listen to dad ok?" He said softly. He rubbed his stomach absent-mindedly.

Rai called the ambulance and watched over Ellie, anxious for his babies. He couldn't help it. Hoshi was going into labor and he wanted to be there desperately....

 

Sterben nods his head softly, "No contractions yet?" He asks him softly, petting hair out of his face. 

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No...Jas, dad, I'm fine I promise." He says, smiling softly, shyly...before he felt it. Pain. Not pleasureable pain. This was the first time he felt pain like this that...hurt. Bad. He groans and he holds his stomach. "Ow...um...there was one...ow...ow..." 

Sterben looks worried, taking one of his hands. "Just breathe. Breathe through it...squeeze my hand and Jasper's hand, okay?"

Jasper watched his lover and then once he had said ow he looked at him then to Sterben a little worried. He rubbed the palm of Hoshi's hand and nodded. "Squeeze love..." He told him softly.

 

The ambulance sirens can be heard and Rai sighs. "Thank God." He said. "Babe they are here!!" He said walking to the hallway

 

Hoshi looks up at Jasper and smiles. "Baby, it's fine! I'm okay, just...agh!" He groans, tears welling up in his eyes as he squeezes his hand tightly.

Sterben looks to the hallway and he runs out to him. "Baby, come with us to the hospital. Put Ellie in her seat." He tells him, before seeing the emt and he rushes to the room to help.

 

Jasper shook his head and bit his lip as his lover squeezed his hand. He rubbed his cheek with his free hand wiping away the tears.

Rai heard his lover and packed the diaper bag and got Ellie ready. Once ready he met them in Hoshi's room as the EMTs were helping Hoshi onto the stretcher.

 

Hoshi was… scared. very scared. He looks up at Jasper as he is wheeled away. "Stay with me… please." he says, not letting go of his hand. 

Sterben helps his lover with all the baby stuff and looks to the EMTs. "Take them together. We'll follow you." He looks to Hoshi, "Hoshi, you'll be fine... we'll be right there!"

Jasper smiled. "I'll never leave..." He told him as he held his hand just as tight walking with his lover.

Rai nodded and followed Sterben to the car quickly putting Ellie in the right place with her seat.

The EMTs rolled Hoshi to the ambulance and quickly got them in closing the door. "You're doing great dear... Do you know how far apart your contractions are?”

 

Hoshi looks up to them and he shrugs as best he can. "A few minutes I think..." He tells them, looking over at Jasper and nuzzling close to him, lying on the stretcher. "Will you text Damien and tell him I'm going to the hospital? I know you don't like him but I don't wanna be rude." He mumbles, sniffling.

Sterben follows the ambulance out to the hospital, going as fast as he can, his heart pounding. A grandchild....it was crazy. And he was ecstatic, if not worried.

 

Jasper pet his lover's hair and sighed as he looked him over. Then hearing him about Damien he shook his head. "Once you're settled in babe I will... But I won't right now, ok?" He asked him.

Rai was looking between his lover and the rode. He couldn't believe Hoshi had went into labor and he was so excited he couldn't wait to meet the grandson he's been waiting for now.... Then remembering that they were all to meet up with Damien tomorrow he quickly pulled out Hoshi’s phone and texted Damien. "We are at the hospital, Hoshi went into labor." Then he put the phone down and placed a hand on his lover's thigh. "I can't believe it babe." He said softly.

The EMTs nodded and began doing the prep for labor. Once at the hospital he wheeled Hoshi into a room and the nurses took over. "Do you want the epidural love, there's still time?" She asked him with a smile.

 

Hoshi nods his head, "Okay...thank you..." He mumbles, before feeling another contraction and he holds onto his hand tightly, tears dripping down his cheek. When he gets into the room and the nurse asks if he wants the epidural, he nods his head softly. "Y-Yeah...thank you." He says quietly, letting them get him all set up for the baby. He looks over at Jasper sleepily, pulling him close. "Baby...thank you for helping me...I love you so much..." He whispers.

Sterben smiles softly. "I know. It's incredible...the two of us grandparents." he says, finally getting there and quickly getting Ellie out of the seat, taking her inside with his lover. They run to the room he was in, Sterben looking the two of them over. "Hoshi, are you okay?" he asks him, looking worried. "Do you want us in here or not?" He asks him. 

Hoshi looks over at them, breathing a little labored, sweaty and tears dripping down his cheek. "Um...I...I think I want it just to be me and Jasper right now...y-you can come in after it happens, okay? I just...this is embarrassing and...y'know-" He begins. 

Sterben stops him, "I understand. We'll be outside if you need us, okay? Love you," he tells him, rustling his hair with a small smile, before looking to Jasper. "Just be here for him, hold his hand. It'll be a little gross, but just focus on Hoshi, okay?" He tells him softly so his other son wouldn't hear.

Jasper smiled and just asked his cheek. "Doing great baby." He told him softly.

The nurse nodded and prepared the epidural giving it to him and smiling. "You'll feel better in just a moment." He said softly.

Rai smiled and nodded. "We will be waiting for you baby..." He said softly. Then he took Ellie to wait in the waiting room. 

Jasper heard his father and nodded. "Alright I'm here for him." He said with a smile and went back to Hoshi.

Damien saw the text and he smiled big, Blaine would be here in the next few hours so he text him where to meet him so they could get a gift for the baby.

 

Hoshi nods his head, letting them give him the epidural, and he relaxes after a while. They begin getting ready for the baby, and telling him to push...yet it is a pretty long labor, and Hoshi is exhausted. He holds Jasper's hand tight, before finally a little boy is born. Tiny, adorable, and without any red hair.

Sterben sits outside in the waiting room for a while, before beginning to pace, walking back and forth, hands behind his back, worried about his son and grandson...

 

Jasper stayed with him the whole time. And seeing his new son he smiled. "You did it baby! He's so handsome!" He told him with big eyes. He kissed his forehead and moved his lovers hair off to the side.

Rai was holding Ellie. Keeping her calm and just waiting for word about his babies.

 

Hoshi smiles faintly and he holds his little boy, looking down in his eyes. "He's...adorable...i'm so tired baby..." he mumbles, handing him little Jasper jr and he falls asleep right after, passed out.

A nurse comes out to where Sterben and Rai were telling them they could come in and see the little boy. Sterben grins and he takes his lovers hand, running into the room. He looks worried when he sees Hoshi passed out, but the nurses simply say he was exhausted from a long labor.

Jasper smiled. "I've got Jasper baby... Go ahead and sleep, you've earned it." He told him with a smile. He held Jasper close after he ate and kissed his forehead. "Let mommy rest, I'll hold you for a while." He told him with a smile. 

Rai came inside and smiled seeing the baby boy and his babies. "I'm so proud." He whispered as he kissed Hoshi's forehead and went to Jasper hugging his babies tightly.

 

Hoshi was fast asleep, passed out, looking tired and adorable. Little Jasper looks up at his grandparents with big eyes, while Sterben takes the little boy, hugging him gently. "He's so cute...looks like you, Jasper." he says with a little chuckle, gently petting his cheek.

 

Jasper was with his son and lover, smiling as he slept. He couldn't believe that everything was fine and Jasper Jr was as healthy as can be.

Rai smiled as he leaned against his lover. "I'm so happy for them." He said softly.

Damien and Blaine met up at the Walmart close by the hospital so they could get some gifts for not only the baby but also for the parents. After they shopped they headed to the hospital and asked for Hoshi's room. Once there he knocked softly and smiled. "Hoshi? It's us Damien and Blaine we came to congratulate you."

 

Hoshi had been asleep this whole time, the entire night, just passed out, exhausted, and he wakes up soon before Damien and Blaine come to the hospital. He sits up, yawning and stretching out, before taking his little boy to let him feed, not worried about the fact his parents were there...he barely saw anything other than Jasper Jr and his lover. When he looks up to the door, however, he sees them there, and his eyes widen. He blushes and hesitates, "H-Hang on," he tells them, finishing feeding him before fixing his shirt. "Okay, you can come in" he says, smiling at them. "Blaine, it's really nice to meet you..hi...sorry, I just woke up...I'm really sleepy and probably a mess." He says with a giggle, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

Sterben looks up from where he had been dozing to his lover, smiling to him. "I know...I am too, Hase." He says quietly, before seeing Blaine and Damien come in, and he immediately tenses at first… Blaine… did look a lot like Hoshi. "Good to see you again, Damien." He tells him softly,

Jasper was still asleep, oblivious to everything that was going on.

 

Rai smiled. "Nice to meet you Blaine, and nice to see you Damien." He told them as he kissed Ellie's forehead.

 

Damien smiled and nodded to everyone. "We were a little excited and hoped you had a boy..." He said as he showed the gifts.

 

Blaine smiled and shook hands with everyone. "Wow, Hoshi you're really pretty? Handsome?" He asked with a chuckle.

 

Hoshi smiles and blushes a little darker, "Thank you...you didn't have to get any presents or anything." he says, still holding onto his little boy. When he hears Blaine complement him he giggles a little tiredly, "I-I don't know if I'd go that far. Thank you though." he says, smiling softly. "You guys can sit down if you want..." he says, motioning to some free chairs close to the bed. "So Blaine...do you live in town? Or close by and wanted to come see Damien?" he asks with a small smile.

 

"We wanted to..." Damien said with a smile. Then at the offer to sit he motioned to Blaine and waited for him to sit before he did. 

Blaine smiled. "No we found out that I could work with Damien and I think it will help us by being together again." He said happily.

 

Hoshi smiles, "That's wonderful. I hope everything works out for you two...and you should invite me to the wedding." he says with a giggle, teasing them, looking down at baby Jas. "Do you want to hold him?" he asks, looking at Damien, holding out the little baby.

Damien chuckled. "Return the invite then too." He said with a chuckle. Blaine just blushed deeply. When Damien was offered to hold the baby boy he smiled and stood up cradling him in his arms gently. "He's handsome, looks like his daddy." He said as he hadn't noticed that Jasper had actually woken up. 

Jas was staring at him taking deep breaths, unsure of what exactly was happening. "What the hell did I miss?" He asked his lover.

 

Hoshi blushes as well at the other's words, smiling. "Okay, will do." he tells him, watching him take the baby, making sure they held him correctly. "Thank you...he doesn't have mom or dad's red hair for sure..." he says, smiling, before hearing Jasper's voice and it snaps him out of it. "Baby! This is Damien...he's just holding Jas Jr for a minute..." he says, looking a little nervous about it.

 

Jasper raised a brow. "I'm supposed to be ok with this?" He asked his voice raising slightly. "I was ok with the lunch and ok that you wanted to let him know we were here but..." He cut off and stormed out of the room. Going outside to cool off.

 

Damien stared at what had happened and he looked to Hoshi then to Blaine. "I'm lost..." 

 

Rai looked to Sterben then to Hoshi. "Baby... Maybe you should go talk to him?"

 

Hoshi looks up at Jasper with huge eyes, "baby, wait!" He tells him, before seeing him storm out. He looks down with a sigh, brushing hair out of his face. "He's just really protective of me...doesn't want anyone else to hurt me or our baby I guess..." he looks up at him with a sad smile, taking the baby from Damien. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

Sterben looks to Rai, nodding his head, and he runs off after Jasper. Taking his hand, he stops him. "Hey. Talk to me. What happened?"

 

Damien nodded and while he held the baby. 

Blaine handed over the gifts for them with a smile. "I just don't want us to step on any toes..." He said softly.

Jasper took a deep breath and looked at his dad. "Why why is it ok for him to be here?! Holding my kid.... Especially after what happened? I'm just supposed to let him be here and take it like nothing happened?!" He yelled out, clearly hurt and upset.

 

Hoshi smiles and takes the gifts, opening them up. "These are great...thank you so much." He says with a smile, "he'll look wonderful in them." He says happily, trying to not cry.

Sterben sighs, pulling back a little. "I know. Im upset too. I never wanted to see him again. But this means a lot to Hoshi...he wants a friend. And its hard for him to find people that won't judge him for who he is...this is important to him. And if Damien's turned over a new leaf...we need to accept him. You can still be angry...but don't be angry with Hoshi. He just wants everyone to be happy..."

Damien and Blaine nodded. "You're very welcome." Damien said then he let Blaine look at the baby and smiled. 

Jasper sighed and looked at him. "I know... And I'm trying not to be but I don't know if I'm more hurt or more pissed...." He said softly looking at his dad.

 

Hoshi looks out the door where the others are, and he feels tears well up in his eye. He shakes his head slightly, "So are you two gonna have a baby one day? He likes you." He says, pointing to little Jasper.

Sterben sighs softly, "I know. You have every right to feel upset. Hoshi needs you right now, Jasper. He loves you more than anything..." he sighs, turning away. "Take as long as you need to think...i'm going back inside." He tells him, heading inside the hospital.

 

Blaine blushed shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe..." He told Damien looking at him with a smile.

Jasper sighed and paced outside for a few moments before going back in and kissing his lover on the cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered to him. He held out his hand and smiled. "Sorry, just a little protective... I'm, Jack." He said with a smile.

 

Hoshi smiles when Jasper comes back in and he nods his head. "We've been together for a long time now..." he says, looking up at Jasper with relief and love in his eyes.

Damien shook his hand and smiled. "I'm sure Hoshi and Blaine kinda feel the same way..." He said as he handed the baby boy back to his daddy.

Jasper's brow twitched as he took it the wrong way but calmed down as he looked at his little boy. "Having a baby is the highlight of your life..." He said as he went and sat back down.

 

Hoshi caught the anger in the others eyes for a moment, and he kisses his hand as he sits down. "It is... I'm happy I have my own little family...maybe we'll get a place of our own before too long..." he muses, looking over at Rai and Sterben with a soft smile. "Did you see what they bought for us, jack? We never did have a baby shower...so this will help!"

Jas smiled as he looked at the gifts. "Thanks. This will help alot." He said with a smile. Then he looked over to his lover. "We will soon babe." He said. "No rush at the moment." He told him as he kissed Jasper's forehead.

 

Rai nodded. "We are happy to have you all in the house..." He said with a smile.

 

Hoshi nods his head, nuzzling against his lover. "Yeah, you're right..." he muses, relaxed and happy. 

The nurse comes in to check on Hoshi and the baby, and says they would be able to go home soon. 

Hoshi smiles, "I think I wanna go home...mom, dad, you guys can stay on the cruise...I'll take care of Jasper." He says with a little smirk.

Jasper smirked and kissed his lover's forehead. "Oh we can take Ellie home too. Let you guys have some fun..." He said as he began gathering the stuff.

 

Damien looked to Blaine and smiled at Hoshi. "It was great seeing you all. Nice meeting you Jack..." He said as he stood and held his hand out to Blaine. 

Blaine smiled and waved bye to everyone before they left back to the ship.

 

Hoshi smiles. "Nice to meet you too. Hope to see you guys soon." He says happily. When they leave he looks to Jasper with a sigh, holding his hand. "I'm sorry."

Sterben smiles a little, standing up and looking at the others as they leave, waving, before he turns to Hoshi, looking confused...but he figured they should talk about it together. "We'll be outside."

Jasper looked at his lover and he sighed nuzzling him close. "Baby don't be sorry... If you wanted him here and don't mind then I had no reason to blow up like that..." He said softly.

Rai had walked out with his lover and Ellie knowing they were going to talk.

Hoshi shakes his head, "I know but...I know it makes you upset to see him...I just want a friend, Jas...someone to...someone to come to our wedding." He says, blushing bright red. "I-If...if that ever happens. Because the only people I talk to are you and mom and dad...Ellie and Jas Jr..." He sighs, looking down at his little boy, petting his hair.

 

Jasper smiled at him. "Baby if you trust him now and don't have a problem then that's good enough for me... And of course we are getting married... I've got one more payment on the ring..." He said before blushing and looking down realizing he hadn't mentioned the ring until now.

 

Hoshi looks up at him with big eyes, blushing the brightest shade of red, and he smiles shyly. "Really? Jas...I-I didn't know you were buying a ring for me..." He says, smiling, looking into his eyes.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was going to take the family out in two weeks and pop the question." He said with a smile. "I've been working really hard..." He said as he kissed his lips softly.

 

Hoshi looks surprised and he smiles softly as he hears this, gently taking the other's hand in his own and squeezing it. "Honey...thank you..." He says, blushing. "You didn't have to plan anything like that...I'm okay with anything, or nothing." He says, shyly brushing hair out of his face. "You can still ask the question later all romantic and stuff...if you want. I think you know what my answer will be." He says with a soft giggle, kissing his lover back on the lips, moaning a little into the kiss.

"Kinda have too... Made the reservations already." Jas said with a smile. Feeling him kiss his lips and hearing the moan he shivered. "Hoshi...." He said softly. "Ready to go home? I think celebration is in order... I want to please my baby..." He told him with a smirk.

 

Hoshi looks surprised as he hears this, smiling softly. "Okay...let's go." he says, blushing still, and he slowly stands up, his legs a little shakey, holding little Jasper in his arms. "Do you have everything?" He asks, still in his hospital gown.

"Baby. Sit down." Jas told him with a chuckle. "Let me get the wheelchair to wheel you and Jasper out, I've got everything." He said with a smile

 

Hoshi sighs, huffing as he sits down once again, holding little Jas close. "Okay...I hate making you do all the work." he says, sticking out his lower lip...but to his surprise Sterben had already brought in a wheelchair. 

Sterben smiles, waving to them. "We'll drive you two home. You have the car at home, Hoshi, so you can drive anywhere you need to while we're gone." He tells them.

Hoshi nods, getting into the wheelchair, yawning a little.

Jasper smiled as his dad had brought in the wheelchair. "I'm the daddy... I'm supposed to." He said as he kissed his cheek. Then he gathered everything they had brought and placed blankets on Hoshi and Jas.

 

Hoshi smiles softly and he nods his head, leaning back against the chair, "Thank you, baby..." he whispers, looking up at him with love in his eye, and Sterben helps to carry everything out to the car. Once all are inside, Rai, Ellie, Jas and the new baby as well as Hoshi, they are all headed back home. It had started to snow, and Hoshi looks up at the snow falling down. "Ah...it's so beautiful..."

Jasper smiled and rubbed his shoulders. Once everyone was in the car he smiled and held his lover's hand. "I've seen something much more beautiful..." He said and 

Rai smiled. "I have too..." He said as he held his lover's hand.

 

Hoshi blushes the brightest shade of red and looks over at his lover, leaning against his shoulder, letting out a sigh in relief. "I love you." he whispers, content and happy...incredibly happy in a way he had never felt. Sterben smiles to his lover, kissing his hand. "Sie sind der schönste Stern am Himmel, mein Liebling..."

Jasper smiled and was cuddling against Hoshi as he heard his father and he chuckled. "Mama und Hoshi sind die schönsten Sterne..." He corrected him with a chuckle. 

Rai blushed deeply and leaned over kissing his cheek softly. "I love you baby." He told him until he realized Jasper had not only understood German but he spoke it and he looked at him. "Since when?" He asked. 

Jasper smirked. "Sixth grade..." 

Rai just laughed.

 

Sterben looks back at Jasper for a moment, wide eyes. "I had no idea you knew German...so all this time you've understood what I've been saying to your mother?" He asks, looking back at the road with a deep blush on his cheeks. "Ah...that's embarrassing." He says with a little nervous chuckle, threading his fingers through his hair. 

Hoshi laughs softly. "I learned German too, dad. I took just one year though so I didn't catch everything you said...I do know most sexual words though." He says, causing Sterben to blush further, finally getting to the house. He parks and helps them get things out of the car, taking them inside.

Rai was in a fit of giggles especially seeing how red his lover was. "Now now, stop embarrassing your father... He's getting as red as his hair." He told them as he kissed his cheek.

 

Jasper just chuckled. "It's ok dad. I know it's sexy talking in German..." He said smirking to Hoshi.

 

Sterben pouts as he hears this, looking away and focusing on clearing out the car. Once everything is inside, he takes Hoshi and helps him inside, wrapping an arm around him and walking him in, while Jasper holds Jas Jr. "Here we are...do you need anything else before we leave?" He asks them, smiling softly. "Congratulations, by the way...I don't know if I told you. He's beautiful. How's it feel to have a baby named after you?" He asks Jasper with a soft chuckle.

Hoshi blushes at his lover's smirk towards him, brushing hair out of his face, and he doesn't say anything else, but lets Sterben help him inside, especially since the ground was slightly slippery. "I think we're okay...thanks dad." He says softly, hugging him.

 

Rai chuckled and helped unload everything with his lover. He laid Ellie down and kissed her goodnight. "She will sleep through the night." He told them.

Jasper smiled at his father's words. Then he smiled. "It feels really incredible..." He said softly.

 

Sterben kisses Ellie goodnight as well, smiling down at her. "Call us or text us if you need anything, Hoshi, Jasper. I'll see you soon. Goodnight, guys." He says, hugging them both, before heading outside, knowing that they would take good care of his little girl.

Hoshi smiles and nods his head, hugging him back. "Will do. I love you guys...bye." He says, smiling, and he waves goodbye, before sitting down, holding little Jas so he can nurse, holding him up to his breast.

 

Jasper smiled and waved goodbye. "We got this. Go have fun." He said as he smiled waiting for them to leave. 

Rai smiled and kissed them good bye as he walked out of the house. "Love you boys. Behave." He said as he went to the car.

Jasper sat next to Hoshi in the couch and watched as his lover fed their baby.

 

Sterben drives back to the boat, smiling softly to himself, "I can't believe we have a beautiful little grandchild, baby...he's amazing!" he says happily. 

Hoshi looks over to him with surprise, smiling shyly. "Hey, why are you watching?" he asks him, huffing and sticking his lower lip out.

 

Jasper looked at him. "It's amazing..." He said softly. He kissed him gently as he laid an arm behind his lover's shoulders.

 

Hoshi blushes, looking away, "No it's not...just...feeding our baby..." he says shyly, leaning against his lover despite looking away. "Thank you...for spending the night with me in the hospital..."

 

"I wouldn't miss that for the world baby. And it is amazing." He told him softly. He held him close and cuddled his lover and son.

 

Translations:  
"Ihr kleines Häschen ist bereit für was auch immer Papa tun will." - “Your little bunny is ready for whatever Daddy wants to do.”  
"Ich werde dir nicht gut gehen..." - “I’m not going to go easy on you…”  
"Ihr kleines Häschen nicht aus von seinen Söhnen geschehen .... Zeigen Sie ihnen den richtigen Weg Papa es tut ..." - “You’re little bunny will not be outdone by his sons… Show them the right way Daddy does it…”  
"Sie sind der schönste Stern am Himmel, mein Liebling..." - “You are the most beautiful star in the sky my darling…”  
"Mama und Hoshi sind die schönsten Sterne..." - “Mom and Hoshi are the most beautiful stars…”


	26. Jas Proposes!!!

\---Time Skip 2 Weeks Later---

Warning smut in chapter... DUH they are engaged!!!

Jasper was excited tonight was the night of the dinner he had been planning for a while. Even though his lover knew about it the rest of the family did not. He had hired a babysitter for Ellie and Jas Jr. As he left the ring shop he went home and pulled out the box with his lover's outfit. Well two different outfits. Either a dress, or jeans and a nice blouse. The choice was his. Then he went and laid out the tuxes for his mom and dad showing them the kind of dinner it would be. 

Rai had left to pick up Ellie from daycare so he wasn't home just yet.

 

Hoshi was out with his little baby boy, excited that he had gotten accepted for a job at a preschool nearby. He would be able to take care of Jas Jr there as well, while also working and having a job. He was excited. He couldn't wait to tell his lover the good news, and didn't know that the plan was taking place tonight. He comes home, holding Jas Jr in his arms, smiling. "Hey, I'm home!" He says, kicking off his shoes. He still had a little baby fat, but he looked adorable with chubby cheeks and a cute tummy. He goes to sit on the couch, letting out a sigh.

Sterben was also out at the bar, in order to finish up a shift before coming home, having been told not to stay out past dinner time.

 

Hearing his lover come home Jas smiled and made sure to hide the ring in the tux he was wearing tonight and then went to meet up with him. "Hey baby! Well good news?" He asked him as he kissed him softly. He checked the time and smiled. Still two hours before the reservation.

Rai had just buckled Ellie in her seat, then he began the drive home. Calling his lover to see if he was ready so he could go ahead and pick him up.

 

Hoshi smiles widely, nodding his head. "Yeah! I got the job! Baby, I'm gonna be a teacher!" He says happily, hugging him tightly and nuzzling close, spinning around with him, having put Jas down in his seat before hand. 

Sterben picks up his phone as he hears it go off, and he smiles at the caller ID. "Hey Hase, how are you?" He asks him, leaning against the counter. "I'm done here...not many people came in today."

Jasper smiled and hugged him close. "That's fantastic baby!!" He said happily kissing him deeply. "Go ahead and start the shower, I'll put Jas to bed." He said as he spanked his lover playfully.

Rai smiled. "I'm good baby. Just picked up Ellie, I'll be there in a few." He said as he headed to his lover's bar.

 

Hoshi nods his head, handing him the little baby, before gasping as he is slapped. He smiles slyly, moving his ass against the other's hand, before walking away, going to start the shower. He undresses, sighing as he is under the warm water, taking off his eyepatch in order to shower. He didn't often shower with Jas, because he felt nervous about taking his eyepatch off for that long. He tried his best to wake up before Jasper so that Jasper wouldn't see his eye...

Sterben smiles as he hears him. "Alright, see you soon baby." He says, before hanging up, yawning as he finishes up a few more drinks, cleaning the bar while he waits.

Jas smirks as his lover rubs against his hand and he almost pounces right then, but no he was going to wait... Wait for tonight... He took Jas and laid him in his crib turning on the nightlight and mobile to help him stay asleep. Then he headed to the shower, undressing and stepping in.

Rai smiled as he hung up and after a bit he arrives and honked the horn. He waited for his lover.

 

Hoshi looks over at his lover as he comes in the shower, and he hides his eye under his hair, hair that was getting quite long now, and he shyly smiles. "H-hey..." He says quietly, washing his soft, slightly chubby body. 

Sterben hears the horn and runs outside, grabbing his coat on the way, grinning as he sees his lover. "Hey." He says, kissing him as soon as he gets into the car. "Wonder why Jasper wanted us home tonight specifically?" He asks him.

 

Jasper smiles and kisses him softly on the cheek. "I'm so happy you got the job you wanted." He told him with a smile. Then he wrapped him in his arms and just held him, his heart racing...

Rai smiled and kissed his lover back. "All I know is it's important that we wear what's on our bed." He told him as he waited for his love to buckle up and then he drove home.

 

Hoshi smiles when he is kissed, "I'm happy too, Jas..." He tells him, feeling his heart pound in his lover's chest. "You okay?" He asks him, looking back at him with confusion evident on his face, gently holding his lover's hand.

Sterben chuckles softly. "Ah, really?" He says, buckling up and looking back at Ellie, tickling her tummy. "Well...that's mysterious." He says with a laugh.

 

"Yeah baby... I'm fine..." Jas said with a smile. "I just had a long day." He told him as he relaxed in the water with him. "I'm gonna wash really quick. I laid out two choices on the bed for you to choose ok baby?" He said with a smile as he started washing.

Rai drove home parking in the driveway and getting out grabbing Ellie. "I'll meet you in the shower?" He asked him.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "I'm excited." He says with a smile, before beginning to wash his lover for him, hands moving over his naked body, loving touching every inch of him... before he pulls away, getting out of the shower and drying off with a sigh, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror.

Sterben smirks and nods his head, heading inside with his lover. "See you there, baby." He tells him, walking in and he can hear the other two upstairs but he says nothing.

 

Jasper's body shivered as he felt his lover clean him off. Then seeing him ignore the mirror he grabbed his arm and pulled him too him kissing him deeply. "I love you so much baby..." He told him after pulling back and caressing his cheek.

Rai smiled and went and laid Ellie down in her crib. Then he went to meet his lover in the shower. He undressed himself and looked at his lover.

 

Hoshi gasps as he is pulled back, and he looks at him with big eye, blushing brightly. "Aah... I don't know why really." He says, gently resting his forehead against his lover's. "You're so beautiful."

Sterben undresses and he meets his lover in the shower, smirking, he grabs him and pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply on the lips. "Seine nicht fair Sie übernachtet haben so schön in all diesen Jahren..."

Jasper smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I don't say it enough, but I love you so much and you're the most beautiful person I know..." He told him as he held him close kissing his neck softly.

Rai shivers as he is pinned against the wall and hearing him he blushed deeply and kissed him back with all the love he could muster. "I've stayed this way to keep up with my sexy husband... Can't have you looking so sexy and me a hot mess..." He told him as he rested his forehead against the crook of his neck.

 

Hoshi gasps as he is kissed on his nose, before he blushes darker, smiling shyly. "Ah... thank you... I love you too..." He tells him, cupping his cheek. "You think I'm beautiful with my scars and my fat and... my eye?" He asks him, pointing to it.

Sterben laughs softly, kissing his neck softly back. "That isn't true at all... you are far more sexy than me... but... I'd say we're both pretty good." He tells him with a smirk, holding him close as the water goes over them.

"Baby... I love you. Yes I love your scars and baby fat and your eye. All of those things make you so unique, I'm lucky to have you..." He said softly. Blushing as he really doesn't talk like this too much.

Rai chuckled and sighed as the water ran over them. "I love you so much baby." He told him happily. After a moment he began washing his lover down.

Hoshi hugs him tightly all of a sudden, nuzzling close to him and letting out a sigh in relief. "God I love you... you're so amazing.. I can't believe I'm so lucky." He says, smiling, before shivering a little, still naked and now getting cold. "I'm gonna get dressed, baby." He tells him, running off to the bedroom. He sees the clothes on the bed, and he smiles a little, thinking about what to wear...

Sterben smiles. "I love you too..." He tells him, letting him wash his body, still pretty muscular especially for his age as it were.

Jasper gasped as he was hugged suddenly. Hearing him he just blushed and listened then he nodded. "I will be right in there baby." He told him with a smile.

Rai smiled and he looked at his lover with a devious smirk. He let his lover rinse down before pinning him against the wall now.

 

Hoshi looks at everything and he hums, before changing into the dress. He looks himself over in the mirror, pulling on some cute leggings and boots, and fixing his hair. Finally he is done, and he looks over at Jasper as he comes in with a smile. "How do I look?" He asks him with a soft smile.

Sterben gasps as he is pinned now, and he looks at his lover with big eyes, grinning widely. "Mmh... baby, what are you doing?" He asks with a chuckle.

 

Jasper had finished washing down and drying off, when he walked into the room he was greeted with a very pleasant sight. "You look gorgeous baby... I'm glad you like the outfit, I tried my best." He said with a smile.

Rai smirks and licks his lover's neck. "Just a preview of later tonight..." He told him as he kissed him deeply, his knee sliding between his lover's legs.

 

Hoshi smiles, looking adorable in his new outfit. "Thank you honey... it's so cute." He says with a smile, kissing his cheek, before taking his hand. "What is my man going to wear?"

Sterben growls and he rubs against the other's leg, nipping his neck. "Tease..." He mumbles with a wide smirk.

 

"You're welcome baby." Jas said as he held him close. Then he smiled. "This..." He said as he pointed to his tuxedo suit that matched the colors of his lovers dress.

Rai moaned feeling him nip his neck and he let his hands wander down to his lover's hips. "You want it now? Or tonight?" He purred as he lifted his knee rubbing roughly against his lover.

 

Hoshi smiles. "It'll look amazing on you, honey." He grins, kissing his lips before fixing a bow in his hair, humming softly. He was excited.

Sterben smirks, grabbing his lovers hips in return. "Lets wait. I want to have to deal with the anticipation..." He says with a chuckle, turning and leaving, going to get dressed in the tux left on the bed.

Jas smiled and watched his lover fix the bow as he went to get dressed in his tux, making sure the ring was hidden in his breast pocket.

Rai smirked and nodded as he showered down and turned off the water before following his lover and grabbing the tux and putting it on over some lingerie that he snuck on for a surprise later....

 

Hoshi smiles and he looks to his lover when he was all dressed, smiling wide. "You're so beautiful... I feel like it's our wedding day." He says with a giggle before shyly brushing hair out of his face. "I'm gonna go downstairs." He says, fixing his dress as he walks down.

Sterben smiles at his own lover and gently kisses his cheek. "Should we go meet with them?"

"Oh no baby... On our wedding day you will definitely be the most beautiful there..." Jas told him. "I'll meet you downstairs." He told him with a smile.

Rai blushes as he was kissed and he looked at him. "Yeah, lets go downstairs." He said as he buttoned the last few buttons.

 

Hoshi smiles and shakes his head softly but heads downstairs and sits on the couch with a sigh, knowing Jasper would wake up before too long.

Sterben heads down and sees Hoshi on the couch. "You look nice.. are we all going out for a fancy date then?"

Hoshi smiles. "Thank you... I think so." He says, kicking his feet.

Jasper smiled and as soon as he knew Hoshi was downstairs he called the restaurant to make sure they had the table, wine and violinists ready. Then he headed downstairs. "The sitter will be here in just a moment and we can leave. I hope this double date goes well." He said with a big smile, his heart racing again as nerves started to get to him...

Rai sat next to Hoshi and just as Jasper had finished talking a knock on the door could be heard so he got up and answered it. "Ahh, thanks Sarah. I'll show you the babies while the others get in the car." She nodded and followed Rai.

Jasper smiled and held his hand out to his lover. "Let's go guys." He said as he smiled at his lover. "Come on my love." He said as he kissed him softly after he stood. "She already has numbers just show her Ellie and Jasper."

 

Hoshi smiles to the babysitter, though he was worried about letting Jas jr alone with someone. He goes through every little detail, telling her how to heat up the milk and when to put them to bed, only resulting in Sterben tugging his arm.

"Hoshi, she's got it. We don't wanna be late for... wherever we're going." Sterben says, smiling, he waves to Sarah and Hoshi tentatively leaves, sighing.

 

Rai chuckled and did as Jasper had asked, then seeing Hoshi he smiled and kissed his forehead. "Your father's right. Let's go. If she needs anything she will call." He told him with a smile.

Jasper smiled and got into the car. "Dad it's the new Italian restaurant that just opened not to long ago." He said quickly before anyone else came to the car.

Sarah nodded. "Go enjoy your date I'm fine with the babies." She said happily

 

Hoshi finally gives in and heads out to the car, smiling as he sits in the backseat, yawning a little. Sterben smiles as he hears Jasper. "Fancy." He says, getting in and starting the car. He had to admit he was worried about the babies too...

Hoshi looks over to Jasper. "You sure they'll be alright?" He asks worried.

 

Jasper smiled and nodded to his dad. Then hearing his lover he nodded. "I called her from a nanny website, background checks have been done and I've talked to the other families and they all say she's one of the best." He said with a smile. "I promise I'd never let just anyone watch the baby... Well babies..." He said with a smile.

Rai smiled as he waved goodbye and got in the car. "Alright, let's go have our date." He said happily.

 

Hoshi smiles, holding his lover's hand. "Thank you baby. That means a lot that you'd take so much effort for our baby." He says with a smile, nuzzling close. When they get there finally he grins. "Wow! This place is super fancy... Is this where we're going?" He asks, looking up with his big eye.

Sterben chuckles. "Yeah, we're going to eat here. Jasper planned the whole thing."

Hoshi looks over to his lover with a small smile. He knew what he was going to do now.

 

Jasper smiled to his lover and once they arrived he smiled and nodded to his lover. He got out of the car and held his hand out for Hoshi, to lead him in.

Rai smiled big. "Oh honey this is amazing." He said as he got out and linked arms with his lover's.

Hoshi takes his lover's hand and holds onto him, walking into the building with him with a smile. Once inside, he feels like he has to be a bit quieter than usual, more subdued. "Wow... Jas, you didn't have to do this..." He tells him, kissing his cheek softly.

Sterben walks in with him, smiling widely as he holds onto his lover. "Wow, I feel a little bad now. We should have already come here on a date, Hase." He tells him with a smile.

 

Jasper chuckled. "They haven't been open long and I wanted to do this so just enjoy and let's have an excellent time." He said as he kissed his cheek back, then seeing his lover calm a little he nudged him. "Don't act differently... Fuck what they think... Just be you. I'm the only opinion that matters..." He whispered as he kissed the corner of his mouth.

Rai chuckled and nudged his lover. "It's alright. Your Hase is happy, wherever we go. Let's just enjoy ourselves." He said happily following Jas to their table.

 

Hoshi looks over to his lover with surprise as he hears him, and he smiles softly, blushing. "Thank you..." He tells him softly, nuzzling close. They are led back to a table, and Hoshi sits by Jasper, holding his hand under the table. Sterben and Rai sit down across from them.

Sterben smiles to his lover at what he says, and he nods his head, holding his lover's hand too.

Jasper smiled and held his lover. He used his free hand to look through the menu. Then he looked up to his dad. "Hey why do you call mom Bunny anyways?" He asked him.

Rai smiled and was looking through the menu until he heard him and he gasped looking at Jas wide eyed. Then to Sterben to see if he would answer.

 

Sterben looks surprised when he hears this, and his cheeks turn a slightly pink shade... just slightly. He shrugs his shoulders softly. "Your mother is adorable and cute and sweet... yet um..." He pauses. He didn't want to say that another reason he called him that was that he was insatiable in bed at times. "It's just a term of endearment in German. Similar to honey..." He tells him softly.

Hoshi looks back and forth between the two, a bit surprised, before giggling. "That's so cute. You should call me that Jas." He tells him, leaning against his shoulder, looking through the menu.

 

Jasper smiled as he listened to him. "Really? That is kinda cute, but don't steal mom's nickname... We can come up with one..." He said with a smile.

Rai just kissed his lover's cheek and rested against his shoulder. The waiter came and asked for the drink order. Jas got soda Rai ordered wine and continued to look to see what they would eat.

 

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah, that's true... come up with a really good one." He says with a smile, kissing his lover's cheek. He got himself a lemonade, always one to get sweet things, and he hums as he looks down at the menu, finding just a pasta dish he wanted to get. He looks over to his lover and rubs his thigh. "Do you want me to pay for my meal? I've got a little money." He says with a soft smile.

Sterben orders a water, and finds himself a steak and pasta dish, before hearing Hoshi ask if he was going to pay for his meal. "Nonsense. I can pay for all of us, it's okay." He says, knowing that Jasper might not have a lot of money.

Hearing his lover and his dad Jas shook his head. "No seriously guys... I have this, it wouldn't be fair to plan this and expect everyone to pay... Besides it's special..." He said with a smile.

Rai looked at his son and smiled. "Very proud of you Jas."

 

Sterben smiles softly at his son as well, nodding his head. "You've grown up so much... it's incredible." He says, grinning to them. "You too Hoshi. I mean, you're a mother now!" He says.

Hoshi smiles wider, "I forgot to tell you...I got the job at the preschool." he says happily, causing Sterben to grin.

"That's great. You'll do wonderfully there. Maybe Ellie can be in your class too." Sterben says.

 

Jasper smiled and beamed to his lover. "I'm so excited for him. And Ellie would be good, she could play with Jas." He said with a bigger smile. The waiter came back to take their order and Jasper got the chicken alfredo.

Rai ordered the chicken parmesan and waited.

 

Sterben and Hoshi both order their food too, and Hoshi is left shy from what the others had said about him.

"Thank you..." Hoshi says, smiling. "I can't wait to get this job. I start soon." Hoshi tells them, his hand still resting on his lover's thigh.

Jasper smiled and rubbed the top of his hand with his thumb. 

Rai smiled. "My handsome babies! All grown up... I could cry." He said as he smiled to his lover.

"You can't cry mom." Jas told him with a smile, 'at least not yet.' He thought to himself.

 

Hoshi huffs. "Mom, come on... we're not that grown up." He says with a shy smile, just enjoying being next to his lover. This whole thing was so romantic... he hadn't expected anything like this.

Sterben chuckles softly, "That's true... you're still our babies. Of course, you always will be." He says with a grin, causing Hoshi to blush a bit.

 

Jasper just chuckled and waited for their food. Smiling to them glad he could do this with them.

Rai chuckled. "That's right you will always be our babies." He said with a smile.

The food arrived shortly after and Jasper began eating with his free hand. Rai sat up so he could eat properly.

Hoshi smiles to his mom, blushing a little and when the food gets there he smiles to the waiter, thanking them. He begins to eat, still holding his lover's hand, amazed that he would do this for him...

Sterben chuckles when he sees what Rai said and how Hoshi reacts, and he just agrees softly, beginning to eat his own food as well, wondering if he was really right about what Jasper wanted to do at this restaurant...

Jasper smiled. "Make sure to save room for dessert..." He told them. As he continued eating.

Rai was content. His food excellent. "Honey this was a great idea... We should do this more?" He asked looking to his lover then to Jasper.

Hoshi looks excited, looking to his lover and gently squeezing his hand. "Did you have something in mind?" he asks with a smile, finishing up his own food.

Sterben chuckles, nodding his head yes. "I agree...I'm okay with that." he says with a smile, sipping his drink.

"I figured we could all split the molten lava dessert. Cake ice cream and syrup." Jas said with a smile. "Definitely mom."

Rai smiled. "Sounds great to me." Rai chuckled as he heard Jasper. "So dessert? Shall we order now? Think we are all done yeah?" He asked as he placed his plate to the side.

Hoshi nods his head, his mouth watering. "That sounds amazing...I could probably eat one just myself." he says with a little chuckle, leaning against his lover. "Let's go ahead and order." he says.

Sterben agrees with them, done with his own food, though not one for a lot of sweets, he knew that Hoshi and Rai would most likely eat most of it.

Jasper nodded and when the waiter came back around he ordered it and let the waiter take the plates, as well as refills on their drinks.

Rai smiled. "Oh I can't wait... It's been a while since we've had cake." He said as he took a sip of the new drink. Soon the waiter came back and placed the cake down.

Jasper looked around and saw the violinists heading over and he slowly stood up and walked around the the other side of Hoshi. Once the violinists started to play he smiled and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Hoshi? Will you marry me?" He asked him.

Rai watched and started to tear up as he watched the scene before him.

Hoshi looked to the cake with big eye and was about to eat before hearing the violin and he looks up at them, before looking to Jasper. Tears roll down his cheek and he is silent a moment, feeling his heart pound... before he silently nods his head, holding his hand out for him.

Sterben smiles widely as he watches, arm around his lover, and as he slides the ring on he claps, along with everyone in the restaurant.

Jasper smiled big and kissed his lover after slipping on the ring. Hearing the applause he smiled and the waiter brought out the champagne. Pouring everyone a glass.

Rai smiled. "Oh that was beautiful!!" He said happily. "thank you Jas for letting us be a part of a night we will never forget."

Hoshi is quiet, looking down at the ring amazed, hand shaking a little. He had a smile on his face through his tears. He nuzzles close to his lover and takes his glass.

Sterben grins widely. "No kidding. That was amazing. Im also amazed you were able to order champagne without being 21..." He says, raising an eyebrow. He raises his glass . "To the new fiances!"

Jasper smirked. "They wouldn't tell me no on my big night, it's complimentary from the manager to celebrate." He said as he raised his own glass.

Rai chuckled. "Such a sweet talker... You get it from your mother." He teased before raising his own.

Hoshi raises his glass and they toast, before he sips his drink. Hoshi puts his hand on the others thigh softly, looking up at him with a smile. "Thank you. " He tells him in a whisper.

Sterben looks at the two with a smile, "Why don't we pay for a hotel room tonight for the two of you? We can watch Jasper."

Jasper heard his dad and looked to Hoshi. "What do you think babe?" He asked before taking a sip and making a face. "I'm good." He said with a chuckle putting the glass down.

Rai smiled. "That's an excellent idea my love." He told his lover as he sipped his glass.

Hoshi nods his head. "That sounds like a really good idea if you guys don't mind..." He says.

Sterben shakes his head no. "We don't mind. You guys are engaged! I'm sure I wouldn't want to hear what comes next anyway." He says.

Hoshi blushes bright red.

Sterben chuckles, sipping his drink. "I'll get you two a cab to go to the hotel." He says, calling it up... yet really he was getting them a limo.

Jasper smirked as he heard his father. "It would be nice not having to hold back..." He said wanting to make his love blush more.

Rai chuckled. "Well tonight is special... Make sure you take care of each other..." He said with a wink.

Hoshi does indeed blush more, hiding his face, yet when he hears Rai he takes a long drink of his champagne. "I need a lot more of this if you're talking like that..." He mumbles.

Sterben chuckles, shaking his head. "You guys are adorable. It'll be here in a few minutes." He says, taking a bite of the desert.

When he sees it, Hoshi seems to have forgotten it and he begins to eat hungrily.

Jasper chuckled and sat back letting everyone eat the dessert.

Rai smiled and started eating the dessert. "What a beautiful night... I'm so proud." He said as he drank some more champagne.

Hoshi gets another glass of champagne, and another, and wasn't really much of an alcohol drinker...so he was quite buzzed at this point. He giggles, wiping his mouth off of the chocolate. "Yummy..." He says, before hearing Sterben's phone go off.

Sterben answers the phone, and he smiles. "Your ride is outside and it knows where to take you. Congratulations you two. See you tomorrow!" He says, hugging them.

Jasper chuckles as he sees his love get a little tipsy. Hearing his father he smiled. "Already?" He asked then he nodded and hugged his parents before laying down the money for the night smiling feeling proud.

Rai smiled. "Have fun. See you both tomorrow." He told them with a wink.

Sterben stands up and heads out with Rai, smirking as he sees the huge limo in front of the restaurant that would take them to a very nice hotel. he gets into the car, looking to his lover. "I'm so happy for them..."

Hoshi walks out with him, tripping a little, and when he sees the limo he looks amazed. "I thought he got a taxi... oh my god I've never ridden in a limo before!!"

Rai slips his arm around his lover as he walked with him to the car. He was a little tipsy himself, champagne always made him a lightweight...

Jasper smirked. "We can start early inside... If you want to?" He asked him as he kissed him softly as the driver opened the door for them.

Hoshi nods his head shyly, going to sit inside the limo. He sits next to his lover, and he slowly pulls his dress up to reveal a pretty lacy thong, that barely hid his member. He was already hard, and he is blushing bright red. "Baby..."

Sterben laughs a little as he sees his lover and he opens the door for him, helping him in and driving home. "You alright?"

Jasper shivered as he saw his lover's thong. "Baby... You completely dressed up for me?" He asked as he started kissing his neck, the driver closed the door and raised the tinted window turning on some music to set the mood for them and headed to the hotel, going slow and taking detours.

Rai nodded. "Yeah baby, just uh a little buzzed?" He said with a smile as he buckled. "Hase is just fine..." He told him as he smiled.

Hoshi nods his head softly, blushing bright red. "Yes...I wanted to look nice for you baby..." He says with a shy smile, brushing hair out of his face. "I want you so bad...d...drinking makes me horny." He says with a moan as his neck is kissed.

Sterben smirks, resting a hand on the others thigh, moving it up to his crotch. "You look good in a tux like that, Hase...I think we might have to take it off when we get home."

Jasper shivered and began kissing down his lover's body. "I wonder how wet you are baby..." He said as he continued down and began pulling off the thong. His own member straining in his pants.

Rai shivered. "Well Hase has a nice little surprise for you when you start taking it off..." He said as he licked his lips and his muscles trembled as his lover's hand slid up to his crotch.

Hoshi was indeed soaked with need for the other, the seat a little wet under him. "I stretched myself for you this morning... I've been wanting you all day..." He mumbles, rubbing against his lover's hand.

Sterben grins a little, rubbing his lover's crotch, feeling for his erection just as they get home.

Jas looked down seeing how wet he was and slid in two fingers. "Damn baby... I missed watching you play with yourself...?" He asked huskily as he began to finger him anyways.

Rai moaned softly as he felt his lover rub at him. Once at the house he unbuckled and got out walking to the door his suit jacket unbuttoned and he already started to unbutton the vest and undershirt revealing some lacy lingerie for a brief second before buttoning it back up teasing his lover.

Hoshi cries out, biting his lower lip. God he was even louder when he was drunk yet he didn't care. "I knew that tonight I'd... I'd want to be fucked right away... baby..." He moans, rocking his hips. "I need you inside me I...I can't wait..."

Sterben follows him, and when he sees that little peak of lingerie he groans, running to unlock the door and pull his lover in, throwing him against the wall. "Little tease..." He growls, kissing him deeply on the lips.

Hearing his lover Jas groaned and then he pulled his fingers away licking them off. Then he licked his lips and got on his knees. "I'm gonna make you stay on cloud 9 tonight..." He said before licking across his lover's entrance.

Rai smirked watching his lover quickly unlock the door and being thrown against the wall he moaned out and had started to pull his lover's shirt out of his pants, slipping his hands inside when he saw Sarah... He had completely forgotten and he smiled. "Thank you Sarah have a good night." He told her as he watched her leave.

Hoshi watches his lover lick his fingers off with a moan of need, his member twitching at the very sight. When he gets on his knees he looks confused... all before he feels him lick his entrance. "Ah! Jasper!" He cries out, feeling like he could already cum. He rubs himself through his dress, having a matching lacy bra on underneath as well.

Sterben freezes when he sees Sarah, and he pulls away, grabbing his wallet to pay her a little extra. "Thank you for tonight..." He says with a small smile, watching her leave... before grabbing his lover again and flipping him onto his stomach against the wall.

Jasper continued licking his lover's hole. Then slowly he dipped his tongue inside as he brought a hand up to start to stroke his lover's member. He then kissed up and sucked on his sac a moment before licking across his slit. He slid in two fingers and went back to fingering him. He rolled up his lover's shirt to lick at his nipples but seeing the bra made him groan. "Fuck baby..." He said as he leaned down and licked his nipples over the fabric of the bra.

Rai waited patiently against the wall as his lover paid Sarah. Then when he got his lover's attention he gasped as he was turned around and pinned against the wall. His body hot and he was so wet... Then remembering the shower he smirked and decided to wait for the right time to turn the tables.

Hoshi cries out in need as the other rubs his member and licks his hole, his body super sensitive and desperate for attention. "Baby... ah... I wanna su... suck your cock... please." He mumbles, his cheeks bright red. He was embarrassed but so horny...

Sterben smirks and he slaps the others ass, getting on his knees to bite at his ass and leave red marks in his wake.

Jas nodded and pulled back sitting on the seat. "Want to free it or me free it?" He asked him as his member throbbed in his pants.

Rai cried out as he felt the slap, feeling the bites he moaned out louder as he arched his hips to his mouth. "Hase wants more Daddy..." He panted out as he completely gave up on wanting to switch.... For now.

Hoshi gets down on his knees and he grabs the others zipper in his teeth, tugging it down and he pulls his member out with his hands, undoing the button all the way. He licks his lips, drooling at the sight, and he sucks on the head, making lewd wet noises.

Sterben smirks, biting his ass hard enough to bring blood to the surface. "What is it you want?" He asks him, cocking an eyebrow and he slides a finger inside of his entrance with a grin. "Youre dripping wet, baby..."

Jasper licked his lips as he watched his lover undo his zipper with his teeth. Feeling him free his member he sighed and tangled his fingers in his hair and moaned as he felt his warm mouth on his shaft.

Rai moans louder feeling the rough bite to his ass. Then hearing him he smirked. "You know exactly what I want..." He told him, then gasped as he felt his lover's finger slide inside. "Just for you...." He moaned softly.

Hoshi bobs his head up and down, the booze making him even more horny, sucking and licking at his lover's erection. He looks up at him as he feels his hair tugged, and he gently rubs his sac with his hand, the other hand holding the base of his member...until he swallows it all the way, hitting the back of his throat.

Sterben smirks and he licks at his hole, before trailing kisses up his lovers body, which was still clothed. "You've got too many layers on..." He growls in his ear.

Jas groans as his lover sucked him. He slowly started to rock his hips until feeling him take him completely. He gasped and arched into his mouth. "Fuck babe..." He moaned as he throbbed in his mouth.

Rai shivered feeling him lick his hole. Feeling the kisses atop his fabric he chuckled. "Want a show Daddy?" He asked him

Hoshi moans around his cock, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I can't take it anymore... I want you Jasper... inside of me... please..." He moans, feeling the car stop signifying they were to the hotel. His eye is wide with lust, mouth open and his face flushed... he looked totally fucked.

Sterben leans back, smirking at the question. "Go ahead baby. Show me what's underneath." He tells him, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling the car stop Jas groaned and began fixing up his lover. "I'll give you exactly what you want baby. But we gotta get to the room first." He told him as he re-put his lover's panties on him, sliding two fingers inside as he did so. He pulled them out just as quick and licked them off adjusting his suit he opened the door. "Ready baby?"

Rai smirked and turned around. "Bedroom or here?" He asked huskily as he slowly undid his tie. Making sure to rub the silk material across his lips and tongue.

Hoshi nods his head softly, taking his lovers hand and walking out with him. When he sees the hotel he is surprised for a bit, looking up at it with a wide eyed expression. It was huge. "Wow... dad didn't have to... do this..." He giggles softly as he runs inside, nearly tripping over himself on the way.

Sterben smirks, standing up and leading him to the bedroom. He sits on the bed, undoing his own tie and undoing a few buttons on his shirt, watching his lover. "I'm waiting..."

Jasper smiled and ran in with his lover. Going to the front desk he checked in and grabbed the keys. "Ready babe?" He asked him.

Rai smirked and seeing his lover sit on the bed he smiled. Then he slowly began to unbutton his vest, sliding it off sensually, throwing it to his lover.

Hoshi nods his head softly and he takes his lover's hand, running to the elevator with him. He nuzzles close, before blinking. "We don't have any spare clothes or anything..." He says, biting his lower lip. "We'll have to make sure our clothes don't get too dirty... I think... my underwear might be too dirty though..." He mumbles, blushing brightly.

Sterben grins as he sees his lover undo his vest, and he raises an eyebrow as he watches, putting the vest to the side. "Mmh...baby..."

Jasper smirked. "You don't need underwear.... Makes it easier." He whispered huskily as he turned and nipped his earlobe.

Rai slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing the lingerie he had hiding underneath.

Hoshi moans softly and he rubs against his lover slightly, before the door opens and they are on their floor. He heads down the hall to their room, looking around at everything with surprise, and when he sees their room... he is amazed. It was huge. They had a beautiful view and a hot tub and wine in their room... Hoshi collapses on the gigantic bed, moaning softly in pleasure.

Sterben watches, growling as he sees the lingerie underneath his lover's clothes. "C'mon baby, you know I'm impatient..." He mumbles, sticking out his lower lip.

Jasper looks around. "I hope you're ready... We can't let this room go to waste baby..." He told him as he walked over and climbed atop his lover kissing him deeply his hands sliding up his shirt, under the bra rubbing his fingers against his nipples.

Rai smirked and slowly peeled off the shirt walking over and straddling his lover, wrapping the shirt around his neck. "It's my show..... You'll just have to be a good Daddy and wait..." He whispers huskily.

Hoshi gasps as his lover straddles him, and he looks up at him with a smirk, running his own hands over his body...until he feels his fingers at his nipples. "A-Ah... Jas..." He mumbles, feeling warm milk drip out of his nipples at the contact.

Sterben smirks, watching him with a gleam in his eye. "Well, give me a show worth watching then, baby. If I get bored I might just have to speed things along."

Jasper quickly pulls off his lover's blouse and bra, wasting no more time. He claims a nipple in his mouth sucking roughly as he begins pulling his lover's skirt and panties down.

Rai chuckled and let his ass rest against his lover's crotch. "I think Hase knows what Daddy wants..." He whispers as he leaves the shirt draped across his lover's shoulders and slowly he run his fingers down his own torso, until he got to his belly button. "Daddy stripped me halfway already... I don't know what else I can do, except maybe ride my Daddy...."

Hoshi can't keep quiet as he feels his lover suck his nipple, and he holds his hair, digging his fingers into his scalp slightly. "J-Jasper! Fuck-" He moans, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him as close as he can.

Sterben watches him, his throat slightly dry, and he grabs his ass, digging his fingernails into his skin slightly. "Mmh... I think that would be fine with Daddy." He says with a chuckle, biting his neck roughly.

Hearing him and feeling him pull him close Jas groaned and began sliding off his pants and boxers, rubbing his member against his lover's.

Feeling him dig his nails into his ass Rai moaned and tilted his head as his lover bit down hard. He moaned louder and arched himself his member throbbing. He rocked his hips atop his lovers bulge, moans leaving his lips as he rocked.

Hoshi bites his lower lip, used to trying to hold back noises, and he rocks against the others member in response. "Jas...fuck me...I wanna feel you c...cum inside me..." he pants out.

Sterben grins, feeling the other ride his clothed erection, and he undoes his pants, letting his huge member spring free. "C'mon baby..."

Jas groaned and lifted his lover's hips, so he could slide his member inside his lover. "Fuck baby!" He moaned as he started thrusting inside of him.

Feeling him spring his member free Rai lifted his hips up and slid down on his shaft rolling his hips after burying him deep inside.

Hoshi moans loudly as he feels him thrust into him, and he arches his back, digging his nails into his back. "I-I... ah! Baby!" He cries out, eyebrows furrowed together. "Harder!"

Sterben gasps as the other pushes himself onto his member, and he groans, thrusting up inside of him, fingers holding onto his hips and holding him in place. He begins to move him up and down on his member, panting softly.

Jas nodded. "With pleasure." He told him as he slowly lifted his lover's legs at his knees and thrusting into him that much deeper. The angle causing him to groan out as he went deeper than he had before.

Rai cries out and let's his head fall back as he fucks himself on his lover's shaft. He slowly tangled his hand in his lover's hair tugging roughly, his other hand on his shoulder balancing him

Hoshi gasps and he holds onto his legs to keep them at the angle, mouth left open as he cries out and moans with each thrust. "A-Ah!!" He didn't know how much more of this he could take...he was so amazing at this...

Sterben growls as the other tugs his hair, still a huge turn on for him when his lover touched his hair. He leans up and bites his neck roughly, while fingernails bring blood beading to the surface of his thighs. "Sie möchten, dass Hase?" He asks, grinning.

Jasper shivered listening to his cries. "Fuck baby.... So tight..." He groaned as he placed his legs on his shoulders so he didn't have to hold them and he leaned down claiming a nipple with his teeth nipping it before licking across it.

Hearing his lover growl his body trembled. The bite to his neck made him cry out and arch as Rai closed his eyes. The fingernails digging and bringing blood had him clenching around his lover moaning out, it felt so good. Rai was actually drooling a little as his body was heated with passion and pleasure. "Fuck Daddy!!" He cried out as his nails dig into his lovers shoulder.

Hoshi moans as the other bites his nipple, which causes a shiver to go down his spine. He hadn't told Jas to hurt him in sex yet... he was worried about his reaction. But right now he couldn't think straight. "S-Scratch me... b-baby I w... want to bleed... Ah!" He cries out, holding onto the sheets underneath them.

Sterben growls as he feels the other dig his nails into his shoulder, and he loved how tight and warm he was. "You feel amazing baby..." He whispers out, suddenly flipping them over so his lover was on his knees on the bed, his ass in the air... and he thrusts into him even harder and faster.

Jasper heard him and he didn't think twice he brought his hand up to the top of his side and dragged his nails down, anxious to see his lover's reaction as he saw a thin line of blood.

Being flipped over Rai gasped and he cried out arching as he was thrusted even deeper inside. "Ahh! Daddy!!" He cried out. "I've been.... Naughty.... Wearing this under my suit.... Wanting to tease you..." He panted as he smirks hoping his lover played along.

Hoshi cums right then and there as he is scratched, after having not hurt himself in quite a long time the stimulation made him crazy. He tightens around his lover's member and he claws at his back, panting heavily. "I-I love you..." he pants out, looking at him.

Sterben laughs softly, slapping his ass around his member. "You have been so naughty... You went out to such a nice dinner with your sons wearing that? You probably were hard the whole time thinking about how I would have my way with you afterward..." He says, speaking surprisingly eloquently considering he was fucking him.

Jasper groans as he feels his lover cum and quickly pulled out shooting his load on his stomach. Panting as he looked at him. "I love you too." Then he smirked and leaned down. "Pain kink? Me too... We can definitely play more..." He told him as he kissed him deeply.

Rai listened to his lover and nodded. "Yes Daddy! I wanted you so bad!!" He told him as he fisted his hands in the sheets.

Hoshi frowns as the other cums on his stomach, pouting. "I-I wanted you to cum inside me... I'm taking birth control now." He says, blushing as he sees his chubby belly covered in cum. When he hears him say he had a pain kink, his eye widens and he looks up at him with surprise. "I... I didn't know... um..." He blushes, "That's where... a lot of these scars are from..."

Sterben grins, pushing his face against the blankets and fucking him hard, one hand in his hair, tangled and forcing him down roughly. "You dirty little slut..." He says with a smirk, hand grasping his ass hard.

Jasper chuckled. "I did it on purpose baby... Don't worry I'm gonna fill you up..." He told him as he smirked. "Now we can go play in the hot tub..." He told him. Then hearing him he nodded. "Yeah, I know... Mom told me a while ago, and he's the same way... Seems it runs in the family." He said with a wink.

Rai gasped as he was forced down. His body on fire from his lover's actions. "Mhmm.... I'm sorry Daddy I couldn't help it!!" He panted as he moaned out feeling him grip his ass.

Hoshi blushes brightly. "You just talk to mom about that stuff?" He asks, walking with him to the bathroom, legs a little shaky. He turns on the water making sure to bend down so his lover could see his ass nicely.

Sterben growls, biting his earlobe. "Good for you I'm going to teach you a lesson... fuck you myself... just how I like it... rough." He whispers harshly, giving a hard thrust against his spot.

"I wanted to make sure that I could be there for you for everything..." Jas told him. Then seeing his ass he growls and walked over spanking him and gripping his cheek. Then smirking he got down on his knees. "If the water spills over you'll be in trouble..." He told him before he licked across his lover's hole.

Rai gasped as he felt his lover. "Ahh! I'm sorry Daddy!!" He cried out then feeling the rough thrust a throaty moan escaped him and he rolled his hips. "Fuck Daddy there!!"

Hoshi looks back at him as he is spanked, moaning at the feeling of the other grabbing him roughly "W-What do you me-Ah!" He moans, closing his eye as he feels the other lick at his hole. "Mmf... J-Jasper... god..." He closes his eyes tight. He... wasn't going to turn off the water. Wanted to know what the punishment would be. Besides, this felt amazing right now...

Sterben smirks knowing he had hit his spot, and he begins to roughly thrust against that spot every time, rocking the bed under them loud and hard. He grabs his hair, tugging it back, and he sucks his neck as he goes faster, on the verge of his own climax.

Jas slides his tongue inside of his lover moaning as he held his thighs roughly keeping him steady. Soon he pulled back and looked up seeing that his eye was closed. "How naughty... You want me to punish you..." He told him with a smirk.

Rai cried out and clenched hard around his lover as he slammed into his spot. Feeling him tug his hair back he moaned even louder the bed slamming against the wall echoing in the house.

Hoshi blushes, looking back at him. "W-We've never done anything like this I-I... wanna see what you would do... I've been..." He pauses. "Really naughty." He says, gently rubbing against his lover's hand.

Sterben knew he couldn't last any longer, and he gives a few more rough thrusts inside his lover, tugging his hair back as he cums hard, filling the other with his hot seed deep inside of him. He groans, letting go of him as he relaxes a bit.

Jasper chuckles darkly. "Unfortunately I don't have the proper items so we will have to wait for back home... But you'll get your punishment for now you can ride Daddy and make yourself cum..." He told him getting in the tub.

Rai cries out as he feels his lover fill him up. He clenched roughly and arched as he came splattering the sheets. "Oh my god baby!" He said as he looked back at him.

Hoshi blushes brightly. "Daddy?" He asks, crawling onto his lap. "I don't think we ever talked about using that." He says, pressing his hands to the other's chest, sitting on his lap, his ass against his lover's member.

Sterben grins, kissing him sleepily and slowly pulling out of him. "Good?" He asks, exhausted... he wasn't as in shape as he used to be, he got tired a lot more easily.

"We are experimenting right? God knows I've heard mom..." Jas said with a laugh before shivering as he felt his lover crawl atop him.

Rai nodded. "Excellent baby... Been a while..." He told him as he kissed him softly. "You alright?"

Hoshi smiles shyly, gently placing a kiss to his lover's neck, up to his ear, where he bites down on his earlobe. "I think I wanna call you Master... is that okay?" He asks, rocking his ass against him. "I'll be your pet... do whatever Master wants me to do..." He whispers into his ear, his breath hot.

Sterben smiles a little. "Yeah... I'm alright. We're getting old." He says with a chuckle, taking his hand and lying next to him, looking into his eyes.

Jas shivered. "Master? Sounds good to me baby..." Then feeling the bite he moaned. "What are you waiting for?" He asked his member twitching beneath him.

Rai smiled. "Only as old as we feel..." He said with a smile. Kissing him as he lays down.

Hoshi smiles a little. "What is it you want me to do again, Master?" He asks, rubbing against him, knowing full well what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I forgot..." He says, placing his finger to his lips in an innocent motion that was oh so sensual.

Sterben smiles and he closes his eyes, leaning against his lover. "I love you... I can't believe it... our boys are getting married and we're grandparents..." He gently takes his hand. "I never thought I'd be so lucky."

Jasper smirked and watched his lover, groaning as felt him rub against him. Seeing his finger to his lips and he bit his lip. "Master wants you to ride his shaft... Make yourself cum..." He whispered.

Rai smiled and laid his head on his lover's chest. "I love you too baby. I am so excited that the babies are getting married. Jas is so cute too!!" He said as he rubbed his lover's torso.

Hoshi smiles and nods his head, moaning softly as he moves over the other's shaft, and he slowly lowers himself onto his shaft, gasping as he feels him entirely inside him. He holds onto his shoulders for support, panting softly.

Sterben smiles. "He really is. And Ellie is growing up so well..." He sighs, closing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep... I'm exhausted." He says with a yawn

Jas groans as his lover lowers himself on his shaft immediately throbbing within him. "Fuck baby." He groaned.

"Oh definitely baby." Rai told him. "Ellie is so beautiful." He said as he kissed him softly.

Hoshi begins to ride his member, thrusting himself atop him, panting heavily in pleasure. "Ah! Master! You're so big!" He moans out loudly.

Sterben smiles, kissing him back. "I love you..." He says, holding his hand. "Until the day I die." He tells him, squeezing his hand.

Jasper groans and he kisses his neck softly. "You feel so good baby. Such a good boy." He told him as he slowly brought his hands to his back. "Want Master to help you? Or do you have it under control?"

Rai smiled. "I will love you after death..." He told him as he kissed him deeply.

Hoshi nods his head "I want Master to... to help." He whispers, one hand moving to stroke himself, moaning at the feeling. "Please..." He adds out.

Sterben smiles, kissing him back and deepening it, before he pulls away, smiling softly. He closes his eyes. "Goodnight my love... my Hase..."

Jas nodded and began dragging his nails down his lover's back. Slowly rocking his hips thrusting inside.

Rai smiled. "Goodnight baby..." He told him with a yawn.

Hoshi rides his lover, moaning with each small rock of his lovers hips, holding his shoulders tight. "I'm... I'm gonna cum again..." He says, blushing bright red, not believing he was already so close. "Can I cum?"

Sterben smiles and closes his eyes, falling right asleep, everything in the world seeming alright.

Jas groans as he continues to thrust inside. Hearing his lover he nodded. "Go ahead and cum baby..." He told him as he throbbed deep inside. He gripped his hips roughly nails digging in bringing blood to the surface.

Rai smiled and fell asleep soon after. So peaceful laying with his lover.

Hoshi cries out and cums right with the command, cumming all over his lover and getting it in the water. He is left panting, blushing bright red with embarrassment.

Jasper groans as his lover cums. Then he smirks and picks him up, acting like he was done only to turn him around and thrust back inside. "Master isn't done just yet..." He told him as he began thrusting hard into his lovers spot.

Hoshi looks surprised as he is picked up only to moan when he feels him thrust back into him. "Master!" He cries out, clutching the hot tub sides tightly. He lets him fuck him hard, slowly getting hard yet again.

Jas smirked and tangled one hand in his lover's hair the other on his lover's hip, still digging in. Thrusting against his spot over and over his member throbbing roughly as his climax drew closer.

Hoshi moans and he rubs the other's nipples, twisting them in his fingers, biting and sucking at his neck. "I love you..." he whispers, his other hand moving to stroke himself to full hardness, feeling precum drip from his member.

"Fuck baby!!" Jas growled as he twisted his nipples. After feeling the bites to his neck he cried out and came roughly inside his love. Then he brought his hand down and stroked his lover. "Baby you still hard? Want to fuck your Master? Be in total control?" He whispered huskily.

Hoshi gasps as he hears this, moaning and rocking his hips against his lover, panting when Jas strokes him. "Y-Yes, Master... I want to fuck you..." He whispers, pulling off of his member, left panting. "Are you sure?" He asks, a little worried... they hadn't switched roles since that one time when Hoshi had initially found out he was pregnant.

"It's about both of us tonight... We didn't really get to finish the last time... It felt sooo good." Jas told him as he looked at him. "We can go to the bed, where it's easier."

Hoshi nods his head, still achingly hard. "Let's go to bed...I'm getting all wrinkly."

He says with a giggle, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel, drying himself off with a sigh, not touching his member. He goes to the bed, while drying his hair off.

Jas nodded and got out drying off and getting on the bed laying in his back. "Want me like this?" He asked his lover.

Hoshi looks down at him with surprise, smiling shyly. He nods his head, leaning down and kissing him on the lips. "Yeah...so you like pain too, baby?" He asks, running his hand down his stomach, leaving trails of blood where his fingernails were.

Jas chuckled and kissed him back. Hearing him he nodded. "Fuck baby..." He moaned out as he felt his lover scratch him down.

Hoshi smirks. "Then I won't open you up at all..." He tells him, suddenly thrusting into him hard, one hand grabbing his hip tightly. He bites his neck, sucking his skin.

Jasper groaned as he was entered arching roughly. The bite to his neck had him moaning out. Yeah his ass stung but fuck in the heat of the moment made him shiver. "Hosh..... God baby... Gonna feel that later yeah?" He asked as he tangled his hand in his hair

Hoshi suddenly looks a little worried. "Did I go too far?" He asks worried, slowly thrusting into him, not as rough anymore as the realization of what happened hit him.

"No baby... It's ok..." Jas told him as he kissed him softly. "Don't worry about... Do you my love..." He told him.

Hoshi smiles. "More like do /you/." He says with a giggle, before he leans down to kiss him... while thrusting into him a bit harder.

"Touché." Jas told him hungrily as he moaned louder feeling his lover hit his spot over and over.

Hoshi grins and thrusts hard inside him, going faster, getting used to the feeling and able to dominate the experience more. God, he was so tight and warm....he grabs his hair, tugging it back.

Jas arched and moaned out even louder. "Fuck baby! I like this side of you!" He gasped as he felt his hair tugged back he clenched around his lover.

Hoshi smirks, slapping his ass hard with each thrust. "Are you close? I wanna feel you cum baby... cum for me." He whispers, still a little nervous to be saying that but it didn't show.

Jas gasped and arched as his lover slapped his ass. "Fuck baby yes I'm close!" He told him. But hearing him made his body shiver and he quickly released. Cumming all over his stomach.

Hoshi groans as he feels him tighten around his member. After a few thrusts he follows suit, cumming hard inside of him and filling him with his seed.

Jasper gasped as he felt his lover's seed inside. He leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I love you..." He told him as he relaxed on the bed.

Hoshi kisses him back with a moan slowly pulling out of him. "I love you too..." He whispers, lying down next to him. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

Jas nodded. "I'm just fine baby." He said with a smile. "You were amazing!" He told him. "I hope it feels that good when I'm doing you..." He said softly wrapping his arms around him.

Hoshi smiles, nuzzling close against his lover. "I'm sure it feels a lot better when you do it... god..." he shivers, cum leaking out from his hole. "I love you..."

"I love you too... More than the world and I already know where we are going on our honeymoon...." Jas told him with a smile.

Hoshi looks up at him with surprise. "Where are we going?" He asks with a smile, cupping his lover's cheek.

Jas chuckled. "It's a surprise... I'll tell you when I get the tickets." He told him as he held him close.

Hoshi smiles and nods his head yes. "You do too much for me." He says with a giggle, closing his eye and relaxing, nearly falling asleep.

"I'm supposed to.... You're my lover I'm supposed to spoil you." Jas said with a wink.

Hoshi giggles and nuzzles close, closing his eyes and relaxing in his arms. "Goodnight baby...I love you so much..."

Jas smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Good night baby. I love you too sleep well."

Hoshi smiles and he falls asleep in his arms, sleeping soundly through the night, feeling safe in his lovers arms.

Jasper slept soundly and when morning came, he got up and went to get his lover breakfast and have it delivered to the room.

Hoshi wakes up when he feels Jasper get up, and he yawns, sitting up and rubbing his eye. "Baby... come back to bed." He says, sniffling.

"I just went to order breakfast baby." Jas said with a smile. He crawled back into bed and held him close.

Hoshi nods his head and he snuggles close with a smile. "Okay... thank you baby." He says, sighing happily. "When do you wanna get married? I wanna get married soon..." He says sleepily.

"Whenever you want baby. Wanna go look at dresses?" Jas asked him with a smile.

Hoshi smiles widely. "I'd love that baby!" He says, hopping out of bed and quickly getting his dress back on, swinging his arms happily.

Jas chuckled. "Baby lets eat and stuff first then I'll call mom and dad to pick us up."

Hoshi nods his head. "Okay fine..." He giggles, going back to sit in bed, just wearing a shirt and panties now.

Jas looked over at him and chuckled. "These panties are really cute on you..." He told him.

Hoshi blushes, smiling shyly at his lover. "You like them? I'll have to just wear cute panties around the house all the time then..." He says with a smile. "W-When mom and dad aren't around." He says, giggling slightly. "R-Remember on the cruise before I gave birth when um..we...did that in the pool?" He asks, brushing hair out of his face.

Jas chuckled. "I think we should really try and find our own place? I wouldn't mind coming home to my sexy naked teacher..." He told him huskily as he straddled his lover. Then hearing him he nodded. "I can't believe we did that... Think they would be up for another competition I think we could do it this time." He teased him.

Hoshi blushes brightly, smiling a little. "I wouldn't mind you coming home to that either... so dirty." He giggles, looking up at his lover with a moan, letting him straddle him as he wished. "I don't think I would win... I still cum really quickly." He says with a sigh, shivering. "I-It was kinda fun... but embarrassing... never thought I'd see... y'know... that."

"You know you like it..." Jas teased as he grabbed his wrists and pinned them up above his head. Smirking he used his free hand to roll up his shirt and began kissing his flesh. Then hearing him he chuckled. "But at least we know where we get our insatiableness from." He smirked as he rolled his hips against his lover's.

Hoshi gasps as his wrists are held above his head and he feels goosebumps jump upon his skin. "Love, you know...just how to make me go crazy..." He says, feeling his own erection start in his panties. "I g-guess so, huh? You more than me...you'd wanna fuck me every moment of every day if you could .." he says with a smirk.

"Indeed I do baby..." Jas said as he began sucking on his nipple. Hearing him he chuckled. "What's wrong with wanting to make love to you every chance and time I get?" He asked as he shivered feeling his lover get hard. "Too bad breakfast is on the way... I'd take you right now..."

Hoshi smiles, giggling softly. "Nothing's wrong with that, I guess." He says, rubbing against his lover. "God, you always start at the worst time..." He says with a huff, hearing a knock at the door. He pulls his shirt down, huffing in frustration, and gets up to go get the food, his stomach grumbling.

Jas chuckled and couldn't help but spank him as he walked to answer the door. "The quicker you eat the quicker I'll start pleasing you..." He told him with a wink his member throbbing, him being only in a pair of boxers.

Hoshi nearly drops the tray of food as he comes back, hearing him. He quickly sits down, eating quickly, downing eggs and bacon and toast and sipping his orange juice. He was starving...for sex and food

Jas smirks as he watches him eat. Once he was done he pushed him down and pulled his panties down, licking his member slowly. Then he started to suck on his tip licking around the head.

Hoshi cries out and he holds onto his lover, fingernails digging into his back. "Ah!! Master!" He arches his member into his lovers mouth. "More!"

Jas moaned against his shaft as he felt the nails digging in. He sucked his shaft and licked all around as two fingers slid inside his lover.

Hoshi moans, his entrance so warm and wet for his lover. "Baby... don't stretch me... I wanna feel your huge... c-cock..." he moans, blushing at the word.

Jas nodded and pulled away lining himself up as he thrusted inside. Groaning out as he buried himself fully.

Hoshi moans and clings to him tightly, his entrance somehow still so tight around him. "Ah!!" He bites his lover's neck.

"Fuck baby!" Jas groaned as he continued to thrust into him. Loving the tightness. He claimed his lips with his own kissing him roughly as he held his hips tightly.

Hoshi cries out as he is thrust into, panting and moaning with each thrust. "You feel so good!!" He gasps, holding his legs around him tightly.

Jasper groaned and continued thrusting into him. "Fuck..." He growled out against his lover's neck.

Hoshi suddenly pushes Jasper onto his back, switching positions, so he is on top. He rides his cock, growling as he feels him go in deeper. His ass feels good on his lap, soft, and they make wet sounds with each hard thrust.

Jasper groaned out feeling his lover ride him. He rocked his hips roughly underneath wanting to go even deeper inside his lover. "Fuck baby!!" He gasped as he throbbed inside.

Hoshi gasps as he thrusts up inside of him, and he cums right away, cumming all over his lovers chest and stomach, tightening around him. "Love you!"

Feeling him cum on his chest Jas groaned and thrusted inside of him as deep as he could and filled him up. Moaning out as he claimed his lips with his own. "I love you too."

Translations:

"Seine nicht fair Sie übernachtet haben so schön in all diesen Jahren..." - "It's not fair you've stayed so beautiful all these years..."

"Sie möchten, dass Hase?" - "You like that Bunny?"


	27. Wedding Bells and Disaster...!!!

\---Time Skip---

Warning kidnapping and a little bit of time skip inside the chapter....

Months passed in preparation for this day... and finally it was here. Hoshi was so incredibly excited. They had gotten a venue outside, and it was a beautiful spring day. Baby Jasper was a year now, as was Ellie. He had a little suit on, looking adorable as Sterben held him.

"I can't believe we're at our sons' wedding..." Sterben says with a smile to Rai, holding his hand.

Hoshi was getting ready, fixing up his hair and wearing a veil of flowers in his brown hair. He didn't have an eye patch on, and he looked adorable... though he was worried about how Jas would see him. He had a long white dress on, that trailed a little on the floor. Finally, it was time for him to walk down the aisle, slowly walking, holding some flowers, his cheeks red with blush.

Rai smiled and nodded. "I know I can't believe it. Hoshi looks amazing... You did a good job on Jasper sweetie." He said with a smile.

Jasper was dressed in a suit his hair slicked back. He was so nervous and shifting on his feet as he waited. Hearing the music he looked down and saw his lover and he felt tears brimming quickly. Once he was there at his side and he took his hands in his own he smiled. "You look so beautiful..." He whispered as the priest went through the motions. Then he asked them to say their vows and turned to Jasper. "Do you take Hoshi to be your bride for as long as you both shall live?" Jasper nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

Sterben smiles. "You did a great job with Hoshi too lovely. I'm so proud of them..." He says, squeezing his hand and quieting as the ceremony goes on.

Hoshi blushes bright red, smiling at his lover and feeling tears in his own eye. "Not as h-handsome as you..." He whispers back, and he lets the priest talk. When asked if he would take Jasper, (who they had gotten documentation for as 'Jack' to avoid any problems) he nods his head. "I do..."

Rai smiled and leaned against his lover as they took their seats. "They look amazing." He said as he held his lover's hand.

Jasper smiled at his words and once Hoshi said "I do" they were pronounce husband and wife and were told to kiss. Jasper wrapped him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Pulling back he kissed his cheek and caressed his side softly. "I love you so much." He told him as they turned around and looked to everyone in the audience.

Damien and Blaine were sitting in the back, close to the bathroom due to Blaine enjoying the lovely symptoms of pregnancy. Damien held his hand and smiled. "This is a beautiful ceremony." He said and Blaine nodded.

Hoshi gasps as he is suddenly kissed before melting into it, closing his eye and leaning into him. "I love you too... " He whispers, and when they pull away everyone in the audience was cheering. Hoshi smiles widely, taking his lover's hand as they walk back down the aisle. "This is so amazing!"

Sterben grins and hugs them both. "We're so proud of you both..." He says fondly, kissing Hoshi's forehead and rustling Jasper's hair.

Jasper smiled and walked with his lover and met with their parents. "Glad to make y'all proud..." He said with a wink hugging them both. Then he leaned in close. "You still have them right?" He asked his dad, having him hold the tickets so Hoshi wouldn't find them.

Rai smiled and kissed their cheeks. "Most beautiful day in my life..." He said happily.

Damien helped Blaine stand to go congratulate the newlyweds. "Congratulations!!" They said together while Blaine rubbed his stomach. Their little girl moving around now that he was standing.

Sterben smiles and nods his head to Jasper, giving a little motion to his pocket in his pants. "Yup. I'll give them to you after the reception." He says in a whisper, before handing them little Jasper to hold, who looked cute in his little suit.

Hoshi giggles and holds his little boy, kissing his cheek. "Oh my handsome little boy! You look just like daddy!" He says with a grin, before looking to Damien and Blaine. "Thank you both for coming... it means a lot." He grins. "Well, three of you! Have you thought of names yet?" He asks them, holding Jas in one hand and his lovers hand in the other.

Rai smiled and leaned against his lover, holding Ellie with a big smile.

Jasper smiled and nodded to his dad before looking to Blaine and Damien. "Oh my... Y'all made it. Hope the ceremony wasn't too long I know how sickness comes and goes." He said as remembered how Hoshi was.

Blaine nodded and smiled. "We are still in the process but we were trying to think of something unique like Zayla... But I am not to sure." He said as he looked to Damien.

Damien just chuckled. "It was fine. And I already said I liked Zayla." He said with a chuckle.

Sterben holds onto his lover, rocking back and forth with him slightly as music starts to play.

Hoshi grins. "I like Zayla too! It's cute and unique." He says, and when he hears the music he hands Sterben little Jas. "May I have this dance, husband?" He asks, grinning and giggling as they go over to where there was a big open area with food and a large cake.

Rai smiled. "I wonder if the playpen is set up. I want to dance with you..." He said as he kissed his cheek.

Jasper smiled. "Of course my love." He said as he excused them from Blaine and Damien and taking him lover to the floor and beginning to dance with him.

Damien and Blaine nodded then he looked to Rai and Sterben. "We will watch them... You go dance!" He said as he held out his arms.

Sterben smiles to Damien. "Thank you..." He says, handing them the children before taking his lover by the hand, dancing with him, slow and beautiful.

Hoshi nuzzles close to his lover, holding onto him, dancing to the music. "This is the best day of my life..."

Damien and Blaine took Ellie and Jasper and went to sit down.

Rai walked with his lover to the dancefloor. Resting his head against his chest dancing with him.

Jasper was holding Hoshi tightly and smiled. "Best night so far!" He said with a smile.

Hoshi looks confused as he hears this. "So far? What else do you have planned baby?" He asks with a smile, spinning around in his arms, before nuzzling close with a sigh.

Sterben dances with his lover too, kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of Jasper for saving up all this money to take Hoshi you know where... he'll be so happy."

Jas chuckled. "Our honeymoon of course... And many more kids." He said with a wink.

Rai nodded. "We raised them both well..." He said as he kissed his lover deeply. "I never thought I'd see anything like this... I'm glad I played a show that night at your bar..." He told him.

Hoshi blushes, leaning into his touch. "Where are we going on our honeymoon? No one will tell me!" He says, before feeling his stomach grumble. "I think I want cake." He says with a giggle, stopping dancing.

Sterben smiles, holding his lover. "Never thought I'd be happy like this...you make me the happiest man, my love." He says with a smile.

"Well it is a surprise my love." Jas told him. Then hearing he wanted cake he nodded and walked over with him. Giving him the knife so he could cut their pieces.

Rai smiled. "You make me happiest.... But I love you very much..." He told him. "Ahh I think it's time for cake." He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi giggles and he calls Damien and Blaine over, cutting into the cake and giving everyone a piece before cutting himself one...chocolate cake, his favorite. He grins and he puts a piece up to feed his lover. "Say ah!" He says, before shoving the whole thing in his face with a laugh.

Sterben takes his slice of cake with a smile, and seeing Hoshi he laughs, covering his mouth.

Jasper waited patiently and as the cake was handed out he smiled. He took a small piece and was holding it out for his lover to eat. Feeling a piece spread across his face he smirked and did the same to his lover.

Damien and Blaine walked over each holding one of the babies. They chuckled as the cake spreading happened and stood there watching it unfold.

Rai laughed. "Well it's safe to say we all love cake..." He whispered to him remembering their second date he blushed and laughed even more.

Sterben blushes and laughs a little more, kissing his lover on the lips. "Guess so "

Hoshi gasps as he feels the cake on his face and he licks it off, smiling cutely. "It's so good!" He says with a wide grin. He quickly eats a piece, happy as can be.

Rai chuckled. "So happy." He said with a smile.

Damien and Blaine chuckled and waited. Damien walked up to Hoshi and Jack. "I'm happy for you both but I can't help but notice your brother... Where is he?" He asked as he looked to them.

Hoshi looks to Damien and he bites his lower lip. "Um...he...he's sick at home. Couldn't come so...we made sure to take pictures." He says with a nervous smile, heart pounding.

Damien chuckled then he leaned over to Jack and smiled. "You still look the same. Congrats Jasper." He told him as he stretched and smiled at them. "I'm glad you have each other." He told them.

Blaine smiled. "Your heart wants what it wants." He told them with a smile as Zayla began to kick him good. "If you'll excuse me I need to sit. Here's the precious girl." He said with a smile.

Jasper looked at them in awe and blushed. "Thank you... I have a new look for you now..." He told them.

Hoshi blushes bright red, his mouth open slightly. "Th...thank you." He says, smiling widely as he hugs Damien tightly, nuzzling close. "That means so much." He says as he pulls away, hugging Blaine too, before hearing his little girl was kicking and he smiles. "Of course. We got the babies. You guys go relax." He says, holding little Jasper in his arms.

Sterben looks at his watch and bites his lip slightly. He looks to Jasper with a raised eyebrow, indicating it was nearly time for them to go.

Jasper smiled. "Baby we need to say goodbye to Jas... It's time we go." He told him with a smile.

Rai smiled and walked over holding out his arms for Ellie. "I love you both. Have a very good time!!" He told them.

Hoshi frowns. "I don't wanna say goodbye to my little boy..." he kisses him softly on the forehead. "I love you baby...mommy will miss you so much..." he hugs him, nuzzling close, before handing him to Sterben. "Thank you both for helping so much...I love you." He says, hugging both of them and hugging Ellie too, before holding his lover's hand. He goes to Damien and Blaine and smiles. "Thank you guys for coming too...it means the world." He grins. "If I miss the birth send me pictures!!" He says with a happy smile.

Sterben hugs his sons tightly. "Love you. Be safe. We'll call you to let you know how jas is doing." When he hugs Jasper he gently grasps his shoulder. "Be careful. Take care of Hoshi and yourself...if you need anything there we can figure something out " He smiles, rustling his hair.

Jasper chuckled. "It's alright baby. We will be back in two weeks." He told him with a smile. He hugged his son and told his dad thanks as he grabbed the tickets. Hearing him he nodded. "If we need you we will call. Love you dad love you too mom." He told him as he hugged him tightly. Then he led the way to the limo.

Rai was crying as his babies said goodbye going to their honeymoon. "I love you both so much! Have fun and make sure to take plenty of pictures." He told them.

Adam sighed as he waited. He had been stalking Hoshi for a while. He definitely was a work of art... He had everything he needed in the van as he waited for the best moment to take him. "He's not happy... He will be much happier with me!" He growled out as he gripped the steering wheel.

Hoshi runs to the limo, giggling as he sits inside, looking to his lover before waving out the window as they drive away. He had a weird feeling in his stomach... he couldn't get rid of it. He sighs, leaning against Jasper's shoulder once his family was out of sight. "Remember when we rode in a limo after our engagement?" He asks with a smile.

Jasper followed like a puppy. He was the happiest man in the world. He couldn't wait til his lover saw where they were going. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end but he figured it was just because they were going to Japan...

Adam smirked and watched as the limo headed out. He filled the syringes with ketamine that way if the "husband" gets in the way he's taken care of. After getting the dose he sighed and pulled out following the limo. Growing more excited by the minute.

Hoshi was so excited, he couldn't wait to see where they were going! He hangs onto his lover, kicking his feet slightly, and when they get to the airport he hops out, still in his wedding dress. He giggles, holding his lover's hand. "Okay, tell me. Where are we going?" He asks, grabbing a bag from the back.

Jasper was getting out and gathering the stuff from inside the limo when he heard his lover. "Nuuh not yet... I'll tell you when we are boarding..." He said with a smile.

Adam saw Hoshi head to the back and quickly made his move. Throwing it in park he quickly injected the syringe into Hoshi first taking him to the van.

Jasper went around to grab the bags when he saw someone taking his lover. "Hey!!" He yelled but that was it, as soon as he got close he was punch and injected... That was the last he remembered.

Adam was laughing the whole drive back to his warehouse.

Hoshi giggles to his lover and holds his hand. "Alright baby. I can't wait!" He smiles before feeling himself be grabbed. He gasps and he struggles for a moment... before passing out. He wakes up in a building he didn't know, confused and scared. "J-jasper?" He asks, tears in his eye.

Meanwhile, someone had called 911, and some medics come to help Jasper, making sure he was okay. No one had seen Adam.

Adam laughed after making sure Hoshi was chained up he ran his fingers along his cheek. "So beautiful..." He whispered before Hoshi had came to. "Adam!" He yelled before slapping him. "You don't think about Jasper right now!" He growled.

Hoshi feels tears drip down his cheek, and he groans as he is slapped. "please...let me go...I need to be home with my husband...and my son..." He whispers, trying to pull himself free.


	28. Freedom!!!!

\---Time Skip---

Yet Hoshi doesn't get free for months. He has to deal with months of abuse, of torture. He tries to escape at first, he cries, then gets angry… nothing works and he threatens to kill Jasper if he resists. So he gives up. He tries to be good in order to avoid punishment and avoid his husband getting hurt...and the baby he had. He was quite heavily pregnant now, with Adams child… Adam had been keeping Hoshi unchained lately, keeping the doors and windows locked so he couldn't escape. He was in a maid outfit his kidnapper made him wear, that showed his midriff and pregnant stomach. He was curled up on the floor, shaking a little, looking like shit, knowing Adam would be home soon.

Adam came home angry as he had had a rough day on the job. He ran down to Hoshi and gripped him by his hair. "You will stay here and you will behave! You will eat what I bring you..." Then he slowly placed his hand on Hoshi's stomach. He went back up to grab the food and brought it down. "Eat! And it smells down here... I'll... Just eat..." He said as he walked over to a window and opened slightly. "If you touch the window I'll kill you..." He said as he left meeting someone at the bar for a deal.

Hoshi gasps as he is grabbed, biting his lower lip hesitantly. "Yes sir..." he says quietly, taking the food slowly, waiting for the instruction to eat before slowly eating. He looks over at the window as he opens it and he nods his head. "I'll behave master..." he says, watching as he leaves. He slowly stands up, his legs shakey, not usually standing up anymore, and he walks over to the window. He looks around, hearing his car drive off...before he quickly pulls it open and climbs out, being careful of his stomach. They were out in the middle of nowhere and he looked ridiculous but he had to find someone...limping slightly from when Adam had punished him before he runs down the road, nearly tripping several times. He finally finds someone and he feels his heart pound. "H-help ...please I...I just escaped...kidnapped...h-help..." he mumbles, exhausted and feeling like he might pass out.

Kayla was standing outside smoking when she heard a weak cry for help. Seeing a very pregnant person and hearing the words clicked in her brain and immediately took her inside. "Oh hunny hold on. I'm gonna take care of you." She told her, mistaking Hoshi for a woman. "Here sit on the couch sweetheart I'll get you some tea and call the ambulance. Just hold on you’re gonna be just fine. Sweetheart are you hungry?" She asked as she dialed 911. She explained what happened and hung up. She brought out the tea and waited to see if she was hungry.

Hoshi is quiet as he is ushered inside, and he slowly sits on the couch, shaking a little. He was much thinner now, despite being so pregnant, which was quite worrying...he didn't know how his baby was holding up with him not eating as much. He lies on the couch, staring blankly ahead, and when she asks if he was hungry, he just shakes his head, not looking at her. He doesn't take the tea, just lying there emotionless, before saying, "C-Can...can you c-call my husband?" he asks her, his voice cracking slightly as he tells her the number to call, before passing out soon after.

"Oh dear!! Of course of course!!" She said putting down the tea as she dialed the number. "Hello!! Hi my name is Kayla and I was asked to call someone's husband... I hope it's you..." She said as she sighed into the phone sirens could be heard not far off. "If you’re the right person meet me at this hospital." She told him rattling out the name.

Jasper saw an unknown number but quickly answered. He wasn't well... Not eating or sleeping since his lover had been taken. He had just gotten home not long ago from looking for him again. "Yes yes I hope you were right too! I'll be there." He told her before hanging up. "Dad!! Hurry come take me to the hospital! I think it's Hoshi!!!" He yelled.

The cops arrived and the ambulance and the EMTs carefully placed him on the stretcher. Kayla got in and held his hand. "I won't leave til your husband gets here." She told him unsure if he heard her or not.

Sterben was looking as much as he could for his son...every turn seemed to go to a dead end. The police had given up looking for him, but Sterben had never given up. They had been taking care of little Jas who was almost two now, which was hard, without Hoshi there. Sterben jumps to his feet, his heart beating incredibly hard. "A-Are you sure? Oh my god-" he says, grabbing his keys and running out the door, going to jump in the car, knowing that they were right behind him. He starts up quickly, speeding to the hospital and jumping in traffic, having to see his son.

Hoshi stirs slightly when he is put into the stretcher, and he squeezes her hand lightly, mumbling something, but nothing else. They drive to the hospital, where Hoshi is taken in to make sure he was okay. He had bruising, a fracture on his leg, he was malnourished and dirty. They take care of everything they can, and do tests on the baby to make sure he is okay, which thankfully it seems he was.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah dad let's go!!" He yelled as he grabbed baby Jas while Rai grabbed Ellie and they rushed into the car. Jasper barely had enough time to buckle in the babies. "We have to find Kayla. Find Kayla and we have Hoshi!" He told them.

Kayla waited and waited as they ran the tests and took care of Hoshi.

Sterben nods his head and he speeds off. When they get to the hospital he screeches to a halt and he grabs Ellie, running in as fast as he can. God, he hoped this was him. "We...we need...someone was brought in by Kayla?" He asks the receptionist quickly, tired from running, who then points to Kayla sitting at the waiting room. Sterben runs over to her, shaking slightly himself, excited. "Where is he??"

Hoshi is out as they finish all their tests, and they take him into a room, to have an IV drip for some fluids.

Kayla heard her name and stood. "They just took him into the room. Come this way." She said as she led them to the room. "Poor dear must have been through so much." She said. 

Jasper jumped out of the car running with Rai and Ellie. Once in the room he hugged his lover tightly. "Hoshi! Hoshi oh god!" He said as he kissed his cheek over and over.

Sterben runs into the room, and when he sees Hoshi there, his eyes widen. He...was pregnant. And he looked so sick and weak. He feels tears well up in his eyes, and he looks away, letting Jasper have his moment.

Hoshi begins to stir awake when he is kissed, and he whimpers softly, before jolting awake and pulling away, his eye blown wide with fear. He was shaking slightly, looking terrified. "D-Don't hurt me please, Master..." He whispers, before finally blinking and seeing who was there. "J-J...Jasper?" His voice was hoarse and broken.

Rai stood at the doorway the room slightly crowded. "Kayla thank you for getting him here. He's been kept away for almost a year..." He told her. 

Kayla nodded. "I try and help whoever I can..." She said with a smile. "I'll be in the waiting room, I promised I wouldn't leave til y'all got here." She said. 

Rai nodded. "We can never repay you but we will try..." He told her as she walked away.

Jasper heard his lover and backed up slowly not wanting him to be afraid. "Yes my love it's me!" He told him. Seeing his pregnant belly hurt him but there was nothing he could do, besides it's Hoshi's decision.... "I've missed you so much!" He told him as he caressed his cheek.

Sterben looks to Kayla with a nod, "Yes...thank you. Here." he hands her a paper with his phone number, "If you ever need anything I'll be more than happy to help. It means so much." he says with a smile, before going to the bedside.

Hoshi feels his heart hurt, and he holds onto Jasper tightly, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. "I-I-I'm...sorry..." he mumbles, hiccuping, "H-he...he..." he doesn't finish, not crying, as he had lost all his tears some time ago.

Rai nodded to Kayla as well. Smiling and hugging her tight.

Kayla returned the hug and took the paper placing it in her pocket. "No need. I just hope everything is alright." She said as she walked to the waiting room.

Jasper cupped his cheek. "Shh, baby... Just relax. I love you so much!" He told him. "When you're ready we can talk about it. If you want but for now I just want you better and home. I've missed you..." He said softly as the tears finally fell.

Hoshi looks up at his lover as he begins to cry, and he slowly raises a hand to touch his cheek. "I missed you too… I'm… I'm sorry I'm pregnant… he… I didn't have a choice." He says quietly, shaking a little. "I missed you so much… Where is my baby?" He asks, just as Sterben shows him little Jasper who was so much bigger now. Hoshi frowns, tears in his eye as he sees him. He holds him close, and the fact Jasper didn't recognize him hurt him deeply.

Sterben sighs softly, standing next to rai and watching, before finally seeing a doctor come in. 

"Can I speak with you, Jack?" He asks Jasper, stepping out he says simply, "Hoshi is very underweight. We have no idea how the baby is inside of him, but it would be dangerous for him to stay inside Hoshi any longer. We need to get him ready for labor..." The doctor spoke quietly but quickly.

Hoshi watches as they leave before seeing Sterben and Rai, and he waves softly. "H-hi mom...dad..."

"It's ok baby... You did what you had to to survive." Jas told him kissing his cheek softly. "I'm so happy you’re home...." He said before hearing the doctor. He nodded and kissed his forehead before standing and walking out with him. Hearing the doctor he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If it's best... I'll uh I'll tell him..." He told him as he walked back inside the room. "Baby... They need to induce you... To make sure the baby is alright." He said softly.

Rai smiled at Hoshi. "Oh sweetie..." He said softly. Seeing how Jasper Jr reacted made his heart hurt. "It's been a while he'll remember soon honey."

Hoshi nods his head softly, petting little Jasper's head softly, before he looks over to Jasper as he comes in. "W-What? But… but I just..." He pauses. "I just wanna go home..." He mumbles, looking down. 

Sterben takes little Jas Jr from Hoshi, holding him close, before hugging Hoshi gently. "We will go home soon. We have some police here to make sure nothing happens… it will be okay." He tells him, rubbing his back. "We're all here for you, Hoshi." He says, before Hoshi nods his head, hugging him back weakly.

Jasper looked at his lover. "I know baby... I want you to go home too, but we have to make sure the baby is alright..." He told him.

Rai nodded. "We are all here baby. We will be waiting... Go ahead and go my lovelies." He told them as he hugged Hoshi and Jasper before walking out to the waiting room sitting by Kayla.

Hoshi looks scared as the doctors come in and begin to set him up for labor, and he takes a deep breath, looking up at his lover. He is quiet, scared and nervous, and looks terrible...not like his old self at all. He takes his hand in his own, "S-Stay with me?" he asks, groaning as they inject him.

Sterben leaves with Rai, sitting next to him and holding Ellie and Jas Jr, giving them some toys to play with.

Jasper nodded. "I'm never leaving you... Again..." He told him as he held his hand as the got him ready. "Hoshi... I'm so sorry...." He whispered as he rubbed his palm.

Hoshi shakes his head, "It's not your fault..." He says quietly, closing his eye as he feels labor pains start. He rests his other hand on his stomach, tensing up as he goes through what is an extremely painful labor.

Jasper stayed there and helped his lover through the process and soon a little boy was born and he pets his lover's hair. "You did great my love." He told him.

Hoshi gently holds the little baby, sweat dripping from his face. He looks down at him, gently petting his cheek. "I wanna keep him… I-I know..he's not your's and… I don't expect you to treat him like… your's but… I want little Henry to have a h-home..." He says, tears still coming down his cheek. He sighs, wiping them away.


	29. Home...?

\---Time Skip---

Warning Character Death In This Chapter…..

A few months pass and Hoshi wasn't better. They had moved in case he was still following them, and their police protection was gone now. He wouldn't leave the house. He was depressed, scared and depending on the day he didn't sleep at all or slept all day. He was still thin, the baby weight gone completely. He lay on the floor watching Henry as the others had to work...they had convinced him to let Ellie and jas go to a daycare, despite his concerns. Henry rolls over and Hoshi smiles, gently petting his blonde hair. "Good job Henry… mommy loves you so much."

Jasper ran a hand through his hair as he waited tables. Sighing as his lover had had another bad night he wished he could do something about his lover, help him heal faster... Feel better but nothing he could do to help him but be there and support. Along with his parents. 

Rai went back to playing shows, albeit small ones.

Hoshi fell asleep on the couch, holding little Henry to his chest. Hoshi wakes up to Sterben jostling him gently. 

"Hoshi, honey, do you want anything for dinner?" Sterben asks softly, his hair up in a ponytail, cooking dinner while he waited for the others to come home. 

Hoshi looks up at him and shakes his head no, yawning. He stands up, going to put little Henry down in his crib.

Rai had came home from work glad that Jasper said he would stop at the daycare. He went to shower and relax waiting for his hubby to finish dinner.

Jasper came in and kissed his lover and Henry softly before laying Jas Jr in his crib and Ellie in hers.

Hoshi smiles faintly to his lover and kisses him on the cheek, his eye sad. He goes to sit down on the couch now that the babies were taken care of.

Sterben sighs, kissing Rai on the lips. "I'm… worried about Hoshi. He has a lot of bandages on his arms again..."

Jasper sat next to him when he was through and wrapped his arms around him, looking at his arms he pulled them to his lips and kissed the bandages. Then he kissed his cheek once again. "You hungry?" He asked him.

Rai kissed his lover back and looked for clothes after stepping out of the bath. "I know baby... But we can't expect him to bounce back... It must have been awful, I just wish he would talk to us, that he knows he's not alone...." He said softly.

Hoshi shakes his head no, looking worried as Jasper kisses the bandages, afraid he would get mad at him. "No… I'm not. I just...wanna sleep." He says quietly, not looking his lover in the eye as he goes to his and Jasper's bedroom, lying down in bed. He hasn't been wearing his eye patch or even told anyone what happened.

Sterben sighs, nodding his head and kissing him on the lips. "We should do something to help... I don't know what."

Jasper sighs as he pulls away to go lay down. Seeing him miserable broke his heart but he didn't know what else to do so he followed him and stripped down to his boxers before smiling. He took off to the bathroom and started the water, nice and hot filling the tub. Then he lit some candles and dimmed the lights. Walking back he nudged Hoshi. "Baby... Wanna take a bath with me?" He asked softly. "I have it set up like you like it?"

Hoshi looks up to his lover and he hesitates before nodding. He stands up, undressing, revealing scars from his being kidnapped and himself...and he walks to the bathroom, slowly getting into the tub. His hair was longer now, still having little breasts, yet thin.

Sterben had decided he would buy a cake for Hoshi to cheer him up. He kisses Rai telling him he'd be back soon in time for dinner, and he heads out into a storm...

Jasper smiled happily as he saw his lover decide to bathe with him. He held out his hand to his lover and headed to the bathroom. Once there he took off his own clothes before slipping in and holding out his arms so he could sit in front of him.

Rai had kissed his lover before he had left and he went to grab Ellie and Jas to play in the living room. The lights flickered as thunder shook the house. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Hoshi leans against his lover, sitting slightly in his lap, and he closes his eyes. Yet… he had a weird feeling. Like something was wrong. He was scared and he didn't know why.

Meanwhile, Sterben had picked up a chocolate cake for Hoshi… and was texting Rai when it happened. Right away. No pain, no screaming just… nothing. Three hours pass before finally Rai gets a call, telling him what happened.

Jasper held his love close, he had a sinking feeling and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Hoshi...." He said softly, almost like how he used to when he had nightmares about his dad....

Rai had grown worried when his lover never showed, then after a while he received the call and broke down. He went to Hoshi and Jasper's room and knocked wondering if they had finished the bath.... He had to tell them what he had just heard.

Hoshi looks up at his lover, seeing the look, and he knew it well. "You have that feeling too?" He asks him. By the time Rai comes in, they were both in bed, awake and nervous, unable to sleep. Hoshi was feeding Henry. He looks up to rai when he comes in and the look on his face tells him all he needs to know. He begins to sob, thinking he had no more tears left… proved him wrong.

Rai sat on the bed and nodded knowing that they knew. "I will not go into detail but it did happen...." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around them and cried with them, feeling sick and broken... For himself and for his babies... He rustled his hands in Jasper and Hoshi's hair and held them close.

Hoshi sobs and holds onto Rai, knowing he had to be hurting. He only pulls away to go put Henry in his bed, before coming back, holding a blanket and covering his mother, hugging him tight. "Do… do you want me to get a babysitter? So we can go to the hospital?" He asks, his voice shaking. He had to be strong...

Rai shook his head. "No babies. I'll call just get ready OK?" He asked them as he kissed their foreheads. "Once Chelsea gets here we can leave." He said softly, his throat hoarse and it killed him to talk. He went and grabbed the phone calling Chelsea to let her know and she said she would be there in a few minutes. Be slipped on a coat and his shoes, grabbing the keys. 

Jasper couldn't believe it... He was gone. Just like that... And the scary part he figured just like in the dream too, he would know in the hospital though... Sighing he got up and began to dress. Staying silent.

Hoshi is quiet, his throat feeling thick. The world...felt meaningless now. He dresses, looking to Jasper. He gently takes his hand, walking downstairs with him, nuzzling close to him. When Chelsea gets there, he thanks her, tears in his eye, and he heads out, worried to drive, but the storm was better now.

Rai was already in the car waiting. He had the heater going so no one would be cold. Once all were in he drove. Drove to the hospital and parked. Once there he went in and explained who they were and were lead to his viewing room. He looked at peace... Except for some cuts and glass.... He walked over and caressed his cheek tears falling silently now.

Hoshi sits in silence in the car, and when he sees his father lying there, cut up and...still, he feels his heart stop. He walks over to him, tears dripping from his eyes, and he hugs him gently, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. He cries, having given up trying to be strong, at least in the moment.


	30. Send Me An Angel.....

\---Time Skip---

It had been three months since they buried Sterben. Rai was completely broken but he was mimicking being happy, for his babies, though his babies thought he was going crazy; he wasn't... His lover wasn't completely gone! He comes and holds him in the night and talks with him as the thoughts Rai hadn't had since he was a child, early teen had resurfaced after losing his husband. He got out of bed after sleeping soundly through the night in Sterben's arms. He got up to shower knowing his lover had already disappeared. There was a small smile that would stay on his face after nights with his well, his angel husband...

Jasper woke up slowly as he heard the shower. It was hard piecing everything back together and honestly he hadn't even dented in getting everything back to how it was... But he knew it never would be... He was worried about his mom... Worried about Hoshi. Ellie and Jas were growing so quickly! Henry such a sweet and calm baby... Barely fussy. He got up and kissed Hoshi gently before going down and starting breakfast.

Sterben had done everything he could to come back to earth. He was only allowed to come at first in order to keep Rai from killing himself, but… ended up staying with him at night. No one but Rai could see him, and he would watch Rai during the day to make sure he was okay...it hurt to see his sons so broken up about it and Ellie who would never remember her father...

Hoshi groans softly as he is kissed, and he looks up at him sleepily. He slowly gets up, walking downstairs in a pair of boxers and a robe, and he hugs his lover from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Rai finished the shower and dressed in sweats and one of Sterben's shirts that still smelt like him. His hair long and messy he threw up in a bun.... Well as much as he could get anyways. He walked downstairs and saw Hoshi and Jasper. "Morning." He said softly.

Jasper smiled and as he felt his lover hug him. He had just finished the eggs and bacon, waiting on the toast he began serving their plates. Hearing his mom he nodded. "Morning... You seem happy." He told him.

"I am your father stayed with me through the night..." Rai said not even trying to hide it... He knows they think he's gone insane but it's alright.

Hoshi looks up at Rai while biting his lower lip. "Okay...mom um...why don't we do something today...?" He asks him. "We haven't left the house in months..." He tells him, his voice quiet. He didn't talk much anymore.

Rai looked to Hoshi and smiled. "It would be nice to get the babies out." He said as he took his plate from Jasper.

Jasper nodded. "Sounds wonderful baby." He said as he nuzzled his lover as he served his lover his plate. "Just waiting on the toast." He told them.

Hoshi takes his plate with a soft 'thanks' before going to sit down. "Mom… um… you sure you're okay?" He asks, sipping his juice.

Sterben watches him, feeling sad… he wanted to prove to them Rai wasn't crazy but he couldn't do anything but watch.

Rai smiled. "Yes sweetheart. Truly I'm alright... I'm as ok as I can be..." He told them. "Besides I know he's here still with us..." He said as he started to eat.

Jasper looked between them and ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard the babies begin to wake up. He kissed Hoshi's forehead. "My turn. Eat." He told him as he placed his plate down and went to go check on them.

Hoshi begins to get up as he hears the babies before being ushered by Jasper to sit down. He sighs and eats his food in silence, looking sad. When Jasper comes back he looks up to him, standing. "I'm gonna go take a shower..." He says, heading upstairs, undressing and getting in...where he begins to cry.

Jasper raised a brow when Hoshi went to shower but let him be. Everyone was almost walking on eggshells... They needed a day out... A day of fun. Hopefully today was the day. He looked to his mom and smiled. "So dad was with you last night?" He asked trying to make his mom a little more, well he didn’t know anymore.... 

Rai nodded. "Yes he was but don't love.... Because the more you talk about it the more you'll think I'm crazy... Just let me be and let's worry about getting out today." He told him as he went to make Ellie's backpack and change her for the day.

Hoshi comes back out wearing just a t-shirt and shorts, and he looked tired and… worried. He hadn't gone out of the house since he'd been kidnapped and he was scared. "Ready?" he asks, holding Henry in his arms, close to his chest. He was getting to be a little chubby again.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Let's get the bags ready. Mom is getting Ellie." He said as he went into the room to get Henry and Jas's clothes and supplies.

Hoshi nods his head and heads into the bedroom, his heart hurting a little as he thinks about his mother. Finally they have their bags, and they head out to the car. It was obvious how much Hoshi needed to go out when they were outside, because he was incredibly pale.

Jas put Jasper in his seat and helped his lover seat Henry. Then as they drove off he smiled and held his loves hand looking to his mom.

Rai was humming to the music as they drove to the park. He was happy right now... His babies were out of the house he felt Sterben with him... Even if he couldn't see him right now.

Sterben was indeed with them, watching them, and he was so frustrated. He wanted to sit next to his lover, hold him, be...alive. He missed being with him. He sighs, watching them drive around. 

Hoshi offers to go to the mall, and the park there, no problem. Hoshi holds onto his babies and stays close to Jasper...he was afraid he would get kidnapped again or something of that nature...

Rai walked behind Hoshi and Jasper. Keeping his eyes out for his babies... But also because at least he could talk quietly with his love... "I'm glad you're with us today..." He said softly.

Jasper walked with his arm around Hoshi. Jas was in his hip and they had just gotten to the park. "Alright let's play!" He said trying to get Hoshi to smile.

Sterben smiles to his lover softly, knowing the other couldn't see him, and he gently leans down, touching his cheek with his hand, a sudden warmth filling Rai. "I'm sorry..." He tells him, not knowing if he heard or not.

Hoshi looks over to his lover and he nods his head, gently setting Henry down in his carseat. He also lets Ellie down, beginning to get her out, knowing her and Jas could begin to walk now. He sits down at a bench with his babies, quiet, watching them carefully.

Rai felt the warmth at his cheek and he placed his hand on it. Hearing the soft apology he just shook his head. "Don't..." He began before watching Jas and Ellie walk with Jasper and Hoshi. "Our babies... Are so beautiful... I want you to always be here to watch them with me..." He whispered as he took a seat on the bench.

Adam was driving his van around and saw something that caught his eye.... Something that had escaped him and made his heart seethe with rage. He parked and got out a smug look on his face as he stood at the opposite end of the park, just watching... Waiting to see if he was even noticed.

Sterben smiles sadly and nods his head. "Always." He tells him softly, watching their children. He stood close to Rai, gently touching his hand with his own, warmth radiating off.

Hoshi gently helps his baby stand and plays with them a bit...before he sees that man. His eye widens and he suddenly grabs all his babies, holding them close. He kneels down on the ground, hyperventilating, his whole body seeming to shake.

Rai smiled and kept his hand where Sterben could hold it, watching the babies. It wasn't until he saw Hoshi drop down that he ran over and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong sweetheart?!" He asked him as he pet his hair.

Jasper ran over to huddling the babies close to Hoshi. "Love?" He asked him softly as he kissed his cheek.

Adam growled as he was recognized and quickly made his way to the van... He was going to follow them home....

Hoshi looks up from where he was crouched down, pointing with a shaky hand to where Adam was, tears pouring down his cheek. "A-Adam...he...he's right there..." He whispers, crying softly.

Sterben looks up and sees the man, and he automatically feels anger boil up inside of him...yet he couldn't do anything. It hurt him so much to just watch this all happen...

Jasper heard his love and he cringed as he turned and scanned for the man Hoshi was talking about. Not able to see him, probably because he was already in his van he caressed his cheek. "He's gone now love... I don't see him..." He told him softly.

Rai felt sick to his stomach that the man is still holding him captive in a way. It broke his heart... He didn't know how much more he could take....

Hoshi sobs, shaking all over. "He's there! He...he got into his car... he'll follow us home and… and kill you and the babies and Henry and mom… and… t-take me again... he'll… punish me… I shouldn't have disobeyed..." He whispers, falling on the ground, shaking.

Jasper growled with anger. "No he won't... He will never touch you again. I promise you baby." He told him as he held him close. "Mom can't we call someone?" He asked as he looked to Rai.

Rai shook his head. "I don't think they will help much but we can try?" He asked him as he looked to Hoshi. "You have to be able to give descriptions and such, can you do that love?" He asked him.

Hoshi hiccups, nodding his head softly. Everyone was looking at them now. He is still shaking and won't let the three babies out of his sight. "I...I can..." He says softly. "I'm… I'm such an idiot… I shouldn't have come outside today..."

Rai shook his head. "No you're not. You wanted to take your babies out for a day at the park. That's what mother's do." Then he smiled and looked at Hoshi. Wanting to change the subject a moment. "Actually your father and I used to bring you to the park a lot... We played pirates. Do you remember?" He asked him as he slowly stood and pulled out his phone.

Hoshi nods his head softly, "I remember...I wanted to do that with my babies too..." He says softly, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. He wanted it all to stop… he scratches at the bandages on his arms, sniffling, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Sterben watches, and he gently places a hand on Rai's cheek, before going to Hoshi. He hugs him, and Hoshi shivers, looking around confused, but not seeing anything.

Rai smiled. "We will baby... In time." He told him softly. Then he dialed the police wanting them over immediately.

Jasper smiled as he heard about it and looked at Hoshi. "It's alright love, the police will be here soon." He told him softly.

Hoshi sighs, looking down sadly, "What are they gonna be able to do to fix it?" he asks him softly, rubbing at his eyes. "I-I'm scared to go home." He whispers, leaning against Jasper slightly.

"They can help us... Somehow...." Rai told his love trying to stay positive, though he had a point what could be done? 

Jas sighed and squatted back down. "We won't baby... We can go to a hotel or something... Don't worry I'll protect you..." He told them.

Hoshi sniffles, holding onto little baby Henry, not saying anything now. He was worried. So incredibly worried. He didn't want anything to happen to his family. Maybe he should go back with Adam if he promised not to hurt them… He could do that. Finally, the police arrive, and Hoshi gives them a description of the man and the vehicle, yet they say all they can do is keep a look out for the car and not much else. Hoshi is silent, having stopped crying, but he looked dead inside… as he felt. He stands, going to the car with his family, and it begins to rain.

Rai walked with his babies to the car after the police let them leave and he got in after helping buckle up the little ones. He then drove around looking for a hotel for them to stay in...

When they find a hotel, Hoshi immediately takes his babies inside, looking around for anything out of the ordinary or for Adam following them. He locks the door and puts a chair in front of it. He locks the windows, closes the blinds, and he was obviously still freaking out. He goes to bed, sitting there with his knees to his chest, panting.

Jasper and Rai could barely keep up, but they did. He sighed as he watched his love barricade them in. "Alright my love. We are ok now..." He told him softly. Rai nodded and went to start a shower for Hoshi, hoping it would relax him.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I-I have to stay right here, watch to make sure the babies are okay..." He says, shaking as he holds Henry up to feed him, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I… have to make sure they're okay..."

"Baby. We are. Come on let mom watch the babies... I'll give you a small back massage, you said it's been hurting you..." Jas pleaded with him.

Rai nodded. "I'll watch over them love. I promise..." He told him as he motioned to the bath.

Hoshi looks at the two of them, hesitant, looking down at Henry who was finishing up eating. Hoshi burps the little boy and he holds him close, before nodding. "O-Okay..." he tells him, standing up and slowly going to the shower. He undresses, still feeling nervous about all the scars all over his body. He takes the bandages off his arms, which needed changed since he had scratched at them and caused them to start bleeding again. Huge long cut marks all up his arms are revealed, dried blood on his pale arms. He goes to the shower, sitting down and letting the water run over his body.

Sterben watches them, before going over to Rai now that the others were gone. "Baby...I wish I could do something...I saw him...and yet I couldn't do anything..." He says quietly.

Jasper walked with Hoshi to the shower and undressed sitting in the water with him and gently put his hands at his back rubbing softly. "Shh.... It's alright love..." He told him softly.

Rai nodded. "I know my love... Hell I'm here and I can't do anything... It makes me feel like I can't help my kids... I know how you feel my love." He whispered as he laid in the bed with Henry Jas and Ellie.

Hoshi leans back into his lovers arms, relaxing a little, tears still dripping down his cheek, mixed with water. "I'm sorry love..." he tells him, sniffling sadly. He knew he was hard to deal with...

Sterben shakes his head no. "You do so much for them… you need to find something that makes you happy… live for yourself a little..." He tells him, gently rubbing his back, still not visible.

Jasper kissed his cheek softly, wrapping his arms around him. "Baby. You have nothing to apologize for! That bastard has everything to apologize for don't feel sorry for yourself. You survived! You won. I know it will take some time but soon... You won't hurt... Or at least as bad..." He told him as he kissed his tears away and brushed his hair to the side. "I'll never stop loving you..." He told him.

Rai sighed as he felt the warmth tickle his back. "I can't help the thoughts baby... I just can't anymore..." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

Hoshi smiles sadly and nods his head. "Thanks baby...I love you too, no matter what… forever." He gently holds up his ring finger… where there was no ring. He frowns, looking down, rubbing the space where it had been.

Sterben shakes his head. "Please baby… don't… I miss you… but I don't want you to do something to yourself..."

Jasper looked at the ring less finger and brought it up to kiss it softly. "I'll get a new one soon..." He told him softly.

Rai just stayed quiet as he listened to his lover. He was getting darker despite hiding behind happiness in front of his babies. He knew it was coming....

Hoshi shakes his head no. "Not yet honey...we have more important stuff to buy first..." He says, closing his eyes. 

Sterben frowns, knowing what would happen… and he couldn't change it. He sighs and gently strokes his lover’s cheek. "Hoshi and Jasper will miss you...and Ellie..."

"I know that... But I will get you one I swear." Jas told him as he placed his fingers with Hoshi's.

Rai nodded. "I know but they will be able to move on... I can't..." He said softly as he ran a hand through his hair. The babies asleep on the bed.

Hoshi holds his lovers hand, squeezing it, and he finally begins to wash himself off, sighing softly.

Sterben feels tears drip down his cheeks, and he makes himself visible. His tears are golden, dripping down his semi translucent cheeks. "Baby..." He hugs him tightly.

Jasper smiled and washed down himself. Holding Hoshi close nuzzling into his neck.

Rai held his lover tightly, seeing his tears just made him break more. "Ich vermisse dich so sehr ... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr ..." 

Hoshi nuzzles close, after cleaning himself off, and he begins to doze right then and there in his lover's arms, feeling more relaxed now that he was with his love in quiet, in-closed space...

Sterben sighs, wiping his tears away, gently cupping his lover's cheek. "Ich vermisse dich auch ... Ich vermisse dich dort zu haben. Es tut mir leid, all dies geschah, meine Liebe ..." 

Jasper just held him close as they let the water run down them. Just wanting to keep him safe.

Rai listened to his lover and gasped as he reached up and went to touch his cheek. "Ich will mit dir sein ... Ich muss mit dir sein ...." He told him as he closed his eyes. 

Hoshi falls asleep in his lover's arms fully, only to wake up as the water goes cold suddenly. He shivers, standing up quickly, a little shakey on his feet. He rubs at his eye, sniffling softly. "W-Wanna sleep..." he says quietly, turning the water off and grabbing a towel, drying himself off.

Sterben shakes his head no. "Please, baby...they need you..." He tells him, before sighing. /Sterben/ needed him too, but he couldn't say that. He could watch him… and he knew that no words he could say would make him change his mind… he knew it was going to happen.

Jasper held him as he slept. Smiling as he nodded. "Sure thing baby." He told him as he lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

Rai looked at his lover. "Ich werde bald bei dir sein ... Ich verspreche ..." 

Hoshi lies down on his and Jasper's bed next to Rai, and Hoshi immediately falls asleep again, not seeing Sterben at all. Hoshi only has the blanket over him, having forgotten to get dressed.

Sterben gently strokes Rai's cheek, before seeing the others come in. He knows they can't see him, and it feels… weird for them to look right through him. Sterben holds onto Rai gently, rubbing his back.

Jasper holds him close and falls asleep soon after Hoshi did. Neither of them dressed. 

Rai kissed both their foreheads and covered them up, before getting up and looking out the window. "Baby..." He whispered softly.

Sterben goes after his lover, visible now and seeming to be glowing in gold light. "Baby, what are you doing?" He asks him, gently touching his back.

"Just looking at the stars love..." Rai told him as he leaned against the warmth. "Don't worry I'm not leaving right now... I gotta make sure Hoshi and Jas are back safe at home..." He said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Sterben wraps his arms around him as well, kissing his neck. "I love you, baby… more than you could ever know..." He smiles sadly, one hand cupping his lover's cheek. "You changed my life… I'm so happy I met you..."

Rai shivered as he felt him kiss his neck. "I love you too.... So much..." He whispered. Feeling him cup his cheek he nuzzled into it. "I'm happy we have each other... I need you... Always..." He said softly before tiptoeing to claim his lover’s lips, feeling nothing but a warmth he couldn't describe.

Sterben kisses him back, holding his arms around him, filling his lover with the warmth that surrounded him. "Rai… our babies are right there..." He says, blushing a little bit.

"Baby... They are asleep...." Rai said softly. Then he grabbed his hand and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door he looked at him. "Ich will dich....." 

Sterben shivers as he hears his lover and he gently kisses him once again, wrapping his arms around him. "Hase...." He mumbles, blushing, a little nervous about this. "Ich möchte Sie auch..." He tells him as he kisses his neck, sliding his hands up his shirt.

Rai wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him back, closing his eyes. Hearing the nickname he blushed and it sent shivers down his spine. Feeling the kiss to his neck he moaned out and his body heated quickly as his lover ran his hands up his shirt.

Sterben finally pulls the other’s shirt off, and he explores his exposed skin, biting and kissing where he can. He works his way down, biting a nipple and sucking it, his mouth so warm. He looks up at him under messy bangs, already naked.

Rai shivered as he felt his lover kiss and bite at his skin. He tangled his hands in his lover's hair. Feeling him bite at his nipple he gasped and moaned out.

Sterben groans as he kisses and bites at his skin, looking up at him with a small smirk on his lips, and he slides a hand down into his pants, rubbing at his member, before beginning to pull them off, agonizingly slow.

 

Rai moaned out as his lover continued to kiss and bite his skin. Feeling his hand at his member made him shiver. He wanted his love to go faster but just let him go he wanted to enjoy this.... It had been too long…

Sterben closes his eyes and he moves his head down to lick at his member as it is exposed, his mouth so warm and wet over his member…

Rai moaned softly feeling his lover lick at his member. But a gasp left him as he felt the total warmth all over his shaft. "Baby...." He said as he tangled his hands in his hair.

Sterben smirks and closes his eyes, moving his head up and down on the others member. He groans, as if it were the most delicious thing in the world, and moves a hand around to his ass. He runs his warm fingers against his hole, before slowly sliding one in.

Rai moans more as his lover continued to suck on his shaft. Then feeling his warm fingers at his hole his body shivered and he closed his eyes as he felt his warm fingers slip in. He was so tight... It felt so good...

Sterben moves his head back from his member, licking his lips off, and he moves up to kiss his lover on the lips, while thrusting two fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Rai gasped and wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Feeling his two fingers inside he moaned into the kiss and held him tightly.

Sterben smirks and he adds a third finger, easily able to stretch him open around his fingers. He licks his lover’s neck, biting and nipping at his skin and leaving red marks in his wake. "I've missed you..."

Rai moaned even louder as he felt his lover stretching him. "Fuck babe... Sie necken mich. Nur fick mich..." He cried out. 

Sterben growls and he pulls his fingers out of his lover, and he grabs his lover’s legs, holding him up. In one swift movement he thrusts inside him, filling him with his thick member. He growls in his ear words of love in German, biting his earlobe.

Rai cried out as his lover filled him. It felt so good. He wrapped his legs around his waist and begins to bounce on his shaft, loving how it felt. So warm... Hearing his words and feeling him bite his ear made shivers run down his spine. He tangled his hands in his hair and tugged roughly. "Sterben...." He gasped out.

Sterben thrusts in and out of his lover hard,tugging at his hair roughly in return and biting his neck. He knew he wouldn't be able to return after this...he would be in terrible trouble. He continues, growling in his ear, holding him against the wall, as if a veil of warmth surround them.

Rai cried out louder as his lover thrusted into him. "Ahh!" He moaned out as he was pinned to the wall. This felt amazing... So amazing!! He closed his eyes as his body trembled. "Fuck baby... I'm close!!" He cried out.

Sterben didn't know how much longer he'd last either...he moves a hand and begins to stroke the other’s erection, going even faster and harder inside him. "I want you to cum baby… scream my name." He says with a smirk, biting his neck.

Hearing his lover and feeling him stroke his shaft Rai gasped and arched hard as he cried out his lover’s name, not caring how loud he was or anything, just caring about being with his lover. Nothing else. He came.hard and clenched around his lover’s shaft.

Hoshi wakes up suddenly as he hears a loud voice, looking to the door and grabbing a book, as if to hit the intruder… before seeing no one there...and hearing it from the bathroom. He blushes, looking away shyly, nervously brushing hair out of his face.

Sterben groans as he cums as well, filling his lover with his hot seed. He is left panting, looking down at him with a soft smile, gently cupping his cheek. "I love you..." He tells him, kissing his lips. "I won't be able to visit anymore now.."

Jasper grumbled and rolled over holding Hoshi and the babies close. Not having heard anything.

Rai was left panting as he felt his lover cum deep inside he nuzzled into his touch and kissed him softly. Before hearing his words and it felt like a knife was jabbed into his heart. "But why...?" He asked him.

Hoshi finally lies back down, holding onto him, nuzzling against Jasper. He closes his eye, still hearing talking.

Sterben smiles sadly, tears in his eyes. "Angels and humans are not allowed to have sex… but… I thought this would be good for you..." He tells him, nuzzling close. "Forgive me my love..."

Rai looked at his lover and caressed his cheek. "If I would've known..." He started as he began feeling guilty, and lower than before. "Forgive me baby..." He said as he held him tightly not wanting him to leave.

Sterben shakes his head, tilting the others head up. "Please don't cry Hase… I will still watch you… forever." He gently strokes his cheek. "I love you… so much. And… I’m sorry." He gently places a hand on the others stomach, knowing what would happen… before he begins to disappear.

Rai smiled at the nickname and nuzzled him close. "I know you will baby... I love you forever and always..." He said softly. But at hearing him and feeling his hand on his stomach he raised a brow and was going to question it but he became very aware that his love was disappearing in front of him and he felt the warmth slowly leave him. He sighed and turned on the shower and stepped inside, already missing his lover.

Sterben got into loads of trouble. Almost got sent to hell. When he hears that the Child who was growing in Rai was possibly the Antichrist… he feels sick. How could he do this? As punishment he is forced to difficult tasks in hell, while only able to watch his lover struggle with life...

Translations:  
"Ich vermisse dich so sehr ... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr ..." - “I miss you so much… I just can’t anymore…”  
"Ich vermisse dich auch ... Ich vermisse dich dort zu haben. Es tut mir leid, all dies geschah, meine Liebe ..." - “I miss you too… I miss being with you there. I’m sorry all of this happened, my love…”  
"Ich will mit dir sein ... Ich muss mit dir sein ...." - “I want to be with you… I need to be with you…”  
"Ich werde bald bei dir sein ... Ich verspreche ..." - “I will be with you soon… I promise…”  
"Ich will dich....." - “I want you…...”  
"Ich möchte Sie auch..." - “I want you too….”  
Sie necken mich. Nur fick mich..." - “You’re teasing me. Just fuck me…”


	31. Rai is Pregnant... With The Antichrist????!!!!

Rai woke up with a groan as he went into the bathroom to follow the morning ritual of throwing up... It had been going on for two weeks now and he hasn't seen his lover in a month... He's been more sad since that night but he tries his hardest to stay with his family. They were constantly on the run... It seemed they were found everywhere they stayed. Finishing his normal amount of sickage he sighed and rubbed his stomach, very well thinking he was indeed pregnant but he couldn't be right? He shook his head and went to the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, they were currently staying in a small house they rented. Clear across town, hopefully they could stay here a while longer...

Hoshi was worried about his mom… he was always sick, throwing up in the bathroom, and was so sad… he hadn't said anything about Sterben coming to see him anymore, and he wondered why he stopped seeing him if that was the case? He was already awake, not sleeping well anymore… he was so worried about making sure his family was safe… most nights he fell asleep on the couch, holding a bat and trying to protect his family from anyone that might hurt them… His sleep was filled with nightmares about Adam, so for the most part he tried not to sleep. When he sees Rai come down he yawns, rubbing his eyes and going to the kitchen. "Morning..." he tells him quietly.

Rai smiled to Hoshi and hugged him close. "Sweetheart. Good morning." He told him. He pulled back and sighed as the nausea hadn't gone away. "The others still asleep?" He asked him as he began looking to see what looked good for breakfast. Then deciding that he wanted ice cream on the side of some popcorn with pickle juice he put it together. He didn't even realize it was what he ate when he was pregnant the very first time, when Hoshi was smaller. "What would you like to eat sweetie?"

Hoshi smiles a little sadly. "Yeah… they are..." He says, hugging him gently, nuzzling close. "Um… making ice cream and popcorn for breakfast?" He asks him, watching him, before remembering back when he was a child… and his eye widens. "M-Mom… did you… did you have sex with someone recently?" He asks, suddenly, his throat dry.

Rai was about to reply when he heard Hoshi ask about sex... It just made him cry. "It's been a month... The last night I saw your father..." He said softly as he sat at the table. "He can't see me anymore... Us anymore... He got in a lot of trouble for what we did." He said softly as he looked to Hoshi.

Hoshi's eye widens. "It was… dad? Because mom, you're eating like you did when… you were pregnant with Jasper." He says, biting his lower lip. He hugs him tightly, nuzzling close. "You should go to the doctor..."

"I am?" Rai asked him as he looked at Hoshi. "Yeah... It was Sterben." He said softly. Feeling him hold him close he sighed. "You remember that?" He asked with a chuckle. "You loved playing pirates with me at the park..." He said as he rubbed Hoshi's arm. "I should... But I don’t want to..." He said sadly.

Hoshi smiles a little. "I know… I remember. I loved playing with you… I still love spending time with you. So… please go to the doctor okay?" He asks, kissing his forehead.

Rai chuckled and nodded. "Want to go with me? We can go to a spa after and relax... I don't wanna go alone." He told Hoshi softly.

Hoshi smiles sadly. "Of course mom… I'll come with you." He says, gently squeezing his hand. "Let's eat breakfast first… then we can go." He says, though he was… scared. If he went out he might see Adam… the chances were high. He felt like he might throw up...

Rai nodded. "Shall I make you something hun?" He asked him as he rubbed his stomach. He took another bite of the ice cream and groaned. "God this is delicious!!!" He said as he sighed. He looked to Hoshi and placed a hand on his. "Don't worry... We will be alright..." He said softly.

Hoshi shakes his head. "I'm okay… I think I'd get sick if I ate right now." He says with a sad smile, pouring himself some juice, sitting down at the table, before feeling the other take his hand. He looks up and smiles a little sadly, trying to be strong for his mom. "Thank you… I know..." He says quietly.

Rai smiled and nodded. "I know baby..." He said softly. "Let's leave a note and get dressed." He told him softly. "Or would you rather wake and tell Jasper?"

Hoshi smiles a little. "I'll just go wake him up. I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit." He tells him, heading upstairs to the bedroom. The babies were sleeping in a crib in the room with them, and Hoshi goes over to Jasper, gently shaking him awake. "Um… Jasper… mom and I are leaving."

Jasper was shaken awake and he sat up quickly grabbing Hoshi and holding him tightly. Then he registered what he said and looked at him. "Going with mom?" He asked sleepily.

Hoshi nods his head. "Yeah, we're going to the doctor and the spa… Will you be okay here?" He asks him, holding his lovers hand and kissing his forehead.

Jasper looked at his lover. "Why does mom need to go to the doctor?" He asked softly.

Hoshi bites his lip. "I think he might be pregnant." He begins, looking worried and unsure of what to think about it. "He said… it was Sterben."

Jasper looked at his lover with wide eyes. "Pregnant with Dad?" He asked a little confused. "Well I guess go and have a nice time let me know..." He told him as he kissed him softly. "I'll be fine with the babies."

Hoshi nods his head softly. "I will try… thank you. Please keep our babies safe..." He says before going downstairs, dressed properly. "Ready?"

Jasper nodded. "We are staying inside. I'm trying to get Henry to say mama." He said with a smile. 

Rai waited for Hoshi and once he was down he nodded. "Yeah sweety let's go." He said softly.

Hoshi smiles to his love and when he gets downstairs he nods his head to rai. He takes his arm and walks out with him, heart pounding.

Rai held onto Hoshi as they headed to the car. Then he got in and buckled up, driving to the nearest place he could be seen.

Hoshi was obviously a little worried, but he wanted to be there to support his mom. He walks in with him, eye wide as he looks around for someone who was going to hurt them… not finding anyone. He goes inside and waits to be seen, sighing. 

Rai takes a seat with Hoshi and leaned as against him. Holding him close. Once his name was called he stood and walked back to the office with the doctor and Hoshi. They ran tests and indeed Rai is pregnant so he was sent home with the proper prenatal care. After the appointment he looks to Hoshi. "Ready for the spa?" He asked him.

Hoshi goes back to the doctor with him, and when he hears that he was pregnant, he feels his heart stop. How… how was he pregnant? He looks down, biting his lip, before hearing his mom, and he smiles a little sadly. "Y-Yeah. Sure." He tells him, taking his hand.

Rai smiled and began walking to the car. Excited and for once feeling happy... Even if only for now... He started the car and smiled to Hoshi. "I think I'm going Red. You're father loved that color." He said with a smirk.

Hoshi smiles a little, though he is obviously sad. "I don’t know what I'll do… I think I'll do pink." He says, looking out the window as they drive. He sighs, seeing as they get there, and he looks around to see if they were followed.

Rai smiled and held Hoshi's hand the whole time. "Pink looks good on you." He said with a smile. Once there he got out and looked around. "We are ok... I promise. Let's just try to enjoy..." He told him softly

Hoshi nods his head with a smile and walks in with him. They go back to get their nails and everything done, and Hoshi tries his best to relax… but it was hard.

Rai looked to Hoshi and smiled softly. He squeezed his hand as they were being pampered. Once done he looked to Hoshi and kissed his forehead. "Shall we pick up dinner or just go home?"

Hoshi nods his head, looking down at his nails. "Ah, I think I just wanna go home… I'll cook something tonight." He says with a soft smile, walking out with his mother to the car.

Rai nodded and walked with Hoshi. "Want some help?" He asked him softly. "We could make dessert too." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed his stomach, already growling thinking of food.

Hoshi smiles softly. "Dessert would be nice." He says, getting into the car, stretching out a little. "I love you mom..." He says, blushing a little. "Thanks for doing this. I-I'm excited to see my little brother or sister." He says with a smile.

Rai smiled as he heard Hoshi. "I love you too sweetie. Sorry I've been well... I'm coming back love... I promise..." He told him as he nodded. "I can't either... To be honest..." He said as he drove home.

Hoshi shakes his head. "It's okay, we've all been through a lot… I'm just glad we're all together." He says, slightly leaning against the window, closing his eyes. He hated being so sad all the time, but he just couldn't stop from feeling this way.

Rai nodded. "Indeed we have." He told him as he continued to drive home. Once there he got out and went around to Hoshi taking his hand and walking in with him.

Hoshi walks in with his mother, going inside the small house, his heart hammering in his chest. He had to make sure his babies were all safe. He runs up to the bedroom to check on them.

Rai let him go and he went to the kitchen. Pulling out his small carton of ice cream to eat while he looked around to see what they could make.

Jasper was in the babies room, playing with the them smiling. "Now now. Say Mama..." He was telling Henry.

Hoshi stands in the doorway, watching his lover with the babies, and he smiles widely, going to him and wrapping his arms around his lover from behind. "Hey, honey..." He says, nuzzling against him.

Jasper smiled and rolled over carefully holding Hoshi atop him. "I missed you." He said softly as he kissed him deeply.

Rai finished the ice cream and went to the couch resting for a bit.

Hoshi gives a gasp as he is rolled over and he smiles up at his lover, kissing him on the lips. "I missed you too… I got my nails done." He says, showing him his pink nails, blushing, his cheeks about the color of his nails. "Did I miss anything?"

Jas smiled and rubbed circles on his hips like he had done so long ago... Hearing him he smiled and looked at them. "They match your cheeks." He teased. Then unable to help it he leaned up and whispered. "This dick..." Then he shook his head. "Sorry love. I couldn't help it..." He said as he laid back down and continued to caress his hips.

Hoshi blushes darker, looking up at his lover with a shy look on his face that was oh so alluring. He slowly moves down, beginning to undo the other's pants, shivering a little. His mouth was watering at the thought of it. He pulls them down along with his underwear, and he takes his lover's member into his hand. He wraps his hands around it, his newly manicured fingers looking nice around it, and he licks at the head, long eyelashes dusting his cheeks.

Feeling his lover at his pants Jas shivered and looked down at him. The look alone Hoshi had sent heat straight to his member. Feeling his soft hands and smooth nails elicited a soft moan as he closed his eyes, but they didn't stay closed for long when he felt something wet at his head. "Hoshi...." He gasped out as his member throbbed.

Hoshi wraps his lips around the head, moaning, from this position his ass was in the air slightly. He was so wet and desperate for it, but wanted to taste it too. He rubs it with his soft hands, while moving his head up and down on his member, making soft noises of pleasure.

Jas ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. "Baby... Shall we go to bed? Put Ellie, Jasper, and Henry down for a nap?" He asked him. He was going to ravage his lover but let Hoshi take complete control.

Hoshi pulls up, licking his lips off sensually. "We still need to have dinner… I told mom I'd make food tonight..." He licks up the length of the other's shaft. "Though I think… all I want to eat is you." He says, before blushing bright red, rolling over in bed. "I'm so embarrassed… I can't believe I said that."

"I'm sure mom can wait a little bit.. besides the babies just had lunch..." Jas said before seeing and hearing his lover and his member throbbed as he groaned out. "Mmhmm, nothing wrong with dessert before dinner..." He told him as he leaned up and kissed his embarrassed lover.

Hoshi kisses his lover back, moaning into the kiss. "O-Okay..." He says, shivering with need. He slowly stands up, picking up Ellie, and he gently sets them down in her bed, helping get them comfortable. He did look cute right now, with tight jeans on showing off his ass, and a simple blouse on his top.

Jas stood up and fixed his pants before picking up Jasper and Henry, since Hoshi had Ellie and he placed them down. Seeing his lovers outfit he smiled. "You look so sexy baby..." He told him as he pressed himself against his lover’s ass, kissing his neck softly.

Hoshi gasps as he feels the other push against him, and he looks back at him, blushing brightly. "I want you so much..." He says, rubbing his ass against him.

"I want you too..." Jas said as he pulled back and led him to their room. Laying on the bed shirt already off and he worked in the pants.

Hoshi begins to pull off his shirt, revealing his bare chest, a little chubby and cute. He blushes as he begins to pulls off his pants, working out of them, wearing cute pink panties that matched his nails. "Jasper..." He says quietly, looking up at him shyly.

Jas watched as he undressed. He crawled towards him hearing his name. He licked his lips. "How can I please you baby...?" He asked him.

Hoshi gets onto the bed, blushing, still wearing his panties. "I want you..." He mumbles, panting. "Please… fuck me..." He was nervous, his cheeks red.

Jas nodded and kissed him deeply, bringing their bodies together as he laid Hoshi down on the bed. "Can I taste first?" He asked him as he licked his lips.

Hoshi looks up at his lover and he shyly nods his head, spreading his legs slightly. "Yes, please… taste me..." He says, moaning, his panties wet.

Jas nodded and hooked his hands in his panties, pulling them off. He licked across his lover’s head before moving even lower. Wanting to taste deep within his lover

Hoshi gasps as his lover licks at him, and as he goes lower, he blushes bright red, moving his legs up to allow him more room. "B-Baby… oh my god..." He mumbles, panting.

Jasper immediately laid Hoshi's legs over his shoulders and dipped his tongue deep inside. Lapping at him and stretching him with his tongue, before pulling back. "Baby... I want to reach deeper inside... Ride my face..." He told him as he licked his lips.

Hoshi blushes brightly and he looks up at his lover, panting. He felt like with those words alone he would cum. He slowly pushes Jasper onto his back, and he gets atop him, slowly lowering himself on his lovers lips. "Master..." He moans, eye closed.

Jas shivered as he felt his love straddle him. He licked his lips before letting his tongue slid in along with one of his fingers, just slowly probing inside of him. He moaned into his hole letting it vibrate within his lover.

Hoshi gasps and moans loudly at every motion that his lover makes, every time he slides his tongue deep inside of him, at how warm and wet it felt… He rocks his hips atop of him, panting heavily, back arched. He begins to stroke himself, unable to help it and needing more.

Jas continued to lick and suck at his hole, thrusting in his finger and fingering deep within him. He ran his free hand up and down his lovers body, raking his nails down his back. Wanting to give his lover all that he could.

Hoshi suddenly gets off of his lover, moaning loudly, and he gets on his hands and knees on the bed, looking back at his lover. "Baby, please… fuck me… I need you..." He mumbles, his eye blown wide with lust.

Seeing him on his hands and knees made his member throb. He settled behind him and aligned himself before sliding in. He groaned out as his tight hole took him in. "So warm...." He moaned as he thrusted all the way inside.

Hoshi cries out in pleasure, gripping the sheets and moving his ass back against his lover to take him all the way in. "Ahhh! O-only for you baby..." He mumbles, shaking a little, head pressed into the blankets, ass left up and it was obvious how desperate he was, rocking his hips for wanting him to go faster.

Feeling him push back against him caused him to moan out. Feeling him rock his hips Jas ran a hand up his back to his hair tangling a hand in it and pulling slightly. As he pulled he began thrusting in and out of him hard and fast hitting his spot over and over.

Hoshi cries out as his lover hits his spot, and he holds onto the bed sheets tightly, sobbing in pleasure. "Harder! F-Faster! Oh god, baby-" He moans, feeling like he was going crazy. He was drooling a little even, mouth left open as he moans.

Listening to his lover he obeys and Jas begins ramming him just the way he wanted him too. Then he pulled him up so that his lips can caress his ear. "Do you want me to hurt you baby?" He asked him.

Hoshi gasps as his hair is tugged, and he moans, pulling and tugging at the sheets. "Y-Yes! Please, m-make me scream-" He moans out, rocking his hips back to meet the other's thrusts.

Jasper nodded and he shivered at his words. He untangled his hand and used both hands to rake his nails down his lover's back, glad to see a thin line forming underneath. He leaned down and began licking it up.

Hoshi does indeed scream as his lover scratches down his back, and he holds his head back, arching his back a little. It doesn't take long before finally he cums, suddenly, tightening around his lover's member and getting his cum all over the sheets.

Jas felt his lover finish and he leaned over and bit down on his neck. "I didn't say you could baby...." He whispered as he lifted him up to be only on his knees and continued ramming into him. His own member throbbing as he grew closer.

Hoshi gasps as his lover bites his neck, and he has tears dripping down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry baby-ah!" He cries out as he feels him ram into his tight hole, and he is left shaking, unable to support himself anymore so he collapses on the bed, his ass still up for him to have his way with.

Seeing him lay on the bed with his ass in the air, Jas spanked him once before he pulled out and turned him over before sliding back in. Now that he was on his back he began kissing his torso and sucking at his skin. Softly blowing on his nipples and grazing them with his teeth.

Hoshi gasps in pleasure as he is spanked and pushed onto his back and he looks up at him, moaning once again as he is thrust into. "Jasper!!" He yells out, already getting hard again.

Seeing his love get hard again he looked down at him. "What do you want me to do baby?" He asked him as he rolled his hips angling himself deep within.

Hoshi looks up at Jasper, grasping onto the sheets, before moving his hand back up and grabbing at his hair. "I want you t-to...to..." He blushes a little, looking slightly… nervous. "I wa-want you to cum inside me..."

Feeling him tug at his hair and hearing him Jas moaned out. "You're sure baby?" He panted as he continued to thrust inside of his lover, his climax very close.

Hoshi nods his head, panting softly, his mouth left agape as he breathes. "Yes! F-fill me up!" He says out loud, scratching the others back, wanting him so bad he can't stand it.

Jas groaned and arched his back feeling his love scratch him. "Fuck baby...." He groaned out as he continued thrusting deep inside before cumming deeply against his spot.

Hoshi follows soon after, cumming right as he feels his lover cum against that spot and fill him up. He moans, arching his back and getting cum all over them. He is left breathless, exhausted, chest rising and falling heavily.

Jas was left a panting mess as he leaned down and kissed Hoshi deeply. "I love you..." He told him softly as he nuzzled into his neck.

Hoshi smiles softly. "I love you too baby… so much..." He says. Holding him close, eye full of love for him. He felt like he would fall asleep like this...

Jas cuddled up to him still deep inside of him. He kissed him deeply and rolled onto their side to sleep.

Hoshi yawns, closing his eye, taking off his eye patch and setting it on the table. "Baby… we still need to eat dinner and… mom… he..." He yawns, snuggling back.

"Shh.... We need to rest..." Jas yawned out softly. As he cuddled up and laid down with his lover.

Hoshi nods his head sleepily, and he nuzzles back against him, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep, feeling safe in his lover's embrace.

Rai chuckled as he heard his sons and he made himself dinner and went to his room, laying down eating and watching tv....


	32. Welcome Michael The Antichrist...

\---Time Skip---

Warning Character Death in Chapter….

Rai had been home two weeks now after having Michael. He was born at 5 months, which the doctors thought was strange because he was a normal sized baby. At the moment he was up and rocking Michael singing to him softly. It broke his heart as he thought about Sterben.... "I hope you're watching baby.... He is so handsome..." He whispered as he continued to feed him.

Jasper woke up and groaned as he stretched. He leaned over and kissed Hoshi who had a swollen tummy he kissed the tummy and nuzzled him close. "Morning baby..." He told him.

Michael was eating happily, being quite a big child and having a big appetite, it was never enough. He was also quite… a handful. Never slept through the night, would cry, and he was afraid of everyone but Rai, Hoshi, and Jasper. 

Hoshi yawns as he begins to wake up, rubbing his eyes. He looks up at his lover and smiles softly, nuzzling against him. "Morning..." He says, having had bad dreams… but he stopped waking up in the night now. It was more normal.

Rai smiled as he fed his ever growing baby. He chuckled and kissed his forehead as he continued to feed him. "Such a big handful...." He yawned out. He hadn't slept in days and the fact that he was a constant reminder of Sterben, well Rai was doing only so good on the inside....

Jasper smiled and nuzzled him close. "How you feeling?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach. "Hungry?" He asked him.

Michael pulls away finally done, nuzzling against Rai's chest, eyelids heavy. He was such a beautiful child… yet there was something dark about him. He looked like Sterben, only with black hair. Finally he falls asleep like this, for the first time in so long.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Hungry… feel bad, I had that dream again..." He sighs, nuzzling into his touch on his stomach.

Rai sighed as he saw Michael fall asleep. "Now maybe we can sleep..." He said as he got up and swaddled up Michael so he could place him down. His stomach growled and he groaned realizing that he hadn't eaten in a while and he went to start making breakfast, hoping his babies were awake and ready to eat.

Jasper nodded. "How did it go this time?" He asked him softly as he helped him sit up. Ellie, Jas, and Henry still asleep.

Michael sleeps as Rai sits him down, sleeping peacefully… relatively. He still tossed and turned a little.

Hoshi sighs sadly, tears in his eye. "He… was just there. Keeping me chained up. Hurting our babies..." He slowly sits up, rubbing his stomach as he stands. "I think I hear mom… our four babies with a fifth on the way? I don't know how we're going to do this..."

Rai finished making breakfast and he couldn't help it. He had to eat. He sat at the table and began to eat, waiting for Jasper and Hoshi to come down. 

Jas nodded and hugged him tightly. "Shh shh... It's alright love..." He told him as he kissed his tears away. "I'm here... And I don't know. But I know we will figure it out..." He told him as he helped him stand.

Hoshi nods his head with a soft smile. "Th-thanks." He says quietly, before he pulls some pants and a shirt on slowly, in order to go downstairs. "Hi mom..." He says with a small sad smile, waving to him. He looked tired as well, but mostly just… sad still.

Rai smiled as he heard Hoshi. "Morning baby." He told him as he looked to Jasper. "Morning baby. How are y'all feeling?" He asked softly as he continued to eat. Though once he hit about halfway done he pushed the plate away unable to eat anymore.

Jasper smiled. "Morning mom. We are ok..." He said as he helped Hoshi into a chair.

Hoshi sits down slowly, his stomach larger than it normally would be for someone at this point in his pregnancy. He nods his head. "I'm okay… How are you? Is Michael finally asleep?" He asks, smiling sadly. "Why don't we take care of him today so you can get some sleep?" He asks, not wanting to leave the house. He hadn't in quite some time.

Rai nodded. "If you both could I would love to sleep..." He said as he smiled to them. "Just leave him in my room... I’m gonna take my meds so just get him when he wakes up." He said as he got up. "I'll do dishes later sweethearts." He told them as he kissed them goodnight.

Jasper grimaced at hearing his mom say he was gonna take his medicine. "Mom.... Do you really need it?" He started before feeling the kiss to his forehead. He looked to Hoshi but just watched his mom go.

Hoshi frowns as he hears this, looking at his mother. "Mom… I-I'm sure you'll be okay. You're so tired you should be able to go to sleep right away, right?" He asks, gently reaching for his mom's hand, only to watch him go away. He sighs, looking up at his lover, his eye sad.

Rai waved at them before going to his room and going to the bathroom. Grabbing his medicine he poured a few into his hand and took them. Then he went and cuddled up in bed. Drifting off fairly quickly. The meds weren’t to keep him asleep, or put him to sleep…. It was to keep the dreams at bay… He couldn’t do it...

Jasper squeezed his lover’s shoulder. "Hoshi... I don't like this...." He whispered as he served them breakfast.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I don't either… I'm scared..." He says, tears in his eye. He takes food from his lover, taking a few bites, though his stomach was hurting. He was worried about his mom, worried about them with so many kids… worried about everything.

Jas nodded and ate a few bites himself. "I know baby... We will figure it out." He told him. "Mom hasn't been doing so good...." He said softly as he looked at him.

Hoshi looks at his lover, nodding his head. "I know honey… I... wish I could help. I think it’s Michael… he reminds him of dad." He says with a sad sigh. "I miss him too..."

"I do too...." Jas told him as he got up and threw away the scraps. "Finished baby?" He asked him as he held his hand out for the plate.

Hoshi nods his head, letting his lover take his food. He hears Ellie wake up, who was now getting old enough to walk around and talk a little. He gets up, going to get her, who in turn begins to wake up everyone else.

Jasper got up and went to grab Henry and Jas Jr. He smiled as he dressed them up. Playing with the boys in the living room. "A girl is a nice change of pace." He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi smiles as he comes into the living room, feeding little Ellie. "Hey… my handsome boys." He says with a sad smile, sitting down with them, having dressed his little girl. "I need to get a job… money is so tight." He says quietly, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I know baby... But right now let's just be together... I don't want you going out... I will work that way you can stay home with the babies." He told him softly. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or unsafe out there..." He said as he helped Jas walk around who, was already a bundle of energy stepping on his own.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "I-I can try to find something from home. I hate you being at work so much..." He sighs, walking with Ellie now that she had eaten, smiling softly. He then hears Michael and he runs to get him, leaving Ellie with Jasper. He picks him up, gently kissing his cheeks. "Hello my sweet baby… it's okay..." He says, looking over to Rai… and his heart stops. He didn't see him breathing. He holds onto Michael with one hand and shakes Rai. "Mom! Mom, wake up! J-Jasper!! Call an ambulance!" He says, shaking with fear.

At hearing Hoshi he got up immediately and dialed the cops. "What what's going on?!" He asked as he ran into the room. It wasn't until he saw his mom that he knew.... His heart sank. "Mom...." He said with a groggy throat. The operator answered and he told them his mom wasn't breathing....

Hoshi feels hot tears drip down his cheek, and he tries to do CPR, setting Michael down in order to do so. He does mouth to mouth, everything he had learned in doing classes for being a teacher… but nothing works. He feels like the world crumbled underneath him. He tries until the ambulance gets there, but there was little they could do.

The paramedics came in and tried CPR as well but sadly they weren't able to bring him back... He had been gone for too long already. 

Jasper held Hoshi tightly as they placed their mom onto a gurney and he felt the tears drip down. He couldn't stop them either... Now they really had to figure out what they would do. 4 babies... 1 on the way. Plus being hunted... He didn't know what they could possibly do....

Hoshi sits there, staring into space, unable to come to terms with the fact his mother had gone… his father, his mother… they both had died within such a short period… and now he was left alone. He was scared. He didn't want to be hunted anymore. He gently pets his lover's back, trying to help him feel better, before hearing Michael cry again, and he goes to comfort him, rocking him gently. "Shh… it's okay, baby boy… I..." He whimpers, sniffling. "I'll figure something out."


	33. Baby Jynx Comes Early...

\---Time Skip 1 Month---

Jasper was working anywhere he was needed. Making ends meet. Luckily their house for now had been paid off by the money from his mom passing. It still hurt... It hurt so much but he couldn't think of that now. He had 4 babies and a pregnant lover to think about. He came home after cashing his check. "Baby? How did it go today at home?" He called out as he started dinner.

Hoshi had meanwhile found a… job. If you could call it that. It turns out that there was a market for people to pose on the internet, being pregnant and… willing to do anything to make some money. He had yet to tell Jasper, he was embarrassed… ashamed. But without it, he wouldn't make enough money. He would just add the money to their bank account, not telling him anything, and he made okay money with doing it. It got… degrading. He hated himself, and it made him think back to when he was kidnapped again. And living without Rai was… the most difficult thing. He cried himself to sleep every night, though only after Jasper went to bed. He tried to stay strong for his lover and his babies. When Jasper comes home, he was in the middle of videotaping himself on his computer, naked except for a lacy thong, his cute breasts revealed atop his now large stomach. He gasps as he hears him, and he quickly begins to get dressed, pulling on a shirt and closing his laptop. He comes downstairs, just wearing the shirt and panties. "I-It was okay." He says, picking up little Michael in order to feed him. "How was work honey...?"

Jasper smiled from the stove. Seeing his lover come down in only a shirt he licked his lips. "It went well.... We laid foundation. After dinner wanna shower?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair that had a little bit of cement in it.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "Oh… that sounds interesting." He says, gently kissing his lover's cheek. "Sure." He tells him quietly, nuzzling against his side softly, still holding Michael to his chest, shirt pulled up. "Um… Ellie was talking today, her and Jas were having a baby conversation… Henry is taking a little nap but he said Mama." He says with a small smile, looking sad. "And Ellie said 'cat'. We were reading a book together." He says, giggling sadly.

"It was a pain in the ass!!" Jas said with a smile. He placed an arm around him not wanting to get him too dirty. He placed his hand atop his ass and squeezed. "I missed you." Then hearing about the babies he smiled. "That's excellent!!" He said as he finished stirring the pasta.

Hoshi shivers as he feels his lover squeeze his ass, and he moves away a little, feeling dirty himself. "I missed you too honey..." He says, looking down and shyly brushing hair out of his face. "Um… I'm going to go get dressed more." He says, taking Michael with him and continuing to feed him as he goes upstairs, putting some pants on. By this time, he's done eating. And he just holds the little boy, rocking him slightly. "Do you need help cooking?" He asks, feeling like Jasper must think he doesn't do anything which wasn't true at all.

Jasper raised a brow when Hoshi moved away but just shrugged it off. He nodded to him as he continued to finish up the noodles. Hearing him he nodded if you want to make the sauce while I check the chicken?" He asked him as he moved the noodles to a lower temp not wanting them to burn.

Hoshi nods his head with a soft smile, beginning to make the sauce for them, hand on his stomach. He looks down into the pot silently as he stirs, feels his chest hurt.

Jasper smiled and seeing his lover rest a hand on his stomach he kissed his cheek. "Baby... I don't know how you do it..." He said softly. "The house is clean all the little ones are clothed cleaned and fed and then you look so beautiful. Everytime I come home... It amazes me..." He told him. "Tomorrow I'm off.... I want you to take the day off too... I'll tend to everything here." He told him as he rubbed his lover’s stomach before pulling out the chicken and cutting them to see if it's ready.

Hoshi feels blush rise to his cheeks as he hears him, and he looks down, feeling a little guilty. When he says he had tomorrow off and he wanted Hoshi to take it off too, he gets scared, his heart pounding in his chest. "Wh-what do you mean you want me to take off? I-I just take care of the house it's… it's nothing um..." He looks away, shaking a little. "I gotta go get Henry… I hear him crying..." He says, still holding Michael as he turns to go upstairs.

Jasper watched as he received a reaction that he wasn't expecting at all. After finishing dinner he went upstairs and looked for Hoshi. "Baby? Is everything alright?" He called out as he couldn't help but feel like something was going on...

Hoshi was in the nursery with his babies, having set Michael down and he was helping Ellie and Jas Jr to walk, who both were talking so much. He looks over at his lover as he enters the room, tears in his eye, but he nods his head. "I'm fine honey, sorry to worry you..." He whispers, rubbing his stomach absent-mindedly. "I just… feel a little sick is all..."

"Shall I take dinner to the bed so we can lay down and eat?" Jas asked as he walked over and squatted down rubbing his stomach something he'd always done. He kissed his stomach and looked up at him. "I love you so much..." He told him.

Hoshi looks down at him as he kneels before him and he feels tears well up in his eye. "Baby… I love you too..." He hiccups, tears dripping down his face. "I'm sorry..."

Jas stopped and looked up at Hoshi. He caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears. "Baby... What's wrong?" He asked him.

Hoshi sniffles, looking away. "I can't tell you… You'll be mad at me." He tells him, his eye sad. He doesn’t look into his eyes, looking down at his babies walking and crawling around and playing.

"Baby... I would never get mad at you. What is wrong?" Jas asked him again as he gripped his chin softly and kissing him gently. "I want to make it better...." He told him.

Hoshi still is afraid to look at him, and he kisses him back weakly. "I… I’ve been… taking pictures. For money." He tells him quietly, sniffling. "I-I make a few hundred each time I release a video so… it's… it’s been helping with money."

Hearing him Jas pulled back and looked at him. "You've been posting them?" He asked as he sighed. "I wish you would've told me sooner... Baby we don't need the extra money..." He told him. "It's my job to support us, yours is to take it easy and watch the babies. But. If you want to continue doing that... At least let me be the one behind the camera. Let me be apart of it?" He told him softly.

Hoshi looks guilty. "I don't want to.. But… I've been putting money into our account and we're barely making ends meet… with a new baby on the way..." He sigh. "I hate not being able to not pay for things… being too scared to leave the house..." Tears are in his eye and he looks away. "I just want to help..."

"Maybe we can find something else that you would like doing from home...? I don't exactly like that there's people out there watching you..." Jas told him softly. "Maybe you could become a food blogger? You love to cook and bake right?" He asked him softly. "Maybe we can start a business from home and send out orders?"

Hoshi rubs his belly absentmindedly, listening to his lover. "I do but… that's just… I don't know if I could. I’m not very good." He sighs, tears in his eye. "The only thing I'm good for is… is for that." He says quietly, sniffling.

"Well we won't know until we try... I'll help you..." Jas told him as he stood up and held out his hand. "Let's put the babies to bed and we can eat our dinner... I may have an idea if the baking thing doesn't work. And at least we could both have fun..." He told him softly.

Hoshi nods his head and he takes his lover’s hand. "Alright." He smiles softly, rounding up the kids and lying them down. He sits with the oldest kids and reads them a story until they fall asleep in his arms, before laying them down, looking adorable and so motherly. He then stands up from the chair he was in, his back aching a little. "Mmh… alright… ready?" He asks with a sad smile.

Jasper waited for his lover watching him read to their babies. He smiled and once the kids were asleep he helped lay them down and helped his lover stand up. "Would you like a massage baby? I know I haven't given you one in a while... I'm sorry." He told him as he led Hoshi to the bed and went to get dinner. He brought it back up for them and laid on the bed next to Hoshi. "Here you go baby..."

Hoshi shakes his head no, going to lie down, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Thanks though… you've been so busy." He says, taking the food from him. "Thank you..." He says as he takes a few bites, his stomach grumbling.

"I'm never too busy for you!" Jas told him with a smile. He kissed him deeply before beginning to eat. He groaned as he relaxed on the bed.

Hoshi nuzzles close, looking sad, staring into space. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I didn't want to hurt you." He says, tears in his eye.

"It's ok baby. I understand." Jas told him as he finished eating and wrapped his arms around him. Rubbing his belly. "You did what you did to support the family. I can't get mad at you for that. Worried but not mad." He told him as he kissed his cheek.

Hoshi smiles sadly, finishing his own food. "Thank you… I just want to help. Things have been… really hard." He rests against the other’s shoulder. "Tomorrow I want to pamper you… you work so hard for us… I want to do anything for you." He moans as the other rubs his belly. "That feels really good..."

Jas nodded as he listened to his love. He smiled and shook his head. "I love you baby... And I know. But it's gotta get better...." But at hearing him about pampering he smirked. "Well I think that's not gonna work... I was supposed to pamper you baby..." He told him as he continued to rub his stomach. Moving to where he could rest his cheek against his stomach. Kissing softly.

Hoshi giggles softly, watching as he kisses his belly, his cheeks bright red. "You work so hard… can't I pamper you for once?" He asks, petting the other's hair. "I can't do too much but… I'll do anything you want." He says quietly.

Jasper looked up at him and nodded. "I don't want you to overdo yourself... Deal?" He asked him as he crawled up and carefully kissed him deeply.

Hoshi nods his head, yawning. "Deal… let's go to bed my love..." He smiles, kissing him back. "I love you..." He mumbles, taking the eye patch off and he relaxes in his lovers arms, falling asleep.

Jas nodded and let out a yawn but before he could tell his love he still had to shower his love was already asleep. He shrugged his shoulders and settled on the bed more comfortably, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning comes, with Hoshi waking up early. He wanted to make Jasper some breakfast in bed. He goes to the kitchen, picking up Michael on the way who was beginning to wake up, and he holds him in his arm, letting him eat while Hoshi gets some things together for breakfast. He sighs, rubbing his stomach, feeling a twinge of pain, but he ignores it. Finally, he has breakfast done, and Michael is fed. He comes back to the bedroom, carrying a tray of pancakes, and he sets it beside his lover, gently kissing his cheek. "Morning my love..." he says with a soft smile.

Jasper turned over when he felt the warmth of his lover leave, but he was too exhausted he couldn't get up. He slept soundly until he felt a kiss to his lips, and hearing his lovers voice he smiled. "Good morning my love." He said as he sat up carefully, then he opened his eyes and kissed him once again. Then he leaned down and kissed his stomach. "What smells good?" He asked.

Hoshi smiles. "I made breakfast. I was going to pamper you today, remember? I made pancakes with juice and coffee and lots of syrup." He says, sitting beside him, before hearing crying from the kid's room. He sighs, standing up, rubbing his back, it hurting a little from continuing to get up and get back down. He goes in the other room, picking up Michael and bringing him in the room with them, setting him down before going to get the others, bringing them in one at a time. He had brought a little plate of pancakes for himself, but he begins to feed it to the two oldest, Ellie and Jasper, holding them on his lap.

"That's so sweet baby." Jas told him. He was just about to start eating when he heard the babies begin to cry. He started to get up to help but Hoshi already had them in the room. He did see him rubbing his back and he waited for him to sit back down. "Baby.... Don't over do yourself..." He told him. Seeing him feed the babies he smiled and cut a piece of pancake. "Ahh!" He told him as he held it to his lips.

Hoshi smiles sleepily. "I'm okay honey. Thank you though..." He says, finishing feeding Ellie, and he sets her down to play with toys he had brought, before getting Henry to feed him as well. He pulls his shirt down a little to let him eat, before seeing Jasper hold out pancake for him. "Thank you..." He says with a little blush, taking a small bite, resting against his lover.

Jas nodded and once Hoshi took a bite he did too. He repeated that process until all the food was eaten. "That was delicious baby." He told him sweetly. "Let's put the babies in the playpens so we can shower? I still have cement in my hair." He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi's eye widens, "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I forgot honey..." He looks worried, gently kissing his lover's cheek. "Did you eat enough?" He asks, slowly standing up, going to pick up the little babies and take them back to the room, two at a time.

Jas chuckled. "It's alright love. I fell asleep quickly." He told him. He stood up and picked up Michael and Henry as he took them.to the room. "I ate plenty did you?" He asked him as he kissed his cheek.

Hoshi nods his head, "I ate enough. My stomach is kind of hurting today… I'm sure it's nothing." He smiles, kissing his cheek in return. "Let's take a shower." he says, looking to his babies before going to the bathroom, turning on the water. He begins to undress, taking off his t-shirt and standing naked, testing the water.

At hearing about his stomach hurting he looked at him with worried eyes. "Baby you are about six months now...." Jas said as he walked over to his naked form and kissing his neck softly. "What if it's labor pains already?" He asked him as he stripped down as well stepping into the water.

Hoshi shakes his head. "It can't be labor… I'm only six months. There's no way. I'm sure I'm fine." He says with a smile, though it was obvious he was a little worried about it. He steps under the water, letting the warm water wash over him. He sighs, and he begins to wash his lover's hair, trying to remain positive. "You work so hard… I have to do everything I can to make you relax..."

Jas gripped his lovers chin and kissed him deeply. "Promise me... If you really start hurting you'll tell me?" He told him as he let his love begin to wash his hair. "I'm just glad I was off today... I missed spending time with you all..." He said as he closed his eyes sighing in content.

Hoshi kisses him back, looking at him with surprise. He smiles softly. "Yes… I promise." He tells him, kissing his cheek. "I missed you too, honey." He says, washing his hair, standing up on his tip toes. "I'm glad we can have today together… when the new baby's born, I'm going to be really lonely… but it's okay." He smiles up at him, washing out his hair.

Jas smiled and held him close. "If the baking thing works you'll never be lonely again... I wouldn't ever have to leave your side." He said as he let him wash him. Once he was finished he turned his lover around and grabbed the body wash massaging his back gently.

Hoshi smiles and he was about to wash himself off, before feeling Jasper do it instead. He sighs, shivering as his back is rubbed. "That feels so good..." He says, leaning against the wall slightly. "I love you..." He whispers.

Jas nodded and continued to massage him. Going lower and lower until he was kneeling behind his love. "I love you too..." He told him before biting down on his ass cheek.

Hoshi gasps as he feels him bite his ass, and he looks over to him, blushing. "Im supposed to be pampering you honey..." He says, holding himself up against the wall slightly.

"You are... I'm still hungry. I want dessert." Jas told him hungrily as he bit down on the other cheek. "You ok standing up or you want to lay down?" He asked him.

Hoshi nods his head. "I'm okay standing up for a little bit..." He says quietly, cheeks bright red, and he feels another twinge of pain, rubbing his stomach as he gives a groan.

Hearing the groan and seeing him rub his stomach Jas pulled back. "Are you alright?" Jas asked him as he looked up with worried eyes.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "I'm okay… sorry, it's probably just gas or something um...ow..." He feels pain once again, and he slowly moves to get out of the shower. "I-I'm gonna go sit down on the couch." He tells him quietly.

Jasper followed him after turning off the water. "Where does it hurt...? Point to it." He told him as he squatted next to him. He was worried for his lover. Afraid it was indeed labor beginning.

Hoshi dries off and makes it to the bed, sitting down on the bed, rubbing his stomach. When he hears his lover he points to just below his stomach, his face a little pale. "B-Baby… if it’s my labor… I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm scared… if he finds me when we're there… we won't be able to do anything."

"Alright baby..." Jas told him. Then he grabbed the phone and looked for a midwife. He called and got directions for a home birth and also called an ambulance just in case. After that was done he helped him to the couch and placed pillows around him for support. "How are you feeling now baby?" He asked him as he went to grab some warm washcloths.

Hoshi nods his head, watching as he does everything. He leans back on the pillows, taking deep breaths. "I'm okay… honey… I'm sorry, I wanted today to pamper you but instead… this is happening." He looks worried, "She's really early… is… do you think we should go to the hospital? I-I'm worried."

"Hey hey... Shhhh. It's alright if today is the day I get to meet our little Jynx then I'm happy it was while I was home." Jas told him as he knelt in front of him. "I called the ambulance they are on the way and I already told them our circumstances so they understand and will help do the home birth." He told his lover. He sat up and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head, rubbing his stomach as he kisses Jasper back. "I love you. So much." He tells him, before feeling another pain and he holds his hand tightly, whimpering softly.

Jas smiled and feeling him grip his hand he squeezed back. "Now remember to breath..." He told him as the sirens could be heard.

Hoshi nods his head, taking deep breaths as best as he can, "I've had two of them already and it’s still hard..." He smiles sadly and sees as the ambulance arrives. It was… a hard birth. It took a long time, and Jynx, when finally born, was small. Hoshi was exhausted at the end, tired and feeling gross.

Jasper smiled the whole time letting the paramedics coach Hoshi through the long labor until finally he does indeed get to meet his baby girl. "She's adorable... Looks just like her mother. Then he saw the dark hair and chuckled. "Looks like she will have black hair like Jas..." He said as he caressed Hoshi's cheek.

Hoshi smiles sadly. "Like little Michael too..." He says, kissing his little girl’s cheek. "I’m so tired..." He says, before hearing Michael begin to cry. He sighs, closing his eye. "Honey… will you get him so I can feed him?" He asks, blushing.

Jasper looked to his lover and nodded. "A beautiful trio." He told him with a smile. Hearing his love he chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Rest ba-" Was all he was able to say before hearing Michael. "Sure baby. I'll bring him." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head, and he watches as Jasper goes to get him. As soon as he gets him once again he holds the little boy, kissing his forehead and singing to him softly, his voice cracking from having screamed during the labor pains. He lets him eat, as well as feeding his little girl.

Jasper smiled at the sight of his love feeding the babies and he caressed his forehead gently, then placed a kiss. "You did an amazing job my love." He told him.

Hoshi smiles sadly up at his lover and he nods his head. "Thank you..." He tells him with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes, looking sleepy. "I'm ready for bed..." He says, finishing feeding and burping them, before setting them down for his lover to take care of. He was still on the couch, and he was tired, hurting a little. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Jasper smiled and once they were finished eating he picked them up and laid them in their cribs. He let the EMTs clear Hoshi and held his hand out for his love to hold. "Let's take a bath... Then I'll.massage you til you fall asleep." He told him.

Hoshi smiles to his lover softly, standing up and taking his hand as well, slowly walking to the bath. He was already nude, and so he waits for him to start the water before slowly sitting down, shivering a little, having to get himself comfortable. "I'm so tired..." He mumbles, yawning and nuzzling against his lover's back. He thinks for a while, just sitting there in silence.

Jasper nodded and when he got to the tub turned the water on and stripped down. Sitting with his lover. Once they were comfortable he grabbed a cup and slowly poured water over them. So he could start washing him down.

Hoshi shivers as the other begins to wash him, and he smiles back at him, blushing and nuzzling back against him. "Thank you honey..." He pauses, "Tomorrow I want to start planning on my own business… so that... with all these babies, we really need to have more money again… new clothes and stuff..." He looks down, nervously brushing his fingers through his hair.

Jasper smiled. "You’re welcome sweetheart." He said softly. Then he paused a moment and kissed his neck softly. "Hase?" He asked as nudged him gently. They really hadn't talked about German nicknames but when their dad used to call their mom Hase it was so tender and full of endearment. Maybe it would work with them as well.... Then he nodded. "I'll help you baby. We will figure it out." He said with a smile.

Hoshi's eye widens as he hears him say the word Hase, and he feels tears well up in his eye. He bows his head slightly, hiding his face behind his hands. "H-Hase..." He says quietly, shivering. "S-Sorry, I'm being silly… I j-just… I'm emotional because of… pregnancy hormones or something..."

"Hey it's ok if you don't like it.... We could never figure out a good nickname." Jas said with a smile. He held him close against him. "Maybe I'll research some more...." He said with a smile.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No no, I like it..." He looks up at him , smiling sadly. "It's like..honoring them or something." He says, squeezing his lover's hand. He leans back, kissing his lover's neck. "I love you." He whispers.

Jas nodded. "I feel that way too baby." He said sweetly. "Now turn so I can massage my beautiful mother of our children..." He told him as he kissed his neck again. "I love you too. So much..." He told him.

Hoshi smiles and he nods his head, moving so that his lover could massage him wherever he pleased. He closes his eye, relaxing into the warm water… and as suspected, it doesn't take long before he falls asleep, head leaned against the bathtub, exhausted.


	34. Hoshi Gets Sick....

\---Time Skip---

Eight years had passed. Ellie was enjoying the preteens, being 11. Jas was right behind her at 10 and Henry was just wanting to keep up being 9. Michael and Jynx competed for attention at 8 and the house was very very full…. Michael was now a young boy. He was… different than all of the other babies Hoshi and Jasper had had, or taken care of. He was rebellious, yet shy. He had no friends at school, and didn't try to make any. He preferred to stay by himself all the time, reading or writing, or playing games. He was… lonely. But he didn't know how to talk to people. He loved his parents, but he had recently found out that Hoshi and Jasper were not his real parents… and it scared him. He didn't know how to react. He grabs onto Hoshi's leg, tugging it softly. "Hoshi… I wanna go to the park." Michael says, pulling his pant leg. 

Hoshi tried his best to work with Michael, as well as his other children, but Michael was… difficult. He loved him with all his heart, however, and nothing would ever change that. He sighs, "Michael, sweetheart, I'm working. Maybe you and your brothers or sisters can play with you?" He asks with a smile, rustling his hair. 

Michael feels anger well up, and he huffs. "They hate me! I don't want to play with them. And-and it's not like what you're doing is a real job! Jasper is the one who has a real job!" He says angrily. 

Hoshi takes a deep breath before speaking once again. "They don't hate you, sweetheart. And… this is a job. I enjoy it, that's what matters." He says softly, "If you want, you can help cook with mom like old times?" He smiles down at him. 

Michael feels tears in his eyes. "They do! They've told me! And… and you're not my mom! You're the one who made mom die!" He says, hitting him in the leg. "I hate you!" He yells at him. 

Hoshi looks down at Michael with tears welling up in his eye… and he was about to speak, before he coughs. A lot. Tears drip down his cheek as he falls to the ground, holding his mouth, blood getting on his hand as he coughs in it.

Henry and Jynx were busy playing and he couldn’t help but feel like he disliked Michael. He had pushed him away and yelled at him multiple times to stay away from him... He couldn't help it....

Jasper walked into the kitchen seeing his love and he smiled as he watched Hoshi talk with Michael and for the most part he thought it was going well... Until Hoshi coughed up blood. "Hase?" He asked him full of worry.

Hoshi coughs again, looking up at his lover with tears streaming down his cheek. "I-I'm okay. I'm sorry… I… don't know what's wrong. I feel really sick..." He sniffles, rubbing his eye.

Michael looks up at Hoshi, his eyes huge, shaking. He knew he had done this. Was he that strong? Or was this another power? He looks up at Jasper before turning and running upstairs to the room he shared with Jas, slamming the door.

"Come your coughing up blood. We have to take you in!!" Jas told him as he wrapped his arms around his lover. 

Jasper heard his door slam and he ran up there and opened it. "What's wrong?!" He asked him as he closed the door. He didn't know how to feel about him but it didn't mean he didn't care....

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I-I don't want to leave… I have work to do here honey. I'm fine. I'll be fine..." He coughs once again, one hand moving to his chest. He felt… heartbroken at his son saying he hated him as well… he knew he was just a child, but it still stung...

Michael lay on his bed with the pillow over his head, shaking a little. "Go away… I'll just hurt you too like I hurt everyone..." He mumbles, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Not like you care anyway."

"Baby you aren't. No buts I'm getting the kids ready." Jas told him as he ran off to start with the youngest kids. 

Jas looked at Michael. "I do care.... Hurt me too? What happened?" He asked him as he walked over and sat on his own bed.

Hoshi sighs and he nods his head softly, sitting on the ground, kneeling down, holding his stomach. He is shaking a little, looking pale.

Michael has tears in his eyes as he sits up, looking at Jas with big eyes. "I… I hit mom and now she's coughing blood and… looking sick and..." He sniffles, looking away.

Jasper finished getting the kids ready before walking to the boys room. "Hey let's go. We are taking mommy to the doctors...." He told them calmly.

Jas looked at michael in shock. "You think you hurt her?" He asked him. "Maybe mommy is just sick?" He asked Michael.

Michael shrugs his shoulders as he hears his brother, tears still in his eyes, "I think I did it..." He says, before seeing Jasper come in, and he hiccups, rubbing at his eyes. He stands up slowly, stopping his tears, and slowly he joins them. Henry was already getting his coat on, helping his mom stand up. "Mommy, I'm sure the doctors will help!" He says, though he was scared. Ellie was also ready, wanting to help her mother as best she could… or… who she considered her mother.

Jas shook his head. "Mikey you can't!! There's no way you could make someone sick like that! Let's go help mom. He needs us..." He told him as he had out his hand.

Jasper walked back down to see Henry and Ellie and he smiled. "Thanks you two. Now let's go. Boys!!" He called out.

Michael looks up but doesn't take his hand, just standing up slowly and heading downstairs. He looks sad, but doesn't speak. He just follows his family out to the car.

Hoshi slowly walks out, hand on his stomach, feeling sick. He was obviously worried about where he was going, about being out in public… but he was more worried about how bad his stomach hurt. He sits in the car, leaning against the window. "Thank you honey..." He tells Jasper.

Jas looked at Michael and just followed along with his siblings. Loading up into the car. "Mommy... Mikey couldn't have made you sick right?" He asked wanting to prove that he was right. 

Jasper smiled and after everyone was finished got in and started the car. "Don't thank me your well being is my priority..." He told him as he leaned over kissing him gently.

Hoshi looks back to the kids in the backseat and he shakes his head no. "No, of course not… honey, why would you think that?" He asks. 

Michael, who just looks away, shrugging his shoulders. 

Hoshi sighs softly, looking back to his lover, before coughing once again. He covers his mouth, tears in his eye, and when they drive off, he can only calm himself for a minute before he starts again. When finally they get to the hospital, he tries to get out. 

Michael hops out of the car first. "Let me get a wheelchair..." He says, running to the front and grabbing one without a word, bringing it back for his mom. 

Hoshi watches him and he smiles sadly. "Thank you..." He says, sitting down, shaking in pain. 

Henry hurries along too, to take him in along with the other kids.


	35. Michael Runs Away....

\---Time Skip---

Warning smut in chapter…

It had been a year of this. A year of Hoshi being sick, lying in bed pretty much nonstop, coughing and losing weight and looking like he could go any day. Doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, he didn't have a disease or any infections, yet no matter what they did he didn't get any better. 

Michael was eleven then, and he only was able to help his mother… somehow. He didn't know how it happened exactly. But he was sitting by his bed, crying, apologizing over and over… and he got better. And it didn't help that everyone had already come to the conclusion that all of this was Michael's fault. Despite Hoshi getting better, Michael was pushed further and further away from his peers...Hoshi still cared for him, still loved him. He never blamed him for anything, he was just glad he was okay. But… Michael couldn't take it any longer. He never really talked anymore, just stayed in his room. They had since moved to a bigger house, and Michael had his own room… mostly because no one else wanted to share it with him.

Jas was busy working on their business while Hoshi tried to recoup. He had just finished with the kids homeschooling and he sighed as he rubbed his neck. He walked into their bedroom and looked at his love. "Hey baby." He said softly as he sat down next to him. "Kids have finished their work and are playing... But I hate they exclude Michael..." He told him softly.

Jasper was running chasing Henry when he ran by Michael. He wanted to stop and say anything to him but he couldn't help it... So he shrugged and ran off again.

Hoshi was sitting in bed, working on some things for their website as well from the comfort of his bed, trying to get the strength back to do everyday things… it was hard, but he was finally getting better. He looks to his lover and smiles softly, leaning against him. "Hey..." He frowns as he hears that they were excluding Michael again. "I wish they would all try to play with him at least… I'm worried about him." He sighs, shaking his head. "He won't even come down for meals now, I have to bring them to his room..." He looks to his lover, gently grasping his hand. "I've told him time and time again that I love him so much… that I'm not angry with him. But he's too angry with himself to see that..."

Michael was sitting on his bed, reading through some books he had gotten from the library. Things about… angels, demons. Things about magic. He had really gotten the hang of some of his powers, and he… had been thinking. About leaving his family. He hated seeing how much they all hurt, how much they hated him… he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He feels hot tears drip down his cheeks, and he rubs at his eyes. He was only eleven, what was he thinking? He stands up suddenly, and he begins to pack things into a bag, all of his things. Clothes, his books. Toys. Everything to erase his existence.

"I know Hase... But he will come around." Jas said but he was completely unsure. Michael was very different from the other kids... Truly in everyway. He sighed and rubbed the back of his own neck. "Hey doctor said no working...." He told him as he kissed his neck softly.

Jasper had finished playing and was heading up to his room when he heard rustling going on in Michael's. "Hey Mikey?" He called but being impatient he opened the door anyways and walked in to see him cleaning his room, so he thought.

Hoshi nods his head. "I guess he will… hopefully." He says with a sad sigh, looking down, before hearing him say that he wasn't supposed to be working. "I know honey, I've just been working on online orders… I'm not doing anything strenuous..." 

Michael looks around quickly as he hears his brother, hiding the bag. "Hey… um… what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come in here..." He says, looking away.

Jas nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "May not be strenuous but it's stressful..." He told him. "Do I need to help you relax?" He asked him.

Jasper looked Michael and he smiled. "I was gonna see if you were ready for a snack? I want a sandwich but I only want half." He told him.

Hoshi smiles shyly, blushing a little, and he nervously threads his fingers through his hair. "I mean… if you want..." He whispers, taking his hand and squeezing it softly.

Michael shakes his head. "I'm not hungry… you hate me anyway, remember?" He says, looking away, hands wrapped around himself.

Jas smiled and squeezed his hand back. He then picked up the laptop and placed it on the desk. He walked over and locked their door before going back over to him. He kissed him deeply and nuzzled close.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't hate you." He told him as he looked at him. "I'm trying to be your brother!!" He yelled getting angry.

Hoshi kisses him back, moaning in pleasure, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you baby..." He whispers, smile on his lips. "Thank you for doing so much for me..."

Michael huffs. "Y-You've said you hate me because I made mom sick! I already hate myself, I don't need you pretending to like me either..." He looks away, tears in his eyes.

Jas smirked and kissed him once more before kissing down his jawline to his neck, working his way down with kisses. 

Jasper looked at him. "I never once said I hated you!" He told him. "I don't think you made mom sick either! But if you don't want to be my brother then why should I try. We are family. We are supposed to stick together!" He told him as he looked at him, tears in his own eyes from getting worked up.

Hoshi shivers as he feels the other kiss down his neck. He had still lost a lot of weight, and was still rather skinny, compared to how he used to be. He looks down at him, blushing brightly, threading his fingers through his hair.

Michael feels tears drip down his cheeks, and he goes to sit on the bed. He looks up at his brother, before finally he says. "Can… we share a sandwich? Just this once?" He asks, wiping them away and taking a deep breath. He… would miss Jas. A lot. While his other siblings hated him Jas… Jas made an effort.

Jas continued to kiss down his lovers neck. Reaching the hem of his shirt he looked up at him and slowly slipped his hands under. "I love you..." He whispered softly as he began pulling the shirt up.

Jasper watched as he went to sit on the bed and was about to storm out, but at hearing his words he nodded. A big smile on his face. "Yeah!!" He said as he opened his arms seeing mom and dad hug when they were sad made them feel better so he figured it would for them too.

Hoshi moans softly as he feels the other slide his hands under his shirt, and he closes his eye, holding onto the bedsheet with one hand, his other hand in his hair. "I love you too… ahh… baby, wait..." He says, pulling away a little. "T-The doctor said not to do anything that takes too much energy, right?" He asks, a little worried. He didn't want to get sick again...

Michael looks up at the other as he holds his arms open, and he hesitates, before going to hug him back, nuzzling close in his arms. He hadn't hugged anyone in so long, it felt… good. He missed it. He tries to keep tears from falling as finally he pulls back. "Can you..bring it up here? I don't want to go downstairs." He says, knowing that his siblings were downstairs who...really did not like him.

Jas smirked. "That's why you won't be doing anything. Just let me love you." He told him as he kissed him once again. His hands under the shirt caressing his soft skin.

Jasper smiled as he immediately hugged his little brother. He rubbed his back until Mikey pulled away. Hearing his words he looked around to make sure they were alone and whispered. "Fuck them..." Before giggling. He had heard the word and had whispered it ever since....

Hoshi huffs, still a little unsure. "I mean… I probably still look really bad too and… and stuff..." He says, looking away, letting him touch him as he wished though.

Michael smiles softly at the other's word, laughing softly, just barely a laugh, but it was there. "Y-You shouldn't say that!" He says with a grin, before his heart hurts, remembering what he was going to do… no, he wanted to relax for just a little bit… then he would go through with it.

Jas pulled his hand out and cupped his lover’s cheek. "Baby you will always be the sexiest person on this planet to me. Now can I make love to you?" He asked as he kissed the corner of his lips.

Jasper smirked and puffed out his chest. "I'm a big boy I can say it if I want!" He laughed wanting to look all big. Then he looked at him. "Let's eat!!" He said happily.

Hoshi takes a moment, before finally nodding his head, lying back on the bed, kissing him on the lips. "Yes… please?" He asks him, smiling softly.

Michael nods his head. "Okay..." He says quietly, going with his brother downstairs. He hadn't been out of his room with his family for… quite some time. And it would seem Hoshi and Jasper were both in their room, so it just left all the kids. 

Henry is playing a videogame when he sees Michael come down, and he backs away, "What are you doing down here?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Jas kissed him back deeply and nodded. "I always will my love." He told him as he went back to taking off his lover’s shirt.

Jasper walked with Micheal downstairs and seeing Henry play games he just started for the kitchen until Henry butted in. Hearing him his eyebrow twitched and he walked over flicking him on the forehead. "Family sticks together.... Be nice to Mikey." He told him as his hand clenched into a fist. "Mikey and I are gonna eat. So buzz off." He said not wanting to share his favorite "f" word with Henry.

Hoshi helps his lover take off his shirt, before helping Jas take off his shirt as well, sliding his hands up his chest, leaving small red marks in his wake with his fingernails.

Henry huffs, shaking his head, refusing to talk to him, but he wouldn't bother them. He didn't trust Michael, and he was… scared of him, honestly. Michael can tell, and he was nervous about the whole thing too, but he ignores him, going to the kitchen with Jasper. He sits at the table, still a little short for his age, honestly.

Jas groaned softly and immediately began kissing his lover’s nipples as he began pulling down his loves underwear.

Jasper got up on the chair and smiled at Mikey. "What kind?" He asked as he got the bread down.

Hoshi sighs softly in pleasure, letting his lover take his underwear off, letting him do as he wished… yet inside he was a little worried. He hoped it didn't show on his face. He tries to relax for his lover, lying so he can do whatever he wanted.

Michael shrugs his shoulders. "Any kind you want..." He says, getting up to go get himself a drink, trying to not think about what he was going to do later. He gets some water and goes back to sit down, kicking his feet slightly as he sits there.

Jas went slow as he continued to kiss his lover’s skin. He kissed down to his belly button and went a little lower all the while looking up at his lover to make sure it was really okay.

Jasper nodded and began making a ham and cheese. "Wanna grab the chips?" He asked him as he grabbed the knife and cut it in half. "Hot or cold?" He asked him as he put his on a plate for the microwave.

Hoshi looks down at his love, and he smiles, telling him it was okay with the look he gave him. He gently pets his hair, watching as he moves down further. "Baby..." He mumbles, panting.

Michael shrugs. "Anything is good. I’m not picky." He smiles, grabbing chips for them. He goes back to sit down, nibbling on his chips with a sigh. "Hey...would you believe me when I say I have powers?" He asks, looking up at him.

Jas kissed his tip and slowly licked across his slit. After he licked his member he slowly moved down to lick his lovers opening.

Jasper placed Mikey's sandwich with his and put it in the microwave to heat it up. But at hearing him he raised a brow. "Powers?" He asked him as he pulled out their food. Then he motioned for him to go upstairs. "Let's go eat in the room." He said as he grabbed the chips and their plate. "Can you get me a water?"

Hoshi gasps as his lover licks at his hole, and he looks down at him with wide eyes, shaking his head no. "N-No… not there… please?" He asks, blushing bright red. It was obvious he felt… weird. He was worried about this.

Michael shakes his head. "Forget I said anything. Let's go." He says, heading upstairs with him, after grabbing him a water. He goes up to his room and sits down on the bed, yawning softly.

Hearing him Jas nodded. "Alright baby." He said as he kissed his tip. "Here?" He asked him softly.

Jasper just shrugged and carried everything up to the room. Once there he sat on the bed and held out his plate. "What kind of powers?"

Hoshi hesitates before nodding his head yes, smiling shyly. "Y-Yes… please… or just… just fuck me. I'm embarrassed..." He whispers, never really feeling clean since he had been kidnapped...

Michael shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, um… just..." He takes a deep breath. "Just some stuff I made up. I didn't mean it." He says, nodding his head. He takes a bite of the sandwich, smiling to his brother. "It's really yummy. Thank you."

Jas nodded and slid a finger inside wanting to stretch him first. It had been a while since they had a chance to do this... He wanted to please his lover. Make love to him...

Jasper nodded. "Oh well. I'll tell you my power..." He said then he brought his voice down to a whisper. "I can run really fast and fly when I jump off my bed." He told him as he smiled. Jasper's bed was a loft bed so when he jumps off it it's like he's flying. Then he nodded. "You're welcome. I wasn't to hungry so I wanted to share."

Hoshi tenses up a little as the finger slides into him, and he moans softly, arching his back. "Fuck baby..." He moans out, hair hanging messily in his face.

Michael watches him with wide eyes when he said he had powers, but as he watches him jump he giggles softly, covering his mouth. "I like your powers..." He takes another bite before leaning against the other's shoulder.

Jas shivers as he sees the reaction and slowly began to slide it in and out of his love, after a bit he slid in another and began to scissor his fingers.

Jasper laughed and smiled. "Thank you!!" He said happily. Feeling him lean against his shoulder he smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Holding him close.

Hoshi gasps as he feels the other scissor his fingers inside of him, and he tenses around him, panting heavily. "Fuck me..." He mumbles, mouth left agape. "Please baby..."

Michael lets him hold him close for a moment before pulling away slightly, letting out a sigh, taking a final bite of his food. "Thanks for the sandwich. I'm not hungry anymore..." He looks at him, smiling sadly. "I have a little homework left… we can play more later?" He asks him.

Jas nodded and pulled his fingers out licking them clean. He slid down his pants to reveal his member and he aligned himself. 

Jasper smiled and nodded as he finished his own sandwich. "No problem." He told him. Hearing he had homework he raised a brow. "Want me to help?" He asked him softly.

Hoshi whimpers as he sees the other lick his fingers clean, and he looks up at his lover with big eye, before finally feeling him align himself… and he pushes himself down onto his member himself. "Ahhh-" He moans out in pleasure.

Michael shakes his head. "N-No, it's okay. Thank you." He smiles to him, though his eyes are sad… so he tries to look away.

Jas leaned down and kissed his neck as he was going to slowly push inside of his lover. But feeling Hoshi push himself down on it he gasped and let out a groan at the tightness. "Fuck Hoshi." He whispered as he began to make slow and shallow thrusts inside of him.

Jasper looked at him and could've sworn he saw tears but shrugged it off. "Oh alright." He told him before getting up. "I'll see you in a little while." He told him with a smile.

Hoshi moans softly as the other thrusts into him slowly, shallow thrusts, arching his head back. He closes his eye tightly, grasping at the sheets. "Jas..."

Michael nods his head, waving to him. "See you then." He says with a soft smile, and when he leaves, he closes the door behind him… and begins to cry. He holds his hands over his face as he sobs… but only for a minute. He then begins to finish up packing his things, tears still in his eyes.

Jas shivered as he heard his lover moan out. He picked up the pace slightly and began to suck on his collarbone. One hand moving up to lace his fingers with Hoshi's and the other went to his hip, his nails digging in.

Jasper nodded and left going to his own room wanting to play his games. But soon he grew sleepy and laid on his bed falling asleep.

Hoshi gasps as his lover picks up the speed, and when he claws into his thighs he gives a moan of pleasure. "Baby..." He mumbles out, in a breathless moan. God, this felt amazing… He moves his hands to scratch his lover's chest slightly. 

Michael finishes up, and he leaves his room with his bag… before going to Jasper's room. He lies a small jewel he had found that was a dark green on the table… as well as a paper that simply said "I'm sorry" before beginning to erase his memories as he slept.

Jas shivered as he heard his lover. He continued thrusting deep inside of him looking for his spot. Feeling him scratch his chest he groaned and thrusted in as deep as he could as a reaction.

Jasper was in a deep sleep and after a while he began to dream. But it was a weird dream like something was rewinding....

Hoshi moans loudly as he feels him roughly thrust into him, and he clings onto him, unaware of what was happening anywhere else other than this room right now. "Close..." He mumbles, shaking a little.

When Michael was finished, he pulls away, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Bye, Jasper..." He says, taking a deep breath and he goes to the other rooms, happy to see they were all asleep… and he begins to erase their memories as well.

Jas nodded and continued to thrust just like that over and over. "Me too baby." He groaned as he throbbed inside of his lover.

Jasper continued to sleep the dream subsiding. He turned over and cuddled into the blanket.

Hoshi gasps as he feels him continue to thrust, and he closes his eye tightly, and after a few more thrusts, no time at all, he cums hard, getting it all over himself and his lover.

Michael goes over to his parents room, knocking on the door softly, his heart in his stomach. He felt sick… he wanted his family but he didn't want to hurt them anymore...

Jasper groaned feeling his lover tighten up around his as he came. He kissed him deeply as he thrusted as deep as he could and came inside roughly before hearing a knock on the door. He pulled out and covered his lover up with the blankets before slipping on some shorts. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Looking down he smiled to Michael. "Oh hey buddy. What's wrong?" He asked him as he squatted down.

Hoshi moans as his lover cums, and he was about to get ready for round two...before he hears the knock. His eye widens and he covers up with blankets quickly, finding his pants and sliding them on as well.

Michael was standing at the door, having left his bag in his room. "I… can't sleep. Can I sleep with you guys? Like old times?" He asks.

Jas looked down to Michael and reluctantly looked over to Hoshi as he heard Michael. He rubbed the back of his neck as he listened. "Well, let's ask Mommy OK." He told him as he walked with Michael over to the bed but he didn't let him get to close...

Hoshi looks to his lover and shakes his head. "No, it's okay my love. Come here, Michael." He says, patting the bed next to him. He smiles to his son, lying down in bed with him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's been years since you've slept with us like this..." He says, smiling softly, brushing hair out of Michael's face. "Are you okay?" He asks him. 

Michael just nods his head, resting his face in Hoshi's chest, tears in his eyes, but he keeps them back. "Yeah… I just feel a lot safer with you..." He says, closing his eyes. 

Hoshi looks up to his lover, raising an eyebrow, motioning for him to come lay down with them, Jas in between them.

Seeing them lay down together Jas smiled and stretched. "Oh honey. Um. Shower first?" But then he stopped as he saw they were already laying down. Hearing him he raised a brow. "Safer?" He asked him.

Hoshi shakes his head, already having gotten his pants and a shirt on before Michael came over. 

Michael doesn't look over to Jas, just stays snuggled against Hoshi. "Just cause I have bad dreams and stuff..." He says softly, yawning. He wasn't really tired, but had to make it look like he was, right? He… wanted to snuggle them one last time. When they were asleep, he would erase their memories too.

Jas nodded and got into bed with them both. Holding them close. He let out a yawn before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Hoshi goes to sleep soon after, snuggled against his son. 

However, Michael doesn't go to sleep. He gets up after a while, and stands at the foot of the bed, being careful not to wake them as he moves. He then begins to take their memories as well, feeling drained from using all his powers.

Jas groaned and moved closer to Hoshi holding him tightly. He has vivid dreams but almost like rewinding he ignored it though being fully exhausted and just sleeps holding his lover close.

When he was done, Michael felt like he could collapse at any minute, but he just goes to get his bags, and he leaves the house in the middle of the night. He takes what little money he had and goes to take a train, not sure where he was going.

Jasper had turned over in his bed but ended up rolling out of it and groaned as he landed on the floor. He walked out and went to get a drink of water before going back to bed. Where he slept until morning and woke up not feeling anything at all. He stretched and glanced over at his bedside table. He saw something sparkly and picked it up reading the note he just raised a brow and put it back down. Jumping out of bed he slipped on his slippers and ran out with the jewel. "Mom! Dad! Thank you!! It's awesome!!!" He said happily.

Hoshi was in the kitchen, working on making breakfast, and he sees Jasper come in with a shiny jewel. He raises an eyebrow. "Thank you for what? I didn't give you that honey, did you find it?" He asks with a smile, going back to making breakfast. "We're having bacon and eggs today..."

Jas was in a deep sleep, he was completely exhausted but feeling a loss of warmth and hearing Jas grow excited he groaned and got up.

Jasper looked at Hoshi. "It's not from you? What about Dad?" He asked him as he sat at the table and smiled. "Want some help mom?" He asked him. Before remembering something he had read. "Mom you and dad should open a cafe... It would be fun and you both love coffee!" He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I don't think so… it's very pretty." He says with a soft smile before hearing him say they should open a cafe. He smiles and blushes slightly. "Huh… that sounds like a cute idea..." He giggles softly. "I'd like that..."

Jasper shrugged. "It was in my room on my bedside table." He told his mom. Then hearing that he liked the idea he smiled. "I was thinking about it yesterday and I meant to tell you but you were busy..." He said as he heard his father coming down the stairs. "Dad look! Look!" He told him as he showed him the jewel.

Jas was still rubbing his eyes as he walked downstairs. Seeing Jasper so excited he smiled and looked at the jewel. "Wow that's pretty neat where'd it come from?" He asked him as he walked over and kissed his lover. "Why didn't you wake me?" He whispered.

Hoshi smiles. "I'll talk to your father about it… oh, here he is..." He says, seeing Jas come down, and he kisses his cheek. "Jasper was telling me that we should open a cafe… what do you think?" He asks, and when the other asks why he didn't wake him he shrugs his shoulders with a soft smile. "You needed rest honey… breakfast is almost done!"

Jasper smiled happily and looked to his parents. "Mom can I help?" He asked as he put the jewel in his pocket.

Jas looked to his little boy and smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea. Shall we go see if there's a storefront for sale?" He asked Jasper and Hoshi.

Hoshi sets the table, smiling to him. "We can all go look for a storefront. We can sell our product there together..." He pauses. "I would feel better doing that from here… but I can try." He says, sighing softly.

Jasper smiled. "Mom I think we will be alright." He told him getting excited. "We can all work too! Help around the cafe!" He said as he grew more excited.

Hoshi chuckles softly as he hears his son say he wanted to help and work around the house, and he just nods his head. "Alright, alright. Go get your siblings okay?" He asks with a smile, sitting down next to his lover at their table.

Jasper smiled and quickly ran to get Ellie and Henry then he carefully knocked on Jynx's door because they but heads alot...

"Yeah?" Jynx called out before opening the door. "What?" She asked him.

"Breakfast is ready and then we are going to look for a cafe." Jasper told her.

Henry heads out of his room as soon as Jasper knocks on it, and Ellie comes down a little while later, looking tired. "What's up?" Henry asks, to which Hoshi smiles. 

"Breakfast my loves. Then we're going to go look around for something outside." Hoshi says, sitting down, waiting for everyone else to come sit down with him. When they all do, he begins to eat, leaning against his lover slightly.

Jas wrapped an arm around Hoshi as he began to eat. Smiling at his children. He kissed his cheek. "This is delicious baby." He told him with a smile.

Jasper and Jynx began to eat as soon as they sat down. Jasper completely excited about the cafe.

Hoshi smiles to his lover. "Thank you honey… it was just simple." He says, finishing eating, before he finally stands up to start on the dishes, feeling a little light headed, he leans against the counter, rubbing his head. "G-Go get dressed everyone, we'll leave soon."

Jas smiled. "I would've made it for you." He told him with a smile. Seeing the kids run off he licked his lips and walked over to help his lover do dishes. "When we get back we can do round 2... Since we were interrupted." He whispered.

Hoshi shivers at the other's words and tone, but he hesitates, stopping. "What were we interrupted by? I can't seem to remember..." He says, rubbing his head, "Must have been Jasper or someone wanting something..." He says, letting out a sigh.

"I had stopped because I didn't want to overdo it..." Jas told him as he stretched. "Shall we dress up?" He asked after putting away the dishes.

Hoshi smiles a little. "Sure." He says, heading upstairs with his lover, feeling really weak… yet he couldn't remember why he got sick… but he was glad he was better now. "What should I wear honey?" He asks his lover, smiling to him.

"I think a cute dress. We are business shopping today." Jas said with a smile. He kissed him deeply and held out his hand his hand after the kiss to walk with his lover to their room.

Hoshi smiles at the others remark, nodding his head, and he goes to get dressed, going into the room and undressing, getting in a cute pink dress that honestly was a little big on him now.

Jas smiled and followed his lover dressing in a pair of nice jeans and dress shirt. He smiled as he looked to his lover. "Hmmm think we need you pregnant again... I really love this dress on you." He purred as he licked his lips.

Hoshi blushes brightly, looking at his lover with his big eye. "Ah… we can try if you want… I don't mind." He says, messing with the hem of his dress, smiling with a blush on his cheeks.

Jas smiled. "We will start tonight. I want one more girl..." He whispered with a smile as he kissed his cheek. "Shall we? I'm sure the kids are ready." He told him.


	36. Finding A Cafe

Hoshi nods his head yes to the other, holding his hand and squeezing it softly, before heading downstairs with him, where all the kids were waiting, all dressed with shoes on ready to go. 

Henry had brought a book with him to read, Ellie was playing on her phone.

Hoshi smiles to them softly. "Let's go look around." He says, walking out with them, heading to the car.

Jas nodded and walked down with him to meet the other kids. He smiled as he saw Jasper just holding a notepad. "Hey buddy what's that for?" 

Jasper smiled and looked up at him. "It's so I can take notes on the size and think of interior designs." He said with a smile. 

Then Jas walked with Jasper and Hoshi to the car getting everyone buckled in. "Shall I drive or you baby?" He asked him.

Hoshi helps get everyone in the car before hearing his lover, and he nods his head. "Can you drive?" He asks, sitting in the passenger seat, his heart pounding. He was worried about being out… he hadn't gone outside in some time.

Jas nodded and moved to the driver side. Getting in and starting it he smiled. "Alright. Baby want to look online or just drive til we find one?" He asked him.

Hoshi shrugs his shoulders. "We'll just drive around..." He says, before hearing Ellie. 

Ellies moves forward in her seat to show them her phone. "I looked up places in town that are for rent, and here are the results!" Ellie says with a smile.

Hoshi takes the phone thanking her. "Thanks honey… what about this place?" He asks, showing Jas a small little shop on the main street.

Jas smiled at Ellie. "Thank you sweetheart!" He said as he looked over the phone. "It's cute and not too big not too small. Jasper what do you think?" He asked him as he drove to the location. Following the directions he smiled as they finally parked in front. "Well here it is." 

Jasper was the first one out with his note pad already making notes. "Dad it's perfect!!" He said happily.

Hoshi looks up at the storefront and he smiles softly. "I could… see us working here." He says, slowly getting out, looking around to make sure that man wasn't there...waiting for all the kids to come out too. He looks in the window, humming softly as he sees the inside.

Jas got out after turning off the car and walked towards the door. Opening it to take a look inside. "Oh my!" He said with a smile. "Look at this place!!" He said as he walked around. Jas smiled and was immediately enveloped in creating design plans.

Hoshi looks around the building, walking around, and he smiles softly, going to walk over to Jasper, hugging him tightly. "I love this place." he smiles to his lover, kissing him on the lips. Henry was running around, looking around, eyes wide and interested.

Jas smiled as he hugged his lover back, feeling the kiss he smiled and kissed him back. 

Jynx sitting at one of the tables watching as Henry ran around. 

Jasper continued to draw and color then he walked over to his parents. "Mommy look what about like this?" He asked showing them the drawing. It had all the different variants of purples and blacks with a little blue.

Hoshi looks to the design, smiling softly at what Jas had drawn. "Honey, that looks great! I think we should definitely get this place. Jas, what do you think?" He asks, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

Ellie had gone to sit with Jynx, looking at her phone, though she couldn't help but smile as she watched Henry.

Jas looked over at Jas's drawing and smiled. "That looks excellent. I'll call them and we can start the buying process as soon as possible." He said before turning around to face the kids. "So how does it look everyone?" He asked.

Jasper smiled. "It'll look better when we are through!!" 

Jynx shook her head. "It's alright. Do I get to drink some?" She asked.

Henry smiles to his dad. "It looks great! I can't wait to help work." He says with a smile, going to sit down too. 

Ellie just smiles, "I think you guys will be happy here." She says. "We ready to go then?" 

Hoshi nods his head. "Yes, I think so...gosh, I'm so excited!" He says with a big grin.


	37. Working At The Cafe

They had finalized the cafe shop sale a little over a month ago and it was going great. They were almost finished with the designs that Jasper had made and all the kids were excited. They also started going to a real school right down the street so that once they were done they could walk to the cafe and help. Jas was making the orders as his love was taking them and he smiled to Hoshi who was a month pregnant. After serving the next order he smiled and walked over kissing his cheek. "Kids will be here in 2 hours." He told him.

Hoshi was so happy with his lover, happy to be working again, happy to have another baby on the way… yet behind the happiness, he was scared of /him/… scared that their happiness was short lived. Yet he tried to ignore it, smiling to the customers, fixing his cute dress with an apron atop it. He looks to his lover, smiling as he is kissed. "I can't wait to see them… I hate them not being here..." He sighs, brushing his hair through his fingers.

Jas smiled as he listened to his love. "I know baby but they gotta make friends and go to school." He said as he looked at his love. "The outfits Ellie picked for us work well. Though I think mine is a little plain." He teased. "May have Henry and Jasper work on the men wear and Ellie and Jynx can work on female." He teased.

Hoshi smiles a little, kissing his lover on the lips. "I think you look very handsome." He says with a fond smile, nuzzling close, before pulling away to begin to clean, humming softly. The dress really showed off his curves well. "I think it would look better if your outfit was tighter though." He says with a little giggle, looking back to his lover.

Jas blushed and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist rubbing his stomach softly. Then he let his love go to help tend to the tables and he looked over hearing the idea. He smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah then I can do a Magic Mike number." He teased but ended up getting a "Whoo!" From two ladies sitting at a table close by and they blushed looking away. He laughed and looked to his lover.

Hoshi laughs as he hears the other ladies laugh, looking to his lover with a grin. "I think I'm not the only one who would like that..." He says, cleaning up the tables, before hearing the door open. He hurries to go to the cash register, smiling to the little boy who entered. "Hi there, what can I get you?" He asks him, blinking a little as he sees him. He looked… familiar. 

Michael looks up at him, eyes big. He wore a baggy long sleeve shirt that covered his hands and the shorts that he wore, ending up looking like a huge shirt. "Um… can I have… this?" He asks, pointing to the little display shelf to the croissant. 

Hoshi smiles, picking it out for him and giving it to him. 

Michael handing him a few crumpled up ones. "Thank you." He says softly, eyes sad, before he goes to sit down in the corner table, all alone.

"Well I'll get right on that baby." Jas told him with a wink as he heard the door chime and he looked to see a little boy and he glanced outside wondering where the parents were. Watching him go sit at a table alone he couldn't help but look at him. He walked over to Hoshi and nudged him. "Baby... The poor thing..." He said softly. He couldn't help but feel like he knew him but why?

Hoshi looks to his lover, letting out a sigh, nodding his head. "I know… he looks so tired and scared..." He says, looking to his lover before he goes over to the boy, sitting next to him. "Hey, are you okay? Where are your parents?" He asks him. 

Michael was eating little bites of his food, knowing he'd have to save a lot of it, when he looks up to Hoshi hearing him. His eyes widen, and he moves away slightly. "Um… they're… at home. I was hungry so… I came out to get some food." He says, trying his best to lie.

Jas walked over to look at the boy and his heart ached. "Sweetheart, do you live on the street?" He asked softly as he looked him over. "It's supposed to get really cold tonight. Want to stay with us? We don't mind..." He told him wanting to help the little boy.

Michael shakes his head no. "N-No I don't… besides, I have a bag of clothes and blankets and stuff, it's okay. Thank you though." He says with a soft sad smile. He rubs at his neck, a few hickies on it, just barely visible as he moved the collar to rub his neck. 

Hoshi looks so worried, eyebrows furrowed together. "Honey, please. Come stay with us. I would hate to think of you staying out in the cold… you can just stay with us for the night. It's all okay." He says, smiling sadly.

Jas nodded but at seeing the hickeys he looked at his love in disbelief. "Sweetheart how old are you? Like 11?" He asked him as he squatted down to look at him. "You can stay with us the night and if you don't like then in the morning I'll bring you back here and you can go on your way, but at least for the night stay with us." He asked him.

Michael knew there was no arguing, so he nods his head softly. "Okay..." He says quietly, tears in his eyes. He looks down, taking small bites of his food. 

Hoshi gently takes Jas's arm, pulling him away. "Should we call the police? Honey if he's out there doing… that for money..." He looks worried, tears in his eye.

Jas nodded and feeling his love pull him away he stood and moves away talking with his love. "Baby if we call he's the one that gets in trouble, they'd just put him in a cell...." He said softly. He caressed his cheek. "Don't worry we will help him.” He said as he went to get him a hot chocolate and brought it back putting it in front of the little boy.

Hoshi just nods his head. "I guess you're right... I'm so worried about him..." He says with a sigh. He goes to get a small cake, putting it in front of him too. 

Michael looks up at them as they put food before him and he shakes his head. "I don't have enough money to pay for this..." He says. 

Hoshi shakes his head. "On us." He smiles fondly.

Jas nodded. "Me too baby." He said softly as he ruffled the little boys hair. "If you get hungry just come and order it okay." He told him as he stretched. "Baby take a break. I'll work a bit. It's time you eat too." He told him as he kissed his lips.

Michael nods his head. "Okay. Thank you." He says, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, getting whipped cream on his nose.

Hoshi huffs as he hears his lover. "I'm not that pregnant yet, I don't need a break… You've been working so hard cooking. Let me help." He says, kissing him back. "You can sit with our guest and I'll work. While I can." He smiles, rubbing his stomach softly.

Jas chuckled and looked at the small boy before hearing his love. "You need to eat baby. Just take a few minutes." He told him as he smiled to him. But at hearing him he just nodded and went to sit down with the small boy

Hoshi nods his head, grabbing a pastry to eat while he cleans, trying to be happy and ignore the worry he felt for the little boy. 

Michael looks up at Jasper, big eyes scared and sad. He takes another sip of his hot chocolate, before eating some of his cake. "Thank you for the food… and hot chocolate." He says with a shy smile.

Jas smiled. "It's alright. We just want to.make sure you eat. You're a growing young man. Speaking of the kids will be here soon." He said to himself as he looked over to his love. "Baby the kids will be here soon, need help on their lunches?" He asked him.

Michael's eyes widen as he hears this. The kids… they might remember him and then.. he swallows thickly. 

Hoshi calls from the kitchen. "If you could that would help love..." He says back to him, working on making their lunches for them. Michael had to leave now… or he might not make it at all.

Jas nodded and ruffled the little ones hair. Then he stood up. "I'll be back. Want a sandwich?" He asked him as he straightened out his vest.

Michael was going to leave. But a sandwich sounded so good… he was so hungry. "Yes please..." He says, his stomach grumbling. 

Hoshi hears him and begins to make him a sandwich too.

Jas nodded and went to help Hoshi make sandwiches for the kids. A little while passes and all the kids come running in. Jasper and Jynx already going up to the counter for their food.

Henry comes running in as well, nearly tripping over himself, and he goes to the counter, not noticing Michael… but Ellie does. 

"Dad, who's that?" Ellie asks Jas, motioning to the little boy who had since finished his cake and hot chocolate, saving his pastry for later. Michael looks up at them and immediately looks away.

Jas hugged the kids as they grabbed their lunch and at hearing Ellie he smiled. "He came in earlier wanting food. He lives on the street so we are going to help him out tonight and let him stay with us." He told her as he gave her her lunch. 

Jasper ran and sat down the jewel that he had found was always on his person. Either in his pocket or tied to his back pack. It was a good luck charm for him....

Henry looks over to the other boy, taking his lunch. "He's kinda scary… I don't know why." He says, sticking out his lower lip. "There's no room for him dad..." He says, kicking his feet on the chair.

Hoshi shakes his head. "Nonsense, there's plenty of room! We didn't even ask him his name yet..." He realizes.

Michael looks over to see jas go to sit, and when he sees the jewel… he feels his heart stop. Without thinking, he runs out, leaving his food on the table, running out of the shop and into the alley. 

Hoshi runs after him to try and stop him, but by the time he gets out there, Michael is gone. Hoshi feels tears in his eye and he doesn't know exactly why.

Jasper looked at Henry as he heard him and he walked over flicking his forehead. "Don't be mean to people you don't know." He said as he went to sit back down before he noticed the little boy had run off.

Jas watched as it all happened and he watched his love take off after the little boy. Catching up to them he held him close. "I wonder why he left? Did he hear Henry?" He asked Hoshi as he caressed his cheek.

Henry huffs, shaking his head. "Ow… I didn't say it loud enough for him to hear… I didn't mean that he is mean!" He says, seeing him run off… He felt bad.

Hoshi feels tears in his eye and he shakes his head, hugging his lover close. "I want to take care of him… he could die out there all alone, honey..." He says, pulling away, rubbing at his tears.

Jasper looked at him. "Doesn't matter you said it..." He told him as he walked back over to eat.

Jynx was eating in peace and quiet while looking on her phone for new outfits for the cafe. Ones that she knows her mom would die for.

Jas held his love close. "I know baby. But if he doesn't want the help we can't force it." He told him softly.

Henry just nods his head, looking away, eating his own food, feeling a little sad. He didn't mean to make him run away.

Hoshi nods his head. "Okay… I hope he's okay." He says, frowning softly, but he heads back inside, going to look after the shop some more.

Jasper and Jynx finished eating and went to change into their outfits after of course making sure homework was done. Then Jynx walked to Ellie. "Hey look what do you think about these?" She asked as she showed different colored Lolita dresses. "It could be almost maid and Butler themed?" She asked her.

Jas nodded. "Me too Hase." He said softly. He walked inside and proud to see the kids were already changed. "Great job let's get to work!" He said happily.

Ellie was sitting at the table once she had changed too, and she sees the outfits, smiling a little. "Those look really cute! I bet mom and dad would love them." She says with a smile, messing with her outfit. 

Henry was dressed too, cleaning tables… or trying too, since he was still short he had to lean far over the table to clean them properly.

Hoshi comes back in, smiling at his babies all ready to work. "Let's get to work kids." He says with a smile, looking up to his lover with a smile, kissing his cheek.

Jynx smiled. "Aren't they?" She asked with a big smile. "Shall we show mom?" She asked as she nudged Ellie. 

Jasper was busy wiping down counters and taking people's dishes to the back so his dad could wash them after.

Jas smiled and held Hoshi close. "Alright everyone. You know what to do." He said as he went to see what dishes needed to be done.

Ellie nods her head with a smile, going with Jynx to show Hoshi the outfits. Hoshi was behind the counter when the two come up to Hoshi, and Ellie tells him to look and see what Jynx had made. 

"Jynx, these are adorable! Oh my gosh, we'd look so cute!" Hoshi says with a wide grin. "I love it!"

Jynx squeals with joy. "We will order some right away!! They are on sale and will ship here by Friday!!" She said happily.

Jas finished the dishes and walked to the front. "Jasper Henry come here a moment. We have to look at this catalogue to find better suits." He told them since there weren't any customers at the moment. 

Jasper nodded and headed over to his dad looking down at the catalogue.

Hoshi smiles to them as they were so excited, and he goes back to making more inventory for the display case, pulling his hair back in a ponytail to make it easier to work. The day passes like this, with them working and talking, obviously having a good time. By the end of it, Hoshi is exhausted, and when they get home he collapses on the bed, groaning softly. He couldn't get that little boy out of his head, and he didn't know why… he was so worried about him.

Jas looked to his love every now and then. Knowing he was worried about the little boy that had shown up, but there was nothing they could do except leave him food and blankets...

Jasper and Jynx were just about finished closing up and not gonna lie they were exhausted. 

Jynx piped up on the way home. "Shower first!!" She said excitedly.

Hoshi yawns, lying in bed, curling up in blankets, thinking about the little boy. They had left a little bag of food outside for him, hoping that him or someone else would grab it, as well as an extra pair of pants that Jasper had grown out of. "Honey… do you think he'll be okay?" He asks his lover, now home, sitting up.

Jas walked over after stripping out of his uniform and wrapped him up in his arms. "I think so baby." He said softly. "I hope so." He told him with a sad smile.

Hoshi nuzzles close, closing his eye. "I'm going to keep leaving him food and clothes… I hope that he's picking them up." He says.

Jas smiled and kissed his love. "You have such a big heart baby. I'm sure he's picking it up." He told him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Hoshi nuzzles close to him, feeling as if he was drifting off to sleep. "You do too honey… I love you..." He smiles, falling asleep in his lovers arms.


	38. Welcoming Jezebel

\---Time Skip---

Eight months went by and to be honest Jas thought it flew by. All because of the two ladies and his lover of course, while the kids were at school he did about an hour of performance to the guests. Mimicking some Magic Mike scenes. He had practiced a lot and he knew he was in shape. Today was no different he walked out to the middle of the floor and looked around before the music started. As it did he began to dance, taking off his vest first. His love sitting down on a chair for the dance. He winked to his love and undid the tie wrapping it around his lover’s neck as he walked around him.

Hoshi was sitting in his chair, his stomach swollen with child, and he was having trouble moving around so much, but he still did what he could for his business, only having to take breaks every now and again. When he sees Jas moving around and undressing, he can't help but get hard slightly. He whistles, laughing a little, shivering as the tie is wrapped around his neck.

Jas smiled and continued to take off his shirt now revealing his torso to his love. He leaned down and kissed his neck softly as he began dancing in front of his lover, grabbing his hand and dragging it down his body.

Hoshi shivers as he sees him, watching him as he kisses his neck, moaning softly, biting it back. Yet before he got very far, he felt… wet, all of a sudden. He pulls away, eye wide… he'd had enough children to know what this was. "Baby?" He asks, looking worried.

Jas heard his lovers tone and looked at him. "She's here!" He said excitedly as he redressed himself. "I'm sorry ladies and gents but if we could please start closing I have to get my love to the hospital. It’s baby time!" He said excitedly as he held his hand out to his love. "Think you can make it to get the kids or shall I have Sarah pick them up?" He asked Hoshi.

Hoshi stands up, his legs a little shakey. He was worried, but knew it would be okay, right? He holds his lover's hand and he walks to start getting everything closed up, having to waddle more than he walked.

Jas helped his love to the car and thankfully everyone had made their way out so he locked up the cafe. Getting in he kissed him softly on the cheek. "Let me call Sarah." He said as he pulled out his phone. Calling her he told her what happened and she understood. 

Sarah left her house shortly after and went to pick up the kids from school explaining that Hoshi went into labor.

Hoshi sits in the car, feeling the beginnings of his labor pains. "Is she going to pick them up?" He asks, rubbing his huge stomach. "Baby… I'm sorry I ruined your routine..."

Jas smiled as he hung up the phone. "She's on her way now baby. She's going to pick them, up and meet us there." He told him as he rubbed his stomach. "Hey you didn't ruin it love." He said as he placed his hand on his thigh squeezing gently. "I do it everyday for you, the same routine. It's just an excuse to get you to sit down and relax for a few minutes." He said with a wink. He drove to the hospital and parked running inside grabbing a nurse and a wheelchair. 

Sarah got to the school and picked up all the kids. Ellie and Jasper came out first. Henry and Jynx not far behind them and they were all completely excited. Their little sister was coming!!

Hoshi smiles a little, giving a little groan. "Yeah… that's true." He says before they get to the hospital, and he is wheeled inside. He lets them prep him for everything, the pain slowly growing fast.

Henry was so excited to be a big brother again… have a new little sister! 

Ellie was excited too… the girls would outnumber the boys for one.

Jas smiled as he wheeled him inside. 

The nurses helped him into the bed and looked at him with soft eyes. "Would you like the epidural sweetie?" One asked as the other continued to prep for the labor.

Jasper was bouncing in his seat so excited for the new addition. 

Jynx was talking to Ellie completely excited about having a new sister to dress up.

Hoshi nods his head softly, remembering how painful it had been last time without it… he could deal with it now. He looks to his lover, taking his hand in his own, "Stay with me?" He says, his hand soft in his lovers.

Henry and Ellie get out of the car quickly when they get to the hospital, going to the waiting room, through Henry had gone to one of the nurses, asking if he could see his mommy yet.

Jas smiled at his love. "Of course baby." He told him as he rubbed his hand softly. 

The nurse nodded and prepared one so that it could be administered. "Ready sweetie?" She asked as she stood behind him to give it.

Jasper and Jynx went to the waiting room sitting down and waiting not so patiently to meet their new sister.

Sarah chuckled and sat with the kids before realizing that Henry had taken off. She ran out and called for him to come back. "Henry sweetheart your mom just got here. You gotta be a little patient." She told him sweetly.

Hoshi lets them get him ready for the epidural, and he nods his head at the question, groaning in pain at first. They then prep him further for labor, Hoshi beginning to feel better.

Henry frowns and sits down in a seat, kicking his legs slightly. He sees the hospital had some art supplies so he moves to start making something for his little sister.

The nurses finished him up and placed a cool cloth on the back of his neck. 

Jas smiled and pet his hair kissing his cheek softly.

The doctor came in and smiled. "Hello dear. Ready? Sets of 10 ok." He said as he sat down after scrubbing.

Jasper was busy trying to figure out what to do for her when she was born.

Jynx went to Ellie showing her different baby outfits and accessories acting like the new sister would be a doll for dress up.

Hoshi nods his head to the doctor, looking at his lover with a loving expression. "I'm so happy I got to have such a big family with you..." He smiles, squeezing his hand, before they start getting him through the labor.

Jas smiled and kissed him softly. "I know baby. We are very lucky indeed." He told him as he began to encourage his love to push.

Hoshi does push, and it takes a while, but finally there is a little girl, Tiny and adorable. Hoshi was a mess, sweaty and tired, but happy to be holding his little girl. "Ask the kids to come in..." He says, yawning.

Jas smiled once their little girl came into the world. Hearing his lover he smiled and kissed him before walking out to the waiting room. "Jezebel has arrived. Calmly and quietly come in and see her." He told them as he nodded to Sarah.

Henry was beginning to doze when Jas came out. He grins and runs over to him, before hearing him say they had to be quiet and calm. He just nods his head, walking in slowly. He smiles when he sees his mom, covered in blankets currently holding little Jezebel. "Mommy, I made this for her!" He shows him the art. 

Hoshi smiles. "That's beautiful baby… I'm sure she'll love it." 

Ellie comes quickly too, looking at the little baby. "She's so tiny… were we ever that tiny?" She asks. 

Hoshi nodded his head with a tired yawn.

Jasper and Jynx walked in and smiled at their little sister. "Mommy she's cute!" Jas said softly.

Jynx smiled. "Mommy she's so adorable!! I can't wait to dress her up!!" She said excitedly.

Jas chuckled. "Alright babies. Go back to Sarah and once mommy is situated in the new room I'll come get you all again. Alright sweethearts?" He asked them.

Henry looks disappointed but nods his head to Jas, putting down the paper. "Bye bye Jezebel!" He says, smiling, before walking out to meet up with Sarah. 

Ellie follows suit, and soon it was just Jas, Hoshi and the new baby. 

Hoshi begins to feed her, looking like he could fall asleep at any time.

Jasper left with the others ready to start on his homework now that he had seen his baby sister.

Jynx left after kissing her mom and kissing Jezebel before joining the others.

Jas smiled and waved by to the kids before looking to his lover. "Amazing job my love." He told him with a smile.

The nurse smiled to Hoshi. "Hang in there sweetheart as soon as she's through eating I'll give her to her daddy so we can move you to the better room." She told him.

Hoshi nods his head softly, yawning and he finishes up feeding his little girl, looking a little worried, but he hands her off to the nurse, his eye closing. He falls asleep soon after, exhausted, just wanting to sleep.

The nurses wanted Hoshi to stay the night to make sure the baby was alright as well as Hoshi himself. 

Jas nodded and kissed his love. "I'll be right back I'm going to take the kids to the house to pack them a bag for Sarah's." He told him as he went to get the kids. "Come on. Let's get you all ready for Sarah's she's waiting at her house." He told them.

Adam chuckled as he watched the family leave. Knowing Hoshi was alone now he walked in as he snuck around the stations not being spotted. He glanced at the nurses computer and found Hoshi's room. He walked in and closed the door and the curtain. "I told you I'd find you.... If you escaped..." He said as he walked over to the bed and pulled out a syringe.

Hoshi smiles to his lover, nodding his head with a yawn, rubbing his eye. "Alright honey… be safe, come back soon..." He says, kissing him back, before watching him go. His eyes soon fluttered shut, and he falls asleep… only to wake soon after, hearing a familiar voice in the room. He jolts awake, sitting up quickly, eye going wide as he sees who it was. "A-Adam..." He says quietly, his heart pounding in his chest, the monitors keeping track of his heart rate beeping a lot. He screams, trying to get someone to hear him, trying his best to get out of bed and run.

Adam laughed. "No one is going to come to you..." He told him as he went to place the syringe into the IV bag.

Jas had just parked at the hospital. He walked in and was heading to the room when he heard Hoshi screaming and he yelled for the doctors to go check on him. He ran in and saw Hoshi and a man. "Leave him alone!" He growled out and punched the man in the jaw.

The doctor got to work flushing the bag unsure if the syringe had been pushed inside yet. So just in case they began to flush it. Then worked on Hoshi. 

Jas was busy punching Adam. Then Adam shoved him off and took off back home.

Hoshi felt his heart hammering in his chest, and when he sees Jas, he begins to cry, "Jasper! He'll hurt you-!" He yells out, his voice cracking, before Adam leaves. He watches, laying there and letting them work on him, not speaking, just sobbing softly, tears dripping down his cheek.

Once Jas was aware that Adam left he ran to his side and kissed him softly. Wiring his tears away. "I'm so sorry I left baby!" He said as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

Hoshi shakes his head, clinging to his lover before realization hits him. "J-Jezebel and the kids… he could go after them..." He is shaking. "We need to run away h-he'll come back!"

Jas shook his head. "Sarah has a new place. She moves like we do to protect the kids." He told him. "But yeah we need to run away, but let's see about letting the kids grow up a little more..." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head softly, clinging to Jas. "I'm so scared.." He mumbles, crying once again, his hand shaking. 

The doctors had called the police who come in, scanning the area for Adam to no avail.

Jas held him close. "I can’t even fathom how you feel my love. But I promise I'll never leave your side again." He told him.

Hoshi doesn't reply to him, just clings to him and sobs softly, tears dripping down his cheeks. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep...he might come back if he did. So finally he pulls away, lying on his side, staring at the wall, sniffling.

Seeing how Hoshi pulled away and turned over Jas looked to the nurses and followed them out. He grabbed a doctor and a nurse. "I don't care how much I don't care how long. He will be protected and you will find police and station them around. If my husband gets hurt in your care I will sue and I will win...." He growled at them before going back into the room and cuddling up next to Hoshi. Holding him close in his arms.

Hoshi looks up as Jasper leaves, his heart aching, and he sits up, nervous, afraid that he was leaving for good. When he comes back in, he is crying once again, and he holds onto his lover, nuzzling into his chest. "I-I thought you were leaving." He says, hiding his face in his chest.

Jas saw Hoshi was crying and at hearing his words he gripped his chin and kissed him softly as he wiped his tears away. "Baby. I made a promise... You know I never break those." He told him as he held him close.

Hoshi nods his head, "I know… thank you..." He says, kissing him back, giving a little hiccup. He rubs his eye, leaning back, huge bags under his eyes. He was exhausted, but his heart was still pounding in his chest, the machine going crazy that detected his heartbeat.

Jas held him close and rubbed his back as he pet his hair. "Shh...." He whispered to him as he wanted his love to calm down so the machines would stop beeping so much.

Hoshi finally calms down, eye closing, and he falls asleep next to his lover, holding him tightly, afraid that he would leave him. He had nightmares, that made him toss and turn slightly, of Adam, killing his family, killing him...

Jas continued to rub his lover’s back as he slept before sleep finally overtook him as well. He held him close and stayed nuzzled into his neck.


	39. Kids Are Growing Up... Hoshi Gets Dominant!!

\---Time Skip---

A few years had passed, and Hoshi had stopped leaving the house much at all. He would work at the cafe, but wouldn't go anywhere else, and was scared everytime he stepped outside the house. They still had to move every now and again to get away from Adam, who still hunted them relentlessly. The kids had all grown up well.

Jas stretched as he sat up. He went and knocked on the kids doors waking them up for school. "Come on guys! Let's get going." He called out. 

Jasper groaned and got up getting dressed. He grabbed his backpack and made sure the jewel was still attached to his bag before heading downstairs.

Jynx sighed and continued brushing her hair. Being an early riser. After she was finished she took her bag and headed down.

Jas then made his way to Jezebel and smiled. "Baby ready?" He called out to his lover.

Henry wakes up, curled up in bed around a pillow, and he slowly stands up, yawning and stretching his arms. He gets dressed, and he goes downstairs to go to school. 

Ellie was already awake, sitting in the kitchen, eating some cereal. She was in high school now, older, and still spent time with her family no matter how old she got. 

Hoshi was standing in the bedroom, and he goes outside, looking to his lover with a soft smile. "Hey baby… I'm not in the mood to go I think… I'm just… a little off."

Jasper and Jynx were busy eating their breakfast. Both having grown quite a bit. Jasper couldn't believe he'd be 17 in just a few months. Hell he was close to Ellie who was finishing senior year in high school. Henry and Jezebel were the "babies" he smiled and looked to Henry. "Ready?" He asked as he looked to his mom and dad.

Jas looked to his lover and nodded. "You and Jezebel just wanna stay home baby? I can handle the cafe today." He said with a smile as he wrapped him up in his arms.

Hoshi nods his head softly, hugging his lover, looking sad. "Are you sure? I just… I had another nightmare last night, love." He says, squeezing his hand. "Maybe… I can come to the cafe. I don't want to leave you doing everything alone." He says, nervous. "Just come back to get me after you take the kids to school if you could?" He asks, nervous. 

Ellie ate her food, waiting impatiently to leave for school, wanting to be there already. she liked school a lot, actually, and had a lot of friends.

Jas smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can do whatever you want me to baby." He told him. Hearing him about his nightmare he looked at him with soft eyes. "Want me to bring you back something when I pick you up?" He asked him as he watched the kids load up.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "No I'm okay honey. Be safe. Love you." He says, kissing him on the lips, before waving to his babies. "have a good day everyone!" He says with a smile, picking up baby Jezebel. 

Ellie waves. "Bye mom!" She says with a smile, grabbing her bag.

Henry hugs Hoshi tightly. "Bye mom!" He says, running to go outside.

Jas smiled and kissed his love one more time before loading up with the kids. "Alright. Let's get going." He told them as he drove off dropping them off at school not to long after. "Member the cafe today. Not home." He told them. Then after they unloaded he went to head back to the house. Once there he stretched and walked inside. "Baby wanna shower? I need to wake up more!" He called out as he made his way upstairs.

Hoshi was sitting on the bed, rubbing his eye, Jezebel still asleep, and he hears his lover, smiling a little to him. "Sure honey." He tells him, beginning to undress, sliding off his eyepatch.

Jas smiled as he heard him and nodded. Heading to the bathroom and stripping out of his pajamas. Then he turned on the water and held out his hand for his love.

Hoshi takes his lovers hand, stepping into the water with him. He nuzzles against his shoulder, closing his eye, trying to relax. "Baby… sorry you have to take care of me so much..."

Jas smiled and squatted down so he could look up at his love. His soft eyes looking straight into the face he loved waking up to in the morning. "Baby. I love you to the moon and back. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or the kids. You're so beautiful. I just wish I could pamper you more..." He told him as he kissed his lover’s stomach softly. Then he stood and kissed him softly on the lips.

Hoshi looks down with surprise as Jas gets on his knees, and he giggles a little, letting him kiss his stomach. "You're so amazing. I would do anything in the world for you My love..." He says, kissing him back on the lips, pulling back with a smile. "I love you more than words can express..."

Jas smiled and held him close under the water. "Shall the performances continue or want me to stop them?" He asked in his ear as he softly kissed down his neck. Letting the water run down them.

Hoshi chuckles a little, letting him kiss down his neck as he wishes. "Um… there's no need for them to stop if you want to keep doing them..." He smiles a little, blushing brightly.

"You like them huh?" Jas asked him as he ran his hands down his lover’s sides, rubbing his hips in small circles. He smiled and sucked gently at the nape of his neck.

Hoshi giggles a little, blushing as he feels him suck on his neck, a moan passing his lips. "That feels so good, baby..." He mumbles, rubbing himself against the other, mouth left slightly agape as he breathes. "B-But yeah, I do..."

Jas shivers as he heard his lover moan. He continued to suck on his neck, moving lower until he was at his shoulder. As he rubbed against him he hardened and he moaned softly against his skin, rubbing against his ass with his member. "I'm glad. Maybe I can do performances at home too." He whispered huskily.

Hoshi looks back at him with a soft smile, "You're welcome to um… do one right now if you want." He says, rubbing his ass against his member, knowing he was hard- and Hoshi was now, too.

"You want a performance now?" Jas purred. "I'm already naked. How about I just make love to my husband and give a really good show tonight at home...?" He asked as he turned him around and kissed him deeply.

Hoshi gasps at his lover’s words, his cheeks a bright red, and he nuzzles close, kissing him back. "Um… I would like that." He says, hands gently resting on his lovers chest.

Jas smiled and kissed him again before kissing down his neck. "Bed or here?" He asked him as he ran his hands down his sides.

Hoshi shivers, looking up into the other’s eyes before shivering. "Bed… the water’s getting cold… but I want you now." He says, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, achingly hard and needy.

Jas chuckled and picked up his lover, walking to the bedroom. "I want you too..." He whispered into his ear. He laid him on the bed and straddled his hips as he began kissing down his neck.

Hoshi gasps as he is picked up and he giggles, holding onto him, before being laid down. He looks up at him with big eye, blushing. "Ahh baby… feels good..."

Jas smiled and continued to kiss his neck, working his way down to his chest claiming a nipple between his teeth as he ran a hand down his torso to his member where he palmed it a moment before moving lower to his hole and gently sliding a finger inside.

Hoshi gasps as he is kissed further and further down, arching his back into the other's touch. "Oh-Jas-" He begins, already wet and ready for his lover's fingers as they slid into him. "I love you-" He mumbles, talking a lot.

Jas slid in another finger and began to suck at his lover’s nipples, grazing them with his teeth and biting them slightly. "Hoshi.... So wet baby...." He moaned softly as he slid another inside.

Hoshi gasps as he feels him slide his fingers in, his hole happily accepting them and sucking them in, wanting more. "B-Baby… I want you now, please please please..." He mumbles over and over, panting, wrapping his legs around him slightly.

Jas pulled them out and looked at his lover and kissed him deeply as he slid his shaft inside of his lovers tight hole. "Fuck baby!" He moaned out as he began thrusting into him.

Hoshi gasps and he pulls away from the kiss as he thrusts into him, eyes closed tight. He rocks against his thrusts, panting and moaning loudly, the bed squeaking a little. God, it felt amazing. He followed through with every thrust, moving his body back against Jasper to hit even further inside him.

Jas groaned as his lover took him deeper. "Damn baby." He moaned out as he continued to thrust deeper inside. Then he tangled his hand in his lover's hair tugging roughly to lift his chin up so he could bite and suck at his lover's neck. His free hand gripping his hip tightly his nails digging in, hoping to bring his lover as much pleasure as he could.

Hoshi cries out at all of these feeling, leaning in and kissing his lover's neck in return, left moaning and moving against his lover's thrusts. He doesn't take long to cum, knowing his lover would last a lot longer than him, as he splatters his cum on his stomach and his lover's stomach.

Jas moaned and held him close. Thrusting deeply into him hitting his spot with every thrust. "Hoshi...." He moaned out as he felt his lover cum, groaning as he tightened around his shaft. He looked into his eye and leaned down kissing him deeply before cumming deep within right against his spot.

Hoshi arches his back as he feels his lover cum right against his spot, and he cums a second time, getting himself covered in it. He is left panting, exhausted, sweat beading on his forehead. He smiles a little and kisses his lover, blushing.

Feeling him cum again Jas gasped and his body trembled. Jas slowly pulled out of his lover and kissed him wrapping him in his arms and moving so Hoshi was atop him. "Baby..." He panted heavily. He couldn't help but shiver as he looked at his lover. "Tonight... If you want you can take me." He told him as he reached up and caressed his cheek right under his eye.

Hoshi lies atop of him while breathing heavily, looking sleepy, despite them having just woken up. When his lover said that he could take him, his eye widens and he looks up at him with a bewildered expression. "M-Me take you? Baby, it's been a really long time… I don't know if I'll be any good."

Jas looks up at him and smiled. "Baby it was amazing the last time, but it's up to you. I don't mind making love to you again." He told him with a smile. "Ready for the real shower?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hoshi shyly smiles. "I'll do it… I want to make you feel good." He says, before hearing him and he shakes his head. "I just wanna sleep… we should wake up Jezebel..."

Jas smiled. "Alright baby. I'm looking forward to it." He told him before kissing him softly. "Let her sleep for now and when I get out of the shower I'll take her to the cafe." He told him. "You can sleep and take the day off, that way you'll be ready for your performance tonight I'll make it really special." He told him with a wink.

Hoshi nods his head, smiling a little. "I feel bad baby… I told you I'd help today… you shouldn't have to take care of her and the cafe… I'll come with you." He says, yawning and stretching out a bit, though it was obvious he was sleepy… he didn't ever really sleep well after all.

"Don't feel bad baby." Jas told him as he made him lay back down. "She's got her bouncer, she will be fine." He told Hoshi. "Just rest today." He said with a smile. "I love you. Lemme shower I'll be right back." He told him.

Hoshi nods his head, lying back down in bed with a soft smile. "Ok baby… I love you too..." He mumbles, beginning to fall asleep already.

Jas chuckled as he walked to the shower. He showered and got out drying himself off and walking back to the room. "Baby?" He asked before seeing that he was asleep he smiled and dressed up.

Hoshi sleeps through a good portion of the morning, waking up after another nightmare. He yawns, rubbing his eye, and he looks around for Jasper before realizing he had gone to work. He sighs, going to shower, feeling… nervous. He always did, and he was tired of it… he was so tired in general, just wanting to sleep...

Jas was busy at the cafe. Jezebel was bouncing like crazy in the bouncer before she was finally ready for a nap, he smiled and laid her down in the playpen before pulling out his phone and texting his husband to see if he was alright.

Hoshi sees his phone go off, and he smiles a little seeing it was his lover, "Hey honey… is work okay? I'm fine, sorry, I've been asleep. Do you want me to come over?" He asks, before regretting it… he couldn't come over. He was afraid enough as it was to leave with his family, let alone by himself.

Jas smiled as he read the text. "Work is fine baby don't worry. I think we will be able to close early because it’s slow." He replied before finishing up the last round of customers.

Hoshi smiles softly, texting him back. "See you soon then, love you." He writes back with a cute smiley face, before he gets up, beginning to make himself some food, his stomach grumbling.

Jas nodded as he read the text and called the school, letting them know that the kids were to ride home today instead of going to the cafe. "See you in an hour." He told his love before starting to clean up, getting customers out the door without being rude of course.

Hoshi begins to get ready too, taking a shower and he gets a nice outfit on, wanting to surprise his lover when he got back. He puts on a button-up shirt and pants, looking more masculine, tying his hair up into a little ponytail. He looks himself over in the mirror, humming softly to himself, not sure about it.

Jas smiled as he closed up the cafe. Getting Jezebel into her seat he started the car and drove home. He opened the door glad to see it was only 12. The kids wouldn't be home for 3 more hours and Jezebel had just eaten so she would gladly lay down for a nap. Walking inside he looked for his husband after laying Jez down.

Hoshi hears his lover come in, and he leaves the bedroom, seeing his lover at the top of the stairs. He leans against the wall, smiling a little, looking sexy. "Hey lovely… how was work?"

Jas smiled hearing his lovers voice and when he sees him he swallowed thickly as he licked his lips. "Good.... Damn you're looking so sexy baby." He told him as he made his way to him.

Hoshi wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck, and he chuckles a little, trying to be sexy for him. "You're sexy too… you're always sexy." He chuckles a little, blushing.

Jas smiled and held him close to his body. "I love you so much..." He said huskily as he kissed his neck. "Where to?" He asked as he finally claimed his lips in a needy kiss.

Hoshi smiles softly, blushing but trying to play it off, wanting to be the more dominate one. "Bedroom..." He says, taking his hand and leading him there, holding his hand and walking with him.

"Yes baby." Jas told him as he took his hand and followed him like a lost puppy. Well maybe not a lost puppy... Let's say horn dog.

Hoshi takes him into the bedroom and closes the door behind them, pushing Jasper against it. He kisses his neck, threading his fingers through his hair, and he bites down on his skin softly, while his body is pressed up against Jas's.

Jas walked in and when Hoshi closed the door and pinned him against it he gasped and instantly grew harder. Feeling him at his neck and his fingers in his hair he moaned lowly as he closed his eyes in bliss. His hands resting at his lover’s hips.

Hoshi begins to pull off the other's clothes, hands quickly undoing his shirt and pulling it off, before moving down to his pants. Inside, he was so nervous and afraid he was doing this wrong, but he couldn't let it show. He moves back up to his lips and kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue in his mouth.

Jas shivered as his lover began to undress him. Seeing him take charge like this was a big turn on and his member throbbed at how his lover was being. Letting his shirt fall off he kissed him back with a moan as he let his pants work their way off.

Hoshi pulls his pants down, as well as his underwear, before he grabs him by the hand and moves him down onto the bed. He begins to undress himself, unbuttoning each button agonizingly slowly, working them off, before finally he is bare chested in front of him. He smirked, running his hands against his own chest and stomach. "How are you liking the new me?" He asks in a husky tone.

Getting pushed onto the bed he shivered and licked his lips watching his lover. He completely shifted gears and he loved it. Hearing him he nodded and licked his lips. "I love it baby..." He told him as he placed his arms behind his head. "How do you want me baby?"

Hoshi purrs softly as he sees him lying on the bed nude like that, and he stands before him, motioning with his finger. "On your stomach." He says with a smirk, straddling him, one hand moving to stroke his thigh.

Hearing him Jas was just about to move until he felt his lover straddle him and stroke his thigh. His muscles trembled. "Fuck baby."

Hoshi smiles and he kisses him on the lips deeply, while his hands move up his stomach, one hand moving to play with his nipples, twisting them in his fingers. He then moves his hand down to his entrance, just rubbing his finger over his entrance.

Jas moaned into the kiss and sucked on his lovers bottom lip before feeling his hands trail up his stomach. Feeling him twist his nipples he moaned and arched up to his touches. Feeling him rub his finger against his entrance caused him to gasp as he closed his eyes.

Hoshi slowly slides a finger inside of his hole, moving it around and curling it up inside of him, hitting that spot inside of him. "I love you..." He whispers, kissing and biting at his neck, sucking at the skin softly.

Jas shivered and feeling him thrust his finger inside and curl against his spot he moaned low in his throat. "I love you too." He told him as he opened his eyes and tilted his neck for the other.

Hoshi smirks and he leans down, kissing him on the lips, before he adds another finger inside of him. He tried to be as dominant as possible, straddling him, one hand running all over him while he thrusts his fingers inside.

Jas moaned out feeling the other add another finger inside of him. He arched himself and his hole quivered around his fingers. "Baby...." He panted.

Hoshi smirks, looking up at his lover in the eye. "What is it?" He asks, spreading his fingers inside of him before he adds a third one.

Jas rocks his hips down against his hand and moans out louder. "Oh fucksake baby.... Please." He panted.

Hoshi laughs a little, and he slides his fingers out, putting them to his own mouth to lick off. He pulls away, to get lube on his member, and he thrusts into him, slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

Jas whined as he felt his lover pull his fingers out. Then he moaned out feeling his love thrust inside. He spread his legs more and rocked down against his shaft moaning out.

Hoshi rocks his hips inside of him, moving him against the bed, digging his nails into his thighs lightly, not wanting to hurt him too badly. He begins to set a rhythm, fucking him harder, faster.

Jas moaned out as he felt his lovers nails in his thighs. "Hoshi!" He gasped as he felt him going harder and faster. He arched off the bed as he closed his eyes.

Hoshi continues to thrust into him, one hand wrapping around his lover's member, stroking it, while he uses his other hand to move up, grabbing hold of Jasper's hand, intertwining their fingers. He didn't know how much longer he would last...

Jas was so close and feeling his love stroke his shaft had him arch and soon after he came panting heavily as he clenched around his lover’s member.

Hoshi groans as he feels him cum, and he follows soon after that, filling up his lover with his hot seed. He is left breathing heavily, and he slowly pulls out, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling close. "Oh my god..." He mumbles, sweating a little.

Jas shivered feeling his love cum inside. He was left panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him down to kiss him deeply. "That was amazing baby." He told him as he nuzzled into his neck. Sweat glistening on his body.


	40. Burying The Parents & Flying The Coop

Years went by and the family continued to work with the cafe but kept moving around. The kids grew up fast with plenty of friends from school but also learned to be aware of their surroundings. Death threats and sightings that they heard from their mother were enough to keep them on their toes and constantly moving. Adam had Hoshi terrified but he tried his best to stay positive and to stay working with his love Jas at the cafe. Ellie and moved away to Spain for college with her best friend Liz who Jas and Hoshi found out later on that Liz and Ellie were engaged. Ellie was about to turn 20, Jas Jr had decided he would be the one to take over the cafe but he was also out on his own in a shitty apartment complex being 18 he wanted to be independent and honestly had no clue about the threats to his mother or family for that matter. Henry was 16 and going through highschool normally and Jynx was 10 years old just happy to be with her friends. Riding her bike until Hoshi calls her in. Jezebel was the baby… well not really she was 8 years old and doing her best to keep up with Jynx who she looked up to.

Hoshi and Jas were enjoying the day as Jas Jr said he could handle the cafe since he was going in anyways. While they were relaxing at home Adam called and left his usual I know where you are and I will never stop hunting you and this time Hoshi just broke. He couldn’t take it anymore and he looked to his lover. “Baby…. I can’t do this anymore… I can’t take it. He will never stop until we are dead or worse…” He cried as he leaned against him. “There has to be something…” He told him as tears streamed out of his eye.

Jas nodded as he held his lover. He knew this was it and he was scared he had to admit. This was taking its toll on Hoshi and he couldn’t handle it anymore. ‘Maybe we should give him what he wants… Let’s let him think we are dead…” He told him as he looked at him, the wheels turning in his mind. “We’ve seen movies and shows I bet we could pull it off!!” He told him as he rubbed his lover’s shoulder. 

Hoshi looked at him confused until it clicked at what he was implying. “The kids?” He asked him. “At least Ellie is in Spain with Liz and Jas Jr is on his own. He isn’t burdened with this. We can all pack up after and leave to Italy…. Get a complete fresh start…” He told him as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Jas nodded. “That sounds like a very good plan Hase. I just hate that it’s close to Jas’s birthday…. He will be 19 and we won’t be able to see him… ever again…” He said as tears formed in his eyes realizing what they really must do and sacrifice.

Hoshi nodded. “I know baby but we can’t keep putting the other babies in danger…” He told him.

Jas nodded his head in understanding. “Then we need to go shopping and need to start packing and planning.” He told him as he kissed his cheek.

Hoshi nodded and then bit his lip. “Baby.… I don’t know if I can go… but I don’t want to be alone here…” He told him as he sighed and ran a hand through his longer hair. 

Jas shook his head. “Come with me… We will be quick only a couple stores. You can do this baby.” He told him as he stood and held his hand out.

Hoshi took his hand and nodded following him outside to the car. He was shaking and so exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. He was ready for it all to be over with. They went to the butcher shop and purchased two pigs for the accident. Then they went to the shopping center to buy more luggage and some little things to take on the plane to get out of there. It would happen soon. Tonight they would let the kids know the plan and give them time to say goodbye to their friends. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. Packing prepping and planning the accident… It was enough to put anyone on edge. 

The kids came home and after being told the news no one did their normal activities. Henry went to his room and began writing out his goodbye letters for his friends. Jynx quickly began to protest that it wasn’t far and that she didn’t want to miss school. Jezebel just cried unaware of anything and didn’t understand. Hoshi and Jas did their best to explain and make sure it was a little less painful for them to leave and the only thing left they could do. Everyone, except Jezebel, understood for the most part and began to pack up their necessities. 

Weeks went by and soon it was time. They had arranged for their stuff already shipped out to their new home overseas, all under a new names. Nobody called Jas Jr, they wanted to leave him uncontacted as much as possible in case Adam had found a way to bug them and once the kids left for “school” Hoshi and Jas got into their car, the pigs in the trunk and everything was ready to go. They drove to a pretty deserted part of town due to construction and began to set up the pigs in the seats. They tied weights down onto the gas pedal and once everything was set they set it in drive and watched as the car careened into one of the towers that was being constructed. The car immediately burst into flames and oon only the car was left behind, the “bodies” were charred and no hope for identification. Then Jas called in an anonymous tip about a fire and then they left. Going to meet the kids which Sarah dropped off at the airport and boarded the plane and not once looked back.

Jas Jr was at home getting ready to go to the cafe when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see it was the police and he let them in. Only to be given the news that his parents had perished in an accident and Jas broke down. He didn’t believe it and called cell phones to everyone and all of them were out of service. He cried and cried as he sent the police on their way. He began to think of what to do. He had to bury his parents… something he never thought he would be doing so soon.

A week after the accident on the day of his birthday the arrangements were set…. Though it was only him there and no one knew where his siblings were he gathered some guys he had kind of befriended to help carry the caskets and bury his parents. Tears flowing nonstop through the service and the burial. After everything was done he leaned over the caskets and promised to never leave and to keep the cafe running for them. Then he watched as they were lowered and buried before going back home. Then all he had left to do was work and cope… work and cope… and eventually it got easier. A couple years went by and he had a good grip with what had happened and he went to work like he normally did every day. A smile on his face his green eyes somewhat lightened instead of the dark they had been not that long ago.

And this my dears is where it ends… for now….

Alright guys so this is where it ends but don't worry that's not the end for the babies. They will be in part two!! *Gasps* Yes Part two!! Part two is Serial Killer, Serial Fun and it will star drumroll please.... Jasper Jr AND..... haha you thought anyways please leave comments as to what everythinks about this part and I will see all you lovelies in the next segment!!!! Please stay tuned and Part 2 will be coming shortly!!!!


End file.
